Power Rangers Universe
by decode9
Summary: The fearsome Link Joker Armada has purged many worlds of life, but one planet Cray came close to defeating them off yet the failed to defeat King Glendios. A believed lone survivor lives on Earth with Cray's greatest treasures, and the only means to possibly defeat this mighty foe. Now six saviors are chosen to defend the Earth as it's newest Power Rangers. READY! SET! STAR CHANGE!
1. Episode 0: Macha & The Fall of Cray

**Power Rangers doesn't belong to me as it is the property of Toei. I only own my concept behind this story, and I own a OC.** **Thank you all for the support and now since this is the first chapter...Let's Make it Extremely Showy!**

* * *

 _Planet Earth is one of many planets in the universe to posses life, but many planets have suffered from evil beings who have purged the planets of life from them. This is the story of one such planet that use to exist called Cray._

 _It was inhabited by many creatures that are considered mythical and legends on Earth. Their was six nations on Cray, and for years their was tensions and fights broke out often between the nations._

 _Yet the fighting between them stopped when a common enemy appeared to invade Cray. What happened became known as the Great Invasion War with the invaders, but despite their best effort the forces of Cray were defeated. All life was purged from Cray, but their was a single soul survivor._

 _A young elf girl named Macha Ombra escaped, and was entrusted by the six leaders of each nation with the Universe Crystals. They contained the greatest powers of each nation, and could possibly empower the saviors of the universe against the invaders. Yet they could also serve to erase all life if they were to ever fall into the hands of the invaders._

 _So Macha retreated going towards the Milky Way Galaxy and settling herself on the sole planet that could sustain life._

 **=UNIVERSE=**

In the city of Milky Way a woman in her thirties was staring at four golf ball size and shaped crystals.

"It's been years, but still no signs of these reacting..." She says to herself.

 _"Though perhaps that's a good thing. If they aren't reacting then that means that the Link Joker Armada hasn't found me yet."_ She thought to herself and closes her eyes.

"They destroyed my planet. I'll be damned if I let them destroy another!" The woman says to herself, and when she opened her eyes she saw three of the crystals were glowing which made her demeanor change into a panicked worry.

She then calmed herself knowing what to do "If the Universe Crystals are awakening then that means one thing. They're coming." The woman says to herself looking outside into the dark star filled sky.

 _"An ordinary person can't handle the raw power of the Universe Crystals. I'm going to need to modify them and make devices for all six...even though I only have four."_ She then thought to herself.

Thoughts of six allies who were captured during the Great Invasion War filled her head, and she gripped her hands into fists as uncertainty of what happened to them filled her head as well as fear as to what was about to happen.

In space a large spherical ship entered the Milky Way Galaxy as seven shadowed figures were in a throne room six of them standing, and and one sitting. Earth was in their sites as they had spent the last two and a half decades trying to find their target.

A new threat was coming, and soon once again a new group of heroes would rise up and use the Universe Crystals to fight back.

Ready...

Set...

Star Change!

* * *

 **Hey guys and welcome to Power Rangers Universe aka my second (fourth technically) power rangers fic! Now I wasn't sure if after Lore Keepers that I would make another let alone another OC team story. Yet I was inspired after watching the Super Sentai series called Uchu Sentai Kyuranger, but I didn't want to copy and paste it.**

 **Instead I decided to borrow an idea originally used in the anime and card game Cardfight! Vanguard (which belongs to Bushiroad not me). So to those that know the game and anime Macha, and Link Joker should sound familiar while fans of Super Sentai will know what the Universe Globes are based off of.**

 **Anyways the first three of the team will make their debut next chapter, and then everything will begin. Until next chapter this has been decode9!**


	2. Episode 1: Star Change! (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this story started by saying my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

A woman in her thirties walked on to the large campus of Sol Academy that was located in the town of Milky Way it's nearest neighboring town was Walkerton. She was small just a little over five feet tall having an average skin tone and build to her. Her golden blond hair was up in pigtails, but when it doesn't it reaches to below her shoulder blades the bangs framing her face and green eyes. She wore a gray top with similar colored dress jacket over it lined with silver and purple while she wore short black dress pants, and high heel shoes. She also wore black wire framed glasses.

"Ahh. Good morning Mrs. Umbra. Are you ready to start the school year?" The head master of the academy a young elderly man called Mr. Kai asked.

Mrs. Umbra nods "Yes. I decided to come in early and see that my classroom is prepared." She tells him.

"Well then in that case let me accompany you to your room." Mr. Kai says to her and the younger woman smiles.

"Thank you." She says and the two walked off, and headed up to the third floor of the academy, and went towards the east most room. It was large enough to contain the large class that she usually got, and their were tables set up for experimenting.

Mrs. Umbra looked at the room "This will do just fine Head Master Kai. I appreciate you let me have this room. It will be big enough to hold my class and then some." She says.

"Not a problem Mrs. Umbra. Now then I must be going. Opening ceremonies will be in a bit for the academy, after that the out of state students will be assigned their rooms, and then classes will start." He explained and left.

After he did so Mrs. Umbra took a small box out of her purse and opened it as three of the four Universe Crystals or as she called them now Universe Globes which they now looked like small globes "Today is going to be a long day. A long day indeed." She says to herself.

She then brought out another case this containing special devices she made that would focus the power of a Universe Globe into it's chosen person. The devices body's were primarily black with a shooting star patterns and outlining in red, blue, yellow, green, purple, and grey with similar colored gems incorporated as buttons. On the right side of each was a pull back trigger and smaller square buttons. Hollowed in in the largest shooting star pattern on the top of the device was a hollow circular space to hold one of the Universe Globes.

Mrs. Umbra took out the Red, Blue, and Yellow Universe Globes out of the case as well as the matching devices. She then looked towards the only other Universe Globe that she had.

 _"I wish I knew where the other two were."_ She thought and sighs hiding the active devices in her purse while putting the other small boxes away in the small suitcase she kept in her room that held important documents most of the time.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

"And to those day students that live here in the area you have the next two hours free while all the out of town students are being settled into their rooms." Principal Kai says finishing his opening speech to the students after ten minutes.

All of the students walked and ran out as many of them began talking or chatting just being the day students of the academy as the students from out of town were getting their assigned rooms while they stayed.

One of the students looked around rather nervously as she looked for her big sister. She was only about 13, and was short barely reaching five feet and was a petite girl with an average skin tone to her. Her hair was a dark brown and in a pixie cut style the long bangs to the left and curled while amethyst eyes looked around nervous. She wore a short white shirt while over it was a yellow turtleneck shirt that had a symbol bedazzled to the side of the shirt. She also wore than white jean shorts along with short white socks and matching sneakers.

"Oh sis where are you?" The girl muttered to herself.

"You looking for me Kathy?" A 17 year old female voice asked.

The girl named Katharine or Kathy Ravens turned and relaxed as she saw her older sister Morgana Ravens. Her sister was pale skinned and her long messy black hair was pulled up into a ponytail her right bang dyed red as they framed her rare amethyst eyes which got from her mothers side of the family. She wore a red tank top with a black leather jacket reaching to her belly button and red designs on the sleeves with worn skinny jeans that are torn on the right side and knee high combat boots. Both ears were pierced with small silver hoop earrings along with a silver ring on her right hand, and a leather silver studded bracelet on her left.

Kathy sighs walking over to her sister "Hey Morgana. You know you rushed in ahead of me." She says and Morgana rolled her eyes.

"It's no big deal Kathy." She huffed at this.

Then passing by them was a young girl of 15 that many of the students barely noticed, and assumed that she was younger because of her youthful looking face. She has a petite figure with a light even toned skin and green eyes with flecks of gold in the irises. Her hair is normally a dull brown, but she dyed it making it look bottle blond in color that is straight with straight bangs. She wore a blue knit cardigan over a white tank top with a dark blue tartan skirt. In addition she also wore black flats going over knee high white socks. Her name is Nora Riley.

The girl moved fast as she wanted to get somewhere private in order to do a video for her Youtube channel which had become rather popular due to one particular hobby of hers. Nora held her bag close which seemed to be stuffed with something as she moved other people not bothering her either.

As this was going on Kathy was trying to talk with her sister "Come on sis please!" Kathy asked and Morgana groaned.

"Dad said no, ma said no, and I'm saying no Kathy. I'm not spending my money on getting your ears pierced like mine. Besides your to young to get them pierced." Morgana told her as they walked.

As they walked though Kathy wasn't paying attention as she bumped into someone and both fell to the ground books scattering "Oww..." Two female voices said.

Morgana groaned and went to the older woman "Sorry about my sister there teach. I don't think she was paying attention." She said as the older woman gets up.

She then laughed "It's not a problem. Not the first time that Katharine's obliviousness has caused something like this." The woman said and Kathy looked at her as she recognized her instantly.

"Mrs. Umbra!" Kathy says excited as the teacher chuckles and pats the girls head as she got up.

"Hello again Kathy. It's good to see you here." She said and then looks to Morgana.

"And just who is this?" She then asked.

Kathy rubs her head "Oh. Umm...this is my sister Mrs. Umbra. You know the one I talked about in class before." She says and Morgana looked to her sister.

"Excuse me. You did what!" Morgana said sternly.

"Ahh...So your the infamous Morgana. Heard a story or two about you." Mrs. Umbra said.

Morgana looked to Kathy then to the teacher "What kind of stories?" Morgana asked as Kathy sweats and starts whistling.

"Oh nothing to big. I just hope you don't go starting an fights in class miss." The teacher says, and with that after she gathered all her books she headed off.

Morgana sighed and looked to Kathy "You know I don't start those fights on purpose Kathy. I was always defending someone from a bully." Morgana told her.

"And breaking a nose or two." Kathy said causing her sister to groan.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Up in space the giant spherical ship was now in the Earth's orbit and cloaked as inside one of six generals approached a figure on a throne "King Glendios. We have made it to Earth, and are certain that Macha is here. We've picked up the Universe Crystals energy here." A male voice told the figure.

Red eyes glowed "Begin the plan then. Find Macha, and get the Universe Crystals V Saber." A deep male voice growled.

The general called V Saber hesitated "My King...Let me remind you that Macha doesn't have all the crystals. That princess made off with two of them." V Saber says and the glow of the eyes intensified.

"Do I need to repeat myself V Saber?" King Glendios growled and V Saber shivered before nodding.

"I will send out Glueball and a squadron of Vanishers to find them at once my king." V Saber says and walks off heading to do as was instructed.

The pure red eyes dulled as a metal hand tapped it's fingers on it's throne "You can't escape now Macha. Your cornered, and soon you will be gone along with the only other remnant of Cray." King Glendios says looking at the blue planet through a large screen.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Back at Sol Academy Morgana had finally managed to get away from her sister and sighs.

"Can't mess up here. Dad is still pretty mad about what happened at the last school." She says to herself.

 _"Not to mention this is my senior year."_ Morgana then thought to herself and sighed. There was one thing that she absolutely hated, and that was bullies so whenever she saw someone bullying another she would jump in causing a fight. This unfortunately caused her to often get in trouble resulting in suspensions, and eventual expulsions having gone through two schools in the last year.

As she walked though there was an explosion and people screamed to which Morgana was actually attracted to it.

"Okay what the heck is going on." She muttered to herself as she headed towards the explosion.

Little did she know that someone else was heading there, and that another was at the site already and trapped. At the same time Mrs. Umbra was preparing herself for what she knew would be the arrival of the first three rangers.

"Seems like I'll have to make a grand entrance." She says and began chanting her appearance starting to shift.

* * *

 **Red Ranger: Morgana Ravens (Submitted by: TriassicDragonRanger)**

 **Blue Ranger: Nora Riley (Submitted by: Stormasius)**

 **Yellow Ranger: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens (Submitted by: decode9 AKA me)**

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 1, and the first part of the two part season premiere Star Change. Now while the first three have been introduced more will be learned about them later, but the biggest thing is the introduction of General V Saber, and King Glendios of the Link Joker Armada. It seems thought that also Maya Umbra is planning on showing up in the upcoming battle with Glueball and the Vanishers. Anyways until next chapter this has been decode9!**


	3. Episode 2: Star Change! (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: ?**

 **Universe Gray: ?**

 **Universe Purple: ?**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Morgana ran towards the explosion which was just outside the academy grounds, but was surprised to say the least of what she found. There were multiple white silver mannequin like creatures with slits for eyes that glowed red along with red and black energy rings and red pink lines of energy running all along it.

Leading the creatures was a cybernetic humanoid dragon creature. It was white with red, and green lines with orange orbs embedded in the armor which was sharp and angular and a dragon head. There was thrusters under it's large wings as well as installed in them while the entirety of it's left arm and claw became a large gun.

"Come out Macha! We know you are here! Now come out and bring us the Universe Crystals!" The dragon exclaimed as he lets out a roar, and then fires a blast of red pink and black energy hitting the ground making a crater.

In a corner pinned by this energy to the wall was Nora "H-Help!" She called out and Morgana couldn't help herself, but headed straight for Nora to try and help her.

"Give me a moment. I got you." She says and tried to remove the solidified energy, but couldn't to which she ended up just shocking herself on contact instead.

About to try again she was stopped by a humming sound and Morgana turned seeing the large gun of the dragon being was pointed at her "I wouldn't go trying that again human. Not if you value your life that is." He said, but the gun arm and the dragon being itself was knocked away as Kathy had jumped in.

"You step back you thing!" Kathy says angry.

Morgana was surprised "Kathy! You shouldn't be here." Morgana said calmly.

"I know I know, but your my sister. We got to look out for one another." Kathy said and Morgana groans.

The dragon recovered and growls "That's it! You all die now!" He says charging energy into it's arm cannon to blast them all.

Nora closes her eyes preparing for the worst as the two sisters were also scared. The dragon laughs and let's loose the blast which exploded upon impact with the three, and the dragon being grinned satisfied with it's victory. It prepared to go back to hunting for the Universe Crystals yet stopped when the smoke cleared and all three females were there still with Nora no longer pinned. A pale yellow barrier had protected them.

"That can't be..." The dragon started before he was hit by a blast of silver and yellow energy.

"Oh, but it can be if I'm here Glueball." A mature female voice says catching everyone's attention and they turn to it.

The first thing they noticed was that this person wasn't human as she had pointed ears, pale cyan hair that was held up in high ponytails, and yellow eyes which were framed by her bangs. She wore slender black armor on her chest and metallic skirt a purple cape flowing down the back as well as armored gloves and boots. In her hand she wielded a sword sparking electricity, and she had a hand held out sparking with the same color energy as the barrier.

The dragon being called Glueball laughed "So you finally showed yourself Macha! Now...hand them over!" Glueball says to the elf holding out a claw.

Macha glared "Sorry, but they aren't your's to claim Glueball. In fact...these belong to the children you are threatening." She says and all three were surprised by this.

"Is she talking about us?' Nora asked surprised and was starting to become slightly unresponsive.

Morgana nods "Yeah I think she was." She says.

Macha jumped down in front of them and snapped her fingers canceling the barrier as well as making the devices and Universe Globes the Mrs. Umbra had appear to each girl Morgana is Red, Nora is Blue, and Kathy is Yellow.

"I'll distract him and the Vanishers to give you three enough time to morph." Macha told them before charging in.

The three looked at each other as Nora looked nervous "Morph? What does she exactly mean?" Nora asked still surprised by the appearance of the elf and the strange items they received.

There was another explosion as Macha barely dodged Glueball's blast and she used her sword to slice down the strange beings with him.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out if you two don't want to." Morgana says stepping up.

Kathy and Nora quickly followed suit "I got your back sis. Ready whenever you are." Kathy said.

"I-I can help to." Nora said.

All three took the globes and inserted them into the devices as they flashed their respective colors ++READY!++ The device called out.

They then pulled the globes back once ++SET!++ The device cheered as all three put a finger on the triggers on the sides of the morphors.

"Star Change!" All three called out.

 _ **[Morphing Sequence]**_

 _White stars covered Morgana as a white bodysuit covered her whole body except for her head. It was then that red stars covered her chest a red sleeveless vest with the emblem of planet being orbited by two smaller planets adorned her chest in silver. Red stars then gathered around her hands and legs forming red boots and gloves with black rings around it while they are held in place by thick silver metal rings. A short red skirt was held in place by a silver belt with the same symbol that is on the chest as the belt-buckle. Her sharp edged red helmet formed as a V shaped visor covered her face small horns curled on the sides._

 _White stars covered Nora as a white bodysuit covered her whole body except for her head. It was then that dark blue stars covered her chest a dark blue sleeveless vest with the emblem of planet being orbited by two smaller planets adorned her chest in silver. Dark blue stars then gathered around her hands and legs forming dark blue boots and gloves with black rings around it while they are held in place by thick silver metal rings. A short dark blue skirt was held in place by a silver belt with the same symbol that is on the chest as the belt-buckle. A smooth dark blue helmet with small fins coming of the side and top with a wavy visor formed._

 _White stars covered Kathy as a white bodysuit covered her whole body except for her head. It was then that yellow stars covered her chest a yellow sleeveless vest with the emblem of planet being orbited by two smaller planets adorned her chest in silver. Yellow stars then gathered around her hands and legs forming yellow boots and gloves with black rings around it while they are held in place by thick silver metal rings. A short yellow skirt was held in place by a silver belt with the same symbol that is on the chest as the belt-buckle. A sleek sharp edged yellow knight style helmet with a simple line visor formed._

 _ **[End Morphing Sequence]**_

A bright white flash blinding Glueball and many of the Vanishers for a moment as Macha smirks using her cape to stop from being blinded.

When it cleared all three stood in ranger form and looked at them in awe "Wow. This is...amazing!" Nora exclaimed as all three felt a surge of energy not only flow into them, but also seemed to bind to them.

They looked at each other then towards Glueball as Morgana pointed at him "I don't know what's going on, but I think we just even the playing field with you buddy." She says.

"Grr...charge!" Glueball ordered and Vanishers ran forward as Glueball went for Macha.

The three girls stuck together "Push the Universe Globes forward!" Macha called out dodging the attack as Glueball attempted to bind her to anything.

Morgana punched one away and they nod doing just that, and in a shimmer of stars three weapons materialized in their hands. Morgana had a katana, Nora a sharp three pronged trident, and Kathy a hybrid of a claymore and knights sword.

Nora struck out first hitting a Vanisher and she starts running plowing through them.

Kathy was next as she swung the sword recklessly somehow managing to somehow strike the enemies.

Morgana began making her move as she attacked slicing through them "Just got to keep this up." Morgana muttered.

The three girls had each others back Kathy showing off her flexibility as she jumped over Morgana to block an attack from a Vanishers she hadn't seen coming.

Nora seemed much more confident, and somewhat different as she fought, and while she didn't seem that good at fighting she was keeping them at bay.

"That's just about it ladies! Let's finish these guys up." Morgana said as she grew curious about the device.

She pulled the small globe back and her sword vanished in a shimmer of stars and was replaced with a blaster weapon.

She began firing and whenever a Vanisher got close she punched it so hard it just vanished in a puff of red and black energy.

Meanwhile Macha had harmed Glueball who was huffing in exhaustion and annoyance "You tricky little elf. This is far from the end Macha!" Hello tells the yellow eyed elf girl who sighs as he vanished along with the rest of the Vansihers.

Macha sighed putting her sword away on the sheath on her hip "To think they'd actually show up here. Then again it was only a matter of time." she says and turns to the three rangers.

"Pull back the trigger and take out the globe to cancel the morph." Macha instructed and they did just that.

"Who are you? What were those guys? What are these?" Was instantly asked by the girls and Macha held up a hand to calm them.

"I'll answer all your questions soon enough, but for now let me take you to somewhere we can talk." Macha told them. She then snapped her fingers and all four were instantly gone.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The four then reappeared in the place Macha called The Hideout which was in fact an abandoned space shuttle that the people of Milky Way had forgotten about. While the outside of it looked ruined and beyond repair the inside was operating just fine and painted bright colors. There were computer monitors on the sides, additional living quarters for up to twelve people, a chair for the ship captain, and a console in the middle.

"Okay this is freaky. Where are we?" Kathy asked.

Macha sat up in the chair "An old ship I found abandoned outside the town of Milky Way. I believe it was called Moonrunner." She said and the three just looked at her to continue.

"Now allow me to introduce myself. My name is Macha Ombra a noted tactician and magic user on my home world. Though you three already know me." Macha says.

"Wait. We know you?" Nora asked a bit nervous.

Macha nods and with a snap of her fingers someone else entirely was standing in front of them "M-Mrs. Umbra." Kathy said surprised as her favorite teacher was standing right there in front of them.

"Yes. I've been in disguise for years as Maya Umbra here on Earth." She explained returning to her natural form.

"Why though? I mean aliens or other things here on Earth isn't uncommon. I mean they've been here for years." Morgana asked.

"Because if I kept my true identity _they_ would have found me earlier than now." Macha told them.

"I'm guessing this has something to do with umm...Glueball right?" Kathy asked.

Macha nods "Glueball is part of a powerful force called the Link Joker Armada. They ravage planets full of life and purge them...my home, Cray was one of the many purged." Macha explained a tear falling down her cheek.

The three were surprised by this, and then realized what the presence of Glueball meant "They came to Earth looking for you, and Earth...Earth is the next target because of that." Morgana says and Macha looked away.

"I should have left years ago, but I didn't think I would be found here. I'm truly sorry." Macha told them with a bow.

Kathy shook her head "No. With how you were talking they would have gotten to Earth sooner or later." She says as Nora looked at the Universe Globe.

"Though what are these? It's apparently what they wanted." Nora asked.

"Their called Universe Globes. I made them in order to harness the raw power of the Universe Crystals and channel them into the Universe Morphors. Though they only work for a chosen individual" Macha explained.

"Okay I get that, but what exactly did we do?" Morgana asked.

"To answer your question I'll have to go back a few months to when I first arrived on Earth. You see when I arrived I detected a strong power linked to something called The Morphing Grid, and to my surprise the Universe Globes were adapting, and becoming compatible with it." Macha started to explain.

"I did some research, and with the Universe Globes bonding to the grid I knew now that they couldn't fall into the wrong hands as they grew more powerful with the bond. So I made the Universe Morphors to help empower the chosen saviors. The Universe Power Rangers. Since the three of you could morph you are the first three." Macha explained.

"Power Rangers." Each female said surprised.

Macha nods "Power Rangers have defended different dimensions, timelines, and worlds. So please...please help me stop them." Macha requested.

The three of them looked at one another "Well...I don't know about you, but this Link Joker Armada just sounds like they want to push others around." Morgana said and nods.

"So you can bet I'm in." She said.

Kathy nods "If my sister is in then so am I." Kathy says.

Nora bites her lip "I...can I have some time please?" Nora asked as the other two look at her.

Macha nods "You may Nora, but I must warn you that even if you don't that your the only one who can use the Universe Globe in your possession. It's bonded to you, and you to it." Macha told her, and Nora nods heading for the ships entrance and leaves.

The sisters watched this, and couldn't help wondering if Nora will eventually join them at all.

 _"Coral...Please guide Nora when the time is right."_ Macha thought.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Episode 2 is done, and we got our first major ranger fight, but since Glueball escaped he will certainly be returning to cause trouble later one. Though it seems that Nora is hesitant of becoming a ranger for some reason. Also we have the reveal of Macha Ombra AKA Maya Umbra one of their teachers which I think I hinted pretty early on that their the one and the same. As for the final three ranger's they'll join soon enough, but not at this very moment yet I might hint at one in a upcoming chapter. Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	4. Episode 3: Aurora Songstress

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: ?**

 **Universe Gray: ?**

 **Universe Purple: ?**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It had been a few days since the three girls had become Power Rangers, and they learned the true identity of their teacher Maya Umbra was in fact the sole survivor of the planet Cray named Macha Ombra.

At the Riley residence Nora was thinking over what Macha had asked _"I know she's telling us the truth about the Link Joker Armada, but...why was I chosen?"_ Nora thought as she sat on her bed knees pulled in close.

 _ **[Flashback. 10 Years Ago]**_

 _Five year old Nora giggled from her hiding spot as she played hide and seek with some kids her age in her old hometown of Walkerton._

 _Though two older boys about eleven to twelve noticed Nora hiding and looked to one another with a smirk they approached Nora "Hey kid. Playing hide and seek?" one of them asked and she nodded not wanting to make a noise so she wouldn't be found._

 _The other boy grinned "You know instead of that how about we show you something?" He said._

 _"Umm...No thank you..." Nora says in a whisper, but ignoring her the two boys grabbed her hands and headed into the woods Nora kicking and screaming._

 _After nearly ten minutes she was exhausted from all her kicking and screaming, and another ten of being dragged into the woods she was tossed into a mud puddle as the older kids laughed._

 _"Hahahahaha. Oh that never gets old." The first boy says as they walked away._

 _"Tell me about it. Did you see the look on her face! It was so hilarious!" The second said and the two laughed as they walked away._

 _Little Nora looked around scared, shaking, and crying as she noticed the sun was going down "M-Mommy? D-Daddy? Mommy, Daddy! Where are you?!" Nora called out utterly scared between sobs._

 _Time passed and it was dark and the young girl was curled up under a tree "Did mommy and daddy forget about me?" She asked and began crying not noticing a bush rustling._

 _Yet what came out of the bush was a golden retriever, and an old woman "Oh my dear. Are you alright?" she asked seeing Nora and rushed over as fast as she could._

 _The woman picked up the young girl and carried her out of the woods and to her home._

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

 _"After that I told the woman what happened she got my parents. Though the whole thing left me scared of strangers and hesitant of people."_ Nora thought with a sigh as she has since left her home and walked to the academy and bumped into somebody.

"Watch where your going Bambi." the student says as Nora just remains quiet and keeps going.

 _"How can I be friends with people when I'm scared of just being around strangers?"_ Nora thought with a sigh, and bumped into someone again.

"Oww...Oh Nora!" A girl says and Nora notices that it was Kathy.

"Umm...Hi Katharine." Nora greets softly.

Kathy was about to ask her something when Nora took off not wanting to talk or get to class late.

Kathy saw this and sighs "Did I say something wrong?" She says to herself.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Nora was fine with the classes as it went, but her mind was distracted by Macha's request as well as memories of the past coming back to her.

She shivered, and while she knew that the two that had done that to her punished harshly yet the damage was done. It had affected her to the current point of how she is now.

"I wonder what I'd be like if that hadn't happened to me." Nora whispered to herself.

 _ **"Everyone has to start from somewhere. You can't look to the future if your constantly worried about the past."**_ A soft feminine voice said which only Nora could hear, and she looked around before she sighed and just kept walking.

Nora didn't see her Universe Globe shine a deep blue.

Meanwhile Mrs. Umbra/Macha had kept Morgana and Kathy behind in order to tell them more about the Universe Crystals.

"So these crystals aren't just any normal crystals? They're..." Morgana starts and Macha nods.

"The Universe Crystals are the solidified souls and powers of six of our greatest allies that fell in The Great Invasion War." She says to them.

"Morgana your Universe Crystal possess the power of the Flames of the Apocalypse, and the dragon that controlled them." Macha said then looked to Kathy.

"Katharine your Universe Crystal contains the power of the warrior Ahmes, and his mighty sword of light. His blade could cut through anything." Macha told them both.

"What about Nora's Universe Globe? Who is it?" Morgana asked.

Macha sat down "Just like your's her's is unique. Though not many would consider it special. You see the Blue Universe Crystal has the powers of one of the greatest mermaid idols of Cray. She had been killed while trying to get her kin to safety." Macha explained.

"A mermaid idol. Yeah that's unique, but...how was this idol special?" Kathy asked.

"Because she came from humbled beginnings." Macha says knowing that it isn't her story to tell.

In the other part of the school Nora was by herself and sighs "It's better this way. I wouldn't be good for the team." Nora says to herself.

 _ **"Do you really believe that? Or are you just trying to tell yourself that so you don't have to get close to them?"**_ The female voice said again, and her Universe Globe shined brightly making the area around her take on a deep sea blue tint as time seemed to stand still.

"Who's there?" Nora asked getting nervous.

 _ **"Wow. It's like looking in a mirror."**_ The female voice says as a adult mermaid ghost appeared. She has a blue tail with long flowing white hair and blue eyes wear a deep blue dress and a microphone in her hand.

Nora just looked at the mermaid in awe _**"Hi Nora. My name is Coral."**_ Coral tells her.

"You know my name." She states a bit freaked out as Coral giggles.

 _ **"Why of course I do. After all I'm the one that choose you as the blue savior."**_ She says Nora notes the Blue Universe Globe floating inside the ghost.

"You choose me? Why? And why...why did you say it was like looking in a mirror?" Nora asked softly.

 _ **"Because when I was younger I was just like you."**_ Coral told her and Nora looked at her interested.

 _ **"My only dream when I was younger was to become a top idol like many of my kin. Yet I got scared easily, and was kind of a big crybaby. I tried to get over it by watching horror movies, but it didn't help much."**_ Coral recalled giving a small laugh.

"Were you scared of everyone though? I...I am scared when it comes to any strangers." Nora asked.

Coral considers then with a hum _**"I wasn't scared of strangers, but there was person I was scared of. Her name was Riviere, and she was a legendary idol. One I looked up to and was afraid to disappoint, and I was afraid I was when I broke down just before one of her shows."**_ Coral told her.

"You were part of her crew for a show?" Nora asked and Coral nods.

 _ **"I made so many mistakes, and was sure that she was going to be angry with me. Yet she wasn't. She just smiled at me and told me to keep trying."**_ Coral recalled smiling.

 _ **"I worked so hard and kept trying I made cameo's, and finally I became an idol. People wanted me to preform and give a sneak peek, but I saved my voice and turned down offers until my first live performance happened."**_ She then says.

"Wow. It must have been hard to turn those down." Nora said.

 _ **"It was, but it was certainly worth it. Once I started singing everyone went silent, and afterwards people applauded amazed at my singing and voice. Even Riviere had been there to watch."**_ Coral told her eyes closed recalling what happened next.

 _ **"Riviere came back stage and I was so excited that I finally accomplished my dream. Though she told me some which I still recall to this day."**_ She started.

 _ **"You haven't accomplished your dream yet, but you've taken that first step, and as long as you keep walking down that endless road that is your dream you'll find more down that road than you expect. Yet remember that first step as the foundation of that dream."**_ Coral said.

"What does that have to do with..." Nora started.

 _ **"It's the same with making friends and making tough decisions Nora. You must take that first step yourself Nora."**_ Coral told her and vanished the Universe Globe floated back to her.

"I must...make the first step?" Nora asked herself as her morphor sounded off alerting her to a Link Joker attack.

 _"Must be that Glueball again..."_ Nora thought and closes her eyes starting to think to herself about what she should do.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

In town Morgana and Kathy were getting thrown around by Glueball "Ugh...This isn't helping us much." Morgana says.

"Hmph. Two of you can't do much to me." Glueball said as he blasts them again this time binding them to the ground by the energy.

"Gahh! Can't move." Kathy says and Glueball drew closer.

"After I take these I'll kill you all next. So much for the Cray's legends of the six saviors." Glueball gloats grabbing to take the Yellow Universe Globe.

Before could touch was blasted by something and knocked away. The shock was enough to stop Glueball from providing the steady enough power needed to keep the two bound to the ground.

Looking over they saw it was Nora in ranger form with blaster in hand and she comes over to help the girls up "Are you two okay?" She asked in concern.

Morgana smiles under her helmet "Yeah I'm good now. Thanks for showing up Nora." Morgana told her.

Kathy looked over "Umm...Talk later. Angry dragon is getting back up." Kathy said.

"You...Just who do you think you are!" Glueball shouts angered

Morgana smirks "Oh? So you want an introduction...fine." Morgana says as Kathy and Nora stand beside her.

"Soul of the Apocalypse Dragon! Universe Red!" Morgana said posing.

"Soul of the Aurora Songstress! Universe Blue!" Nora called out posing to.

"Soul of the Warrior of Light! Universe Yellow!" Kathy says posing last.

"Champions of the Earth! The Ultimate Saviors! Power Rangers...Universe!" The three called out together.

After this the three charged in together as Morgana summoned her Universe Blaster as the two fired at the blasts stopping them from hitting Kathy as she closed in landing hits Glueball.

"Gah! You little..." Glueball says getting annoyed and tries to fire at her point blank, but Kathy managed to barely dodged it.

This gave Morgana and Nora enough of a chance to close in and attack with their own respective weapons.

Nora recalled what Coral said to her "This...This is my first step towards changing." She says and charges in pushing Glueball back.

Nora then strikes Glueball a few times surprising the sisters "Look at Nora go! She's like a whole different person when in ranger form." Kathy said as Nora jumps on the large blaster up into the air coming down striking Glueball hard.

"She's certainly different. Though...why is she so different?" Morgana said mostly to herself as Nora slide under and kicked Glueball with enough force to knock him to the ground.

Glueball got up and fired and Nora avoided it "I can do this...I can do this..." Nora muttered to herself.

Nora flicked back the UG twice.

++F-F-FINSHER!++

Nora spun her trident in her hand and spun it around her shoulder faster and faster the sharp prongs glowed with blue energy "Shiny Star!" She shouts out grabbing her weapon and swinging it.

The energy came out as blue energy waves mixed with water and made solid contact and exploded on impact as Glueball yells out in pain as the private of the Link Joker Armada was destroyed.

"Checkmate." Morgana said at this.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At The Hideout all three arrived and Macha was waiting "Hello Nora. It's been a few days since last seen you. I take it you've made a decision?" She asked.

Nora nodded "Y-Yes. I decided...that I want to help you." Nora told her.

Macha smiled at this "Thank you Nora. It means a lot to me that your actually going to help." Macha told her.

"I know. I-I had some help deciding. I met someone who gave me a new perspective on things." Nora told her, and it was then that a vivid green glow began to shine within The Hideout.

"This is..." Macha starts and opens a panel in the wall showing the Green Universe Globe glowing brightly.

"I knew it. Another ranger has been chosen." Macha told her.

"So you mean we're about to get another teammate?" Kathy asked.

Macha nodded "Yes, but I'm afraid that it might be your last teammate." she told them.

"What do you mean? When we were with you earlier today you told us that there was six of them." Kathy asked.

"Yeah. Even Glueball mentioned a legend of Cray involving six saviors." Morgana said as Nora just looked between them knowing that she'd have to be caught up later.

"There is, but I only received four of the Universe Crystals. The other two...I don't know what happened to them." Macha said

The three considered this as meanwhile outside of town a car was driving into the town of Milky Way from the nearby town of Walkerton.

"This is my third move in years, but this must be where they are. Those things they were showing in the news was defiantly Vanishers, and that was...Glueball." the woman driving the car says to herself.

 _"Macha is here, but before I find her I should head to Sol Academy. I am looking forward to my job as the new head mistress of the academy."_ The woman thought as in a small case next to her was the brief shine of purple and gray.

* * *

 **Episode 3 is done, and the first of the focus chapters to happen with a primary focus on Nora speaking of which what did you all think of her backstory? Though there is a reason that Nora seems to act different while in ranger form, but that won't be revealed just yet. Yet it appears that we will soon be getting the Universe Green Ranger, and it seems that Sol Academy will be getting a new head mistress. Though what is her connection to Macha, and what was the shine of purple and gray from the case about? Well then until next time this has been decode9!**


	5. Episode 4: Green Musketeer

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews**

 **Universe Gray: ?**

 **Universe Purple: ?**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

News of the rangers most recent battle was going around the school the following day, and one of the people who was hearing about it was rather unexpected.

He was a teen of 16 with a athletic build to him and was standing tall at a little over six feet. he had short cut brown hair, blue eyes, and had short round rimmed glasses on his face. He wore a green workout top, tan jean shorts, green sweatbands on each arm, short white socks, and black and green shoes.

The boy looked anxious yet he was calm as he knew he was in a safe environment, but also knew that most people didn't mess with him due to his appearance "Those rangers are certainly making an impact. So far their all female." he says to himself.

It was then that he noticed two certain sisters hanging out with another girl and sighs. The students of the academy were all hanging out as the new Head Mistress was making rounds.

"Can you believe that Head Master Kai is retiring?" One student asked.

"Yeah. I hear he is having issues. Apparently the new Head Mistress is relatively young." Another said.

One of the male students blushed "I think I've seen her. She's...beautiful." one said and the other students around him laughed.

A female student noticed the anxious green boy "Hey Drew! You heard about the new Head Mistress?" she asked.

Drew nods "She's apparently moved a few times. She's been a principal of a couple different school from what I've heard." He said trying to keep himself calm.

After saying that the female student went back to their conversation and Drew sighs heading towards the library. Once he got their he began looking up wrestling videos as it was one of the things that interested him. The others being music, writing, video games, and movies primarily.

"Ah hello. Could you perhaps give me a hand young man?" A youthful female voice said interrupting him as he had blocked out everything till the woman had tapped him stopping him from watching the video entirely.

Drew turned seeing a woman in her late twenties perhaps into her early thirties. Her hair was a platinum blond in a flipped out bob cut style with side-swept bangs hanging barely over her forest green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wore a white undershirt with a bright red vest over it and an off white dress jacket over it. Around her neck was a green tie and she wore off white dress pants, and high heel shoes. In her hair she wore a red ranunculus flower pin.

"What can I help you with?" Drew asked her shutting off the computer and getting up.

"Oh right I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ashley Meadows. The new head mistress of the school, and honestly I'm a little lost so I've been wandering all day trying to find the main office and say goodbye to your old head master." Ashley explained.

Drew piped up at this "Oh sure. I knew where that is." He said and began to lead Ashley through the academy towards the main office.

When they came in Drew noticed that the soon to be former head master was discussing something with a certain girl in yellow "Now Katharine can you explain why you skipped out on class yesterday? Normally your not the kind of person to do something like that." Kai says as Kathy looked away.

"I...I have my reasons." Was all Kathy said.

Ashley cleared her throat "Excuse me, but I think I can take things from here Mr. Kai." she said and the man turned.

"Ahh! Ashley Meadows. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." Kai said to her then looked ot Kathy.

"I can only say with this being my last day I'm disappointed Katharine. I expected better of you, but now I have to go." He says and Kathy looks down as the now former head master looks to the new head mistress.

"I wish you all the luck in the world Lady Meadows." He said and left as did Drew deciding it best not to intrude on what was going to happen with Kathy and the new head mistress.

As Drew left his phone buzzed getting a message from his Aunt Kory who has pretty much raised him, and smiles sending a text back.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Later that day Drew had started to head home, but first stopped to grab some grocery's like his aunt had asked him. Coming out though people were running as Vanishers came into view along with another creature leading them.

It was a man in a long black and white suit with cybernetic enhancements and had two large shape wheels floating beside his arms smaller ones floating behind him.

"So you are the rangers? Hmm...where is your yellow though I wonder. I am Cosmo Wreath." The man asked as Drew noticed that two of the rangers arrived morphed, but the yellow ranger was missing.

"None of your business! We can kick you butt without her here." Red says and jumps in as Blue sighed before taking note of Drew there and rushed over.

She then looked over towards Red "Red! I'm getting a civilian out of harms way. Can you handle these until I get back?" Blue asked.

Red just nods as Blue grabs hold of Drew "Come with me Dr...kid. This isn't safe for you to be here." She says and rushes off with Drew.

Once they were a distance away Blue turned to run back "W-Wait! I have to go back that way. My aunt's home is in the area your fighting in." Drew said.

Blue seemed to hesitate at this "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't. Your just a civilian." She said and ran back.

Drew gripped his hand into a fist and sighs "Useless..." He told himself eyes closed.

"You know if you want to help them I can provide you with what you need." Someone said, and Drew turned seeing the strange elf that had been seen with the rangers.

"Your that..." He started.

"My name is Macha, but we can discuss things later Drew." Macha told him and he looked at her wide eyed in surprised, but was snapped out of it as she snapped her fingers securing the Universe Morphor to his arm, and the Universe Globe was in his hand.

"I will tell you how to morph, but after all is done follow the rangers back to The Hideout." Macha told him, and then began going over the basics of the morphor and how to use it.

Back in the battle Kathy had finally joined morphed, but even with her help they were still experiencing trouble. The blasters weren't doing any good as Cosmo Wreath simply used the giant wheels to block the attakcs, and sufice to say not even there swords could get through it.

Though he proved again and again that the giant wheels could also be used for offense as he threw them hitting his mark each and every time.

"Ugh...Yep that's going to hurt in the morning." Morgana muttered and then dodged as the spiked wheel came down trying to both crush her and run her through.

"A plan would be pretty good about now." Nora says.

Morgana got up "Still thinking about that." she told them.

"Hmph...I observed your battles with Glueball rangers. Unlike him I learn, and adapt." He told them looking them over as he was actually scanning them.

"Hmm...Perhaps I'll just take one of you back with me. Our king is always looking for new puppets." Cosmo Wreath then added on.

This made the three tense and put up a defensive stance _"Macha didn't have much time to teach us, but we're going to have to make do with what we know."_ Morgana thought.

Before they could move they heard a familiar sound.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!"

 _ **[Morphing Sequence]**_

 _White stars covered Drew as a white bodysuit covered his whole body except for his head. It was then that green stars covered his chest a green sleeveless vest with the emblem of a planet being orbited by two smaller planets adorned the chest in silver. Green stars then gathered around his hands and legs forming green boots and gloves with black rings around it while they are held in place by thick silver metal rings while around his waist was a silver belt the belt buckle resembling the symbol on the chest. A green helmet resembling a small musketeer style hat formed along with three slim black lines for the visor._

 ** _[End Morphing Sequence]_**

"Soul of the Rindo Musketeer! Universe Green!" he called out with rapier in hand.

"Is he..." Kathy started as Green nods.

"Yeah. Macha wanted me to help after she found me." He says and headed right at Cosmo Wreath.

He blocked with his large wheels, but the rapier was thin enough to slip through a crack and strike him.

The others got up and decided to assist as Morgana and Nora summoned their blasters to go at him while Kathy summoned her weapon.

"We'll make you two an opening. Strike him when you can." Morgana instructed Green and Kathy.

The two opened fired , but Cosmo Wreath blocked the blasts with his wheels. From behind came Kathy striking him from behind.

"Gah!" Angered flashed through Cosmo Wreath's eyes and he spun one wheel around him to clear the rangers away from around him.

As the wheel was retaking it's position Green took this chance to strike and made several strikes with his rapier.

Cosmo Wreath lashed out at him, but didn't notice the red and blue rangers working their way around and blasted him which caused him to lash out at them striking both rangers with the flat sides of his wheels.

Green noticed this and came to a conclusion "He's got tunnel vision. He can't focus on us all." he muttered which Kathy heard.

"I'll attack him first. You follow it up, and then I'll attack again." Kathy said.

"Nice idea. We keep switching off, and it will confuse him." Green said and the two executed their plan.

Kathy attacked first striking him from behind which earned her a swipe of a wheel. Green went next landing a swift strike across Cosmo Wreath's chest earning him a punch to the helmet. Kathy struck again, and the cycle repeated for a while.

"Enough!" Cosmo Wreath shouts letting out a pulse of energy, and then he vanished having enough of his battle with the rangers.

All four were exhausted, and Green looked like he was ready to collapse which he actually did the anxiety of the fight having gotten to him.

"Uhh...Knowing Macha she'd probably want us to bring him back with us." Nora noted softly.

Morgana nods and sighs as it takes all three girls to support him as they quickly made they're way away from the scene of the battle.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Drew groaned and woke up and was surprised to see he wasn't at where the battle had happened. The last thing he remembered was morphing into the Green Universe ranger, but after the battle ended...

"I collapsed." He realized and noticed his morph was canceled, and looking up he saw Macha along with three other familiar female faces.

"It seems that he's finally awake." Macha said as the girls stepped back to let him breath.

"Morgana? Nora? Kathy? What are you..." He started nervous as he recognized them from school then looked at them and realized what they were.

"Your the other Power Rangers aren't you?" Drew asked.

"Yep. All three of us." Kathy told him.

"And your the green ranger." Nora said.

Drew rubbed his head "It was her idea, but I have so many questions." Drew said looking at Macha.

"All of which I will gladly explain." Macha told him.

Meanwhile in the school the new head mistress had finished setting up her office and noticed an intense glow coming from the small box she had, and opened it revealing the gray and purple Universe Globes.

"Time is close. Now go, and find who your meant to be with." Ashley says and the Universe Globes fly off.

* * *

 **The Green Universe ranger is in, and he was submitted by my friend ThePurpleArcher24. Also we have our new head master Ashely Meadows, but as hinted in last chapter she has her own secrets that she is hiding as she has a connection to Macha as well as Cray. It also appears that she was in possession of the final two Universe Globes which are now in the wind. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed the focus and introduction chapter to Drew because you'll be seeing more of him now that he's officially part of the team. It will be a little bit before the final two rangers join, and Cosmo Wreath isn't done so he might be back later. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	6. Episode 5: The Bad Day

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews**

 **Universe Gray: ?**

 **Universe Purple: ?**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the Ravens residence the Kathy woke up early deciding to make breakfast for the family, and was humming to herself as she did so. It was a normal occurrence for her to be up early and be making breakfast, but what wasn't was Morgana being up early.

"I miss you dad. I really wish that I could have known you." Morgana said looking at a picture of a man that was implied to be her father.

Kathy was a bit surprised by this, but kept quiet deciding it best not to bother her right now as well as try and sort through her confusion _"Morgana is my sister right? If she is then why did she say the man in the picture is her father?"_ She thought.

This bothered her a bit as breakfast came about and was joined by their parents. The girls mother looked like an older version of Morgana, and even had the rare amythest eyes like her daughters as it was a trait in her side of the family. Their father had more subtle features yet shared a resemblance to Kathy facial wise, but still most would say that Morgana looked similar to him as well.

"So how is your time at the academy going?" Their mother Raine asked having a thick english accent

"Doing good mom." Morgana said giving a forced smile which her mom noted knowing the reason why which just saddened her to.

"Though I heard someone got in trouble recently." Their father Nicholas said as both glanced to Kathy and said girl rubbed the back of her head.

"We heard from your new head master you had detention yesterday, and that you skipped out on it part way through it." Raine said.

"I...I umm..." Kathy said not sure what to say.

Raine sighed "I'm sorry Kathy. I really am, but this is the second time you've gotten in trouble within the week. Your grounded, and we expect you home right after school." Raine said.

"What!" Kathy shouts and then looks to Morgana who shrugs.

"What about Morgana?! She's probably been skipping out to!" She then says.

Nicholas sighed "We know this, but it's not unexpected as this is the first time she done something like this. Unlike you though she's actually kept up with her work when she's skipped. You've missed assignments, and your grades are already slipping." He told her.

"But, but..." Kathy said

"No excuses Katharine Amelia Ravens. Our word is final." Raine said and Kathy sighed and quickly finished her breakfast and headed up to Morgana's and her own shared room.

Kathy started muttering to herself and found her rubber stress ball. She squeezed it a few times to calm herself, but it wasn't enough for her and she threw it. Though either it be dumb luck, karma, or just pure bad luck when it started bouncing around the room it was only stopped when it hit a small glass angel statue which fell to the ground and broke apart.

The sound of the glass shattering was heard, and Kathy acted fast not wanting to be punished more or worse make Morgana mad she gathered the fragments and hide them in the front of her bag.

Morgana came up "I heard something break! You okay little sis?" she asked and Kathy nods.

"It was nothing. Someone dropped something outside." Kathy lied biting her lip hoping that she wouldn't read to much into it.

Morgana let out a sigh "Sorry. Well anyways sorry about what mom and dad did to you little sis. Come on we need to get ready for school." She says and Kathy nods as the two get their stuff ready and head off their mom repeating the punishment to Kathy to remind her to come home.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the academy Kathy headed for her homeroom and when she got their she got some clear glue "Oh I've got to fix this. If I don't who know's how angry Morgana will get." She told herself and went to work trying to put it together.

Yet she had trouble as she couldn't' recall exactly the angel statue looked like "Oh come one. Think Kathy think." She told herself.

It was then that the bell rang, and Kathy put the shards and clear glue into her bag still seeming to be in a panic. She headed out and sighed, but then froze as she was spotted by Morgana who waved to her as she was with the two other older rangers.

Kathy nervously waved back before taking off towards her next class to which they all noticed.

"Okay that was strange. She's usually more enthusiastic than that." Drew noted having watched the sisters interactions over the years.

Morgana sighed "I think it's because of this morning. Kathy got grounded for cutting out of her detention short." She told them.

"That's not her fault though. After all..." Nora starts then stops realizing why she had to cut it short.

"Yeah. Being involved in 'that' has affected us a bit." Morgana said to her.

Each consider this as it was true, but since they were older each of them had some excuse while Kathy was the youngest of the four as well as the youngest of her family. So it was expected more that she not make the same mistakes and bad decisions that her sister had made.

"I'll check on her. We do have a shared class next." Drew volunteered.

Morgana nods "Thanks Drew. I really appreciate it." She told him.

The following class for Kathy was ironically enough an arts class which was a mix between students her grade, and some higher up. Kathy brought out the shards and clear glue becoming so focused that she didn't notice Drew watching her.

"Got to fix it. Can't let Morgana find out I broke her angel." she muttered, but it was loud enough that Drew could hear it and frowned. While he would ask what she was doing, but he now knew it involved Morgana and knew that he was going to have to tell Morgana about.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

"She. Said. WHAT!" Morgana said at lunch as the three sat together.

"S-She said..." Drew began to repeat nervous and sweating a bit, but was stopped as Morgana raised a hand to him.

"I know what she said, but I just can't believe what she said." Morgana said bitter.

Nora glanced around "You think maybe that's why she's not here? After all students are allowed to work on projects during lunch time." Nora softly suggested.

At this suggestion Morgana got up and ran out the other two quickly following, and eventually after rushing the three found Kathy in the art room trying to glue it back together with very little progress.

Morgana slammed the door open shocking Kathy "M-Morgana! Uhh..." Kathy starts getting in the way and trying to hiding the remaining pieces as well as the unfinished angel.

"What brings you here?" She asked smiling.

Morgana frowns "Don't blame dumb Kathy. Drew was in your arts class, and saw as well as heard what you were working on." She said sounding like she was going to explode at any moment.

"H-He did?" Kathy asked, and Morgana was pushed out of the way and saw the shattered glass and the attempt to put it back together.

Morgana was deathly quiet "...Nora, Drew. Leave." Morgana said flatly, and they left no questions asked.

Morgana looked at the remaining pieces and then to Kathy anger flashing her in eyes "Why? Why did you break it?" Morgana asked.

"I-I...It was a..." Kathy started.

"Don't go saying that! Ugh...I know you were angry, but to break this on purpose!" Morgana said.

"Sis please. If you'd just let me explain." Kathy started, and an intense burning anger flashed through Morgana's eyes.

"Don't call me that! We aren't even full blood sisters!" She shouts at Kathy scaring her.

"Yeah we're only half sisters! And honestly I could care less at this point! Your just so annoying and attention hungry that it isn't funny anymore!" Morgana shouts and began panting.

Kathy shakes, and then lets out a choked sob before running out tears running down her cheeks as she left.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It was later in the day at The Hideout, and all four were gathered together training by Macha's instruction. She was teaching them the basics of using there gear, as well as giving them some hand to hand lessons.

Kathy was paired up with Nora while Morgana was with Drew, but it was apparent to Macha that while they were progressing well that Nora, and Drew were acting like buffers to the sisters.

Macha clapped her hands "Alright. Let's change up partners now." She told them.

Kathy looked to Drew who started to come over, but was stopped as Macha raised her hand "No Drew. You will spar with Nora. Morgana, Kathy you two will spar." she instructed

The four hesitantly got into there groups with there wooden blades ready.

Morgana looked at Kathy with an intense glare as the younger girl gripped her blade nervous. The 'spar' between them though didn't last long as in three minutes Morgana had Kathy beaten down, and had just disarmed Kathy.

Morgana pulls back to swing anger still fulling her, but was stopped as the wooden blade shattered coming in contact with a metal glove as well as an angry looking Macha.

"Nora tend to Kathy, and then proceed back to sparing with Drew. Kathy once your tended to rest." Macha ordered eyes remaining locked on Morgana as she grabs said girls ear and pulls her away to talk.

After dragging Morgana into a private room to talk she let go of the girl's ear, and Morgana rubs it "Mind explaining what you were about to do to Katharine, Morgana?" Macha asked.

"We we're sparing. I was trying to disarm her." Morgana said.

Macha frowned "She was disarmed. Or did you fail to see that for some reason?" She asked arms crossed.

"She...was?" Morgana asked as honestly she had only half been focusing on the fight since being paired up with Kathy brought back her previous anger.

"Indeed she was. Even if the blades are wooden you could have possibly broke a rib or two swinging that thing with as much force as you were intending." Macha told her.

Morgana looked away "Guess I wasn't just paying attention then." She says.

"Morgana...what is going on between you and Katharine?" Macha asked with concern and Morgana just looked away.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Everything's fine Macha." She lied and walked away from their mentor.

She walked out, and not far behind her was Macha. Both noticed that upon arrival to the room that Kathy had left as Drew and Nora finished their spar.

"Hey. Where did Kathy wander off to?" Morgana asked.

Drew looked up at her "She said something about going home. Can't be gone to long since she was grounded you know." He said.

Morgana nods "Well I better get going to. Got work and all that." She says picking up her stuff and leaves The Hideout the other two following soon after.

Morgana sighed to herself as she walked to the local bookstore _"Maybe I did come on a bit to strong. I mean yeah it was something dad had made for me, but I shouldn't have said what I said."_ She thought.

"I'll apologize to her in a few days. Once we're both cooled off." Morgana told herself and walked into her work.

Meanwhile at home Kathy sat on her bed curled up like a ball rocking herself back and forth.

 _"Go bother someone else."_

 _"What's with you smile all the time? You some kind of freak?"_

 _"Aww...is the baby going to cry now? Hahahahaha!"_

 _"Just ignore it. It'll leave eventually."_

 _"Your just so annoying and attention hungry that it isn't even funny anymore!"_

Kathy whimpered "It's not true. None of them meant that. It's not true." Kathy tells herself crying still.

Raine had always said Kathy was probably the most pure heart young girl there is, but Kathy began to notice that because of it she suffered.

Other kids her age that had been 'friends' with her eventually left her abandoned like she had been some kind of stepping stone. Some took advantage of her kind, generous gestures while others acted maliciously eventually forcing her into solitude.

She had gotten smarter from the experiences, but kept going always smiling for two reasons. The first of which was that what anyone said to her was just words, and two she always had her big sister to rely on whenever she truly felt down. Yet in this case she didn't as the words her big...half sister told her echoed in her mind.

 _"Am I...am I a mistake?"_ She thought as her crying intensified, and she cried herself to sleep.

Hours later Morgana arrived home and went up to the room closing the notebook she had been writing in, and looked over to the sleeping Kathy and sighed.

"It probably was just an accident." She muttered to herself before getting changed and going to bed herself.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 5 of Universe, and was the first chapter to really star these two, but I wouldn't really call this a focus chapter. Anyways yeah Morgana and Kathy are actually half sisters...who knew (besides me and another)? Though seems like Morgana's temper may have gotten the better of her in this situation...hope that doesn't come to bite her in the butt again later. Then again this is one of my Power Rangers stories, and there was the whole Fallen Ranger situation that happened in Lore Keepers...so I guess anything is possible. Anyways I plan on ending the arc with a two part introducing our final two rangers, and finally getting everyone together. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	7. Episode 6: Six at Last (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Frustrated the four rangers returened to base after another battle with Cosmo Wreath, but he had managed to get away yet again.

Morgana looked to Kathy and Drew "You guys had him! How could you two have missed hitting him at all!" she said.

Drew sighed "He's probably learned by now how we handled him last time, and is watching himself not to get to caught up by the last person who attacked him." He said.

"Yeah. Not our fault he got smarter." Kathy says not looking up.

Nora sighed shaking her head _"I don't think they've talked to each other yet. I'm starting to think that Morgana's 'give us both a few days to cool off' idea isn't working."_ Nora thought as Macha shakes her head.

"You all did fine. Though might I remind you all it's a school day, and you all should be heading back to school. As should I." Macha says then with a snap of her fingers she changed herself back into Maya Umbra as well as transported them back to the school.

All four students spit up heading for their own individual classes as she went towards her classroom glad the attack had happened during her scheduled period off.

What didn't surprise her as she came in was seeing a particular student there "Hello Frankie. I take it you decided to take your free period here." Macha says to the student there.

Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson is a 15 year old girl with a semi athletic build standing at a slightly intimidating 5'10" with redish brown hair that went to her shoulders and blue green eyes. She had freckles on her face as well as large glasses while she wore a purple blouse with black slacks, and ballet flats.

Frankie looked up from phone having been watching a basketball game "Hi Mrs. Umbra. Yeah I thought I'd spend it here." she says plainly and Macha sighs.

 _"Poor girl. She shouldn't go hiding herself just because of what happened."_ Macha thought being the main teacher to find out about Frankie being bullied by the 'beautiful' girls of the school.

"So have you thought about joining the girls basketball team? You use to be so good." Macha says and Frankie sighed.

"I appreciate the concern teach, but it's not needed. I'm good on my own thank you." Frankie said.

 _"Not to mention it would take up my time trying to figure out that thing I found a few days ago. Kind of looks like the thing attached to the rangers morphors."_ She thought to herself a hand to her pocket which held the purple Universe Globe which she received strangely enough a few hours after Universe Green had appeared.

In another part of the school Morgana sighed to herself as she tried to think of a way to talk to Kathy as the two had been avoiding each other lately.

"Experiencing trouble Ravens?" A gruff male voice called out, and Morgana turned.

The guy has raven black spike cut hair, and is well built standing at about 6'0" if not a bit taller and was 16. He has silvery blue eyes with pale skin that seemed to glow a bit in the right light with a small scar on his left eyebrow. He has a tattoo of Griffin on his right bicep. He was wearing his usual which consisted of a white-grey hoodie over blue-green top, along with blue jeans and white-grey shoes.

"I don't need to tell you anything Charles Brown." Morgana said through gritted teeth having had one to many bad experiences with the guy as she attended the school before she went to another at her mother's insistence. She had gotten into a big fight with him years ago in the past, and it had resulted in a suspension.

Charles smirked "Can't handle the fact I've noticed there's trouble on happy sisters island? Because yeah Kathy's been pretty jumpy, and she's been surprisingly silent." He told her.

"And that's odd?" Morgana asked.

Charles raised an eyebrow "Do you even pay attention to her? Because that is strange for her to be silent." He notes and Morgana mutters under her breath annoyed at not noticing.

"Sheesh. How lame can you get not noticing your troubling your sister." Charles says.

Morgana looked at Charles with a hard glare "Don't you have money to take from some homeless people or beat up a kid or two?" Morgana says annoyed.

Charles frowned "You know I'm simply doing something you should be doing Ravens. Standing by your sister." He said and left leaving Morgana with her thoughts.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

On the main spaceship of the Link Joker Armada the king was viewing over the latest battle the rangers had "Cosmo Wreath is showing to be of some capabilities against these...Power Rangers." King Glendios said.

"Sending him out was my idea your majesty." A cheerful female voice says as wings spread out on the female figures back.

King Glendios looked to her "I see. Though Cosmo Wreath has failed to complete it's mission. Should he fail or be destroyed the next time it goes out..." He began.

The winged female nods "I know your majesty. If either happens then I will fight the rangers myself." She said.

"Good, and I expect results even if you are defeated." He says and the winged female walks away to repair Cosmo Wreath as well as prepare him for his next fight with them.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The school day began to end as they all walked out Kathy heading past the others "Bye everyone. Mom and dad are expecting me home." Kathy says calmly a small smile on her face as she left.

"Umm...Morgana if it's alright...their's something I'd like to say." Nora said calmly.

"No one's going to stop you." Morgana replied.

"Well me and Drew were talking earlier..." She started.

"We both think you may have gone a tad overboard with Kathy. We could hear you yell at her in the hallway." Drew finished.

Morgana sighed "Was I really that bad?" she asked.

"You did kind of blow up on her, and sort of disowned her as your sister." Nora reminded her and Morgana groaned.

"Okay never mind. I was that bad. It's just..." She started, and then there morphors let out a low hum and glow from the jewels letting them know of an attack.

"We'll finish this up later." Morgana then said and they took off towards the site of the battle, but their actions were noticed by two particular individuals.

 _"Just were are they going?"_ Frankie and Charles thought and followed after them.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At a factory in town Cosmo Wreath was attacking with Vanishers "Run! Run if you know what's good for you!" He told the human workers and then to the factory.

"Hmph. This place might be crude, but it will serve it's purpose." He said to himself as the Vanishers tried to force open the factory doors the people inside it trying to stop them from entering.

Footsteps were heard and he turns sighing "You all again? Haven't you learned after failing to destroy me twice?" He asked.

"Haven't you learned that we're not going to quit?" Morgana replied sarcastic, and all three took out the Universe Globes, and revealed their morphors.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" All three called out morphing into ranger form.

Morgana and Nora called on their blasters, and Drew his rapier to which he charges forward to try and attack. Yet he was blocked at an angle to prevent the rapier from getting through any gaps to try and strike Cosmo Wreath.

The other two blasted away, but were getting nowhere as Cosmo Wreath rotated his large wheels. He threw one out knocking the blaster wielding rangers back, and then block an attempted attack behind with the other as Drew came at him.

"I'm not going to be that simple. I've checked the data from all your previous fights, and I know how you all fight better than you yourselves do." Cosmo Wreath claimed.

Nora looked to Drew "Blue. Can you see if Yellow can make it?" She asked Nora.

"I'll see what I can do. Hopefully he can." She says backing away, and tried to get in touch with Kathy hoping that she would respond.

Away from them was Charles and Frankie as they had saw the three morph "Woah. Okay that is unexpected." Frankie said.

Charles shrugged "Not entirely. Though they look like they could use some help." He said with a grin as he was itching for a fight even if it was just the fodder.

"Whoa! Hold it up buddy. Unless either of us are secretly rangers then we should just leave this to them." Frankie told him.

Charles huffed "Oh come on. You know they kind of got their hands full right now. They could use a hand or four." He said as the green ranger was struck by the large wheel, and the yellow ranger finally arrived on scene apologizing for having taken a bit to get there.

Yet it didn't help them at all as the green ranger was just being tossed around like a piece of flimsy paper.

Charles grits his teeth "Ah damn it! I can't stand here!" He said and ran out and plowed right through the Vanishers.

Frankie gawked at this then groaned "He's going to get himself killed." She muttered to herself, and grabbed a piece of the metal debris from the ground and rushed in to help.

As this happened Macha appeared to assist picking up what she considered impossible "They're both here. The gray and purple Universe Crystals. Yet there power seems focused...like they've been modified into Universe Globes." She muttered, and saw Nora trying to get Frankie to leave.

She then grabs Frankie and jumps avoiding a wheel "You both need to go." Nora said as Frankie bashed one of the Vanishers in the head denting their metal frame.

"I'd love to, but can't now since it looks like we're blocked." She said as Charles picked up a Vanisher and tossed it throwing it into a bunch of others.

"Oh yeah! Is that all you guys got!" Charles shouted at the Vanishers as Drew and Morgana came to him.

"Get out of here! It's not safe." Morgana said.

Charles grinned "Are you kidding me? These guys are a piece of cake. Besides you need all the focus you can get." He said and ducked the other two following suit as Kathy was flung back into the door of the factory and lets out a groan of pain.

Watching this Macha nods to herself "They two must be...but how?" She says.

"You two!" Macha called out snapping her fingers as they turned to her, and in a flash of light each had a morphor on their arm, Charles was in gray, and Fankie's was in purple.

Seeing this Cosmo Wreath became surprised "Oh no you don't!" he said and threw both wheels.

Kathy and Drew saw this and flicked the globes to the right calling futuristic style octagon shields and held it in front of them creating a yellow and green energy barrier. The two large wheels made contact and sparks were flying from both the shields and wheels.

"Give them the short version! Don't know how long this will last." Drew called out.

Macha nods and come down quickly explaining to them how the morphors worked. The wheels were repelled, but only after the energy shield had failed.

He prepared to attack again, but then heard a certain sound.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!"

* * *

 **And I think that I will leave Episode 6 of at that right there, but on the plus side we have the final two rangers of the season! Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson was submitted by LovingGinger30, and Charles Brown was submitted by Mike singh. Anyways we will have to conclusion of this two part next chapter. Yet it appears that we might have one of King Glendios generals entering the fray pretty soon, but is that a good thing or a bad thing? Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	8. Episode 7: Six at Last (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

 _ **[Morphing Sequence]**_

 _White stars covered Charles as a white bodysuit covered his whole body except for his head. It was then that gray stars covered his chest a gray sleeveless vest jacket with the emblem of planet being orbited by two smaller planets adorned his chest in silver. Gray stars then gathered around his hands and legs forming gray boots and gloves with black rings around it while they are held in place by thick silver metal rings. A silver belt with the same symbol that is on the chest as the belt-buckle formed around the waist. His helmet was smooth as metal as a black visor looking similar to curved glasses covered his face._

 _White stars covered Frankie as a white bodysuit covered her whole body except for her head. It was then that purple stars covered her chest a purple sleeveless vest with the emblem of planet being orbited by two smaller planets adorned her chest in silver. Purple stars then gathered around her hands and legs forming purple boots and gloves with black rings around it while they are held in place by thick silver metal rings. A short purple skirt was held in place by a silver belt with the same symbol that is on the chest as the belt-buckle. Her helmet was more animal like resembling a tiger the mouth of it forming around the visor._

 _ **[End Morphing Sequence]**_

The two of them looked at their forms and Charles grinned under his helmet "Oh yeah! Now I think we're more than ready to kick some butt." He said knocking his fists together.

Frankie just prepared herself "You know your way to happy to be fighting." She told him as Macha retreated wondering just who it was that gave these two the Universe Globes.

Cosmo Wreath looked at the scene of the six in disgust and anger "Ugh...You just have to make this harder don't you?" he said.

Charles lunged forward fist swinging, but on succeeded in hitting the large wheel, but hit it with enough force that Cosmo Wreath was pushed back.

"Figures. That guy has always been pretty strong." Morgana says.

Frankie looks at the four other rangers "Wait. Do you know us?" She asked.

"I don't think our red does, but I certainly know you Frankie." Nora said as said girl just looked at the blue ranger.

Instead of listening to them talking Kathy moved in to assist Charles summoning her blade and tried to cut through one of the wheels, but wasn't successful.

The other four joined in as Frankie summoned her main weapon which was a purple gauntlet with long gold tiger style claws. She slashed with it, but was blocked getting knocked away as Cosmo Wreath punched her as she had gotten to close for his comfort.

Nora fired off her blaster as Charles decided to try out his weapon for himself summoning a great sword to his hands.

"Let's group up. Yellow, Green, and uhh...Frankie was it? Your in a group. Blue, and Charles your..." Morgana starts, but Charles just rushed in swinging his blade.

It made solid contact with the giant bladed wheels, and Charles was now pushing Cosmo Wreath back.

Cosmo Wreath pushed back trying to match the sheer strength. The others jumped in knowing they were possibly now overwhelming Cosmo Wreath.

Each ranger now had their bladed weapon in their hands following Charles lead.

Kathy and Frankie struck first as Cosmo Wreath blocked, but this gave Drew the opportunity to slide under and strikes at across the back.

Cosmo Wreath turns to punch, but was caught and Charles took the chance and uppercuts him.

Morgana swapped to her blaster and began to rapidly fire shots hitting him.

Cosmo Wreath landed hard on the ground as Charles used his strength and used his sword to destroy the bladed wheels.

Cosmo Wreath got up and saw this "M-My gear. No! Lady Ramiel won't be pleased by this." he said preparing to retreat again.

"Oh no you don't. Not this time!" Morgana said as she, Nora, and Charles flick there Universe Globes summoning a blaster to each of them, and then pulled it back again.

++F-F-FINSHER!++

The blasters each began to glow the three colors of the rangers as they prepared there attack. Pulling the trigger and letting it loose a tri colored flame like energy flew out and hits Cosmo Wreath quickly.

"Gahh! I'm sorry Lady Ramiel!" He shouts as he was destroyed red and black energy bursting from him.

"Checkmate." Morgana said

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After the battle concluded the six rangers walked into The Hideout "An old spaceship. Thought there was something strange about this thing." Charles said as he and Frankie had canceled their morphs, but the other four hadn't.

Macha saw the enter "Hello Charles, Frankie." Macha greeted, and instantly Frankie recognized the voice and tone now that she wasn't in the middle of a battle.

"Mrs. Umbra?" She questioned as Charles frowns looking at her.

"I'll explain that later, but for now..." Macha said and looked towards the other rangers and nods to them each of them powering down.

"Hi." Nora greets them as each of the others were silent.

Frankie looked at them then laughed "Hahaha...I should have noticed. You four sticking together. I should have noticed it." She muttered.

"I'd love an explanation on why you think our one teacher is the mythical looking elf in front of us." Charles said to her.

"Simply my voice and tone don't change Charles. This is just simply my real form." Macha said to them, and he noticed that it was true as he payed attention to her voice.

"Okay...So are you the one who gave these..." Charles started as he and Frankie take out the Universe Globes to them.

"to us?" he finished.

Macha shakes her head "I'm afraid not. Yet I still can't help wondering how they got here. I thought they were destroyed with Cray." She said.

"I'm guessing that's your home?" Charles asked, and Macha nods.

"Oh. That would be because of me." A certain female voice said, and they turned looking towards the entrance and was surprised at who they saw.

"Head Mistress Meadows?" They all questioned as Macha went wide eyed. She hadn't yet met the school's new head mistress it having felt like she was avoiding her, but now she knew why.

"Ahsha? Is that...is that really you Princess Ahsha?" Macha said as the six looked to one another as the head mistress nodded.

"Sorry for avoiding you Macha. I just wasn't yet ready." Ahsha said and bows to the six.

She then looked to Frankie and Charles "It's good to see the souls of the Grapple Kaiser and..." She starts looking particularly at Frankie now.

"the Tiger of Time ended up in good hands." she finished gritting her teeth a bit which didn't go unnoticed by Macha who sighs.

"Ahsha just let it go. Though how did you get here?" Macha asked.

"I think we're all wondering that." Drew said.

Ahsha sighed "I only escaped Cray thanks to the dimensional robot king. He built a pod in case of emergencies, and he knew I was the one holding the other Universe Crystals." Asha explained to them.

Macha nods in understanding "Daiyusha. He was an incredible ally in the war. It was unfortunate that his troop suffered the first major heavy loss." Macha recalled.

Charles looked between them all and huffs "Well I found out all I needed to know. See yah." He said.

Morgana went to stop him "Whoa there! Just hold it Charles." She said.

Charles glared "Before you even start I'm just going to say don't even try it." He said.

"I'm not going to be part of this 'team'. Sure I'll use these, but I'll use them how I want. Besides...I work alone." He added on pushing past Morgana.

They all watched this and Ahsha sighed _"I was afraid this might happen."_ She thought.

Nora shakes her head "He'll come around Morgana. Eventually." She said.

"I hope so." Morgana said as Kathy silently walked out.

Drew noticed this and shakes Morgana's shoulder and signals to outside, and understanding what he meant Morgana headed outside.

"So since I'm new to this and all think you could explain this to me? Maybe give me some training?" Frankie asked.

Macha smirked "Okay, but to warn you the training is harsh." She said.

Drew and Nora winced rubbing there sides as memories of the first day training came to mind. Ahsha then giggled and decided to herself that she would help out with the training as well. After all just because she was a princess didn't mean that she didn't know a thing or two about fighting.

"Oh it will be more so now with me around Macha." Ahsha said.

As there training went underway Morgana caught up to Kathy and called out her name to which the younger sister turned around "Oh. Hey Morgana. Is everything okay?" she asked smiling.

Morgana cringes "Kathy...I know your faking that smile, but that's not why I'm here. C-Can we talk for a moment?" she asked.

Kathy frowned "I wasn't faking it, but sure. What's on your mind?" Kathy asked.

Morgana rubbed her head "Look Kathy about what happened between us..." She started looking towards Kathy.

"Oh that. It's fine Morgana. I know you didn't really mean it." Kathy says smiling again.

Morgana just looked at her surprised "R-Really? I mean of course! Yeah I didn't mean what I told you Kathy. It was just a heat of the moment thing." Morgana told her.

Kathy just nods "Alright. If that's what you say then I believe you." She says and starts walking away towards home.

Morgana sighed to herself _"Well that takes care of that. No more issues between me and Kathy."_ She thought.

Though what she didn't know is that Kathy walked away holding back tears because she didn't actually believe her sister having only told Morgana that so she could be happy.

 _"It's no use to even try. She say's she want's to forgive me, but I can tell she doesn't. Everyone seems to get along with her so well."_ she thought.

Kathy then sighs _"Though I'm a ranger myself I should feel glad about having others around me that I can rely on."_ She thought then closed her eyes.

 _"I should. I really should. So then why?"_ She thought a tear leaking out.

"Why do I feel so lonely and like I'm an outsider?" Kathy asked herself before sneaking back into her home.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Up in the ship the winged female bites her lip having watched the fight from the large monitor "It seems that Cosmo Wreath has failed. Well then..." She starts as she came into the view of the light revealing herself.

She was a tanned humanoid figure with tanned skin while white silver cybernetic enhancements replaced her right arm and both legs while form fitting silver armor seemed to be fused into her chest and lower body as well as black angel wings from her back twitched in the air. She wore a black and red nurses style cap, and her golden eyes could been seen as her long gray-silver hair was kept in two long pigtails shined. Three red and black rings of energy floated along her left arm.

"It seems I must dirty my hands. Though every good nurse needs an assistant or two." She said and walks away preparing her own idea to possibly get rid of the rangers.

Yet she also couldn't help taking notice of one of the rangers she saw in the footage "I will also have to keep my eye out on that one. Might prove more useful than we even know." She told herself as she had something in mind even if she was destroyed.

* * *

 **Hooray! Not only is Episode 7 done, but we have our final two rangers first fight, and Ashley has been revealed to actually be a former citizen of Cray named Ahsha. She had escaped Cray before Macha, and has been waiting to find Macha yet didn't know where she was. As for the drama with the sisters it seems like everything is resolved...at least that's what Morgana thinks. Yet now with Cosmo Wreath's defeat it seems that we'll be having our first general coming down to fight. It also seems this general has an interest in one of the rangers for some reason which will be revealed later. Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	9. Episode 8: Ramiel (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It had been about six days since the battle with Cosmo Wreath, and it was now a weekend and deciding to get up and go somewhere before her parents was awake was Kathy Ravens.

After getting dressed and making herself some breakfast Kathy headed out on her own "Okay Kathy. Get some stuff done, head home, and just...do something for the rest of the day." She says to herself.

 _"At least today is the last day of my grounding. After that I can..."_ Kathy started to think then she stopped. Honestly she couldn't really think of many things that she wanted to do or could do.

 _"Yeah...not much I can do. I don't really have that many friends."_ She thought and sighs to herself just deciding it was best she doesn't think about it, and just 'go with the flow' as her parents would tell her.

So for the next ten minutes she just wandered about town noticing small little details that she hadn't noticed before as she'd usually just be in a rush to get home, to school, and recently to where battles took place.

She stopped as she was at the location of the first battle to happen, and it was still being fixed up even after it being almost two weeks since they first showed up. Kathy just kept on walking, and headed towards one of her favorite places she actually felt that she fit it.

It was a small cafe that also doubled as a game store _"I haven't been here in a few weeks. I wonder how Teddy is doing."_ Kathy thought as she thinks of one of the owners.

Teddy and Brenda were a couple who owned the cafe and shop, and they were well liked by the children of the town as well as neighboring ones for just how friendly and open they were. It also helped that they had little tolerance for people that loved to cause trouble.

Kathy walked into the Cafe Gamers and took in a deep breath. There was table scattered about the small cafe, and one the wall cards from various card games were displayed, board games were in there boxes stacked on shelves, and video games from different generations were in display cases.

"Hey there Kit-Kat. Been wondering when I'd see you." Teddy called out and Kathy smiled.

"Hi Teddy. Sorry about being gone. I've been...and technically am still grounded." She said.

Teddy shakes his head "Well still glad you can make it. So what will it be today? The usual?" He asked.

Kathy nodded "Yep. Just a strawberry punch." she said.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Kathy wasn't the only one who actually had the idea to just go off early in the morning as Morgana had received a text from Nora asking her to come over.

Over the past week each ranger (minus Charles) had started to become closer as friends, and it had gotten to the point that they trusted each other enough with there phone numbers.

As Morgana arrived she noticed she wasn't the only one at Nora's home as Frankie had come as well "Morning Morgan." Frankie said with a smirk.

The older girl just rolled her eyes as ever since Frankie joined she had started referring to her as Morgan saying that her full named made her sound like an old lady.

Morgana knocked on the door and Nora opened it smiling "Hi you two. Glad that you could make it." She says smiling brightly and pulls them inside.

Both girls yelped as they were pulled in and Nora pushes the door closed with her foot "Come on. What I want to show you both is up in my room." She said continuing to drag them.

 _"She really has a grip."_ The other two girls thought going into her room.

What they saw in the room was surprising as they saw different anime posters, old comic books, small statues of various characters, she also had a computer set, and a TV with different gaming consoles hooked up to it. Finally she seemed to have two closets one of which was locked up.

"Okay. This is...wow. You dad must really spoil you." Morgana said and Nora sighs.

"You two have no idea." She said.

Frankie looked around "It's certainly impressive. Got to say I've seen a good amount of this stuff myself, but it's still a surprise to see someone like you so much into well...geek culture." Frankie says and Nora shrugged.

"I just like it." Nora replied.

"So this is what your wanting to show us?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah that, and well...I figured since we're friends that we should try to get to know each other." Nora replied.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try. Though if we're spending girl time together why didn't you invite Kathy?" Frankie asks raising an eyebrow.

Nora brought out her phone to look at "I did, but I haven't gotten any messages back. She must have it off or..." Nora started, but didn't finish.

"I don't think she'd ignore something like this." Frankie said.

Nora nods perking up "Anyways well...I wanted to ask you two if maybe you'd help me with something." She says.

"I don't see why not." Morgana says with a shrug.

"Sure. As long as it doesn't involve anything stupid." Frankie said then saw that Nora looked away.

"Whoa. I don't mean it like that. I just mean..." Frankie started, and then was nudged in the side by Morgana.

"Do. What. She. Wants." Morgana whispered to her flatly not wanting to see Nora cry.

Frankie just nods "Okay so what are we doing?" Frankie asked.

Nora looked at her "Well it's a hobby of mine, but well...I like cosplaying, and I well...have this really popular channel online. I like to show off my costumes." Nora told them.

Frankie raised an eyebrow at this "Alright, but if we're doing it then I decide who I dress up as." She told them.

Nora nods "Okay, but I already got a good idea who your going to pick." She said.

"Right." Frankie replied as Nora goes over unlocking her other larger closet containing all of her cosplay costumes, wigs, and accessories that go with the costumes.

"This...might take some time." Morgana notes.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At The Hideout was Drew, Charles, Macha, and Ahsha the two older woman giving the two some training as Charles had insisted dragging Drew along.

The two were doing there best to work together, but the older woman had the younger boys outmatched the two were soon on their backs.

"Ugh. Your kick threw off my tempo Drew." Charles complained.

Drew groans "Your one to talk. You punched me instead of either of them!" he retorts as the two got up.

Ahsha sighed "You know the both of you remind me of two certain swordsmen in there youth." She said.

This got their attention both a bit interested "You mean Ahmes and Junos don't you?" Macha asked and Ahsha nods.

"Isn't Ahmes the soul that became the yellow Universe Crystal?" Drew asked.

Ahsha nods "Yes, and back on Cray he was one of two people who were constantly trying to prove themselves worthy to wield the very blade that Kathy herself now holds." She explained.

"What's so special about it?" Charles asked his interest peeked.

"The blade itself is a powerful weapon itself the blaster armament Blaster Blade. It is capable of turning courage into power. It is also capable of cutting anything when it's wielded properly." Macha explained.

"If that's true then I guess that means Kathy isn't using it properly or lacks any courage." Charles says.

Drew looked at him "You don't have anything good to say about anyone, but yourself don't you?" Drew says and Charles shrugs.

"Maybe." He replied.

"Anyways besides Ahmes there was one more possible candidate for the sword. A young swordsmen named Junos. He and Ahmes were always trying to up the other." Ahsha said to them.

"Ahmes was much like you Drew. Soft spoken, but he had his own silent strength knowing when was the right time to use it." She added on.

Macha nods "Junos was reckless, and considered himself Ahmes rival. His sheer determination and bull headiness though caused problems. Once Ahmes became the wielder of Blaster Blade he left." She told him.

"Though not for long. He himself came upon another blaster armament called Blaster Dark. Finding this blade, and being tempted by the dark dragon led our nation to civil war." she then added on.

Ahsha nods "The point is that you both are just like those two. Yet we both hope that the two of you will be able to see eye to eye." She said.

Charles crossed his arms "We might. One day." he replied.

Macha frowned, and was about to say something when the morphors hummed and the jewels glowed indicating there was a Link Joker attack going on.

"We aren't done." Macha warned them particularly Charles as they left.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The attack was at the Milky Way Hospital, and there was a small group of Vanishers and standing front of them was the winged female.

The six rangers arrived unmorphed "An angel? Okay this is odd." Frankie said.

"Yeah. I thought that Link Joker was all machines or at least cyborgs like Cosmo Wreath." Drew agreed.

"Who are you?" Kathy asked.

The angel looked at them "Oh my my. You don't recall the words my subordinate said upon his destruction?" she asked giggling.

"Wait...he said something about a...Lady Ramiel." Morgana said and put it together becoming tense.

"Your Ramiel aren't you?" She then asked.

The angel smirked "Bingo, but to be more precise it's General Ramiel." She told them.

"General!" They all called out a bit surprised even Charles.

Frankie grit her teeth "I like the unexpected and all, but this is to early for us to be fighting one of them right?" She asked the others.

Ramiel held a hand out in the air, and the familiar energy signifying Link Joker floated out in front of her as her weapons two over sized looking blades that resembled half a scissor were in her hands.

"Early or not your fighting me and my men. Speaking of which I wonder how there doing with the plan." Ramiel says with a grin.

"What plan?" Drew asked.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

From The Hideout Macha, and Ahsha watched what was going on as Macha looked on in shock "T-That's Ramiel?!" She exclaimed surprised as was Ahsha.

"I knew that she was caught, but why? Why is she working with the Link Joker Armada?! Much less is one of _his_ generals!" Ahsha said tearing up.

Back at the site of the battle Ramiel just chuckles.

"Don't you start laughing! What kind of crazy plan have you come up with?!" Morgana asked.

"If I were to tell you it would be to easy for you to try and stop me. No need you to struggle a bit..." She says to them and flys up into the air.

"Vanishers why don't you give them a little medicine? Ta-ta!" She said and flew off as the Vanishers ran at them.

"Hey! Don't go running away on us!" Charles called out annoyed as the angel flew off.

It didn't take long for them to dispatch the Vanishers, and they are teleport back to The Hideout. Yet it was just Ahsha there as Macha had seemed to retreat farther into the shuttle.

"Welcome back rangers." Ahsha greeted and sighed.

"Okay what exactly was that about? Ramiel looks like some kind of angel. I thought the Link Joker Armada was made up of machines, aliens, and cyborgs." Frankie asked as Ahsha started tending to them.

Drew nodded "Yeah. In fact she looked like something...something from..." He started.

"Something from Cray." Macha stated plainly coming in her face looking very somber.

Ahsha sighed "Because that was someone from Cray." She said.

"What!" All six said together.

Macha sighed "She belonged to the Angel Feather Hospital. A group of angels and others banded together who healed all friend or foe. Ramiel's particular group was led by Zerachiel." She explained and shows them a photo she brought in with her.

It depicted a beautiful angel with large wings, blond hair, blue eyes, and wore a simple doctor/nurses uniform. She was smiling brightly giving the general feeling that everything was going to be alright.

Macha smiled lightly "This is how I knew Ramiel. Yet she along with five others were captured by the Armada before Cray's destruction." she explained.

Ahsha teared up "To think she'd join them." She muttered.

Kathy frowns "I don't think that's true. I can tell even from just this picture that she would never hurt someone on purpose." She said looking at it then to Ahsha and Macha.

"She must be being controlled! Or...or something caused her perception to change!" She added on.

Morgana sighed, and while she normally appreciated her sister's willingness to seek the good in anyone sometimes she just had to face the facts "She attacked us Kathy, and she obviously has something planned. She is part of the Link Joker Armada. Which makes her our enemy." She told her flatly.

"Come on! It's a possibility!" Kathy said.

Charles glances at Kathy and shakes his head "I'm leaving. You guys got a plan to work out, but I'll personally see to it that Ramiel is beaten." he said leaving determined to find Ramiel and end her before things could get worse.

Macha sighs going to the main console "Ramiel is an expert in medicine, and no doubt her skills are still on par even if she's...one of them. Whatever she's planning I bet it involves that. Did she mention anything else during your encounter?" Macha asked as Kathy's hands gripped into fists.

 _"Why will no one listen to me! I bet if we could figure something out she can be saved!"_ She thought angry at everyone for just wanting to kill Ramiel, and that Macha and Ahsha had resigned themselves to their fiends fate not even fighting against the idea.

"She did mention that she had some others out with her carrying out her plans." Drew told her.

"What could it be though?" Morgana questioned, and then they all recalled what Ramiel had said.

 _"Vanishers why don't you give them a little medicine? Ta-ta!"_ Ramiel had told them.

The five rangers paled a bit "Oh no." They all realized as did Macha.

"She's planning on doing something to the town's medical supplies." Macha realized.

"How though?" Nora asked.

Ahsha bit her lip having an idea "That energy. The very power that she can use like any of the Link Joker." Ahsha said and Macha nods having studied the energy after taking a sample from the destroyed body of Glueball.

"With us of Cray it would simply empower us. Though I've tested it on mice..." Macha stated and then shivers.

"It didn't end well. The mice I injected with the energy convulsed with the power, and eventually died. They then literally turned into that energy, but there was much more of it." Macha explained.

"So your saying that if this energy would get inside the human body..." Nora hesitantly started.

Macha nods "It would be slow, but yes. The energy would slowly kill whoever has it in there body, and convert the person into that energy." She said.

"So she's sent out a few monsters, and probably some Vanishers to infect the medicine supply. So the best way to hit it would be going for big medicine distributors." Frankie said with a snarl.

At this all five knew that this was Link Joker's first real attempt at wiping out their hometown, and Macha types away at the console using it to lock on to any Link Joker signals.

In minutes she picked up two big signals accompanied by several smaller ones.

Macha's eyes narrowed at this "It will take all of us in order to handle this. I will contact Charles and tell him what's going on. I suggest you pair up and head out." She told them.

Nora looked to Drew and he nods to her "We'll handle the group near the apartments." Drew told them.

Frankie looked to Morgana "Care to be my wing woman Morgan?" She asked with a smirk.

Morgana sighed "If you cut out with the nickname then yes. We'll handle the south side of town near the mall." She said.

"I guess that means me and Charles will be going after one of the monster signals?" Kathy asked, and both mentors nod.

"While your handling one me and Ahsha will be handling the other. After that it will be up to the six of you to...finish Ramiel." Macha said.

"Right!" Four of the five said as Kathy just stayed silent.

 _"It isn't right though."_ Kathy thought, and they all teleport out. After they left Macha looked to Ahsha.

"Fighting in a suit probably isn't the best idea Ahsha." She said.

Ahsha just smiled "Well then it's a good think you know magic Macha. Can you create me my old attire out of your magic?" She asked.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that I can handle that." Macha replied.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

From the highest point in Milky Way watching the rangers rush to different locations via small cameras was Ramiel "Oh so they have already caught on to my plan? Well then..." she starts and brings out a small communicator.

"Oksizz, Ibiores the rangers and there mentors are on the move. Eliminate them." She instructed them, and while she didn't receive a response she knew that they had gotten her orders and were prepared to carry them out.

"Now play for me rangers. I just love a good show." She said as the projected screens showed her what was going on as the four different groups were each heading towards certain spots.

 _"I also need to confirm my suspicion. If so then King Glendios will be pleased with me. Even in death."_ She thought.

* * *

 **And let's end Episode 8 right there with a cliffhanger. Our first general of the Link Joker Armada has appeared, but is she all that she appears to be? Or is there more about her that is soon to be found out? Then again why am I asking this when I'm the one who knows all the answers. Also we got a bit more backstory which may or may not be important to the story later on, but I won't be revealing it anytime soon. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the start to the Ramiel Arc. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	10. Episode 9: Ramiel (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Katharine "Kathy" Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

In the first group it was Morgana and Frankie as they ran headed right for where the Vanishers were as Frankie looked to Morgana "So. What's going on with you and Kathy?" She asked.

Morgana grits her teeth "Not the time, and nothing is going on. What happened between us was resolved." She told her.

"Fine. Anyways after this we should try and hang out more. We are still getting to know each other after all." She says

"Can we talk about this later?" Morgana says as they arrived at their destination which was the Milky Way Mall as they were inside it.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" They called out morphing as the monsters were all about the mall.

Morgana called upon her Universe Blaster, and Frankie her Universe Gauntlet.

Frankie charged straight in and swung the clawed gauntlet tearing through them quickly kicking away those that got close.

An aura of a mechanical tiger on two legs with an over sized gauntlet appeared as she clicked the globe back twice.

++F-F-FINISHER!++

"Chronofang Breaker!" Frankie shouts as she slammed the gauntlet on the ground sending out a large shock wave of energy that forced all the Vanishers together, and she then rushed them and uppercuts the Vanishers through the glass ceiling and they explode while in the air.

"Oh yeah!" She says.

Morgana blasted the monsters left and right using her martial arts training mixed in.

She grabbed one of the Vanishers and threw them into a small group and blasted away at them.

Morgana then began running around them firing at the monsters feet as they went back getting into a group.

"Right where I want you." She says a taps the globe back twice just like Frankie the aura of a demonic looked large red and black dragon a sword in one of it's claws.

++F-F-FINSHER!++

"Apocalypse Blast!" She called out as a ball of red energy formed at the tip of the Universe Blaster, and she fired it resulting in an implosion destroying the rest of the Vanishers upon impact.

"And that's the end of that." She said as Frankie went to her.

"I think that's all. We should check and make sure that they didn't manage to do anything." Frankie told her.

"Yeah. Let's get this stuff checked out." Morgana agreed.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

In another part of the town Macha and Ahsha were facing off against one of Ramiel's subordinates by the name of Ibories.

Ahsha was wearing a battle style dress with a flower like pattern to it as well as had green, red, white, and gold on it while she also wore a crown with red Ranunculus flowers on each side of it while in her hands was a scythe.

As for Ibories it was an alien like creature with a gray black snake like body with a large upper body and had four arms with claw like hands. Running up it's back were yellow like crystals, and it had solid yellow eyes while in each hand it held a sharp circular shield.

Ahsha ran at Ibories swinging her scythe, but was blocked and Ibories tried to slash at her with another of it's shields. Macha casts her own shield spell stopping it.

"I believe we're at an impasse little girls. You both are just as skilled as you were years prior, but I to have kept up my training." Ibories told them it's voice cold and flat sounding like something you'd only hear if you were in the vacuum of space.

"If that's meant to intimidate us then I suggest that you stop. Because it's not working." Macha said to him sword sparking and she thrust it forward sending a blast of lighting at Ibories who just deflected it.

Ahsha followed up and swings her scythe with much more force than she had been using and made solid contact with one of the shields cracking it.

Macha ran in chanting as her sword glowed with a green tint and swung at the cracked shield. Ibories blocked with it, and it it did block Macha jumped away a small smirk present on her face as the alien private threw the shield down as a green gunk ate away at the shield.

Ibories growled, and with speed quicker than what they thought it moved and wrapped it's lower body around Ahsha and began squeezing her.

"Ahsha!" Macha ran at, but when she got close she was knocked away by one of the shields and she landed on the ground bleeding from the cut on her face.

"Stupid little princess." It said to Ahsha squeezing tighter and tighter.

Ahsha cried out in pain "I could dispose of you, and just be done with it, but..." It starts before laughing a bit.

"I have something much better in mind! Yes...you will work for us once you've been reversed and modified to serve our cause." Ibories said and continued to squeeze Ahsha continuing to cry out in pain until finally she passed out from it.

Macha got up about to charge in again when Ibories looked at her and picked up Ahsha in it's claw "It's been fun, but now...well I don't think you'll like Ahsha when you see her again." Ibories said turning to leave, but was stopped as he was blasted in the back of the head.

Ahsha fell from his claw and Macha dives grabbing her as she glanced over and while was surprised to see who was there she was also glad.

"Hey bug face! If your going to pick on someone how about you make it someone a little more to your strength or better!" Charles said as he was morphed and had his blaster in hand and glanced to the two mentors and signals for Macha to get out of there.

As Macha did this Charles switched weapons to his great sword and Ibories stared the gray ranger down.

Charles ran at Ibories and swung his sword cutting a second shield, but was instantly grabbed by the alien afterwards and flung into the wall of a building.

Charles rolled away as Ibories slithered towards him and tried to stab him with his sharp clawed hands.

Flicking the globe he summoned his blaster and began firing as he ran forward getting close, and when he did he grabbed the aliens tail and gripped it hard to which he started to spin.

Charles picked up speed and flung Ibories away and ran after coming to Little Dipper park, and was in the middle of the soccer field there.

 _"Good. Now I can fight without restraints or worry."_ Charles thought as Ibories got up.

"You know I thought you'd be a little better than this bug face." He taunted, but was met with a shield to the face as the alien threw one at him before charging forward and scratched at Charles suit with it's claws.

Ibories then whipped around smacking Charles away, and into a soccer goal as he lays faced down on the ground.

 _"Ugh. Okay that actually hurt!"_ He thought and got up, but was met with two sharp edged shields to the neck of his suit, and two arms hold him down.

"You talk a big game ranger, but your nothing. If Asura Kaiser the champion of the Nova Grappler fighters couldn't defeat me then how can you?" Ibories said preparing to end Charles as the sharp edges drew closer.

Yet before that happened he was struck from behind as Macha returned slicing him in the back as he howled out in pain letting go of Charles.

Seeing this as an opportunity to finish things Charles jumped behind Ibories and pulled the globe back twice.

++F-F-FINSHER!++

Six gray smaller gray energy versions of his great sword appeared floating around him, and grabbing them two at a time he threw them. The first two impaled Ibories unguarded hands and threw it back with enough force to pin it the the ground. The second set pinned the other hands shields and all. The first of the third set pierced the chest, and the final one to the tail. Finally his great sword appeared a silver gray aura to it.

"What can I do? I can do better than him. I can beat you, and look good doing it." Charles said and jumps up as high as he can the silver gray aura flaring.

"Rage of the Kaiser!" He called out as he came down hard stabbing the alien right through the head and he jumps back leaving the sword behind as the energy great swords and his let out a explosion of energy completely destroying Ibories.

After it was beat his sword returned to him, and Charles looked to Macha "...Thanks." he says to the mentor reluctantly.

Macha on the other hand was frowning "Charles...aren't you suppose to be with Katharine?" She asked.

Charles rubbed his head "The kid is fine. Besides I said I'd be looking for Ramiel. Can't do that if I'm babysitting that wimp." He said and Macha groaned.

"Charles...you better hope that she isn't badly injured or worse. Or I swear..." She says starting to get angry.

"Hey we won didn't we? That's all that matters right?" He said and Macha just glared at him.

"You are an idiot Charles. Learn to love and care for your teammates. You don't know how long you'll have them." She told him her voice flat and devoid of emotion, but she had a meaning behind the words.

She then turned "I'm going to look for Katharine. I expect you to let the others know of your foolishness, and when this is all over you are to do fifty laps around the area of The Hideout." Macha said then took off with great speed hoping she would find the teams youngest before she gets into any kind of trouble.

Charles watched her leave and sighs. He knew that he probably should have gone and met up with Kathy, but he was more concerned about finding Ramiel and ending this attack. He didn't actually really consider Kathy a wimp, but he knew that at the moment it was probably for the best if he wasn't around her.

 _"She really needs to pull herself together. Some people can only handle things for to long before they finally break."_ He thought to himself.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the apartments it was Nora and Drew the two fighting together pretty well and were quickly dispatching the Vanishers at a fast pace.

"You know. If you told me two weeks ago that I'd be saving the town from aliens and what not. I'd have called you crazy." Drew said.

Nora smiled a bit under her helmet "Same. Though it's something we're still getting use to doing. Thank goodness we got Macha, and Ahsha helping us." Nora said.

Drew nods as he finished the last of the Vanishers, and whips a gloved hand across his helmet "Done. Maybe we should..." He started, but stopped as things began to grow silent, and the wind picked up speed.

They then had to dodge as several black rods came flying out of nowhere, and had nearly hit them. Out of the sky descended a ghoul looking like alien creature with several legs, gray body, deep blue armor with sections glowing orange, a long tail with black spikes coming from it, and large clawed hands as well as soul piercing orange eyes.

The mere sight of this alien was enough to rattle both rangers as Nora stepped up "Your with Ramiel...aren't you?" she asked trident at the ready.

 _"Indeed I am."_ A deep cold male voice told them mentally.

"Telepathy!" Drew says surprised.

Both rangers prepared themselves knowing that whoever this was wasn't going to go easy on them at all _"In your tongue humans I am called Oksizz. The Link Joker Armada's captain of Ramiel's division."_ He said not making a move to attack them as this puzzled them.

"Your...not going to attack?" Drew asked.

 _"Whatever would be the use in me doing that? A boot only squashes an ant should it become a nuisance."_ Oksizz replied to them.

The two prepared themselves anyways and Oksizz mentally sighed _"I suppose I could entertain you rangers for a bit."_ He told them mentally.

From the chest of his body several metal spikes flew from it forcing the two to dodge as Nora summoned her blaster, and Drew his shield which he used to create a energy barrier. It shattered though with ease.

Drew switched to his rapier as Nora was firing her blaster as quick as she possibly could running to dodge. Drew did the same as more metal like spikes were coming out of Oksizz who wasn't even moving or even flinching from the blasts.

Drew ran at Oksizz, and struck a few times though it didn't faze the alien as he simply just swipes at Drew tossing him away from them.

Nora ran to Drew to check on him "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah. This guy though...He's really tough." Drew says in a bit of pain.

Oksizz just looked at them _"I am Ramiel's second in command for a reason young ones. Though I will be taking my leave I think."_ Oksizz said.

"W-What? Why?" Drew demanded getting up.

 _"Because I see no need to continue this fight. Word of warning though children; the brightest light can cast the darkest shadows."_ Oksizz said and vanished in a dark green glow.

The two didn't know what he could mean _**"Everyone we...may have a situation."**_ Charles said over the morphor, and after a quick agreement they headed to meet up with Nora and Drew.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

"You...did...what?!" Morgana said angry and still morphed.

Charles was quiet at this outburst "How could you just leave her alone! She is still just in middle school!" Morgana said angry.

Nora put a hand on her shoulder "Now's not the time Morgana. If we start looking we can find her quickly." She said.

"Or we can just get in touch with Macha. She probably can track her down." Drew suggested to them as Frankie decided to do just that.

"You hear that Macha? We need to find Kathy and quick." Frankie said into her morphor.

 _ **"I'm on it...and I got her!"**_ Macha said as in the hideout she was at the main console tracking Kathy and glanced back towards Ahsha who was in the chair out cold.

 _ **"She's...she's at Milky Way General Hospital!"**_ Macha says.

The five looked at one another "Is that really a bad thing though? She could be..." Nora started.

 _ **"Because I found another signal there. It's Ramiel."**_ their mentor interrupted.

Morgana looked to Charles with a glare "Not the time." Frankie told them as all five take off headed for the hospital.

"You know it will take us forever to get there right?" Drew said.

 _ **"Already have that problem solved. Press the button nearest the trigger on the morphors side."**_ Macha said and the five did just that summoning five futuristic sports bikes that hovered. They were primairly silver with the accent colors being their ranger color.

"Thanks Macha." They all said and take off heading towards where Kathy was suppose to be at.

 **=LOREKEEPERS=**

At said hospital Kathy was unmorphed and heading towards the roof where she was pretty sure that she had spotted Ramiel. She opened the door to the roof and peeks out seeing Ramiel sitting on the railing of the edge her legs dangling as she watched several screens.

"I know you are there yellow ranger. Come out." Ramiel said not bothering to turn around.

Kathy comes out, and Ramiel finally turns flying up "My my. Such bravery to come right for me. What lead you to believe I'd be here?" She asked flying about Kathy observing her.

"I-It was pretty simple when you think about it. You use to be part of the Angel Feather Hospital of Cray." Kathy said as that had been what she thought of first, but kept it to herself.

Ramiel frowns "What are you talking about? I was created after the destruction of Cray as a general for my king." She said, but couldn't help feeling something about the young girl's words.

 _"She doesn't remember Cray? T-That must be it! She's only working with them because she's convinced that she was created by that king!"_ Kathy thought then had to duck when Ramiel swipes at her with her two half scissor like weapons.

"No matter the gibberish you were stupid to come alone." Ramiel said and Kathy slide under her kicking one of the angel's wings and knocking her away.

"Please stop Ramiel. I know that you don't want to do this." Kathy pleaded trying to reason with the angel, but it fell on deaf ears as she swipes again Kathy narrowly dodging.

"Why wouldn't I? You are bonded to what we want, and to get it you'll have to go girl." She snarls as Kathy hesitated to morph, but knew that she might have to soon in order for her own safety.

"Because your not evil! Come on, you have to remember your home!" Kathy said and backed away from each swipe and was backed into the railing.

Ramiel raised both of her weapons and prepared to strike "Come on remember! Remember Cray, the other Angel Feathers, remember Zerachiel!" the girl pleaded, and the weapons just stopped near her head.

"Z-Zerachiel?" Ramiel says as her eyes flickered between gold and blue.

Kathy got an idea "Yes Zerachiel! She was someone you looked up to and wanted to be! At least that's what Macha inferred. Come on you can't forget someone like that!" Kathy said as Ramiel dropped her weapons and was gripping her head.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _"Attention everyone! As our ranks have expanded out I want to introduce you all to the leader of the Celestial division of our hospital." A female said as all the other angels watched as someone came in._

 _It was a feminine angel with blue and purple wings, shoulder length golden blond hair, and blue purple eyes wearing a white sleeveless outfit that was black around the chest and a red ribbon tied around the neck area. She wore one black legging with a white diamond pattern on one leg, and a solid white one on the opposite. She had a tool kit like belt around her waist filled with medical supplies, and a bag also filled on her shoulders._

 _The angel smiled "Hello everyone. I am Zerachiel, and I look forward to working with you all. My new division, the Celestials will take our operations outside the hospital treating the sick and wounded in the field of combat." She explained._

 _Watching all this as she talked was a young Ramiel who after hearing everything decided it might be better for her to support the new Celestial division by joining them. She was a welcomed member and worked closely with many of the members, but she worked a lot and often with Zerachiel herself._

 _While she felt that her work was good she never felt it was good enough, but was always reassured that it was fine by Ramiel. Sometimes they were forced to fight and manage to scare off those who dared try and harm their patients._

 _Ramiel herself though was caught up in a battle as she had been attending to a patient when the attack happened. She was caught along with her patient, and was tortured to the point of near death._

 _She was then taken and recalls intense pain as someone was putting stuff in her, and changing her. She then felt some strange, wonderful, and powerful energy being forced into her as she screamed then blacked out._

 _She next remembers fighting several battles against other creatures from other planets as they tried hunting down Macha. It was Ramiel along with another though that finally managed to find the power of the Universe Crystals._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

Ramiel lowered her hands and opened her eyes which were blue "W-What have I been doing?" Ramiel asked horrified as her blocked off memories were flowing into her and the weight of her actions she had been doing for the past years made her feel guilty.

Ramiel then looked to Kathy who sighed and was approaching her "R-Ramiel? Are you okay? Do you...remember now?" Kathy asked.

Ramiel nods "Y-Yes I do, and o-oh...I-I am so sorry. I-I was going to..." She started and began sobbing as she hugged the younger girl and Kathy simply returned it.

"It's alright. I-I'm glad your back to yourself." Kathy says glad that her idea had worked. The Vanishers were all gone, one or both of the monsters were probably dealt with, they stopped the plan, and Ramiel was still alive as well as recalled her life on Cray.

 _"I did it. I got her back to normal."_ She told herself.

The two broke the hug as Ramiel wipes away her tears "I can't believe what I've done. Though my home...Zerachiel..." she started.

"Please don't cry Ramiel. It's not your fault." Kathy said.

Ramiel looked down "Maybe, but it was just me...Luquier was roped into this to. They took her along with me in that battle on Cray." Ramiel said saddened.

"So you mean she was...given the same treatment as you?" Kathy asked and Ramiel nods.

Ramiel then quickly knew they're was something she had to tell one of them "Listen. There is something I need to tell you. The Link Joker Armada is..." She started then grit her teeth and grips her head.

"N-No!" Ramiel started as she felt something. It had been a backup plan in case any of the generals returned to normal. King Glendios had something installed in them called a kill mode. It would turn off all there emotions, and make the general focus on the orders given.

Kathy saw her in pain and started to go towards her "B-Back away...I-I'm not going to...be in...control...much...longer." Ramiel said.

"No! You just got back to normal. You can fight this off to!" Kathy said as a tears roll down Ramiel's eyes.

"I c-can't. I-I'm sorry..." She says and her eyes turn gold again, but they were more dull and devoid of life. Ramiel put her hands down to the sides and her weapons went right to her.

Not having enough time to morph Kathy braced herself, but didn't feel any pain as she heard the sound of metal on metal. She then saw that Nora and Charles were blocking as Morgana grabbed her and takes her out of the way.

"What were you thinking! You were lucky that we got here in time Kathy." Morgana said irritated.

Kathy looked to her "Please don't Morgana! Ramiel is being..." Kathy starts.

"I don't have time for this. If your not going to help then just stay here." Morgana said and then goes to help the others.

Kathy tried to run in to try and talk to them, but was stopped as Drew kept and held her back "This is for the best. If Ramiel is even in there she's probably in pain. She'd want us to do this." Drew said trying to be positive.

"No! No she wouldn't! She was...she was free! I got her back to her old self!" Kathy said and Drew sighed shaking his head.

The other four rangers went at Ramiel, and she was soon grounded with her wings destroyed and disfigured beyond repair.

Morgana, Nora, and Charles each summoned there blasters.

++F-F-FINISHER!++

"NO!" Kathy shouts as the three let out the flamethrower of colors on Ramiel who screamed in pain, but seemed to survive.

After it ended Ramiel was still standing, but just barely looking ready to go off at any moment. With movements quicker than what they all thought Ramiel used the last of her strength to rush forward, knock Drew away, and grab Kathy by the neck.

Ramiel just looked at her with dull gold eyes, and before she imploded Kathy was sent away in a flash of green light.

With her job done Ramiel imploded, and Kathy's morphor dropped to the ground clattering along with her Universe Globe.

Morgana was utterly surprised and speechless as the others were just as shocked "K-Kathy." Morgana says looking ready to cry.

* * *

 **Episode 10 is at an end, and the first of Ramiel's two servants have bit the dust, and one is completely gone as is Ramiel. Unfortunately we have lost Kathy as she was taken for the moment, but what will happen only I know. Then again there was what happened in...yeah I'm not going to be telling you guys any time soon so wait and see. As for Macha the reason for her coldness to Charles will be explained at a later date...Now though we will have some aftermath of this chapter. Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	11. Episode 10: Close and Distant

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It had been three days since the battle with Ramiel, and since Kathy had been taken. So to say that the group of five rangers walking into school on Tuesday morning were less than pleased was an understatement.

"How are your parent's doing?" Charles asked as he had spent the rest of the weekend trying to find the youngest ranger, but didn't have any luck.

Morgana sighed "Mom and dad are both worried. They've put out posters looking for her, and the police are doing everything they can to find her." Morgana said looking down. She knew the truth, but if she told them she'd be breaking what was a major rule for rangers as she'd have to tell them she was the newest red ranger.

"Do you think she's okay?" Nora asked as Morgana just shrugged.

Frankie huffed "If you ask me we should have checked out that signal we found two days ago." She said.

Drew sighed "Yes, but it could have been a trap. They may be trying to pick us off one at a time now." He said.

Frankie groaned "I don't think so, and I haven't heard anything back from my cousin in Walkerton." She added on.

"You know it's interesting you got a cousin there. That apparently there's a ranger team there." Charles mentioned.

"For one I have more than one cousin...one of them has been...missing." Frankie said a bit hesitant to talk about her missing cousin.

Drew sighs "Even though Kathy is gone we have to keep pushing on. She'd want that." He said.

Morgana sighed as they all got ready to separate "We all can talk later everyone. See you guys at lunch." She tells them.

The group separated and Charles sighs to himself "I should have kept a better eye on her." He said blaming himself as he was alone and actually showing he cared.

To him showing anything to others besides his normal brash, tough and slightly selfish attitude was something he never did. That is why it was rare for him to show care and concern for someone unless they actually mattered to him.

Kathy had shown that she, and the others mattered when she confronted him the day after he had become a ranger.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _"You know being a lone wolf doesn't help anyone." Kathy said surprising Charles who closed his locker and he looks at the middle schooler._

 _"Shouldn't you be heading for class." He told her flatly and Kathy frowns._

 _"You aren't helping yourself you know. I just want to try and talk." She said._

 _Charles huffed "Why talk to me? You see how scared everyone is of me." He told her._

 _"Because you are lonely." Kathy said flatly._

 _Charles grit his teeth "I don't need anyone. Now you should get going." He hissed and Kathy sighs turning around to leave._

 _She then glanced back at him "I just want to look out for you yah know. I do care for someone I consider a friend." She told him._

 _"I'm not your friend." He told her._

 _Kathy just smiled and looked away "Well that's to bad. Because I most certainly am your friend." She said and walked away not seeing the surprised look on his face._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

"I shouldn't have gone off on my own. If I stayed with her...could I have stopped her being taken?" He asked himself then shakes his head.

 _"Ramiel looked intent on taking her, but...she seemed so much different."_ He thought recalling the blank dead looking eyes that she had. It had seemed like that she hadn't been in control of her actions at all.

 _"Maybe Kathy was right."_ He thought and sighed as he got to class and takes his seat as he notes that Drew was in his class, and decided to sit in the back with him.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Some time later at lunch the group of now five were all together again, but decided to spend their time in the headmistress office talking with her "So why did you as us all here?" Charles asked her.

Ahsha signaled for them to sit down "After what happened with Kathy, Macha thought it might be best if someone were to talk to you all." she told them

All of them were silent at this as they looked down or away "You all can't be blaming yourselves for what happened." Ahsha then says.

It was then that the area shifted yellow and green mixing as it filled the area.

 _ **"You are indeed right about that Princess Ahsha."**_ A strong male voice said.

 _ **"You should not be blaming yourselves."**_ Another male voice said that caused Ahsha to smile a bit.

Two ghostly spirits appeared. The first of which was a knight clad in white armor under it was blue-gray under armor with cyan lines along it and a helmet similar to what Kathy wore in her ranger form, and in his hand was the same blade as Kathy. The other spirit looked like a musketeer clad in purple and green with a feathered cap, and in his other hand he had a rapier as he smiled at Ahsha.

Nora recognized this as what had happened to her when Coral appeared "You two...are you..." Nora started and both nod.

 _ **"Indeed. I am the human who's soul became the yellow Universe Crystal. I am Blaster Blade, but I believe Macha has introduced you by my true name. Ahmes."**_ Ahmes said to them.

 _ **"My name is Antero, and I reside in the green Universe Crystal. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Especially you Drew."**_ Antero said and looked to Ahsha and bow.

 _ **"It's good to see you again m'lady."**_ he then said to Ahsha who tears up.

"Hello Antero." She says as Ahmes looks to the rangers.

 _ **"What happened to my chosen is...unfortunate, but you all must not allow yourselves to be swallowed by sadness, doubt, and anger. I've seen what it does to other."**_ Ahmes said with a sigh as Charles looked at him.

"Your talking about Blaster D...Junos right?" Drew asked him and Ahmes nodded.

Frankie crossed her arms "It's hard to ignore when we couldn't do squat." She says and sighed.

 _ **"True as that must be you five must become closer as a team. It's in situation's like this where you need support one another."**_ Antero spoke to them.

Nora looked at them all because while she was close to almost everyone the only one she wasn't so close to was Charles as was the same with many of the others.

Charles himself knew this and sighed glancing to Morgana "Hey red...I...I'm sorry about not keeping an eye on here." He says and Morgana looks to him frowning.

"That's not good enough. You went off on your own and left her." She said.

Charles sighed "I know, and I'll do whatever I can to help get her back, and I know I'm a jerk. I just...got my reasons for how I act." He said.

Ahmes watched this and gives a small grin _**"This is what Antero means. Take baby steps children. Become closer, and perhaps you might find what your looking for and then some."**_ He said.

Antero then looked to Ahsha _**"Princess. There is something though that you must know. After Lady Katharine was taken our six souls resonated with two more."**_ Antero informed.

"Wait...does that mean that there's two more Universe Crystals here!" Morgana asked and Ahmes shakes his head.

"What exactly did you all resonate with?" Ahsha asked.

Ahmes glanced at Antero who nods to him.

 _ **"One of the souls was that of a divine being of creation..."**_ Ahmes started.

 _ **"And the other was that of a dragon god of great destruction."**_ Antero finished and Ahsha went wide eyed.

"The souls of Harmonics and Gyze...they're souls are trapped together?" She asked and both spirits nodded.

 _ **"They are, but they were also split in two. We don't know where, and it will be harder to find the halves and the person they belong with."**_ Ahmes spoke.

They all knew what this meant. There was going to be another ranger, and that the Link Joker Armada would be searching for the two halves of the new Universe Crystal.

"We'll find them first. No way are they getting them." Morgana said through gritted teeth.

The area returned to normal as the two spirits vanished "...Yeah we'll find them, and Kathy to." Nora assured putting a hand on Morgana's shoulder.

Frankie sighed "Look guys about earlier. I know it may have been a trap, but what if it wasn't? You guys got to take a chance sometime." She told them.

Drew glanced at her "The idea was risky, but Frankie is right. Even if it had been a trap we could have gotten more information." He said.

Morgana sighed "Yeah your both right. We could have possibly beat what they sent, and then either interrogated whatever was sent. Or have Macha use her magic to see what she could find out." She said.

Charles rolled his eyes "Yep. Look let's stop being mushy and come up with a real plan." He said and Morgana smirked.

"What have you got in mind?" Frankie asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure we can search Milky Way top to bottom, and possibly find a half of it. Though what if the other half is hidden in Walkerton?" He suggested and looks to Frankie.

Frankie rubs her chin "Well...my cousin does have some friends, but what am I suppose to tell her to convince her and her friends to help?" Frankie asked.

Drew starts thinking and humming to himself "Well...you could claim that a friend of yours was visiting there. They broke something, but couldn't find all the pieces." He suggested.

Frankie sighs "Okay. I don't like lying to my cousin, but I guess we should at least try to get there help." She said and left the room to make the call to her cousin in Walkerton.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

In the enemies main ship Glendios taps his fingers on his throne as one of his generals approached him "We are still broadcasting the signal your majesty. It appears that the rangers still haven't come." The general reported and Glendios stopped tapping.

"I see. Return our prisoner here." He instructed, and the general bows leaving as seconds later there was a green flash of light as Kathy appeared in the throne room.

She looked slightly beaten as she had injuries inflicted on her from what might have been a whip, her clothing was torn and cut up, and her hair was greasy. She had cuffs on her feet, and chains around her legs and waist while she had a diamond like hair clip in her hair that was steadily glowing. Kathy herself looked broken, and her eyes were puffy like she had been crying.

With a snap of his fingers the clip disappeared "They didn't come child." Glendios says plainly.

Kathy didn't look up "...No they didn't...why?" She asked.

"They care only for themselves child." Glendios said.

"N-No! That's not true. They do care for..." She started, and then recalled the argument with Morgana, Charles coldness towards her, and how the others seemed closer while she seemed like an outcast because of her age.

"You are pure of heart, but rather naive child." Glendios said and got up staying in place.

"I would like to offer you a deal." He then said and Kathy looked up at him surprised at first, but then sent him a glare.

"Why would I agree to any kind of deal with you?!" She says evenly.

"Because you know the truth about my generals." Glendios said simply and Kathy bit her lip.

Glendios made no movement still "You know they were once denizens of Cray, but we captured them, modified them, and supressed their memories." He said.

"I can easily have their memories unblocked, and that nasty counter measure removed from them." He adds on.

Kathy looked at him "Y-You can actually do that?" she asked.

He nods "I can, but I won't simply do it if you ask. I require a equivalent exchange to do so." He said.

"I'd be giving up five exceptionally powerful generals, and be left with none. So I require someone else to fill the shoes of my generals." He started.

Kathy went wide eyed "I will not..." She started.

"I haven't made my full offer yet." He said.

"As you've already figured out I want you to join my ranks as the new general, but if you want them released you must bring me at least two of the Universe Crystals. You may leave any time before you obtain two of them, but the deal will be off." Glendios finished.

Kathy looked down and bites her lip considering her options _"On one hand I can deny this offer and hold out until the others find me."_ She thought then recalled how they didn't even check out the signal, and then she also remembered Ramiel.

 _"On the other if I...serve Glendios I'd be turning my back on everyone. Yet I could free the rest of the generals once I get a hold of two of the Universe Crystals."_ She thought.

"So...what is your decision child?" Glendios asked and sat down.

Kathy bit her lip "I-I...I chose..." she started.

* * *

 **And cut! That's it for Episode 10, and while I seemed to leave it on a cliff hanger I won't be revealing what she decided for some time, but if anyone here is familiar with Cardfight! Vanguard then you already know the answer. Also yes we will be having a brand new ranger joining the team as soon as both halves of this new Universe Crystal are found. Though will Glendios actually live up his promise if Kathy actually accepts it? Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	12. Episode 11: Walkerton Rangers

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

"So I heard your class is going towards Walkerton today?" Morgana asked Frankie and Nora as the group of five headed for the school.

"Yeah. I am so hoping to run into my cousin while I'm there. Got to see how she's holding up after all." Frankie said carefully as she removed her glasses and takes out a cloth to clean them.

Nora frowned at this as something about the way Frankie acted felt off to her. Frankie noticed Nora looking at her "You looking forward to it to Nora?" she asks.

Nora bit her lip "Kind of. I mean...I'll probably make a fool of myself." Nora said looking down.

"Why do you think that?" Charles asked.

"Because I'm not good with people I don't know Charles." Nora said with a sigh looking down.

Drew pats her shoulder "You'll do just fine." She assured

Nora sighs and looks towards Frankie "I guess we should get to our class. We're heading towards Walkerton after roll call." She said.

Frankie nods "Today should be good. My cousin's school was closed due to one of the pipes blowing. So she said she'd meet us." Frankie told Nora as they walked towards class.

After taking roll call the teacher with the help of his aid escorted the students out and to the bus "Now after we finish up at the Walkerton Arts Building feel free to explore the town. Though I expect you all back to the bus before three. If your late you might get left behind." He told them as the bus takes off.

It was about a half hour ride towards Walkerton and after an uneventful two hours checking out the Walkerton Arts Building the students were released to check out the town "So is your cousin meeting us here?" Nora asked as they walked out.

"Frankie!" A female voice called out and they both turned.

The girl was 17 with a semi athletic build to her body and medium length brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a short sleeve red blouse with a red and white pleated skirt along with white and gray leggings, and black flats. Slung on her shoulder was a red hand bag.

"Hey Izzy." Frankie greets her cousin smiling at her as the girl she called Izzy came over and hugged her.

Nora just watched the two and looked between them becoming a bit shy around the new girl that suddenly showed up. She knew that she was Frankie's cousin, but it didn't make her any less nervous.

Izzy looked at Frankie and sighed "Your still wearing all that stuff Frankie?" she asked.

Frankie flinches "C-Can we not talk about that right now? I have someone I want to introduce you to." Frankie told her cousin.

Izzy looked over and saw Nora and then looks her over "Hmm...Shy, fond of the color blue, scared of others. You must be Nora right?" Izzy asked.

"Y-Yes. My name is N-Nora Riley." Nora said to the teen.

Izzy holds out her hand to shake "My name is Isabelle Grant." Izzy or Isabelle said and Nora shakes her hand.

Frankie smirked "Okay since you've met each other now how about we look around? Been some time since I last visited." She suggested.

"Sure. Though you think you could take off the glasses? We both know that you don't really need them." Isabelle said surprising Nora.

"S-She doesn't need glasses?" Nora asked a bit surprised as Frankie bites her lip.

Isabelle looked between them and sighed "You haven't told them yet?" She asked and Frankie looked away and the red clad teen shakes her head.

"Told who what?" Nora asked and Isabelle looked to Frankie.

Frankie looked away "I...I don't actually need glasses." Frankie admits and Nora while a tad bit surprised was calm as she now knew what that feeling she had was.

"If you don't need them then why do you wear them?" Nora asked.

Frankie smirked a bit "They're actually a functioning video camera with a large memory. So there are lots of uses to it." she said.

Nora nods a bit understanding as Isabelle and them walk through town "So how are you holding up Izzy? I know it's getting close to your birthday, and well..." Frankie starts as Isabelle tensed up as her birthday was a bit of a touchy subject.

"I'm doing fine. I just...miss him." She replied looking down and Frankie pats her back and sighs.

"Me to Izzy. Me to.' She said as Nora just watched them.

Isabelle then looks to Frankie "I guess things at home are going as smooth as ever?" She asked and Frankie rolls her eyes.

"As smooth as it can be considering how big our family is." Frankie replied.

"So you have a big family?" Nora asked.

Frankie nods "Yeah. Besides my mom and dad I have four younger siblings. Judith is the second oldest, and my younger twin sister, Olivia is only thirteen...as well as Dorthy, Stephanie is the youngest girl being only nine, and then there's my little brother Roland that is eight." Frankie told Nora.

Isabelle sighs as she thought about her missing family for a moment "So Nora. What's your story?" She asks.

Nora looked at her "My...story?" she replied.

"Yeah. I'm curious about my cousin's new friend. So come on tell me a bit about yourself." Isabelle insisted nudging the girl.

Nora starts twirling a bit of her hair "T-Theirs nothing to really know about me. I'm not that special." She states not looking at Isabelle.

Frankie laughs "Nothing special? Oh come on you know that's untrue Nora. I mean seriously you got a closet filled to the brim with cosplay stuff." She said to her.

Nora blushed a bit embarrassed "Whoa! Okay that is certainly something unexpected." Isabelle said.

"That's not the only thing. She makes this video's under the user name...uhh..Star...umm..." Frankie started and tried to recall the channel name she noticed Nora uploading a video to.

This peeks Isabelle's interest and gets an idea "Star Light Productions AKA SLIP?" she asked and Frankie snaps her fingers giving a sharp nod.

Nora bit her lip and gave a small groan as Isabelle looked at her "Wow. I certainly know a few students at my school that would die to meet Star in person. There are a couple of cosplayers at my school." Isabelle said to her.

Isabelle continued to show them around, and as she was finishing the tour they rounded a corner and Nora yelps as she fell to the ground.

"Oww...Hey! You got to watch were your going." A female voice said as Frankie helped Nora up.

Isabelle looked at the girl and shakes her head "Sorry about that. Nora didn't mean to bump into you." she said as the girl huffed and the girl who was clad in pink passed her by.

"Wow. Isn't she just a ray of sunshine." Frankie said flatly.

Isabelle sighed "Can't say I blame her. She lost a family member three years ago just like me." She said, but she also couldn't help thinking that their might be something about that pink clad girl.

Nora took out her phone "Umm...If it's not to much trouble think we can go to the mall? I was hoping to pick up a few things for a new cosplay I'm working on." Nora said to Frankie her voice barely above a whisper.

Frankie nods "So want to go to the mall with us Izzy? I mean it's been a few months since we last hanged out, and I think some girl time would be good." She said.

"Sounds good to me, but uhh..." She started as she recalled something that she actually had to do that day. Yet looking at Nora and Frankie's excited eyes she knew that she might regret it later if she didn't go and something happened to either of them.

Isabelle sighed "Okay I'll come along. Just to make sure that you two don't get into any trouble." She told them.

Frankie laughs "Oh come on Izzy. I mean what's the worst that can happen?" she asked and the other two teens looked at her.

 _"And she jinxed it."_ Both thought as they set off towards the mall.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After going to the mall they spent a lot of time there, and failed to notice that it was now well past three so it was very likely that the class had returned back to Milky Way.

Isabelle was on the phone with her mother "Alright. Thanks mom. Yes I'll be able to get them back to Milky Way mom." she said with a sigh and hung up.

Frankie rubs her head "Sorry about causing a problem Izzy." she says and Isabelle just waves her hand.

"It's alright Frankie. We just got to caught up." She said.

As they walked out of the mall people were running and screaming as hunched over looking beings with slightly large fists were attacking anything and anyone in site.

"Zincods." Isabelle says through gritted teeth.

She then looked to her cousin and Nora as she hurries them back inside "Yikes! Didn't think I'd see those things again." Frankie said.

"Again?" Nora asked.

Isabelle glanced outside "This isn't the first time that Zincods have attacked the town. Up until some time ago it had been three years since they were last seen." She states.

"Were they're any rangers to stop them?" Nora asked and Isabelle nodded.

"Yeah, but the original team of rangers just...vanished. Though a new group has showed up recently taking their place." she explained.

"Yeah. I heard about the new team." Frankie said.

"I'm going to see if I can find anyone to help." Isabelle said, and before the other two girls could object Isabelle ran back out and eventually was out of their line of sight.

Frankie face palms and groans "She's going to get herself hurt." She said.

Nora nods "We better help her. I know this is not our town..." She started.

"But standing by isn't a good idea." Frankie agreed and each revealed their morphors and take out their respective Universe Globes.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" They called out morphing, and then rushed out.

Outside the Zincods were being fought by three other rangers of red, blue, and yellow.

The suits for red and blue were basically identical as it was primarily their base color while the gloves, boots, and belt were a mix of their base color and gold. Each belt had a blaster on one hip while a katana and a set of daggers were on the opposite a skirt coming from each. Their was a symbol on their chest while the red had a dragon like visor for the helmet and sphinx for yellow. Blue lacked a skirt meaning very likely blue was a guy, and the accent colors for his suit was silver instead of gold as was the symbol on the chest while also having a axe for his weapon and leviathan shown on his visor.

"On your left!" Blue called out to yellow who takes one of her daggers and throws it at one of the Zincods.

"Thanks." Yellow said as she retrieved her dagger as Red slashed away at the Zincods, but more came her way and surrounds Red while the rest keep Blue and Yellow occupied.

"Hey! Don't you know that fodder never gets a win?" Frankie said as she came in slicing away with her large clawed glove and Nora was slicing away with her trident like she was dancing.

"Whoa! Hey aren't those the rangers from Milky Way?" Blue asked.

Frankie rolled her eyes under the helmet "Can we discuss this later? For now I think you can use the help. Given two of your teammates haven't shown up." She said in a matter of fact tone. Red looked at Frankie and sighs shaking her head.

"Fine. Let's just clear them out quickly. We don't need anyone getting hurt." Red informed them, but her voice was scratchy as if she was trying to disguise it.

Frankie and Nora nod not noticing that Blue and Yellow were slightly confused as to why their leading was trying to disguise her voice as they split for the time being.

A group of Zincods lunged forward, and Red along with Nora sliced them stopping their approach.

Blue, Yellow, and Frankie stuck together as two of them took out their blasters and started firing away Frankie striking down any who dared to get close.

Frankie grinned under her helmet "Okay. I suggest you two get close. I'm going to take out a chunk here and now." She warned.

Sensing she was serious the two got close to Frankie.

++F-F-FINISHER!++

"Chronofang Breaker!" She shouts slamming her clawed fist on the ground sending out the shock-waves destroying all that were near them while damaging those farther away.

Seeing this Red looked at Nora "Can you do the same thing?" she asked and Nora nods already getting the idea she suggested.

++F-F-FINISHER!++

"Shiny Star!" She called out sending waves of rippling water at the Zincods destroying some while leaving the ground wet and slippery.

"That will do." Red said as the two made quick work of the rest of the Zincods around them, and the other group finished their's as well.

After it was done the group looked at one another "So...Uhh...How about we take this conversation somewhere else? I'm pretty sure that your curious." Nora suggested.

The other three nod "Follow us. We know somewhere safe to talk about this." Yellow said.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

They led the two to a strange cove with a building there, and took them inside "Hmm...Looks like our mentor and his kids aren't here right now." Blue said.

Yellow nods then turns to Frankie and Nora "Anyways welcome to the Mystic Warriors HQ." She said.

Frankie and Nora look around impressed "It's pretty nice. Though I still think ours is better." Frankie said.

Nora sighed "So perhaps we should introduce ourselves. I mean this is the first time we're meeting." She said.

Blue shrugged looking to Red "Your call." He tells her, and Frankie saw that Red seemed hesitant yet she eventually nods.

"It's best we know who you are so we can help each other if something ever happens." Red said.

"We'll go first." Nora said as she and Frankie eject their Universe Globes instantly canceling their morphs.

Nora gives a small bow "I'm Nora Riley. Universe Blue Ranger." She says introducing herself.

"Francesca Donaldson, but just call me Frankie. Universe Purple Ranger." Frankie said arms crossed and she heard Red start muttering.

The other three rangers powered down revealing themselves.

The blue ranger was an african american guy with curly black hair, and wore square shaped glasses. He was rather scrawny, and he had freckles on his face as well as scars on his arms. His normal attire consisted of a blue button down shirt with khakis, and white sneakers with blue laces and soles.

"I'm Rodney Jenson. Mystic Warrior Blue Ranger." He said.

The yellow ranger was a skinny girl standing at only 5'5" with a fairy skin tone, curly brown hair, and blue eyes. Her normal attire consisted of a loose fitting yellow t shirt with a black leather jacket layered over it, blue skinny jeans, and yellow flats.

"Name's Eleanor Chase, but I go by Ellie. Mystic Warrior Yellow Ranger." Ellie said.

The final ranger the two were familiar with as Isabelle shyly waved at them "Hey Frankie, Nora." She said as they looked at her.

"Wow. Guess being a ranger runs in the family." Frankie says with a laugh.

Ellie and Rodney look to Isabelle "Frankie is my cousin you two. The one that called me a few days back to help find someone." She said.

Frankie looked down "Though I might have...lied to you. I do know what happened to Kathy, and maybe well...you might be able to help." She said.

The two then explained what had happened in the battle with Ramiel, and Kathy being taken as well. They also told about the other members of the Universe team as well as their mentors. The three Mystic Warrior rangers did the same telling about the other two rangers, their mentor, and his kids.

"Sounds like we both got our hands full." Isabelle said rubbing her head.

"Yeah. Say how about we exchange numbers?" Nora suggested.

"Sounds good to me. That way we all keep in touch." Ellie said, and after a few minutes they all had exchanged numbers as well as giving the numbers for the members who weren't their.

"I'll be sure to explain this to Morgana. I think she'll like knowing we got another team to rely on if we ever need help." Frankie said.

"Yeah. Though I hope we find the pink ranger soon. Whoever it is." Isabelle said as she thought about the girl that they ran into, but shakes her head.

The group soon left, and Isabelle would take the two home to Milky Way.

* * *

 **That's it for this Episode 11, and while the fate of Kathy still remains unknown it seems they may have some help in the form of the Power Rangers Mystic Warriors. Speaking of which if you want to know more about them, then I suggest you read Power Rangers Mystic Warriors by my good friend LovingGinger30. I'd also like to recommend the Power Rangers stories by my friends Stormasius, TrassiacDragonRanger, RedRanger2.3, ThePurpleArcher24, Mike singh, and Heroeschamp all of which are great authors. Anyways next chapter will get back to action as the hunt for the two halves of the seventh core Universe Crystal will begin, but not all is as it seems as the rangers will have a serious fight on their hands with Link Joker's greatest warrior. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	13. Episode 12: Vibranium Rises

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The following day after the events in Walkerton the five teens were all gathered together at breakfast for the school "Can't believe you guys met another team." Drew said smiling.

Frankie rubs her head "What surprised me more was that my cousin is in charge." She said as she wasn't wearing her glasses which Nora understood after the other day.

"So why aren't you wearing your glasses?" Morgana decided to ask.

Frankie glanced to Nora who nods and gives her a soft smile encouraging her "I...don't actually need them." She admits.

"I just wear them because they help hide me, and the glasses aren't just glasses. Their one of my gadgets." Frankie then added on.

"Help hide you?" Drew asked.

Frankie looked away "I'd rather not talk about it." She said her eyes soft and sad looking like she was remembering something.

Charles had his arms crossed as he leaned back in his chair "So your into making gadgets huh?" Charles said with a bit of interest and she nods.

Morgana had a small bit of interest as Frankie looks between them all "I've actually been working on a few things even before I became a ranger. A few of them might actually help us out." She told them.

"Could you show us?" Drew asked.

"Not right now. I'll show you guys after school in Mrs. Umbra's room." She told them, and could tell that slowly they were starting to heal a bit.

The bell rings signaling the start of classes, and all of them separated heading for their own classes some of which they had together.

In Morgana's class she was writing notes when she felt the pouch with her Universe Globe in it heat up, but not glow.

 _ **"Trouble is coming Morgana. I sense one of the Link Joker's greatest warriors will be coming for us."**_ A deep male voice echoed in her head and Morgana stopped a moment hearing Dragonic Overlord's warning as the heat stopped and Morgana put one of her hands into the pouch as she felt for the yellow universe globe and grips it for comfort.

Morgana had decided to take it upon herself and keep a hold of it until Kathy returned, and then she would give it back to Kathy herself.

For the five the rest of the school day passed by quickly and they met up in the room which was clear except for Macha who was dressed in a more normal attire, and had her hair down to cover her ears.

"So what kind of gadgets do you have Frankie?" Drew asked as Frankie looked a bit hesitant to show them off, but first showed her glasses.

"Well I already told Nora, but my glasses are actually a rather sophisticated camera with a large memory that can also be sent to my computer." She explained deciding to keep a few other functions secret at the moment and then brings out her next gadget.

"This little gadget won't exactly be helpful for us as rangers. It call it the Lil Tracer." She said showing what looked like a plain old puzzle piece.

"It's a..." Charles starts, but was stopped by Frankie holding up a hand.

"I know it looks like a plain old puzzle piece, but that's the point. It's not something anyone would expect. Plus it's hard to trace because it uses older tech. So unless you have something old school to track it your out of luck." She said and shows an old cell phone she used to track it.

Frankie then brings three devices looking like gun hilts that were primarily black the accent color for each being yellow, green, and purple "These are the Blaster Hilts. They connect to the Universe Shields to make a blaster that while not as powerful as the Universe Blasters themselves has a higher rate of fire than them." She explained to them as Frankie herself takes one, and Drew takes one and Frankie puts the yellow one away.

Frankie then takes out her next gadget which looked like a small sphere "I call this the Big Bang. It's a powerful explosive weapon that uses the very energy we found out Link Joker has within themselves." She says.

Macha nods "I ran a few more experiments, and that energy can actually be used against the same power if it's polarity is reversed." She added on.

"You did this since you became a ranger?" Drew asked and Frankie nods.

"Yep. I figured we might need a bigger advantage if the fights get harder." She said.

Charles nods "Okay I'll admit. I'm pretty impressed." he said.

"Uhh...Thanks Charles." Frankie said and Macha nods.

"These will certainly help us the battle with the Link Joker Armada." She said feeling that they might stand a better chance now.

"I'm also working on a few other things for The Hideout, but they're not ready yet." Frankie said.

They all nod, and it was then their morphors hummed and shine letting them know of the attack "Well then looks like we'll have to test out these new gadgets." Morgana said, and they all ran out.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The rangers rushed outside the school and saw the Vanishers attacking as the teachers and what students remained tried to get away.

Rushing right in was Morgana and Charles as Macha returned to her human like appearance to assist with the fight.

Nora went over to help some of the younger kids, and cleared the Vanishers then helps the younger kids to get out "Come on. Follow me." Nora said kindly as she evacuated the younger kids with help from some of the teachers.

"You should go to Miss Riley." One of the teachers said, and she shakes her head.

"Sorry, but I can't. My friends are trying to fight those things off till the rangers come to help." Nora said.

The teacher frowned "This shouldn't be you and your friends problem though. Please Miss Riley just join me and the other teachers." He insisted, but again Nora shakes her head.

"You and the other teachers go. Make sure the little kids get home. The boarding students have probably already locked up their rooms so they are safe." She said, and hesitantly the teacher leaves along with the rest of them as they got the other children out of the fight leaving the five teens and Macha.

"Morgana! They're gone!" Nora shouts and Morgana punches one away before nodding.

"You heard her everyone. Now let's take this guys out quick! It's Morphing Time!" Morgana declared.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!"

Each ranger wields they're bladed weapon as Macha goes full combat mode herself.

They paired up and while they were quickly handling the Vanishers all of them noticed that it was perhaps a tad bit to easy.

Morgana was about to suggest going back to The Hideout when a burst of energy came out of no where striking Macha tossing her back and throwing her into a wall where she was bound by the waist by the energy.

"Tsk, tsk. You were going to leave without introducing yourselves? How rude." A soft female voice says with a giggle.

They turned and saw what it was and tensed. What was in front of them looked like a teenage girl around Morgana's age standing at about the same height as her with with black and silver cybernetic limbs, a pure black swimsuit over her body with glowing dark red markings, a pitch black visor covering her eyes, and long aqua colored hair with mettalic wings coming off the back of her suit. In her hand was a familiar looking blade.

"That sword...how...how do you have Blaster Blade?!" Macha demands before another bolt of energy is shot from the blade knocking Macha out cold.

"She just won't shut up will she? Now then your the rangers I take it?" The girl asked.

Morgana grit her teeth "Yeah we are. So what?" She replied and then charges at her. The teen simply parried her katana and strikes with the broad side of her blade on Morgana.

The others charged in, and she simply dodged and blocked them. Frankie and Drew stepped away and click the globes to the side summoning their shields and blaster hilts attaching the hilts to the shields and started blasting away.

This took the teen by surprise and she began blocking using her sword and then sends back a wave of energy at them forcing the two to dodge.

Charles calls on the Big Bang and threw it. Once it made contact with the teen it exploded and the teen screamed, but when it cleared away she was still there as well as looking a little angry along with some cuts and gashes as she was bleeding very slightly from them.

"You certainly live up to your reputation...Perhaps I should have taken Oksizz advice and started fighting seriously from the start." She says plainly.

She then looked at them "I will only say this once, and I hope you'll remember it well. My name is Vibranium, and I'm no ordinary Link Joker member." She said grabbing something from her waist.

It was a pure black circular handheld device with dull silver trim and the Link Joker emblem in glowing red and similar colored buttons.

She clicked a button and a demonic sounding voice spoke.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Void Change!" Vibranium shouts.

 _ **[Morphing Sequence]**_

 _Vibranium stood in a pure black space a black and purple black hole behind her as a blue-black body suit covers her whole body except for her head and her wings vanished. A short dull silver armored vest covered her chest that bore the emblem of the Link Joker Armada in a brighter silver. Dull silver stars formed around her arms and legs creating similar colored arm braces, and armored high heel like boots appeared. A silver belt with the same symbol on the armor as the belt buckle appeared holding a dull silver skirt. Glowing red lines ran down the arms, legs, and stomach. The last thing to form was a helmet that looked similar to Universe Yellow, but much sharper looking, and had a curved visor while a cape that went to her knee caps formed. She held her weapon to her side looking more than ready to fight._

 _ **[End Morphing Sequence]**_

"I am the chosen warrior of Link Joker. Void Ranger!" Vibranium says as the other five look at her in utter shock.

"Link Joker...has their own ranger!" Charles said not prepared for this at all.

The others got up as while they were all taken by this revelation they weren't about to stop.

Morgana and Drew rushed in as the Void Ranger just stood there taking it not even moving an inch. Vibranium then rose her blade and swung it striking the two an both cried out in pain as they were flung back.

She then turns and kicks in the stomach as Frankie tried to sneak up on her, and Frankie was hit hard as she knelled over in pain.

Charles then tried to attack as well, but he was slowing getting tired the more he swung his blade, and Void Ranger just proved to be to fast as she struck him down quick after disarming him.

Vibranium then looks to Nora "If you want to fight I will not stop you, but I suggest you look after your allies." She said, and then noticed on the ground was the Yellow Universe Globe.

Vibranium knelled down to take it "N-No! You can't h-have that." Morgana said getting up, and charges at her as Nora goes to gather up the rest and get them out of the area.

Morgana struck again and again with her katana as Vibranium block and tried to counter. As she pushed her back Morgana then kicks at her giving herself enough time to grab the Universe Globe on the ground.

"I'm not letting this get taken. I'm going to give it back to her once I find her." Morgana states.

Vibrainum just hummed sounding amused "You mean your sister don't you?" she questioned.

"If you think we don't know about you rangers you'd be wrong. Your sister has been an amazing source of information." She added on.

Morgana grit her teeth and glared at Vibranium under her helmet "She'd only say anything if you were torturing her! I...We're going to get her back! Nothing is going to stop us from doing so!" She shouted and Vibranium didn't look shaken.

Instead she just turned slightly "You can keep those for now. Besides I've got something much more important to hunt for." Vibranium said and vanishes in a flash.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The rangers returned to The Hideout as they were all in the infirmary room of the ship with Ahsha and Nora treating there wounds.

"How is it possible that Link Joker has a ranger? I mean...it doesn't make any sense." Drew said to them.

Macha winces as Ahsha applied a healing gel to her wounds "I don't know either." she said and Ahsha sighed.

"I think I might actually have an idea how it's possible." She said and all of them looked to Ahsha as she finished attending to Macha and then turned to attending to Frankie.

"I don't think that the Link Joker Armada's invasion of Cray was their first attempt to claim and purge our planet." She started as she thought back to the story passed down to her as the bioroid princess.

"Thousands of years ago a tyrant name Brandt came with an army to attempt to conquer Cray. One of my ancestors named Primavera fought in the war. It was the first time all the nations united against a common enemy." Ahsha continued as she imagined all the battles that happened during it.

She applied the same healing gel to Frankie "Brandt was killed by Pendragon who is the ancestor to Ahmes and the former king of the United Sanctuary, Alfred." She told them and they were all listening.

"Yet you don't truly kill something as truly evil as Brandt was. When he was 'killed' his power remained in the form of a seed." She continued.

"I don't see how this has to do with..." Charles started.

Ahsha went over to him, and her glare quieted him "I'm getting to that...now you see this seed was his power, and I believe when the Link Joker Armada came to Earth this second time it bonded to that grid as well. Whoever Vibranium is has this seed, and is using it." She explained.

"Is there anything else you know about this seed?" Drew asked as Ahsha finished with Charles and Nora started on Drew and Morgana.

Ahsha shakes her head "I don't know much except for this. A seed cannot grow without the proper soil." She said and brings out a notebook from inside her suit.

"And until I decipher my ancestors journal I won't know much else. Yet I believe we know exactly what it is Vibranium is after." She added on and looked to Macha.

Macha nods "She must be looking for one of the halves of the other Universe Globe." She said.

"So how do we find it?" Nora asked.

As this was asked Morgana's Universe Globe glowed red and the area area them changed to that color _**"It's going to be a challenge to find it as the half your looking for belongs to the Dragon of Destruction."**_ A spirit shaped like a large humanoid red dragon with black underbelly scales, piercing yellow eyes, and gain wings with a large sword clenched in one claw appeared.

 _ **"If your looking to find them you must collect the six keys of Gyze. Each of which contains the souls of the ultimate weapons Gyze once used to nearly destroy Cray in it's war with Harmonics long ago."**_ Dragonic Overload explained.

The humans were surprised by the giant dragon, as Macha and Ahsha weren't surprised "Thank you Overlord. I suppose we'll know in some way where they are?" Macha asked and the dragon nods.

He then looked to Morgana _**"You will face the harshest time though Morgana. You must claim the Gyze Keys of red and yellow. Your blood ties is the only reason you even have a chance of claiming the yellow key."**_ Overlord said bluntly as Morgana understood knowing the yellow key was originally meant to be claimed by Kathy.

Dragonic Overlord vanished as the rangers looked at one another "Okay. Claim six keys before Vibranium or any Link Joker creature, figure out where Kathy is being held, rescue Kathy, and hope the other half get's found." Charles said.

All five looked at one another knowing that this will be difficult, but can still be done, and if they're lucky they'll be able to rescue Kathy along the way. Yet now they also knew they had some serious competition with Vibranium also looking for the half of the White Universe crystal. So it would only be a matter of time before before she discovered the keys as well, and she'd likely be hunting for them as well.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 12, and I hope everyone loved the introduction to Vibranium who by the way is my own original creation and not part of Cardfight! Vanguard. She is a very capable fighter in Link Joker, but when push comes to shove she will morph into the Void Ranger to take care of whatever stands in her way. So to say she will be a problem for the Universe Rangers is an understatement as she will be hunting for both halves of the other Universe Crystal. Now then it's time to begin the search for the keys which will lead to the Gyze half of said Universe Crystal. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until next time this has been decode9!**


	14. Episode 13: Similarities Blue and Purple

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe ?: ?**

 **Void Ranger: Vibranium**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It was Friday morning and to say the school was buzzing was an understatement as the football team would be having a big game that night. The girls basketball team would be doing try outs as well as cheer leading, and some clubs would be starting up as well.

Charles was whistling to himself as the others knew why "Looking forward to the game tonight Mr. Quarterback?" Morgana asked.

Charles nodded "Yep. It's extra special since it's an exhibition game." Charles said and Drew knew.

"Right. Every year around this time Walkerton and Milky Way host a special game. I believe that it's being held here this year." Drew said.

"Oh yeah, and we are going to kick Walkerton's butt!" Charles said grinning.

Frankie glanced at him "You know it's funny that your into team based sports. Considering that you consider yourself a lone wolf." She says plainly.

Charles rolled his eyes "I'll admit that I'm not exactly a team player, but what gets me into it is the strategies used by the offense and defense." He told them holding up a finger.

"And I don't just mean the physical plays as the game can also mess with your mind. You don't know what can be coming or if a sudden adjustment might be made." He added on.

Morgana nods as she looked to Drew "Well that's good and all, but me and Drew are going to be busy after school. A creative writing club is starting, and the two of us decided we're going to join." She explained.

Drew nodded "Not only will it help me with my writing, but it might also give me some inspiration for..." He started then stopped deciding not to tell them what he was doing.

"I'm making a new cosplay video for my channel. Frankie volunteered to help me out with it." Nora said as Frankie nods.

"Have to say it's actually fun. Plus it'll give me a chance to test out a new mini camera drone I've been working on. It'll probably get a better shot of things than Nora's regular camera." She said hands behind her head.

Morgana smiles "Oh I'll be looking forward to seeing it. Have to say when I first saw your videos it didn't interest me much. Now I kind of like it." Morgana admitted as she rather liked the cosplay she had been helping show before the Ramiel incident happened.

"Well glad that I can spread my love for cosplaying to someone else." Nora said.

They got to the lunch room and each grabbed breakfast "You know this is still taking some getting use to. We haven't been...friends long, but still getting use to it." Charles said as he has started getting use to the rest of them.

Frankie nods as while she did mostly consider them friends she still didn't fully trust them. Glancing around though Frankie could tell that some people were whispering and glancing at them, but the one group that unnerved her the most was the cheerleaders.

Seeing them reminded her of that prank that happened to her years ago, and she shivered as she recognized several of them as ones involved in the prank.

She glanced over at Charles and sighs _"They must not like the fact that 'ugly' girls are hanging around with the schools biggest jock."_ She thought hopeful that they wouldn't try anything, but she knew better than anyone which scared her.

 _"They probably wouldn't go for Morgana as they know she'd probably punch their lights out. That means me and Nora will probably be targeted."_ Frankie thought as she knew what those cheerleaders were capable of.

As she walked though she bumped into someone and fell to the ground her breakfast falling to the ground relatively okay "Hey! Watch were your..." She started then stopped as she noticed who she bumped into and blushed.

It was a boy about her age with tanned skin, black hair, deep teal eyes, and was wearing athletic clothes. He was part of the football team along with Charles, and was one of the most popular boys in the school for years.

The guy offered his hand "Sorry about that Franseca. Guess I wasn't watching were I was going." The guy said helping her up.

"No! No no no no Shawn! Your just fine. I-I just tripped! You know me and my two left feet." She says in a hurry looking away hiding a blush as the guy Shawn laughed and Frankie blushed even darker looking like she would melt like a puddle of goo at any moment.

Charles smirked and slapped Shawn's back "Hey Shawn. Looking forward to the game tonight?" He asked.

Shawn nods and raises his fist into the air "Oh you bet captain! This year is going to be our year to win the big exhibition!" He says and the two fist bump before Shawn starts to walk away.

"See you tonight captain." He said and as he left towards the table with some other football players and cheerleaders as Frankie sighed looking at him like she was in a trance.

Morgana waved a hand in front of Frankie eyes "Uhh...Earth calling Frankie. Do you read? Frankie...Frankie...FRANKIE!" Morgana starts then eventually shouted in her ear getting her attention.

"Wha! Huh? Who?" She starts then realizes the others are still there and they couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her and Frankie blushes again.

"What? What's so funny?" Frankie asked.

Charles shakes his head "You have a crush on Shawn. Don't you?" He asked plainly.

Frankie looked away "No. No I don't, and even if I did...he wouldn't like me. _They_ would make sure of it." She said and after picking up her breakfast walks away before anyone could ask her who she was talking about.

"Anyone get the feeling we're out of the loop about something?" Morgana asked raising an eyebrow at the others.

Nora sighed as she decided that maybe later before going to her house she'd try to talk to Frankie and find out what is wrong with her. If she was right she had a embarrassing experience much like herself that changed her.

What all of them didn't notice was that a group of vengeful cheerleaders at another table were looking over at their table glaring at Nora. They were already forming a plan to put the teen in her place for daring to take away one of their fellow cheerleaders 'supposed' boyfriends.

"I tell you she's not getting away with it." The lead one said in a whisper to three others.

"Yes. No one takes my Charlie." The second one said angered hands gripped into fists.

The third looks at the leader a bit excited "Can I plan the prank this time? I mean you got to plan the last one to show how ugly Franseca is to my Shawny." The third pleaded as they all chuckle at this.

"Oh that was a riot. Did you see the face she had? Oh and the tears..." The fourth said and started laughing again.

The first rolled her eyes "Yes it was a riot, but if we're going to teach her a lesson we're going to have to do something that tops what we did to little Miss Donaldson." She said then looks to the third with a nod

"You plan it this time. Also have your phone ready this time. I want a permanent reminder of what we did so we can laugh at it and her anytime we want." The leader said.

The third giggled already forming an idea in her head "Oh don't worry I got just the thing. By this time tonight Nora is going to be so embarrassed she won't dare mess with any of our men." She said.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

As classes went Frankie did her best to avoid the others as she was pretty sure that her behavior and actions would make them worried. She didn't want to go opening that can of worms again and reopen her old wounds.

 _"Besides it's been almost five years since that happened."_ Frankie thought as she was in the Library tinkering with her glasses.

"Ah. Thought I might find you here." Nora's soft voice said as she found Frankie, and said girl flinches hesitantly looking up meeting Nora's kind eyes as said girl was a bit close. Frankie yelps and tips the chair back to far falling to the ground.

Frankie groans a bit in pain from her head hitting the ground then pulls herself up "Hi Nora. You know you got a little to close there." She said, and Nora blushes embarrassed.

"Sorry. I didn't think that I was to close." Nora replied messing with her own hair.

Frankie sighed "Okay what do you want Nora?" She asked starting to tinker with her glasses yet again as she took out a mini SD card from the glasses frame and puts in a new one.

Nora rubs her shoulder "Umm...I was wondering if we could talk. Mainly about you know...about earlier." She said.

Frankie frowns "Well I don't want to talk about it." She said.

Nora sighed as she knew this would be hard, but also knew what to do "Frankie...I think I know better than anyone that something drastic happened to you. Something to change you." She says softly and Frankie freezes.

"Oh? Just what make you think you'd know my pain and embarrassment?" Frankie growled out, and while it slightly scared Nora it didn't stop Nora as she sat down across from Frankie.

"Well...you see..." Nora said, and then went on to explain to Frankie about the incident that happened to her ten years ago, what the boys did to her, the old lady with the dog that helped her, and how it developed her fear of strangers.

Frankie listened to this "Wow...I guess you are one of the only people who shares a similar pain to my own." She said.

"So...will you please tell me what's wrong?" Nora asked.

Frankie nods looking down "It goes back to my eleventh birthday. You see my physical maturity was catching up to my mental maturity. So I experienced my growth spurt, and other things soon." She started.

 _ **[Flashback 4 11/12 Years Ago]**_

 _"Now just hold still Franseca. Let me finishing dressing you." Her mother said as she finished dressing 11 year old Franseca. She was a bit tall for her age and looked much more mature that she should._

 _Her reddish brown hair was long and flowing down her back framing her eyes and feckless face and eyes. She wore a black sleeveless athletic top, with a purple tube top over it. She wore a short layered ruffled purple skirt that had stardust trail designs in a pearl white, white leggings, and similar colored shoes with purple flats. Around her neck she wore a gold necklace with a pink and gold heart pendant._

 _Her mom hugs her "Oh you look so adorable Franseca." she says._

 _"Mom!" Franseca whines and her mom lets go of her._

 _She then kissed her on the head "Now I hope you have a good day sweetie, and happy birthday." She says and Franseca waves at her mother and heads for the academy._

 _As she went in she didn't know that she was making an impression as other fifth grade boys were looking at the cute and beautiful girl that Franseca was._

 _Yet four girls who in the grade were collectively known as The Four Angels frowned looking annoyed. They're names were Anna, Angie, Athena, and Alice._

 _As Franseca walked she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone falling down "Oh. I'm sorry about that." A young boys voice said and Franseca looked up instantly blushing._

 _"H-Hi Shawn. I'm sorry about bumping into you." She says bowing after being helped up._

 _"It's cool. Hey to make up for it how about I give you my ice cream at lunch later?" He suggested and Franseca looks away hiding her blush and just nods._

 _At both walked away Alice was screeching and putting up a fit, but Franseca didn't pay it any attention as she couldn't' really hear what she was putting up a fuss over._

 _Much later near the end of school Franseca was headed for the gym as she got a note from Shawn asking her if they could meet up before school ended. He wanted to talk to her about something involving the two of them._

 _Franseca entered the back of the stage as instructed "Shawn? Hello? I'm here like you asked." She called out, but since no one came, and hearing sounds of kickball going on in the main gym she turned to leave._

 _She didn't move though as when she turned something dropped on her and she let out a yowl as it was cold and red. It was fake blood, but before she could even comprehend that something else fell and soon enough she was coated head to toe in feathers._

 _She then heard laughed and saw it was four particular girls, and she prepared to run, but was stopped one of the girls tackling her. She cried out as she was tied up and lifted in the air a sign put on her that said 'I'm ugly and deserve no one'._

 _It was then that Alice hit a lever pulling back the curtains putting her on display in front of the ongoing fifth grade kickball tournament. It stopped, and seen Franseca like that students started to laugh, point, and a few kicked some balls towards her. Already tearing up Franseca just started crying._

 _"That's what you get! Shawny is mine!" Alice said as she and the other three girls laugh and Franseca just closed her eyes crying unable to bear the laughter. What she didn't notice is that Shawn wasn't laughing at all._

 _It was a few minutes later that Frankie was lowered by a teacher she didn't know which was actually Mrs. Umbra, and the four girls were taken toward the principals office. The most that they had gotten was suspended for a month for there actions._

 _As for Franseca she began wearing different cloths to hide her natural beauty, geeky glasses, and fake freckles. She was also a lot less trusting of others, and was soon considered a loner yet had a tendency to people watch. Because of this she learned to pick up on a persons true character learning as much as she could about the other students and teachers at the school._

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

Frankie sighed as she ended her story "That's why I can't like Shawn, and why I've had some trouble around you guys." She told her.

Nora nods "I get that you don't trust others much, but do you at least trust me?" She asked.

Frankie looked up and bit her lip "...Yes. You are being here for me, and you've offered me a ear to talk to." She said.

Nora smiles "That's a start then. Maybe from here you can learn to trust the others. Tell them what happened." She says.

Frankie looked away "I don't know. Sure you listened, and you understand. I'm not so sure the others would understand at all." She said hugging herself.

"I mean I want to trust them, but how can I when I don't even know them well?" She added on.

Nora reached out and grabbed her hand "Frankie. You've got to let down your walls sometime. I know it's scary, but if you don't let down your walls your going to be isolating yourself for the rest of your life." She said.

Hearing this Frankie sighs and takes in a breath before letting it out "I guess you mean to say is that I should take a chance. Right?" She asked and Nora nodded.

It was then that there morphors glowed alerting them to an attack and they looked at each other to which they head out of the library.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At a park remote part of town near the woods Vibranium was leading a group of Vanishers along with a monster. It was heavily armored with large shoulder pauldrons that were mainly white with told trimming and red lines. The armor on the upper chest looked like a face with the mouth and eyes glowing the same red as the lines. A large black and red ring hovered behind the back as smaller ones went up the arms to his over sized gloves as the creatures head was also cybernetic and sharp.

"I know that a few of the Gyze Keys are here Zodiac. I can feel it." She says to the monster as the Vanishers were destroying whatever was near and knocking down trees.

"If they are here then we're closer to finding the Gyze half of what we're looking for." Zodiac replied, but it was about then that the Vanishers were blasted, and they turned to see the five unmorphed rangers.

"Leave this place alone Vibranium!" Morgana said annoyed.

Vibranium sighed and brings out her Void Morphor "Vanishers attack! Zodiac dispose of the rangers, but red is mine." She instructed.

Frankie decided to step up "If you guys want those keys your going to have to beat us to them. It's Morphing Time!" She called out.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star/Void Change!" The teens and Vibranium called out.

"Soul of the Apocalypse Dragon! Universe Red!" Morgana said posing.

"Soul of the Aurora Songstress! Universe Blue!" Nora called out posing to.

"Soul of the Rindo Musketeer! Universe Green!" Drew called out posing as well.

"Soul of the Time Tiger! Universe Purple!" Frankie possed.

"Soul of the Battle Kasier! Universe Gray!" Charles finished posing as well.

"Champions of the Earth! The Ultimate Saviors! Power Rangers...Universe!" The five called out in unison.

"Link Joker's Champion! Void Ranger!" Vibranium called out and then swings her blade signaling for the Vanishers and Zodiac to attack.

Morgana charged right at Vibranium cutting down any Vanishers standing in her way while Zodiac extended two red-pink energy blades from the over sized gloves as the Vanishers rushed in.

Drew and Frankie grouped together fighting Vanishers, as they summoned their shields and blaster hilts connecting them as they blasted away at them "So how's the blaster hilt working for you?" Frankie asked.

"It's pretty good. You did an amazing job on them Frankie." He said and slid under a Vanisher before shooting at more of the enemy's, and then both switch back to their primary blade weapon.

Frankie uppercuts a group sending them up in the air Drew following her up as he jumped in the air slicing them several times before landing a single strong blow across them all before landing and the Vanishers disappear leaving that familiar trail of energy.

++F-F-FINSHER!++

"Chronofang Breaker!"

"Rindo Longblade!"

The shock wave of Frankie's attack combined with a long green energy blade that was swung by drew in a circle that took out all Vanishers in their immediate area.

"Gah!" Charles cried out as he was flung back and the two along with Nora ran over to check on him as Zodiac started coming over having destroyed Vanishers in his battle with the blue and gray rangers.

Nora and Frankie looked to one another "Charles. Does this guy have a weakness?" Frankie asked.

Charles nods gritting his teeth "Yeah. Those energy blades are good, but he's best keeping you at a distance. If you close that distance he'll have a tough time." He said.

Nora nodded "Okay Charles. We'll take it from here." She said.

Drew began pulling Charles back "I'll get him to a safe distance. Then I'll try to help Morgana." He said noticing that their red ranger was having a tough time.

The two rangers walked towards Zodiac weapons ready "So you ready Nora?" she asked and Nora nods.

"He won't know what hit him." Nora said and both girls let out a battle cry and charged forward.

Zodiac crossed his blades to block then pushed them back swinging a blade. Nora slid under it while Frankie jumped and kicked Zodiac a few times in the chest before attacking with her clawed glove.

Nora followed it up striking the head of Zodiac and he stumbled back. Recovering quickly he swung both blades in an arc narrowly missing Frankie, but hit Nora who nearly fell yet was caught by Frankie.

Frankie shoved Nora forward closing the distance between her and the monster quickly and Nora strikes at his glove, and saw the red-pink energy blade flicker.

Nora saw this _"That's it! We break his gloves he can't use those blades."_ She thought.

She glances back to Frankie, and she nods having seen the flicker as well. She rushes in to join the battle with her the two tag teaming.

"Enough!" Zodiac up the power of his energy blades as they turn from red-pink to a blood red and attacks them the power being enough to cut right through Eva's trident, and melts the claws on the glove.

Both were shocked at this, but dismissed their weapons and kept going "You think destroying our weapons is going to bring us down?!" Frankie said punching Zodiac.

"We've been through worse than this!" Nora followed up kicking Zodiac then sliding under his legs to avoid a slash and Frankie back flips away from the attack.

"You can't tear us down!" Both of them said rushing back in an punching from both sides.

In the forest there was a bright glow of blue and purple and they shot out of the forest and towards the two rangers the objects making contact with their hands.

The light temporarily blinded them all as they back away. When the light cleared both were holding new Universe Globes this time with a golden yellow base instead of silver like their normal ones.

Almost as if understanding the unspoken telepathic message both took out the current globes in their morphors remaining morphed as said globes vanished, and they then inserted the new ones.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!" The two called out.

 _ **[Zeroth Morphing Sequence]**_

 _In a area surrounded by water on all sides Nora stood on the single piece of land in just the black body suit with the symbol on it. The roar of a serene water dragon is heard as a strange seal with a dragon head appears over her head and under her feet. Both seals began falling as the first thing to from was a dragon themed dark blue helmet with white horns like protrusions coming out of the sides and back with a silver mouthpiece and visor which had dragon fangs on the top and bottom. The boots then formed which were a solid dark blue with more horn like protrusions on the back and small fin like ones on each side. Next to form was her blue skirt and the gold belt the belt with a belt buckle looking like the seal formed. A short dark blue sleeveless vest formed as the symbol on the chest remained, but gained a large stylized Z behind it. Last to form was her gloves which were long and finger-less matching the colored parts of her suit and having small fin additions._

 _In an dark temple like area with broken statues Frankie stood in front of a large broken dragon like statue in just the black body suit the symbol still on it. The roar of a fierce dark dragon is heard as the dragon seal appeared above her head, and below her feet. Both seals descended the first thing to form was a purple demonic dragon like helmet with broken like horns coming from the forehead of the helmet as longer fangs extended over the visor having a similar mouth piece to the other. Next was the boots to form which were a solid purple have the same cracked like horns to it's back. Following it was the purple skirt the golden belt with the dragon seal belt buckle to hold it in place while a longer purple sleeveless vest formed the symbol remained, but gained the large stylized Z behind it. The gloves were last as shorter purple finger-less gloves formed with shorter protrusions on the knuckles of the gloves._

 _ **[End Zeroth Morphing Sequence]**_

The two stood ready not yet summoned their weapons, but their appearance startled Zodiac to the point he stumbled back.

"Zeroth of Distant Sea! Zeroth Universe Blue!" Nora called out as her weapon a three pronged spear length golden trident appeared in one hand.

"Zeroth of End Days! Zeroth Universe Purple!" Frankie called out her weapons were twin wave swords resembling black dragon fangs appeared in her hands.

While Zodiac was shocked both rangers didn't hesitate as they pulled back there new globes twice.

++Z-Z-ZEROTH FINSHER!++

"Sea Queen's Rage!/Dark Empress Destroyer!" both called out as Nora threw her spear as it was gulden by a large amount of water forming into the body of a slender dragon while Frankie sent out multiple waves of purple and black energy which formed into a large dragon claw as two different dragon roars were heard.

The attacks made contact and Zodiac was destroyed "Checkmate." Both girls declared.

They then took note that Vibranium was defeated, but from the looks of Morgana pounding the ground as well as the sound of sobbing it was obvious that something had happened.

The two rushed over "What happened?" Nora asked.

"S-She got away with it. They have it now. Kathy's Universe Globe." Morgana said between sobs.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The rangers were all together back at the school trying to comfort Morgana as Frankie told the rest her story. She had also done something else as when she returned to school she noticed four certain individual looking like they had been planning something.

Turns out she was right, and the four were caught before they could pull their prank on Nora who thanked her.

After listening to Frankie's story it did calm Morgana a bit "Thanks for trusting us with that story Frankie. I promise you that we won't betray your trust." Drew said.

Frankie smiled "Thanks everyone, and it's really thanks to Nora here that I even decided to tell you guys what was bothering me." She told them.

"You two might be different, but your pasts are a bit similar to the point you could have ended up like the other." Charles said and both nod.

"Can only wonder what that would have been like." Drew said, and all five share a laugh as they forgot their troubles at the moment. Yet Morgana still felt like she had failed her little sister by being unable to keep her Universe Globe protected.

As for Frankie her thoughts turned to the strange dreams that she had been having as of late.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 13, and the rangers have received the first two of the keys which the keys are in fact new Universe Globes! Speaking of which what do you all think of the Zeroth Dragon Universe Globes. They are not only more powerful, but have their own set of unique powers to give the rangers. Yet Morgana has lost something precious as the Yellow Universe Globe was taken by Vibranium which Morgana blames herself for losing. Yet that still leaves four more Zeroth Globes to be found, and two of which Morgana will have to claim. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	15. Episode 14: Difference of Green and Gray

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe ?: ?**

 **Void Ranger: Vibranium**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Up in the Link Joker main ship Vibranium walked holding on to the Yellow Universe Globe and sighed to herself. She then looked at her mechanical limbs and gritted her teeth before shaking her head blocking certain thoughts.

"So you actually got one. Well color me impressed." V Saber said coming out of the shadows revealing a humanoid dragon like creature standing a bit over her that was primarily red and yellow gold, but had cybernetic enhancements for his claws. Strapped to his back was a broadsword.

Vibranium frowned "I figured you'd be one to doubt me V Saber, but still I got the job done." She said.

V Saber growled "You might have gotten one, but that still doesn't make you one of us Vibranium." He said as Vibranium just looked at him.

"...If that's all I have to take this to the king." She said and takes off heading towards the throne room.

As she did though she just gazed at the Universe Globe "...I'm sorry. Can tell this means a lot to you." She said to herself thinking of the red ranger.

She delivered the Yellow Universe Crystal to King Glendios and continued to walk around as she observed what some of the different members of the Armada was doing. She also saw the creation of the Vanishers.

Then she passed by another room and shivers at it slightly. Inside the room was a table with straps along with several other tools and mechanical things along with a healing tube. The room served to 'convert' others creatures like how Ramiel and the other generals had been.

Another room was used to repair any of their mechanical based servants while there was a room solely used to heal the alien creatures.

Vibranium finished looking around and takes out her Void Morphor from the belt on her waist and looks at it before putting it away again.

"Just need one more of them." Vibranium muttered.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Drew and Charles were at The Hideout sparring to which while Charles had the upper hand Drew was actually putting up a good fight against him.

Charles stopped a moment "Your certainly getting better Drew. So what's with the sudden interest in having me train you?" He asked.

Drew drank some water before looking to him "Well...I haven't exactly doing so well lately. Honestly I feel like I'm dead weight to the team." Drew said to him.

"So I thought if I had some training, and get stronger that I'll be able to pull my weight." He then added on looking towards Charles.

Charles nods at this, but shrugs "What's important is that we beat them Drew. Doesn't matter how if you ask me." He said.

Macha walked up with a frown on her face "Oh really? So you'd be willing to sacrifice your comrades to win a battle Charles?" She asked with a frown as Charles just shrugs not seeming to care at all.

Drew sighed "Wow. Nice to know you got such confidence in us." He muttered.

Macha shakes her head "Charles. I believe it is time you and I have a conversation. Walk with me." She said leaving Drew behind as Ahsha came to talk to him.

Macha leads him outside to talk "Charles...let me tell you about a little bit about the regular army of the United Sanctuary. They're the Royal Paladin corps." She began to explain.

Charles groaned in annoyance at this "Seriously? You brought me out here to learn about some dumb knights from your home." He said, but was silenced as Macha glared at him.

"Despite their name they don't only have knights as part of them. Their were elf's, dragons, and different types of beasts as their are not just humans." Macha said as she started to recall several of them.

"They worked together well, and helped one another through the tough times. Yet there was someone...someone who became consumed by winning at any costs against the other nations." She explained.

Charles raised an eyebrow "Okay so someone wanted to defeat the other nations at any cost. How was that a bad thing?" He asked.

Macha glared at him silencing him again "Because there was a large battle between the Royal Paladin corps and the Dragon Empire's ground fire troops Kagero. In the end the Royal Paladin corps walked away victorious." She says growing silent.

"Your making it sound like that's a bad thing..." Charles says growing a bit worried.

Macha nodded "It was. Because while they won many lives were lost, good friends were killed, and many of the beasts who were raised by our breeders didn't survive. All because their tactician cared about winning a battle." She explained to him and Charles winces.

"I...Wow that must have been harsh. So what happened to this tactician?" Charles asked.

"She betrayed the Royal Paladin corps, and joined the rouge Shadow Paladins becoming their tactician. Her tactics were never questioned as it got the job done." Macha said and sighs.

Macha looked at him "I know you have a sharp mind Charles, and that you can plan faster than the others. Yet are you really willing to sacrifice your friends just to defeat a monster or two?" She asked him.

Charles considered this, and thinking about everything that has happened he shakes his head "No. If I did so I'd be betraying them just like how that tactician did." He said.

Macha smiles and sighs "Good. Because...I don't want you making the same mistake that I ended up making." She admits and Charles looks at her surprised.

"You were that tactician." He states and Macha nods.

"After that battle I was afraid of what they would do, and while I was put under house arrest I was angered. I felt they didn't appreciate what I did, and was afraid of what the king would do to me. So I attacked the knights guarding my room and left." She told him.

"Then you were found and joined the Shadow Paladins." Charles said to her.

Macha sighed "Sometimes I do regret it. Alfred was kind and benevolent so at most he may have given me the same conversation that I'm giving you now." She tells him.

Charles listened to this "I am really just...flustered right now. I'm still getting use to the fact that I'm part of a team. That there are people that...care for me." He tells Macha.

Charles one hand was gripped into a fist "Ever since I was five I had been in an orphanage, and while I got into fights I was often standing up for someone else. After beating up two boys were were going to beat up a little girl I got sent to a juvenile home." He began to tell her.

"I tried to play nice, but the other kids often called me names, and said things behind my back. That treatment just made me...well made me stop caring." He added on.

Macha nods encouraging him to keep going "Since I wasn't getting adopted I decided to make a run for it. Been living on my own for the past years." He said.

"Though how do you make a living?" Macha asked.

Charles smirked "Lucky enough a few years before I was transferred to the juvenile home I found some junk that I didn't know at the time was valuable. I kept it on me, and once I ran away from there I sold the stuff. I got enough to last me for my life." He told her.

Macha nods "That explains your apartment, and how you enrolled in the academy with no questions asked." She says and he nods.

"Though do you now understand why a while back I was angry when you abandoned Kathy?" Macha asked and he nods.

 _"Because what I said reminded you of your old philosophy. You've been trying to live up to your old corps philosophy."_ He thought.

"Macha. I promise you that for now on I won't abandon my teammates." He told her.

Macha got up and looked at him "I expect you to live up to that promise Charles." She said.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

As Macha and Charles headed outside Drew sighed as Ahsha came over wearing her combat dress "Is something the matter Drew? You seemed to have something on your mind." She said to him.

Drew glanced at her "Am I a hindrance to the team?" He asked her.

Ahsha raised an eyebrow "Okay where is this coming from Drew?" She asked.

"Well...I haven't exactly been much help in fighting Vibranium. I was the only one knocked out of my morph both times." He told her.

"So your worried that you might be becoming useless?" Ahsha asked.

He nods "Sure I've been a pretty good help, but I always get tossed around by the actual members of the Link Joker Armada. So I know that I'm useless." He said to her.

Ahsha frowns "I wouldn't say that. If it wasn't for you showing up back during the battle with Cosmo Wreath then he would have defeated Morgana, Nora, and Kathy before the two I chose would show up." She told him.

"I got lucky. Caught him off guard." Drew told her.

Ahsha shakes her head "No. You also fought smart against him in that battle. You are level headed, and soft. I said you were like Ahmes as you have a silent strength to you." She explained to him.

"Yeah, but that silent strength doesn't help when I actually need real strength." He retorts and Ahsha groans.

"You humans and your physical bull headiness." She muttered to herself.

"Look I know that you want to get stronger, but that's just because your focusing on the mistakes." She told him.

Drew looked up "So are you saying that I should act like my mistakes never happened?" he said with a frown and Ahsha laughed.

"No. It's good that you acknowledge them, but you keep letting it get to you you'll never learn." She told him as she thinks.

"I know I made several mistakes when I was learning from Gear Chronicle's time maiden." She then added on.

Drew looked at her "You made mistakes?" He asked and she nods.

"Several. What I was learning was so difficult, and I messed up several times after a few successes. I learned from them." She told him.

Drew nodded "Not like I haven't heard that before, by how does that help me with getting stronger?" He asked and Ahsha groans.

She then puts a finger to his chest "Stop focusing on strength Drew, and find out what works best for you. That's how you'll get stronger." She told him.

And it was then that Macha and Charles came back in, and the two glanced at one another "So you still want that training?" Charles asked Drew.

Drew glances to Ahsha then back to Charles "Sure. I think you'll be surprised this time." he said grabbing a wooden sword against the wall as does Charles, and the two start their spar again.

Yet before they could really start their mophors shine letting them know their was an attack to which they take off knowing full well they might be running into Vibranium again.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Vibranium led the Vanishers and the newest monster as they attacked the museum. The monster had the silver and gold armor and was knight liket with a large black and red ring floating on his back and several small ones interlocked with it. He had a large mechanical oval shield that was primarily white, gold trimming, and had devices attached to it while a large mechanical blade was in the other hand.

The monster glanced outside "What is it Maxwell?" Vibranium asked as she watched the Vanishers search for the keys.

"We have company. The rangers are here." He states to her, and Vibranium frowned yet she had expected for this to happen.

"Deal with them how you will." She told Maxwell as she takes out her void morphor and morphed in the Void Ranger.

The five arrived at the museum prepared to rush in when Maxwell came out in a flash of light "I think not rangers. Lady Vibranium is quite busy so I must ask you to stay out here with me." He said ready.

"I am Maxwell. Second in command to General Venus." He added on.

Morgana grit her teeth "So your like Cosmo Wreath then. Fine we'll take you down." She said as each take out their morphors.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" The called out morphing into their base forms and charged at him weapons drawn.

The device on Maxwell's shield hummed and generated a red and black ring like the one behind his back, but went around the shield creating a larger one made from the energy. He then charged forward swinging his blade nearly hitting Nora, but she was pulled back Frankie.

"Thank's." Nora said.

"Hey. It's no problem." She replied.

Charles glanced to inside and looked to Drew, and both gave a nod "Girls we're about to do something crazy. Just get ready to go in and fight Vibranium." Charles told them.

Morgana opened her mouth to protest this, but Drew held up his hand "We can handle him Morgana. Trust us, please." He asked her.

Morgana bit her lip, but nods "Okay. Do what you guys got to do." She said.

The two looked at one another one last time before letting out a battle cry as they tackle the monster with enough force to knock him to the ground. The two held him down and looked to the girls.

"Go! Now!" Charles said.

Drew struggled to keep him down "Can't do this for long." He said and the girls ran past right into the museum.

The guys got up and got into battle stance as Maxwell got up "Grr...you runts. Don't think this will be easy." He said.

"Bring it!" Both guys said and ran at him.

Charles struck first swinging his great saber in an arc which Maxwell blocked with his shield. Drew took this chance to strike, but each one was parried with Maxwell's own blade.

The two guys then kicked at Maxwell knocking him towards the fountain. Maxwell's blade glowed gold and he retaliates and swings his blade which extends and strikes the two.

"Gah!" They were thrown back Charles towards the museum garden statues, and Drew towards the stairs.

Both of them got up Drew this time being the first to charge dismissing his rapier as he went in without a weapon and starts trying to pound away at Maxwell who simply used his shield to block.

Drew kept pounding away then suddenly he ducked low and sweeps and Maxwell's legs the monster hitting the ground.

Charles then jumped in dismissing his weapon as well and jumped up coming down and striking Maxwell in the chest hard.

Maxwell lashed out with his blade, and Charles was thrown off being to close to avoid the strike and Maxwell got up his blade glowing gold again.

He slashed the air several times making gold cuts in the air, and when he finished he snapped his fingers and the cuts became sharp crescent shaped waves and strikes them.

They were hit again, and feel to the ground their morph canceled out "Ugh...That all?" Charles taunts getting up as does Drew.

"Yeah. I didn't even feel that." Drew said a bit shaky on his feet.

"You all have spunk. I'll give you that." Maxwell started, and in a quick pace he was in front of Drew and held him by the throat.

"I'm afraid though Lady Vibranium needs what you have. Though first I'll have to sever your bond to the Universe Crystal." He says and raises his blade to strike.

Charles saw this, and on instinct he ran right at Maxwell "Leave him alone!" Charles shouts and punches Maxwell with as much strength as he could muster making Maxwell stagger, and drops Drew.

Charles grabs him pulling him back "You good dude?" He asked and Drew nods.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." Drew told him.

Both looked at Maxwell again and prepared to fight again, but then inside the museum just as a Vanisher found the Zeroth Universe Globes they glowed and shot off outside towards Drew and Charles.

The two were surprised and saw the new globes and received the same telepathic like Nora and Frankie and knew just what to do and took out there base ones which vanished and placed in their new ones.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!" They shout.

 _ **[Zeroth Morphing Sequence]**_

 _Drew stood in the middle of a lush green forest several plants on the ground and their were animals in the background as he was in the black bodysuit with the symbol on it. The green dragon seal appeared above his head and below his feet, and both began to descend. A solid green helmet with a silver mouthpiece and short fangs over the visor formed as small insect like wings formed on each side while going up the middle was small thorn like horns. The solid green boots were shorter and resembled combat boots while a gold belt with a dragon seal belt buckle formed next. After that a green sleeveless coat going a bit above the waist formed the symbol staying, but gained a large gold stylized Z behind it. Last to form was a solid set of green gloves with three sets of horns going down them._

 _Charles stood in an icy area with ice over machines and old wrestling equipment as he was in just the black bodysuit with the symbol on it. The gray dragon seal appears above his head and below his feet starting to descend. A gray helmet formed first with a silver mouthpiece and two sets of fangs on the visor while one set of short horns were on the side and another set of longer ones going back came from the forehead. Solid gray combat boots with short spike like horns going behind then formed as around the waist a gold belt with the dragon seal belt buckle was next. A waist length sleeveless coat formed going round the symbol the large gold stylized Z forming behind it. Last to form was the gray gloves which were a bit longer and finger-less._

 _ **[End Zeroth Morphing Sequence]**_

"Zeroth of Death Garden! Zeroth Universe Green!" Drew posed as he new weapon a short broad blade having a thorn like appearance to it formed.

"Zeroth of Destroy Star! Zeroth Universe Gray!" Charles posed as a powerful set of futuristic double barrel blasters appeared in his hands.

The two took in there new appearances, but quickly got focused back on track as Maxwell charged at them. Drew blocked it with his broad blade, and Charles fired from his blasters which Maxwell raised his shield to block yet the blasts were powerful enough to push him back.

Maxwell swung his blade a few times and it turned gold yet again. He thrusts it up in the air sending the energy upwards which it rains down like needles upon the two Zeroth Rangers.

Charles charges up both blasters and lets loose two powerful large energy blasts which nullified Maxwell's energy attack.

Maxwell swung his blade a few more times it turning gold again which Charles noticed, and reacted shooting at the blade which absorbed the energy. It turned a brighter gold before exploding.

"Urk! You...you figured out my swords trick?" Maxwell questioned.

"Yeah. Your sword gains power to do those moves the more you attack with it or simply swinging it. Looks like it has a set limit though." Charles said.

Drew grinned under his helmet "So how about we end this Charles?" he said and Charles nods

++Z-Z-ZEROTH FINISH!++

"Nature King's Gambit!/Star Emperor's Judgement!" Drew stabbed his glowing blade into the ground sending out several spikes of earth, wood, and vines while Charles overcharged his blasters and connected them sending out a literal beam of energy at Maxwell.

Maxwell made his shield go as strong as he could make it, and for a while it looked like it was going to block the attacks, but it cracked and he was engulfed and destroyed leaving behind the energy trail like the others.

"Checkmate." Both said as Vibranium came stumbling out morphed as did the other girls Nora and Frankie in their Zeroth suits.

Vibrainum kept a hand up hiding her cracked visor "You certainly have gotten stronger. I won't quit though." Vibranium said.

She then vanished in a flash of light as Morgana had tried to go towards her "Damn it..." Morgana muttered.

She then looked towards them sighed "Looks like you two got those forms to." she notes.

"Yeah. Though I don't know how we earned them. The keys just...came to us." Drew said.

Charles nodded "If these are like our regular Universe Globes then their sentient. So they must be observing us in some way." He said.

Morgana just simply nodded as she knew something was up with this Vibranium.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Meanwhile back on Link Joker's ship Vibranium was in her regular form and went to one of the others "I need my visor repaired. How quick can you have it done?" She asked one of the privates.

"It can be done within a day Lady Vibranium." The private answered and held out a hand for the visor.

Vibranium sighs and removes it handing it to the private who left as did Vibranium while mostly the same had a big difference. Her hair colored changed from aqua to golden blond reaching just below her shoulder blades, and without the visor her amethyst eyes were revealed, and she was crying a bit glad she couldn't be seen.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 14, and we have two more keys for the rangers, and two more Zeroth forms have made there appearance. Which it seems they're getting strong enough to be able to fight Vibranium...who has been hiding her appearance for some reason, but now that her real appearance has been revealed I think this confirms a few people's theories on Vibranium. Yet that truth will be revealed soon. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter with a focus on Drew and Charles. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	16. Episode 15: A Hard Truth

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe ?: ?**

 **Void Ranger: Vibranium**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

 _ **[Dream Sequence]**_

 _Morgana ran down a dark corridor chasing after a walking Kathy, but she could never reach her "Kathy! Please stop!" Morgana called out._

 _"You are responsible for this Morgana." Kathy's voice spoke from all sides._

 _Morgana kept running looking around as Kathy vanished "I-I am not! I apologized!" Morgana shouts, but stopped as a black hole opened up in front of her._

 _What rose out of it was a demon looking version of her "You and I both know you didn't mean it. I mean after all you knew when was younger she was being bullied." Demon Morgana told her._

 _Morgana backed away as to her left images of kids picking on a younger Kathy was seen "I-I. She never said anything, and she always came home smiling." Morgana countered._

 _Demon Morgana smirked "I now right? Ugh...always had one of those annoying smiles on her face, and she was so much trouble with how energetic and attention hungry she could be." The demon said._

 _Morgana stepped back recalling her own words a while back from her argument with Kathy "W-Why are you torturing me? What did I do to deserve this?" Morgana asked near tears._

 _Demon Morgana stepped closer "Torture? I'm not doing any torture. I'm just reminding you of what we've done. Our neglect. Your the one who's doing the torturing to yourself." Demon Morgana said as the younger Kathy and children vanished._

 _Demon Morgana herself then began to vanish "As for what you did...you know what you did to hurt yourself." She says and vanished like dust._

 _ **[Dream Sequence End]**_

Morgana woke up her heart racing, and she turns on the light as she curls in on herself, and she looks to the right side of the large room and tears up. It was hurting her every day that she didn't see her little sister in the room.

 _"Come on sis don't cry. Your much prettier when your smiling."_ The voice of Kathy echoed in her mind as she imagined the time Kathy cheered her up after she broke up with her first boyfriend who had cheated on her.

Morgana smiled fondly at that memory, and more came which only served to make her start to cry for real. Yet it also helped harden her resolve as she was determined to find her little sister as she really owed it to Kathy for always being their for her.

Morgana stopped crying, and decided to get to work on finding her as it was early Sunday morning. She heads downstairs and writes her parents a note that she was heading to work to check on a few things.

She teleported herself to The Hideout and headed towards the main console, and began typing away. As she did she heard footsteps, and a yawn as she turns to see Macha in some night clothes.

"Morgana? W-What are you...doing here so early?" Macha asked and yawns again.

"I...well I got woke up. I just can't wait any longer Macha. I got to find Kathy." Morgana said.

Macha saw the look she had and sighed "Okay I'll leave this to you. If you find anything be sure to let me know though first." She said and walks away muttering to herself.

"Yeah sure." Morgana said to Macha's retreating form as she continued to type away at the keyboard.

She isolated any other recent Link Joker incidents, and traced their movements backwards which lead her to a old factory.

Morgana looked at this, and uses the link Macha had established with the cities camera's in order to get a visual. She saw on the screen Vanishers going in and out, and also saw a cloaked female figure, but the wings stuck out making it fairly obvious who it was.

"Vibranium...If she's there then maybe...just maybe..." Morgana muttered smiling to herself.

 _"Kathy has to be being held there!"_ She thought, and grabbed her morphor.

She then stopped hesitating "No...I can handle this." She told herself in a whisper and walked out copying the address, but deleting her actions from the computer so they wouldn't follow her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After having her visor fixed Vibranium was able to focus better as was nearing the completion of her project. She was having the old factory in town converted as a mini base for them, but this was the second one she had converted as she had another place in town also serving as a mini base.

She observed them and sighed a hand to her visor as for the unknown number to times she questioned herself and the decision that she had made.

 _"Just one more. One more, and they'll be free."_ She thought to herself and gripped a hand into a fist.

 _"The only one who won't be is me. Once they're free...I'll be the one serving King Glendios. Even if I don't like it. I accepted that responsibility when I took that seed into me."_ Vibranium thought eyes closed under her visor.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Kathy bit her lip "I-I...I choose..." she started._

 _She then sighed "I choose to serve you." She finally finished as the king snapped his fingers and she was released from her restraints._

 _"But you have to live up to your promise! The moment I get two of the Universe Globes you will free your generals. Then, and only then will I commit myself to serving you." Kathy told him._

 _King Glendios nods "We have an accord my dear, but you will need a greater power to do so." he said, and with a snap of his fingers her sword appeared to her._

 _"M-My sword." She says surprised and King Glendios don't move as he waves a hand and something rises from the center of the room._

 _Kathy looked at it, and saw it was a container lit up which inside it was three inches long, and an inch and a half wide gray black torn like object._

 _"W-What is that?" Kathy asked._

 _"That is the seed containing the power of the first Link Joker Armada leader, Brandt. My ancestor." He says to her._

 _Kathy looked at it feeling for some reason naturally drawn to it "I see you feeling Brandt's tug at your heart child, and it's only natural for someone with a heart such as yours." He added on._

 _Kathy looked back at him "What do you mean?" She asked._

 _Glendios taps on his chair "My ancestor before he was defeated wrote that even if he were to be destroyed that his existence wouldn't end. His power would be contained with his seed, and it's full power could only be used by someone with a willing heart of pure light." He said to her._

 _Kathy looked at the seed "You believe that to be me..." She stated plainly._

 _She couldn't tell if he nodded, but he certainly hummed "If you wish to test yourself, and see if you are indeed the one meant to wield my ancestor's power." He told her._

 _It was at this that the glass surrounding the seed fell, and it still floated in the middle of the case. Kathy though couldn't ignore that what Glendios said was true as she felt drawn to the seed like it was meant for her._

 _Kathy held her hand out beckoning it to her, and the seed floated over towards her. At first it did nothing else, but then suddenly flew the the highest point in the room above Kathy and said girl looked up. The seed then dives down impaling itself into Kathy's chest making said girl scream as it slowly sunk into her body._

 _When it vanished Kathy didn't stop screaming though as her body pulsed with two opposing powers, and slowly both powers were becoming a singular even more powerful one. Kathy's body began to age looking more like a sixteen year old than thirteen._

 _Kathy feel to the ground though as she felt her body was starting to fail her from the large amount of power that was gathering inside of her._

 _"Medics! Grab her and convert the failing parts of her body!" Glendios called out, and some creatures came grabbing her._

 _For some time her world was dark, but then she woke up she was on a table which she remembered was used to restrain her while her arms and legs were cut off her body. That had been when she blacked out._

 _She moved and instantly noticed the difference and saw her metallic limbs, and then she turned and looked into a mirror. She saw that she had a much more mature figure, and wore a black outfit with the glowing red markings, and the cyber wings on her back making her looking like some cyber fairy._

 _She got up and slowly adjusted to her new limbs, and began walking about finding her way back to the throne room._

 _When she entered she wasn't surprised to find King Glendios there "Well you survived the implant, and the slight conversion that had to be done. Welcome to the Link Joker Armada Kath..." He began._

 _"Vibranium." Kathy interrupted him._

 _He stopped, but let her continue "Just call me Vibranium. My old name is my last tie to my home. I decided to join you, I accepted the Seed of Brandt, and I've almost basically become one of you. I am no longer a human." She said._

 _"Hmm...Very well then. Welcome Vibranium." He said and then a Vanisher stepped forward handing her two objects, a visor, and what looked like a morphor._

 _"These are your new tools of your trade. That visor enhances your reactions and senses beyond a mere humans, and that is the Void Morphor." He told her to which she takes both, and puts the visor on as her hair changed from golden blond to aqua._

 _She then turned walking away glancing at her new morphor._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

Vibranium sighed to herself, but then stopped holding out a hand and signals for all the Vanishers to go inside.

She glanced back a tiny bit "I know that one of you are there ranger. So just step out here." Vibranium said plainly turning as out of a bush came Morgana.

Vibranium held back a wince _"Why does it have to be here?"_ Vibranium thought.

"Where is she Vibranium?!" Morgana demanded.

The Link Joker teen just raised an eyebrow "Who do you mean by that?" She asked.

Morgana glared "Don't play with me. Where is she? Where is my little sister?!" She hissed.

Vibranium was surprised by the fact Morgana was looking for her, but she returned her glare giving her an even look "What makes you think I know anything about your little sister?" She asked.

Morgana points to the sword on her back "That sword. It was my sisters weapon as a ranger, and you have it. So you know something. Now...Where. Is. Kathy!" Morgana demanded as Vibranium curses to herself.

"I might know something, but I can't tell you. It's the kings orders." She replied.

Morgana got angry "Tell me! I want her back!" Morgana said near tears which actually made Vibranium hesitant.

Vibranium then brings out her morphor "Just leave, and this doesn't have to get messy." She warned.

Morgana revealed her own "I can't go. I've realized just how badly I messed up, and I need to be there for her to show I'm truly sorry. So tell me where she is or I will make you." Morgana said.

Vibranium hesitated _"I can't tell her. Yet she's not leaving me much choice, but to fight her."_ she thought.

"You had your chance to leave." She said.

"And your the chance to tell me where Kathy is." Morgana countered locking in her Universe Globe.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star/Void Change!" The called out morphing both with there weapons ready.

The two charged and one another clashing blades, and Vibranium was pushing back with more power than she had before. She was tapping into more of the seeds power than she had before as she was intent on making sure Morgana wouldn't beat her.

Vibranium kicked Morgana's knee and she fell which gave Vibranium enough leverage to knock her blade to the side and land several powerful strikes to her.

Morgana cried out in pain as she was flung back and rolls on the ground her chest burning in pan.

Vibranium turned "Just give up Morgana." She said.

She started walking away, but was then blasted to which she turns to see Morgana kneeling her blaster in hand "H-H-How do you k-know my name? N-No one has even m-m-mentioned it when you were around." Morgana states.

Vibranium freezes, but just keeps walking to which Morgana gets up and charges at her shouting. She punches Vibranium hard knocking her to the ground.

She turns Vibranium around and starts punching her "Where is Kathy!" Morgana demanded with each punch tearing up under her helmet.

Vibranium didn't move letting Morgana punch her, and it hurt her because she knew there was only one way to stop Morgana searching for her. Vibranium caught one of her punches and throws Morgana off and back rather far.

Vibranium got up "You really care for her don't you..." She states plainly as Morgana prepared to charge her again.

"Fine. I'll...tell you where she is." She added on and Morgana froze.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Morgana asked.

"Because it's not worth it to lie to you." Vibranium said and walks off somewhere more isolated Morgana following.

Soon enough they were away from camera's and Morgana looked around "So...where is she?" Morgana asked again.

Vibranium canceled her morph "Do you really want to know where she is? Even if you don't like the answer Morgana?" She asked.

"Yes I want to know! And why wouldn't I like the answer?" Morgana asked canceling her morph and looking distressed fearing the worst.

Vibranium noticed this "She's not dead Morgana if that's what you think." She started reaching up for her visor.

"Your sister is..." Vibranium put her fingers on it and pulls the visor off.

Her hair turned golden blond, and opened her amethyst eyes looking straight at her "Standing right in front of you." She finished in her regular voice.

Morgana stumbled back landing on the ground "K-Kathy?" She asked and Vibranium nods.

The older girl tears up "Why?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand Morgana. I'm doing this for my former mentors." Vibranium told Morgana confusing her.

She then sighed "You don't have to understand either. I made my choice...all I need is one more Universe Globe, and then..." Vibranium starts, but stops shaking her head.

"All you need to know is that I'm Vibranium now, and I _will_ stop holding back after this. So I'm giving you this one chance Morgana. Leave...just leave, and don't make me have to take your Universe Globe." She warned Morgana pointing her blade at her older sister.

Vibranium then vanished as Morgana got up. Stunned the only thing that she could do was turn around and start to walk back towards The Hideout.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

She arrived there and everyone else was there hovering over Ahsha "Ah Morgana. Glad that you could make it." She said then noticed Morgana's troubled look, but that she was also not looking to want to talk.

"So you figured out your ancestors notes?" Nora asked to which she notes.

"Yes. Now let me read the entry I found pertaining to the seed." Ahsha said and held the notebook.

"After defeating Brandt a seed of pure darkness was left, but it escaped heading for space. Yet I could feel the sheer darkness coming from it. I believe the only way to gain the true power would be a willing being with a heart of light allowing the seed to be integrated into them." Ahsha spoke.

Hearing this just made Morgana more emotional as she tears up.

Charles sighed "You know I've been thinking about Ramiel. Before we came she wasn't fighting Kathy at all. I think she got through to her, but something made Ramiel turn like she had." He said.

Macha considered this "She might not be the only one...What if my other allies that were taken were converted like that?" She asked.

Drew winced "That has to be hard for them. Being forced to attack and try to kill us. I still feel guilty for having to destroy Ramiel." He said.

Morgana's head snapped up eyes widen "Can we save them though?" Nora asked as Macha shakes her head unsure.

"If they've been changed so much I don't know." She replied.

Morgana bit her lip "That's why she's doing it..." Morgana muttered, but Frankie heard and turned to her.

"That's why who's doing what?" Frankie asked, and Morgana looked down.

Ahsha looked at her, and then took her ancestor's notebook, Kathy trying to help Ramiel, and the timing of Vibranium's appearance "Oh my...Oh I'm so sorry Morgana." Ahsha said, and Macha realized it to.

"Uhh...What's going on? What did you guys realize?" Charles asked.

Morgana just started crying, and through their sobs she told her story of what happened to the others.

Each one was shocked and surprised, but they all knew that Morgana would need comfort "Hey. It's going to be okay." Nora said hugging her.

Charles punched his fist into his open hand "Yeah. We will get her back. Just need to get her to understand how much she really matters." He said as Drew agreed.

Frankie nods "Look I'm no good with this stuff, but I know you and her would be doing the same to help me if it was one of my siblings." She said.

Morgana's sobs slowed, and she looked up a small smile on her face "T-Thanks..." She said.

Nora just hugged her closer as all of them had the same goal now in mind.

They were going to save Kathy from what she was doing. Even if they had to fight her now.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 15, and we have the reveal of Vibranium's true identity to the rangers. Now this was a bit of a hard chapter to write because Morgana has been hopeful this whole time now only to have it squashed with Vibranium's identity. Though that has now only seemed to encourage them as they're goals now are to get the final two Zeroth Globes, and save Vibranium AKA Kathy. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	17. Episode 16: Warriors and Saviors

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe ?: ?**

 **Void Ranger: Vibranium**

 **Note: This chapter, and many of it's scenes was originally written by LovingGinger30 and used in the story Power Rangers Mystic Warriors. I have only edited, and added scenes to it, but this is primarily Gingers work and being used with there permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

A new school day is starting at the Sol Academy, and in the lunchroom Frankie has a tray of food and a extra tall cup of coffee in her hands. She is about to go sit with her friends, but as she goes towards them she doesn't notice a wet spot, andshe accidentally slips on the floor sending her food tray flying and her coffee falling to the ground.

Everyone is watching as the food lands on the four most beautiful girls in school. "What how dare you." Anna yells at Francesca.

"Do you know how expensive these outfits are?!" Athena yells at the girl.

"There not exactly something that you or your family can afford to buy". Alice said to Frankie.

"Yeah you ruined our outfits and our overall day". Angie said with a sneer.

Frankie just gets up and hardly notices that most of the school is laughing at the four girls. "Sheesh it was just a accident. Also what's the big deal anyways? There just clothes". Frankie said to them with a raised eyebrow

As the four girls are dismayed by what she just said, they glare at her like they are four queen bees from separate and respective hives. "Just clothes?! You will pay for that!" The four girls said to Francesca like they are going to hit her.

Morgana frowns as she gets up out of her seat getting between the four and Frankie "She already apologize for it. Just move on and deal with it". Morgana said to them.

The four girls frowns as they know they can't take on Morgana. "You will regret this Donaldson"Anna said to Frankie as they leave the lunchroom in a huff.

Morgana looks over there purple ranger "Are you alright Frankie? I know you got the whole school laughing at the Four Angels". Morgana asks Frankie.

Shr nods letting out a sigh "I am fine just your typical clumsy me stuff." Francesca said to Morgana.

As she joins them at the table, they notice her yawning again. "Here you probably need some caffeine just to keep you awake". Drew said to Frankie giving her his coffee.

Nora nods as she is getting worried about Frankie. "Frankie, what's really going on with you. You look like you haven't gotten much sleep these days". Nora said to Frankie concern and worry in her tone.

Charles had a similar concerned expression on his face "Yeah, you look like you have mastered the elusive art form of sleeping in class." Charles said to Frankie.

Francesca looks at them as she has some coffee. "I am fine guys. I am usually that clumsy, so it not highly unusual with that. I will see you guys later." She said to them as she leaves the table and the lunchroom.

The teens look at each other as they are not buying it "You guys don't buy that right?" Morgana asks thd rest who shake there head.

"No not at all, she looks like she hasn't been getting enough sleep at home." Nora said.

 _"More so than normal. I mean she does look tired sometimes, but up to a few days ago she's been more tired than normal."_ Nora silently added in her thoughts.

"Yeah I made a small joke if she even sleeps at all with the new gadgets that she has coming out lately." Charles said to them.

Drew thinks about it deeply as he looks at them "Do you think we need to go to Ms. Umbra or even the headmistress about this? They are our mentors." Drew said to them.

Morgana looks at Drew as she considers it "I think it is something to consider should push come to shove. If something happens to Frankie, we go to Ms. Umbra with our concerns." Morgana said to them as they nod in agreement as they want their teammate back from what it is that's going on.

Later on that day, Frankie is in class, and as it got dismissed she went up to Ms. Umbra with a gadget in her hands. "Ms. Umbra, may I ask a small favor from you?" She asks Ms. Umbra.

Ms. Umbra nods to her "Of course Frankie, what is it?" Ms. Umbra asks Frankie as she is a bit curious.

"I need you to be a tester of the the 4ADA. It stands for 4 Angels Distress Alert. It is disguised as a bracelet for females and a pocket watch for the guys. If the wearer is in distress of the four angels' prank, he or she can press this button. The alert will be send to the others very discreetly. It will show a GPS location of where the prank is taking place". Francesca said to Ms. Umbra as she hands the bracelet to her.

"I take it that the near prank on Nora inspired you to make this gadget. Who do you have in mind for the pocket watch"? Ms. Umbra asks Francesca.

"I am planning to ask Charles to be the other test holder. The gadget is in its prototype and testing stage. If it works, I will make more for the rest of the team". Francesca said to Ms. Umbra.

Ms. Umbra nods and hums looking it over "I am impressed Frankie. I will certainly help you test it out". Ms. Umbra says calmly.

"Thank you Ms. Umbra" she says to said to her teacher as she rushes out of class.

Ms. Umbra looks at the bracelet as she puts it in _"Note to self: run a full check on Frankie next time at The Hideout."_ Ms. Umbra thought to herself.

Frankie is heading down the hall as her next class hasn't started yet when all the sudden, she bumps into someone as items are falling to the floor. "I am really making a huge mess of things today." Frankie said to the person.

"Not at all Francesca, it seems that we are always bumping into each other." A male voice which when Frankie looked up saw to be Shawn had said to her..

Frankie he has a faint blush on her face as the two of them are grabbing items from the floor. However Shawn has no idea that he grabbed the pocket watch Frankie had been working on "Yeah it makes the others wonder if there is something wrong with me." She said with a sigh to him.

Shawn looks into Frlater's eyes as he notices that something is amiss with her "You don't look all that well rested, and it really shows you know. You need to give yourself some R and R sooner rather than later." Shawn says as he is genuinely concerned for her.

Francesca gets up as she has everything "I will keep that in mind." She replied as she went into class as her heart is fluttering as well.

Close by, Alice and the other girls glare at Francesca "How does he see anything in that ugly loser? Shawny is mine and mine alone." Alice says as she is very annoyed and angry about not getting her man's attention.

Angie has a thought as she looks at them "Shawn said that she needs to get some rest and relaxation right. How about we give it to her in the most stinky way possible." Angie said to them a vindictive expression on her face. It is not long that they nod in agreement as they leave the area.

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

A while later, it is getting close to lunch. Frankie is at her locker as she drops off her books as she is holding a note that was given to her after class by another girl _You have won a special spa treatment. Please come to the backstage of the auditorium right now to receive it._ The note says which Frankie looks at the note as it is very sudden.

She is wondering if it is a trap set up _"If this is a trap by them then boy are they in for a surprise."_ Frankie thought to herself as she heads towards the backstage auditorium instead of lunch as she leaves the note in her locker.

Nearby at her own locker was Nora who waited for Frankie growing nervous. She then sighed and heads off for the lunchroom thinking Frankie had already headed that way.

Frankie walks into the back stage of the auditorium, and instantly notices that the room has some low lights on as she takes in her surroundings as something smells in the room "Hello, is someone in here?" Frankie asks her guard up.

"Oh welcome, welcome darling, you look just awful my dear." A female said to her as she has swiss accent in her voice that sounds fake to the ear.

"We have looked throughout the school to see who benefits from this once in a lifetime spa treatment special." A second female added having the same fake swiss accent.

"We looked at everyone from teachers, the janitors, the headmistress, and the students here." The third female continued in the same swiss accent as well.

"Yeah darling, we all felt like that the special winner should be you. Come this way to receive the special spa treatment." The fourth female said to her.

Frankie frowns as something is definitely up and notice an indicator on another gadget to reveal something. "What's exactly in this spa treatment anyways?" Francesca asks them as she is waiting for the right moment to press the button on her bracelet to alert Ms. Umbra and Charles.

The four females look at Frankie as they didn't expect her to ask them questions and frown as they went to grab some items "It contains special essential oil stuff, minerals stuff, and other good things that you really need." The first female said to them as she is trying to keep up with her fake swiss accent.

Frankie frowns as she getting really about it. "If this is really a spa thing then how did you get it into the school without getting caught?" She asks them as she is waiting for the right moment to press the button on her bracelet.

"We has really strong and handsome boys to help us with it." The second female said to her as her swiss accent is almost gone.

Francesca frowns as she knows that something is up from the second girl "This sounds really fun, but I am going to say no. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice shame on you. I am out of here." Francesca said to them as she presses a button on her bracelet.

"You will regret saying no to us." The third female said as the accent is not there.

Frankie smirks as she knew they had been faking it and who it was "Where is the swiss accent now? I knew it was a fake." She said to them as she is backing out from it.

"Get her." Angie said to them as they surround Francesca forcing her over as they tir her up as they throw gooey stuff on her.

Francesca frowns as she is caught by them again yet she tries to break free from their grips as she feels a strange liquid gooey material on her arms down to her wrists "Stop it, you four are really going to be sorry." She yells at them as she can't move her hands as her feet are tied together as well. She is trying not to let them see her cry as tears are building in her eyes.

"Oh yeah none of your lame friends are here to defend you this time. If they are really your friends, they should be in here by now." Anna said to Frankie.

"Yeah we told you that you will pay for our outfits from this morning." Athena says with a grin.

"Yeah the funny part is that you probably think that Shawny will be here for your well deserved spa treatment." Alice said to Francesca as the four girls pushes her into an inflatable kiddie pool filled with all sorts of things from ice cream, ketchup, raw fish, deviled eggs, sour cream, shaving cream, and other things.

All the sudden, the lights comes on as the four girls are caught "Hold it right there!" An angry Shawn said to them as he shows up.

The four girls are stunned that Shawn of all people actually showed up. "Shawn what are you doing here?" Anna asks Shawn nervous.

In the kiddie pool, Francesca hears Shawn's voice and is surprised that he came in here "Shawn." She says to herself.

"How did you know that we were here?" Athena asks Shawn.

"We didn't even say a word that we are in here." Angie added on.

Shawn frowns as he is furious "How I found out is for me to know and you four never to find out. Where is Frankie because I am getting her out of here." Shawn said to them as he notice the kiddie pool.

Alice tries to stop Shawn as she blocks his way. "What? We are meant to be together Shawny. The whole school knows it. Plus we found her in here like this." Alice said to Shawn trying to play innocent.

Shawn frowns as he glares at Alice "No we are not meant to be Alice and we will never be together. There is something that I should have done close to five years ago to stop you from harming the truest angel of the school, and that is Frankie. I have never laughed at her like you four, the other girls, and guys that kicked balls at her. Since then, I knew who never to ask out on a date and that included you four as well." Shawn said to them.

Francesca is in shock as she has tears falling down her face as she never knew that Shawn felt that way about her. Plus she didn't know that Shawn was the only guy that didn't laugh at her during the prank five years ago. "Shawn." Francesca said to herself as tears are coming down her face.

Alice is stunned as she looks at Shawn "Oh yeah there is not a teacher in here that knows that we are in here." Angie said to Shawn as they feel proud of what they done as they took photos of it and already emailed to themselves for future uses.

The light are turned on full "I wouldn't be too sure about that young ladies." An irritated Ms. Umbra said to them as she has the headmistress with her.

The four girls are stunned as they are caught red handed "How is this possible?" Athena asks turning to the other three nervous.

"We know in more ways than one young ladies. My office. Now!" the headmistress said to them.

The four girl frown as they are being escorted out "You will pay for this Donaldson. I swear!" Alice said to her.

It is not long that Shawn and Ms. Umbra went to Frankie and they grab her pulling her out of the kiddie pool "Shawn how did you know that I was in here?" She asks Shawn as she is dripping stuff on the floor as she feels awful and disgusting about herself.

Shawn looks at her as he reveals the pocket watch "When I notice that this pocket watch had a strange notification, it didn't made any noise or an obvious vibrate during lunch. I left right away to see what was going on. Plus I didn't realize that Ms. Umbra or the headmistress knew that something was wrong." He says.

She nods "You must have picked up the other 4ADA prototype pocket watch that was meant for Charles that I made earlier." She said to Shawn.

Shawn is surprised as it turns out to be one of her gadgets. "Woah ok, I had no idea that it is actually a gadget of yours." He says surprised.

Ms. Umbra unties the girl at her hands and feet. "Shawn, I trust that you get Francesca to the nurse's office." Ms. Umbra said to Shawn who nods as he gently gets escorts her to the nurse's office.

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

At lunch, Nora frowns as she notices that Frankie still hasn't arrived "Have you guys seem Frankie? It is not like her to be late for lunch." Nora said to them.

"Now that you mention it, I did she her in the hallway. She said had something to give to me, but she couldn't find it like she had misplaced it." Charles said to them.

Drew frowns as this didn't feel right "We should probably look for her." Drew said to them. Nora nods in agreement as she is about to stand up.

It was then that Morgana notice Ms. Umbra going to another table "Hold on guys, Ms. Umbra is getting someone." Morgana said to them.

The teens watch as a female got up thaf has some facial features that is similar to Frankie. She has a rose pink color shirt with dark wash skinny jeans with a black leather jacket and combat boots "Take me to Frankie." the girl said to Ms. Umbra and they leave the lunchroom.

"Who was that?" Drew asks them as he doesn't know.

Morgana frowns as Frankie is hiding something from them again "I don't know. It is one thing that she kept us out of the loop once but doing it again to us is a different story entirely." Morgana said to them, but they have no idea what they will soon find out.

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

Up in the villains hideout Glendios had finished running a scan of the Milky Way and Walkerton to which while he had trouble locating the Universe Globe he had picked up something else.

"Interesting..." He muttered and then sent for Vibranium.

She came in minutes later "You called your Majesty?" She says and bows.

"Yes. It appears that I am not the only dark presence here on this planet." Glendios says as he gets up.

She nods "Alright. I will be joining you sir if that is what your wanting." She says.

"Come. Let us see who it is we're dealing with." He says and they both vanish.

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

The next morning at the Donaldson residence, Francesca sighs as she spent hours trying to get back to sleep. It got derailed by another nightmare plagued her once again.

 _"It may not have been the same girl in the dream, but it was still a terrible dream."_ She thought to herself as she thinks about the very dream.

 **[Flashback/Dream Sequence]**

 _At first the dream had Frankie being pranked at school and the four Angel girls changed into her fellow teammates and Shawn. However the dream changed on her. She is at ship of some sort as she notice a different young woman as she was kidnapped from an archaeological dig site. She watches her being brought to the evil leader in chains. However it surprised her that the young woman pulled off some escape attempts and other things. The evil leader is a woman as she glares at the veteran ranger "YOU DARE TO ESCAPE FROM MY SHIP, YOU DARE TO LIE TO GRANGITIX, YOU EVEN GOT YOUR MORPHOR BACK WITHOUT ALVENO KNOWING IT, YOU SHALL BE TURNED INTO MY PERSONAL MONSTER." The evil warlock empress named Triannica yells at the young woman._

 _Dark and evil beams land on the young woman as she is highly restrained. She is screaming in agony as she is resisting the power to change her to a monster. However as it fails, Triannica is deeply confused by this. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MONSTER. WHY WONT YOU TRANSFORM AND CHANGE?" Triannica yells at the young woman._

 _Frankie frowns as she is deeply confused by it as she tries to yell at the evil Triannica to stop despite it has proven to be useless time and time again. Triannica is deeply frustrated by the whole thing "Take her back to her cell now." Triannica said to some of the Douloons._

 _The Douloons nod as they take the young woman away to which she sees where they are taking her as it is in a hidden chamber behind a wall. The young woman is in special chains with a strange mask over her face while her clothes are worn, torn, and musky, and her skin is very pale like she hasn't been in sunshine for a very long time. She is covered in abrasions, cuts, and bruises from various punishments over the years._

 _As the scene changes, Frankie is shown where a ship is in the other dimension. It is located disguised as warehouses in Asherton._

 _It is then that the strange spirit that protected her a while back appears to her once more. "You know where I am now. Once you help the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers, you must tell her where I am to be rescued. I am counting on you." The spirit told her as there is a flash of purple light as she is being pushed out from the dream._

 _Frankie woke up as she found herself at her headquarters instead of home with Macha and Ahsha are there as they are deeply worried about her. "Francesca, are you alright? You must have a terrible nightmare." Ahsha said to the girl._

 _She just looks at them and then just nods "I have been having weird dreams like that lately. I need to go home to get it analyzed please." She said to them._

 _Macha looks at her as she is perplexed by it "You need to talk about it with us especially with your teammates." Macha told her._

 _"It is just strange and confusing. She said that it all memories of her past and her best friend." She told them as she teleports herself back home._

 _Macha and Ahsha are deeply confused by what she just said as they had wanted her to stay and talk to them._

 **[End Flashback/Dream Sequence]**

Frankir sighs as she is trying to put it off her mind for the time being. She looks at her younger brother and sisters as she has to get them to school. Her right hand person, her younger sister named Judith notice that something is up with her.

She has the same facial features as Francesca along with hair and eye color being her twin. However she is a bit shorter than her and she wears a rose pink top with dark wash skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, and combat boots "Are you feeling alright to get us to school?" Judith asks her.

She nods to her "Yeah let's go." She told Judith who nods as she seems to by it. They leave the house for school.

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

Later on that day the team was together in The Hideout "So we're going to Walkerton? About time." Charles says with a sigh.

Nora smiles as she was looking forward to meeting the full team as well as see Isabelle again.

"My cousin mentioned they got six total at the moment." Frankie told them.

"Nice. I wonder what the rest of there team is like." Drew said to interested and curious.

Macha nods "Well I think you will all find out soon enough. We're going there now after all." Ahsha says as Macha teleports them all there.

It's not long that the two sets of mentors start talking with each other as the two sets of five teens approach each other "Hey Izzy. It's good to see you." Frankie said with a smile hugging her cousin.

Isabelle returns the hug "You to Frankie. You to." She says and breaks the hug which she sees Nora who waves at her, and she returns it as does Rodney and Ellie of the other team.

Isabelle while she was worried about Frankie also noticed the teams overall mood a bit "So how about we introduce ourselves? This is a first we're all meeting for most of us." Isabelle says.

Morgana nods at this "Morgana Ravens. Universe Red Ranger." She says.

"Nora Riley. Universe Blue Ranger." Nora introduced.

"Drew Matthews. Universe Green Ranger." Drew was next as he looked over the other rangers.

"Francesca Donaldson, but you can call me Frankie. Universe Purple Ranger." Frankie says to them.

"Charles Brown. Universe Gray Ranger." He says plainly.

"Isabelle Grant. I'm the Mystic Warriors Red Ranger, and Frankie's cousin." She says to them.

"Eleanor Chase, but I go by Ellie got it! Also I'm the Mystic Warrior Yellow Ranger." Ellie says and at the mention of her color Morgana glanced away.

"Rodney Jenson. Blue Mystic Warrior Ranger." Rodney says.

The other two Frankie and Nora weren't familiar with as this was there first time meeting them.

Both looked to be around Isabelle and Morgana's age as the first was a guy with dirty blonde short hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin tone. He is muscular, lean but kind of slim, and 5'7" tall. He wears a white long sleeve button up shirt unbutton with the sleeves rolled up, a white t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white vans "Christopher Grady, but just Chris is fine. Mystic Warriors White Ranger." He says.

The second guy is around 5ft, 5 inches tall and has lots of freckles on his face. He has tanned skin and medium length bright orange hair. He wears beige pants and a dark green polo t-shirt. He also wears thick rimmed, light green glasses. He wears orange running shoes "Arlen White. Mystic Warriors Green Ranger." He says.

Frankie looks about as if she's looking for someone "Hey Izzy...aren't you suppose to have a pink ranger?" She asks.

Isabelle nods and sighs "Amanda Grace, but she goes by Amy. She's our pink ranger." Isabelle said and notices someone still missing.

"No luck finding her?" She asked to which Morgana freezes.

"It's...complicated, but we'll tell you once this meeting gets started." Morgana says simply.

Isabelle takes out her morphor "Hey Amy, where are you? The rangers from Milky Way is at the headquarters." Isabelle said to Amy.

 _ **"I needed a walk. I'm on my way over now."**_ Amy's voice said to Isabelle to which Nora and Frankie recognized.

 _"That voice...that's the girl I bumped into!"_ Nora recalled.

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

It was moments later that Amy arrived in the HQ via teleport. She stands at 5'6", and has an average build to her. She has wavy shoulder length strawberry blond hair. In her hair she wears a jeweled hair clip. She normally wears a pink frock with a white long sleeved shirt, black trousers, and white boots. Around her neck she wears a locket that has a picture that shows her and her arrives as the teens are getting ready for a meeting "So you finally showed up." Morgans said to Amy arms crossed as she is not pleased that she is late.

Amy frowns as she doesn't really care for the attitude "I gained more than I bargained for during my walk alone. Besides, you need to lighten up." Amy said to her.

Morgana frowns as she gives Amy a look "Something could have happened to you while being alone." She said to Amy as she is thinking about Kathy.

"Easy Morgana, she doesn't know what happened with Kathy." Dtew said trying to keep her calm.

Isabelle looks at Morgana as she is getting the feeling that something bad happened "Amy is the newest ranger to the team, Morgana. Plus this is the first team up for her." Isabelle said to Morgana.

There mentot Daranten nods as he looks at Isabelle "Isabelle is correct Morgana. Like Amy, this is the first team up for some of you as well. Not every first meeting goes smoothly." Daranten said to Morgana who recalls first meeting Isabelle and what was said.

Morgana sighs as she looks at them. "So you contacted Macha and Ahsha about a Universe Globe?" Morgana said to Daranten.

Ellie looks at them as she has never heard of a Universe Globe "What is a Universe Globe anyways?" Ellie asks them.

Macha glances at the other team knowing now was a good time to explain things to them "A Unoverse Globe is a special globe of power that originated from Cray. This particular Globe got split into two halves. One of them is located in Milky Way while the other one is located here in Walkerton. It is important that both halves to be recovered before the evil forces of King Glendios does". Macha said to them.

Rodney nods as he is curious about it. "How come they got split into two? Plus why are they after it?" Rodney asks Macha as he is stuttering.

Macha sighs as she looks at them. "King Glendios just wants them, but for what I don't know exactly. The half that is here in Walkerton contains a powerful light of peace while the other half contains chaos and evil". Macha said to them.

Chris nods as he thinks about it. "So in some way, it is like yin and yang with light and dark right." Chris said to Macha.

Macha nods as she looks at them. "Yes, he sent Vibranium to find them. However that's where we have some...difficulties. Vibranium is our yellow ranger Kathy who had been kidnapped some time back in the aftermath of a battle." Macha said to them.

Arlen looks at Amy as she deeply frowns as she glares at them "So your yellow ranger betrayed the team huh? Maybe you should just leave her to her fate." Amy said to them.

The Universe Rangers frown as they glare at Amy while Morgana is furious both hands gripped into fists "How dare you say that!" Morgana said angry at Amy, but was being held back by Charles and Frankie.

Arlen is trying to hold Amy back "Why did say that to them?" Arlen asks Amy and Isabelle frowns as she sees Charles and Frankie pulling her back.

Daranten sighs as he looks at the Universe Rangers who didn't know the story about the previous team "Three years ago, the rangers before them pulled the ultimate betrayal on Issac and my family to join the evil master. Issac left after the final battle to heal and to find himself." Daranten explained.

Nora looks at them as it is starting to make sense as Frankie frowns as she learns about what happened from back then "No wonder Issac disappeared." She said to them, but mostly to herself.

Nora went up to Amy as she looks at her "There is no reason to distrust us Amy. Plus we are finding a way to save Kathy, and no matter what you say she will be welcomed back to our team." Nora said to Amy.

Amy looks at Nora as she shrugs to her "Ok, I am going to trust you guys on this." Amy said to them.

Daranten and Macha sigh in relief as they are working it out. All the sudden, the alarm is going off as it detects Vibranium with Vanishers along with the monster named Dragol and Zincods "They are in the woods." Isabelle said to them.

"We better move now." Morgana said to them. The teens nod as they leave the headquarters.

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

In the woods, Vibranium and Dragol are trying to find the one half of the Universe Globe "Keep searching Vanishers." Vibranium yells at them.

"Yeah Zincods." Dragol said to them.

"Stop right there." Isabelle said to them as she shows up with her team.

"You are not going to take another step Kathy." Morgana said to Vibranium as she has her teammates with her.

Vibranium frowns as she sees Morgana with her teammates "How many times do I have to tell you. My name is Vibranium." Vibranium tells Morgana as she grabs her Void Morphor.

Dragol frowns as he glares at them "So you must be those pesky rangers that my master speaks of." Dragol said to them as he is not impressed.

Isabelle frowns as they grab out their morphors as does the Universe Rangers "You are not going to find that half." Isabelle said to them.

"That's right, it will be safe and out of your hands." Morgana added on.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Mystic Warriors Power Rangers", Isabelle and her team yells out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Star/Void Change." Morgana, her team, and Vibranium yell out loud as they morph into ranger form.

"Vanishers get them now." Vibranium said to them.

"You do the same Zincods." Dragol said to them.

The foot soldiers glare at the rangers as they charge at them "Rangers group up by color." Isabelle said to them.

Morgana nods as she likes the idea, but not every ranger has a partner "Charles, you are with Chris. Frankie, you are with Amy and Ellie." Morgana said to them.

The Rangers nod as they pair up. Francesca looks at Ellie and Amy. "Are you ready for some girl tech power"? Francesca asks them.

Amy has a skeptical expression on her face "Girl tech power." Frankie says as Amy is wondering where the purple ranger is going with it.

Ellie is also curious about it as she notices that Frankie is holding special disk that opens up and powers up. "Hop on to those disks and lets surf." Shr says to them.

"Ok that is cool." Ellie said to her as she is on a yellow hover disk as she is really impressed as well.

Amy nods as she is on a red colored one as well "Yeah does your teammates call you the gadget princess or something?" Amy asks her.

Frankie shrugs as she looks at Amy "They haven't called me that yet, but they might start to if you guys do." She said to them.

The three rangers are hovering around as Ellie hands a side blaster to Frankie "Here Frankie, you might want this." Ellie said to her to which she nods and she starts firing the side blaster at the foot soldiers.

In another group, it is Charles, Nora, and Drew with Chris, Rodney, and Arlen. They are fighting a mixture group of Zincods and Vanishers. Arlen is really impressed as he sees the gadget and technology going on.

"Awesome, do you think she can give me one?" Arlen asks them while he is using his sword as he is cutting them down the monsters.

Charles shrugs at the question"I don't know about that. We will tell her that you are a fan." Charles said.

Drew nods as he is punching and kicking at a Zincod "I don't know how she does it though. We think that she doesn't sleep at night though." Drew said to them.

Rodney nods as he is impressed by it but isn't exactly into the technology gadget things "It suits her though." Rodney said to them as he is with Nora.

Nora shrugs as she notices Morgana and Isabelle fighting Vibranium and Dragol "Yeah although Morgana and Isabelle are in the thick of it now." Nora said to them worried for both.

Chris nods as they have a bit more to do "Yeah I know we need to deal with these clowns first and then help Morgana and Isabelle." Chris said to them.

"Right." the teens said in agreement as they charge in at the foot soldiers as they are pushing on in the battle.

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

In the last group, Morgana and Isabelle are facing against Vibranium and Dragol. The two teenage girls frown as they are up against tough opponents as well. However they are no closer to finding the one half of the Universe Globe.

Dragol gives a look to Isabelle as he recognized her facial resemblance to her brother "So you must be the sister of the red ranger before you. I heard that he cried about the loss of his beloved girlfriend, Claradessa." Dragol said to Isabelle as he is firing beams at her.

Isabelle frowns as the beams are coming at her. She has her weapon to deflect them. "Don't you dare bring up my brother's pain to me." Isabelle said to Dragol as she tries to hide the emotional pain of missing him. She slashes her sword at him.

Dragol laughs at Isabelle as he fires beams at her again "I just did red ranger." Dragol said to Isabelle. Isabelle frowns as the beams got to her as she lands on the ground.

Vibranium glares at Morgana as she is going at her "You say that you care but really that is an act isn't it?" Vibranium said to Morgana as she is using more power as she fires her weapon at Morgana.

Morgana frowns as the beams are coming at her "Why do you say that Kathy? I am trying to get through to you." Morgana said to Vibranium as she throws some punches at her.

Vibranium blocks them with ease as she furiously glares at Morgana "It. Is. Vibranium! Not Kathy! Get that through your thick head!" Vibranium yells at Morgana as returns the punches and kicks on her.

Morgana gets hit as she lands on the ground to which Isabelle rushes to her and helps her up "Morgana, lets switch partners, they are playing with knowledge that hurts us deep down." Isabelle said to Morgana.

Morgana nods to this idea "Ok, we need to send them packing and grab the Universe Globe." Morgana said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she sees Vibranium and Dragol coming "Right." Isabelle said to Morgana as they are getting back into the fight.

With Amy, Ellie, and Francesca, they are just finishing up with the foot soldiers as Amy realizes how the others are working together.

She notices a small globe like piece on the ground. "Hey Francesca, how fast can you make a fake?" Amy asks Frankie.

The purple ranger looks at Amy as she sees that she has something up her sleeve "Really fast because I have an orb like ball gadget with me. Why?" She asks Amy.

Amy looks at Vibranium and Dragol as she quietly shows her the Universe Globe "Does this answer." Amy replied getting an idea.

She nods as she grabs an orb "I get it. Good idea Amy." She said to Amy as she quickly uses her ranger powers to make the orb in her hands to look like the Universe Globe piece. Amy hides the actual piece within her suit.

Vibranium frowns as she sees the orb in Frankie's hand "That is mine!" Vibranium yells at them as she charges in at them.

She kicks Frankie down as the piece is knocked out of her hands, and Vibranium grabs it.

The rangers frown and a bit panicked by this "Yes, now we can destroy all of you now." Dragol yells at them as he fires beams at them.

The rangers frown as they didn't react in time as a golden colored shield is protecting them and gold ranger arrives as he glares at them "How dare you attack two ranger teams who are united as one." The gold ranger said to them.

The rangers are stunned as they see the gold ranger "You guys didn't mention a gold ranger." Charles said to them.

"We don't know who he is though." Chris said to them.

Vibranium frowns as she is holding it "We got what we came for later Rangers." Vibranium said to them.

Dragol frowns as he has heard the voice of the gold ranger before, but just can't place his finger on it "Next time none of you will be as lucky." Dragol said to them. Vibranium and Dragol took off as they assume that they have the Universe Globe.

Morgana is stunned as she looks at the Gold Mystic Warrior ranger "Thanks but they got away with the Globe piece." Morgana said to them.

The gold ranger shakes his head to them "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Plus I am glad that this pink ranger see the beauty of a team up." The gold ranger said to them as he teleports away as Amy knew who it was.

The teens look at each other as they are a bit confused"Any ideas what he meant by that?" Nora asks them.

"Yeah it doesn't make sense to me. They got away with the Globe piece." Drew said to them.

Isabelle sighs as they feel like that the mission is a bust "Come on guys, we better head back to tell Macha and Daranten what happened." Isabelle said to them as they teleport back to their headquarters.

 **=UNIVERSE/WARRIORS=**

Back at the headquarters, Morgana explains to Macha about the battle "We got saved by a gold ranger, but they got away with the Globe piece." Morgana said to them.

Amy looks at them as she pulls out the real one "I wouldn't be to sure about that. We've it all along, and she got a fake." Amy said to them.

Everyone is stunned as they are surprised by it "What, I don't understand." Morgana said a bit confused.

"During the battle, I realized that you guys are truly pure hearted people that were chosen correctly by the Universe powers. When I looked at Vibranium I knew she was chosen to, but she's let the darkness take her for now. I also knew if I announced to everyone that I found it; Vibranium would have no problem with taking it from me. I had your gadget princess make a fake piece to make it look like that they got the real one." Amy said to them.

Everyone sighs in relief as they have the real one "Of course, when Frankie had the fake one, they just assumed that they had the real one. All Frankie needed was an item that looked and shaped like the real one." Nora said to them.

Drew nods as he looks at them "Two Rangers from different teams came together to pull it off." Drew said impressed.

Charles smiles at them as it is a great strategy "The bait and switch, great job guys." Charles said to Amy and Frankie impressed. Everyone nods as they are ready to party.

Frankie sighs as she is holding some papers as went towards Daranten "Daranten, I need to talk to you in private." She says to him.

Daranten nods to her "Of course. Follow me." Daranten said to her as he can tell that something is troubling her. They left the room to talk.

Frankie looks at Daranten as she shows him the images of the various villains including the two female rangers "Do you know anything about these rangers and villains? Lately I have been getting very strange dreams about them. I don't know if Macha and Ahsha has any knowledge about them though which is why I'm asking you." She explained to him.

Daranten nods as he looks at the images of the villains and rangers. He went to grab a couple of books "There is no doubt that they are people in the other dimension of Earth. That particular dimension has a lot of ranger history and ancestry to it." Daranten said to teen.

She nods as she is interested in learning a bit more about it "Ranger history and ancestry as well, I had no idea that there is some ancestry involved in it." She said curiously.

Daranten nods as he looks at Francesca handing the books to her "Yes there is Francesca. They say that dreams tell you things about yourself and those around you. However I believe that these dreams that you have been experiencing is memories of these two rangers." Daranten said to her.

Frankie is stunned as she never expected this "Memories as in actual events that happened to them in the past in the other dimension?" Frankie asked him.

Daranten nods to this "Yes this young woman is actually the true identity of the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers. It has been said that the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers helps another team of rangers when they are in a dire situation. However the young woman next to her is the Descendants of the Phoenix Priestess and the Angelic Princess. It has been said that she uses the abilities of her main two ranger ancestors which are The Balance of the Elements, and The Balance of the Values of Life." Daranten said to her.

She nods as she is learning a bit more about them "Awesome and interesting at the same time. Yet who are those creeps anyways? They tortured them especially her." She said to pointing towards the Guardian Angel.

Daranten nods as he looks at them. It pulls up all the information "This first being is named Xolicernic. He was one of the heinous villains of the other dimension. His branding scars were deeply legendary as well. The second being is named Eliastro. He wasn't one the Neo Defenders villains. However he was one of the most dangerous enemies to the Defender Beast Rangers. The third villain is named Troniomic. He has an ancient history against the Music Force Next Generation team and the people on a hidden dimension on the other Earth called Musicola. The fourth villain is named Stabella. She was an enemy of the Lore Keeper rangers. However she was once a human being who was vindictive and devious as well. She transformed herself as an evil music fairy. The fifth villain is named Kozeleon. This villain is not like the others. Make no mistake, he is deeply evil with a passion as well. He was once a Cyber Guardian Knight from Cyberobia but he was banished from his home world for betraying Silver Tech and Zolt. However he also became a Treasure Seeker, but he once again betrayed the ways of Treasure Seekers on the planet San Roberto. I will include this information as well." Daranten said to her.

Frankie nods as she gets copies of the information "Thanks Daranten." She says trying to smile, but she is really tired and exhausted.

Daranten nods "I am glad that I can help." Daranten commented.

As she returns to the main ops room, Isabelle approaches her cousin looking worried "Frankie I really think you to take it easy. If you need to call my mom to look after you and the rest of the cousins, all you need to do is call and ask." Isabelle said worried.

Frankie just nods to Isabelle "I will keep that in mind." She said to Isabelle.

Morgana notice the two of them talking _"Why did she ask Frankie that."_ Morgana thought to herself as Macha and Ahsha has the piece in their safe hands. They teleport back to their headquarters.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 17, and we got ourselves the first piece of the Universe Globe, and this was a pretty good team up with the Mystic Warrior Rangers. Though there is still one more piece to find as things are certainly going to be getting tougher for them. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter which is all I really got to say this time. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	18. Episode 17: The Guardian Angel

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to** **LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe ?: ?**

 **Void Ranger: Vibranium.**

 **Note: The following is a crossover with Power Rangers Treasure Warriors written by LovingGinger30. I have only edited many of the scenes, and added a few of my own, but all is originally written by LovkngGinger30 and used with their permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE/TREASURE=**

At The Hideout, Ahsha and Macha are stunned as there is a new ranger energy in the town "I have never seen that ranger symbol before. It can't be someone from the Mystic Warriors team." Ahsha said to Macha.

Macha shakes her head to Ahsha as she is just as conflicted about it "No, they don't have an orange ranger." Macha said to Ahsha. She is typing ferociously on the computer to get a more accurate lock, but for unknown reasons, it is not getting a exact lock on it.

 _"I need to finish my ranger database. Perhaps my old friend can help me out with that."_ Macha thought as she knew that might help the current situation.

Ahsha frowns as she sees something else was showing up on one of the screens "Umm Macha, it appears we have another matter showing itself." Ahsha said to Macha.

Macha frowns as the message is on the screen. It looks like a prophecy as words are coming up as well "We need to summon the rangers." Macha says as they begin to read the message.

Ahsha frowns and shakes her head "Yes, but we should do it later. It is still the middle of the night Macha so they are likely still asleep." Ahsha said to Macha.

" _ **Lost and alone, the Orange Defender is cast away through deception, false betrayal, false heartbreak, separation, and grief caused by a wicked and cruel one. The Sunstone Griffin that was once by the Defender's side has been set and caged for 13 years. As the orange defender slowly rises again, the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers returns to.**_

 _ **As the captive masked one searches for a chosen one, this chosen one is selected to guide the Guardian Angel to become a ranger once. A purple light shines on the Purple Universe Globe with the memories of ordeals that happened to the Orange Defender and the captive masked one.**_

 _ **As the two wrapped in evils control and manipulations strikes again, the Orange Defender and The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers shall appear to see the true spirit of manipulated ones. H**_ _ **owever as evil strikes once more to strike on an Universe Globe, it will be the Purple Universe Globe and the Guardian Angel to protect it from falling to the wrong hands."**_

Macha sighs as they can't wake the rangers just because of a cryptic message "Your right, the last thing we need is to have the rangers being cranky because we woke them up in the middle of the night." Macha told Ahsha as she is still wondering what is going on with them especially Frankie.

That morning, the teens arrive at the headquarters as it was unusual to meet up that early "What's going on Macha?" Morgana asks as Frankie takes a sip of her coffee and looking more than a little tired.

Macha glances at them them types bringing up the strange message "We got this cryptic message last night. Though what I'm concerned about is that there is an unknown ranger signature in town. I want all of you to find out who it is and bring him or her here. It is highly possible that this person came from a different dimension and Earth." Macha said to them.

The teens are stunned as this was the first they've heard "Woah how did that happen anyways? Plus what kind of knowledge do we have on the other dimension?" Nora asks them.

Macha sighs as she looks at them "The only way that could happen is that there is a strange planetary alignment on that end. This portal is likely open for a limited amount of time so two to three days. However it is possible that it could have closed by other means on the other side. To answer the other question is that we don't have as much information about it like Daranten does." Macha explained to them.

 _"Which I hope to have that issue solved soon enough."_ Macha thought.

The teens frowns as this is getting very important to find this person as quickly as possible. "So we have no idea who or what we are looking for right? It could be a male or a female." Drew notes a bit anxious.

Macha nods as she looks at Drew "Correct, the message is what Ahsha and I are stumped on." Macha said to them.

Charles looks at the message as he is just as confused "Ok there is a lot of things that I don't get like the Sunstone Griffin and a wicked cruel one." Charles said to them.

 _"The manipulated ones...could one of them be Kathy?"_ Charles thought, but wondered about the other ones as it mentioned more than one.

The teens nod as Morgana notice that Frankie has been silent for some time now "Do you know something about this Frankie? From the way you haven't said a word to us, it seems like you do." Morgana said to Frankie.

The teens turn to Frankie as they are realizing that she may know something about it "Yeah, but I didn't realize it till now that spirit, and the captive masked one are the same. She chose me." Frankie says to them.

The teens are a bit confused to this as the mentors understood "Chosen to do what exactly?" Nora asks Frankie concerned as Drew and Charles notice Morgana's facial expression.

Frankie sighs as she looks at them "I was chosen by her to guide the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers to become a ranger once again." Frankie explained.

Morgana frowns a bit at this "Wait a minute who is her that you mention?" Macha asks and notices the dark bags under the purple ranger's eyes.

 _"When did she last get any sleep?"_ Both mentors thought in concern.

Frankie nods sitting down "Her name is Verna, and she was captured at an archeological dig site years ago. She wants me to tell the Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers where she is." She told them recalling the dreams.

Morgana glares at Frankie as she gives her a look "What I don't understand why you were chosen for this instead of me? Isn't a special mission like this meant for the red ranger?" Morgana asks.

"Umm...actually..." Macha starts as while she didn't have as much info she knew multiple none reds had gone on special missions before.

Frankie returns Morgana's glares with a look of deep confusion "Maybe she just saw something in me that she didn't see in you." Frankie says shrugging.

Morgana frowns a bit becoming confused herself "What's that supposed to mean Frankie? We all have something good in us." Morgana asks arms crossed.

Macha frowns as the argument is getting heated "Enough both of you. Now then both of you take some time to cool off. We will discuss this all later, and I already had copies of the message made so perhaps you all can figure it out." Macha said to them.

The teens nod as they receive a copy of the message Morgana frowns as she is mad at Frankie "Fine." Morgana replied as she leaves the headquarters as she glares at Frankie.

The teens look at each other as they went to school _"I might as well avoid everyone today."_ Frankie thought to herself as she can tell that a few of her teammates aren't happy with her, and that Nora is concerned.

 **=UNIVERSE/TREASURE=**

At the school during lunch, the teens are sitting together looking at the cryptic message given to them earlier "Okay lets take a closer at this." Morgana said to them, but had a slight edge to her voice still a bit angry.

Nora frowns and glances around noticing that Frankie was missing "Where is Frankie though? Shouldn't she be here to talk about this with us?" Nora asked them in concern.

Morgana rolled her eyes at this "She probably thinks that we are mad at her. Though I'd also say given the bags under her eyes she hasn't slept in days." Drew says.

Charles nod to this "You know come to think of it, I've been wondering why she hasn't got any detention for sleeping in class. Like she's got some secret to make it seem like she's paying attention." Charles said to them.

Nora sighs and shakes her head "Or she has a gadget that takes notes for her on top of her glasses. Plus she does exactly sit up front in any of her classes." Nora replied rubbing her head.

"If this keeps going Frankie is going to get hurt or worse not to mention those four she devils pulled that prank. Hate to say it, but she needs an intervention and soon. This afternoon at best." Morgana suggested to them as they all agreed as they really need their purple ranger back to her normal self.

Outside of the school Frankie sat at a gazebo as she wanted to be alone still even after spending the day try to avoid the others especially Morgana "If only they knew what was really going on." Frankie said to herself.

It was then that she felt a warm feeling that someone or something is comforting her. She looks around to see if she can spot it yet as quickly as it came, it seems to disappear just like that.

In the woods close by, a Sunstone Griffin returns to a young woman _"She is the one to guide you my friend. I can see that she is a different version of you."_ The Griffin telepathically said to young woman.

The young woman nods as she looks at the Griffin _"A different version of me, this is very interesting Sunstone."_ The young woman telepathically replied to the Griffin as they left the area. They had no idea that Frankie got a small glimpse of them.

 **=UNIVERSE/TREASURE=**

After school, the teens are at the headquarters as they plan to have an intervention on Frankie. "I really hope this will work." Nora said to them as she was the most worried about Frankie.

Drew nods as he looks at them. "We already have one ranger...missing. None of us want Frankie added to that list." Drew said to them.

Charles notices Frankie was heading their way being lead by Morgana "Well here she comes guys". Charles said to them as they are standing around a bed with a soft pillow and everything.

Frankie frowns as she is holding some papers, but then notices the bed as she gives them a look. "Hey guys. What's up with the bed?" Frankie asked them.

Morgana puts a hand on the girl's shoulder "We know that you haven't been sleeping well lately. You need to rest up and take care of yourself Frankie." Morgana told her calmly.

Nora nods "Yeah we are really worried that you are not your usual self. Plus you have avoided us ever since the most recent prank." Nora said and Frankie flinched as she knew she was concerned.

Frankie then frowns as she looks at them "This is some sort of intervention isn't it?" Frankie asked flatly as she is starting to back away from them.

Drew frowns and steps up "Frankie, this is for your own good. What ever the dreams that you been having lately, it isn't real/" Drew says trying to be reasonable with her.

Charles nods as he tries to stop her "There is nothing to be concerned about with the bed and pillow. We are not the four she devils at school. Please trust us." Charles said.

Frankie frowns and glares at most of the group "Not real! Did you really say that the horrible nightmares are not real?" Frankie asks Drew.

Drew looks at Frankie as he nods to her. "Yeah Frankie, the nightmares are not real. It is just a part of your imagination on the dream/" Drew says, but at Frankie's outburst he was starting to doubt himself now.

Frankie frowns as she shakes her head to them. "No. I know the nightmare's are real, and that their _her_ memories. The Guardian Angel's memories." Frankie said to them.

The revelation sends the teens for a loop. "Wait a minute what are you talking about?" Charles asks as he was having a hard time believing it.

Nora was a tad bit confused while Morgana just sighed shaking her head as she didn't exactly believe her "Are you trying to expect us to believe that, Frankie? You are not Kathy." Morgana said to her.

Frankie glared hard at the mention of their former yellow whom she had believed during the whole Ramiel event "Well I know that I at least would have listened to Kathy. I would have encouraged her to keep digging deeper like a good big sister should do." Frankie started as she stares at Morgana eyes narrowed.

"You on the other hand dismissed her claims and put her down about it, and furthermore I got something to prove it." She added on.

Morgana's hand was gripped into a fist as she returns the glare "What do you even know about being an older sisters?! As far as we could know your the youngest of your family since your so keen on hiding stuff from us all." The red clan teen retorts arms crossed.

Frankie frown deepens as one of her own hands clench and she grinds her teeth "I am actually the eldest child my family thank you very much. Plus when truly open your eyes on what I do at my house, you will learn that I carry a lot more than you think I do. That includes being a proper big sister." Frankie told her at the others could feel things starting to get intense, but was unsure how to approach not wanting to make either girl angry.

"Oh there it is. You think that I am not a proper big sister. Look I messed up with Kathy, and it bothers me that she is still missing". Morgana said to Frankie.

Frankie huffed "Well you got a bad way of showing it you know. Back when Kathy was trying to tell you about Ramiel one of my little gadgets revealed she was telling the truth about what she claimed. She wasn't lying." Frankie starts then reveals a necklace she had which functioned like a lie detector.

"Seems to me that whenever someone tries to figure out what's going on you don't believe it to be true until something bad happens to them. It's happened once to Kathy, and now it's happening to me because you refuse to believe me about those memories I'm seeing." She continued then stepped right into Morgana's personal space and poked a finger to her chest

"Also I don't think your a bad sister. I _know_ your a bad sister." Frankie finished, and angered by her comment Morgana punches her hitting Frankie's cheek and Frankie retaliated hitting her in return.

"Frankie don't." Nora said as she managed to pull Frankie away

Charles and Drew jump in as they pull Morgana away "Morgana chill out." Drew and Charles said trying to calm her down.

In there commotion they failed to notice Macha and Ahsha arrived, and both frowned seeing what was going on "Rangers that's enough!" Macha shouts and they all stopped.

Ahsha had her arms crossed and shakes her head "Now whatever is the meaning of this"? Ahsha asks them all.

Frankie looks away"A intervention gone wrong Ahsha." She said and looked to her teammates

"Look if none of you believe me don't. But you should see these for yourself." Frankie tells them placing the papers on the bed and then runs out from the headquarters.

Nora watched this "Frankie wait!" Nora called out, and was about to chase after her yet she was stopped by Drew.

"I-I think she needs some space Nora." Drew said to Nora, but it didn't squash the concern he was having about her.

"She was the one that kept on bringing up those dreams being memories of the Guardian Angel, and Kathy." Morgana said to them.

Macha gives a harsh look to Morgana"You still have a lot to learn Morgana. You should of stopped to think, but you didn't. If you did then maybe you could have considered she was telling the truth like Kathy had been." Macha said with disappointment.

Morgana sighs and grew somber "No I guess I didn't think again. It just we lost Kathy, and I don't want to lose Frankie too". Morgana says.

Macha nods and goes to the bed and picks up the papers that Frankie brought with her "Ok I don't know about you guys but these clowns are definitely on the far end of the creepy scale." Charles said and actually shivers.

Drew thinks about it as relization hits him "Guys, Macha said that Daranten had more information about the other dimension than she does. It could be the very reason why Frankie went to talk to him in the first place." He told them

Nora nods and shivers at the site of a few of the pictures "Yeah, all of these evil beings that none of us has ever heard of before. I can't imagine what it is like to face one of them." Nora said

Morgana sighs knowing that she was in the wrong yet again "I really messed up didn't I?" Morgana asks.

Ahsha nodded "Yes I'm afraid that you did Morgana. All of you go find Frankie and Morgana apologize to her." Ahsha intrusted, and each teen nods and leaves The Hideout hoping to find Frankie.

 **=UNIVERSE/TREASURE=**

In town, Frankie wandered and was near one of the old warehouses "I can't believe that Morgana didn't believe me. She was the one that didn't believe Kathy where as I believed her." Frankie said to herself as she kicks a pebble around.

"So you are the one that has tried to deceived Vibranium." A mean and almost menacing voice said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as something is up, and then notices strange looking foot soldiers "So what if I am?" Frankie asks the evil being as she has her morphor in her hands.

Vibranium steps forward as she has Vanishers with her "What Grangitix means is that those who deceives evil beings, they get punished by him. I do believe one Universe Globe will be enough from you that is." Vibranium said to Frankie.

Frankie frowns as she is by herself. "That's no going to happen." Frankie said to them taking out her Universe Globe and locking it in.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" Frankie yells out loud as she morphs into her ranger form. Unver her helmet she glares at them as she is ready to fight her clawed glove appearing.

Grangitix is stunned as he is facing another purple ranger "This definitely changes everything. Douloons get her now!" Grangitix yells at them as he is glowing in a dark aura as his eyes drastically change as he glares at Frankie.

Vibranium is confused by Grangitix as something in her sees it."Vanishers destroy her now". Vanishers said to the Vanishers as the battle is getting started.

In the town, Morgana and the others frown as they are trying to find Frankie "Frankie where are you?" Nora called out, but she was also getting very worried and a bit mad at Morgana.

"If she is not at the park, we may have to look in the outskirts of town or possibly at the abandoned warehouses." Drew said to them.

Charles sighs as he glances about for any sighs of the purple clad inventor "Yeah, but we don't even know where to start with when it comes to searching there." Charles said rubbing his head in annoyance.

Morgana sighs and glances to Nora who she noticed was shooting her a small glare "Nora I know that you and Frankie have a sisterly bond and all, and that I really messed up again. But please I don't want you to be mad at me as well." Morgana said to Nora.

Nora sighs and nodded "Morgana I am only a bit angry at you. Not furious. Once you and her make up then your okay with me." Nora told her smiling a bit.

The group's mophors went off " _ **Rangers, Frankie is in trouble. Found her signal at the abandoned warehouses across town. Vibranium and an unknown being are attacking her."**_ Macha said to them.

Morgana's hands were gripped into fists not liking what she heard "We are on our way." She told her. The teens nod as they teleport to the abandoned warehouses, but they have no idea that the woman with the sunstone griffin had spotted them. She feels it in her heart that is where she needs to be. She sets her morphor to where they are teleporting to.

 **=UNIVERSE/TREASURE=**

Back at the abandoned warehouse, Frankie is still in the battle as it feels like more Vanishers and Douloons are managing to get to her, and to make matters worse Vibranium and Grangitix are pummeling her to the floor "This is what those who try to decieve get. Take your punishment!" Grangitix yells at Frankie as he has a psychic whip wave on her.

Frankie frowns as she tries to dodge it, but her lack of sleep is taking it's toll as she barely manages to get out of the way before calling on the disk she used with the Mystic Warriors team and tires to get away on it.

Vibranium frowns as she sends a powerful beam at her from her blade "Oh no you don't!" Vibranium yells at her then smirked as her attack hits the disk and Frankie gets shaken off of it.

She falls to the ground as her morph cancels back to her civilian form which Vibranium quickly approaches and snatches Frankie's morphor from her "Sorry Frankie, but you will not be needing this again." She told her

Grangitix laughs at Frankie as he unleashes a force field meant to bind her "What's wrong Purple Ranger? You don't have the strength to deceive and trick Vibranium again?" Grangitix taunts the girl.

Frankie is in a lot of pain as she is stuck to the floor. She screams as she tries to move and resist the psychic power.

"Hold it right there you two, and give Frankie back her Universe Globe!" A morphed Morgana yells at the two as she sees Frankie's morphor/ Universe Globe in her hands

Grangitix and Vibranium laughs at them."You expect her to give it back to that deceiver. You must be joking." Grangitix said to them.

Vibranium nods her gaze turning to them "Yeah she will be punished by him while I get to destroy the rest of you." Vibranium said calmly.

Morgana frowns as she sees unknown foot soldiers with Vanishers "Guys we don't know what those foot soldiers and that guy is capable of. We need to find a way to free Frankie and get her Universe Globe back" Morgana instructed them.

Vibranium chuckles and smirks at Morgana "You getting her Universe Globe back. That's a laugh when you have already failed once before." Vibranium said to her and Morgana frowns as the battle gets picked back up.

Close by, the womans frowns as she knows that a battle is going on and she hears screams coming from a building.

She could tell that it was the one that was meant to guide her "It is almost time." She told herself to which the Sunstone Griffin nods as it is ready as well. They rush over to the building as they get into position.

In the warehouse, the Rangers are down for the count Morgana frowns as she knows that it won't be long that they will finish them off. "Where is that snarky attitude Morgana? It is not here like when you guys got here." Vibranium said to them.

Grangitix nods as the rangers are trapped in a force field cage. "Any last words before we take her with us." Grangitix yells at them. The rangers frown as they are going to take Frankie.

All the sudden, the glass shatters to the floor seconds later a screech from a mythical creature busts in the building at it claws at Vibranium and Grangitix.

Vibranium and Grangitix takes the hit as they land on the ground as the force field around both Frankie and the other rangers are gone "WHERE DID THAT THING COME FROM?" Vibranium yells as she is trying to avoid it.

"WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS? OUR VICTORY WAS ASSURED." Grangitix yells.

The rangers are stunned as they are freed "Any ideas on what's going on?" Nora asked as she looks to Frankie and notices the Griffin flying around as it is protecting Frankie and giving her comfort as well.

"No idea but that Griffin doesn't look very happy with them." Drew said to them.

"Your right and check out that orange color." Charles said to them.

Vibranium frowns as she looks around "WHO ARE AND SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" Vibranium yells out as She gets up while Grangitix has a feeling on who it is.

"Looking for me, because I am here." A woman's voice said to them as she is standing on the roof.

It was a woman who looked to be in her thirties wearing a purple blouse with black slacks and purple flats. She has medium light brown hair with hazel green eyes wearing light makeup while a purple hand bag was slung on her shoulder.

"Who is she?" Nora asks them.

Charles smirks "Don't know, don't care, but I certainly like her timing." Charles says as he was impressed.

Vibranium and Grangitix frown at the mysterious woman "Where did she come from?" Vibranium asks primarily to herself

The mysterious female then reveals a device in her hand and while it did look different the group was stunned as they knew what it was "Is that a morphor?" Drew asks aloud.

Morgana nodded "Yep it's a morphor." She said wondering what the woman was going to do.

To the groups and even villains surprise the mysterious woman jumps off the roof holding the morphor close to her "Neo Defenders Execute the Power!" She called out and thrust it out being covered in an orange light.

Vibranium and Grangitix frowns as they look at her "So you are a ranger." Vibranium said to the mysterious ranger gritting her teeth.

The mysterious ranger nods getting herself into a fighting stance "You bet I am. Given the dire situation you've made this my business." The mysterious orange ranger said to them.

Grangitix nods as he expected her as much while Vibranium wasn't pleased with this development "Ugh, we were so close. Something always has to mess us up." Vibranium said looking at her with a glare.

The orange ranger charges in, and was able to stand on par with the two which served to surprise most of them while the group went to Frankie's side "I have never seen a ranger fighting like that before." Charles said with some admiration.

Vibranium grew frustarted as she was unable to land a single hit on her "Ugh, why won't you stay still!" Vibranium said as Grangitix is also having the same trouble as well.

The mysterious ranger looks deep into Vibranium's eyes into her heart and soul, and what she saw was a deeply hurt girl and she frowns under her helmet "You...you know that this is not who you really are. Why are you using your emotional pain as power?" The mysterious ranger asks Vibranium.

Vibranium is taken by surprise what what she said and asked "Excuse me, but do you think you know about me?!" Vibranium said as throws a punch at the orange ranger.

The mysterious ranger dodges the punch with ease "I know that you have a kind hearted nature and you have a happy spirit. You carry a lot of pain that you haven't shared with those closest to you. When evil sees that darkness, it can take advantage of you. You must realize that is what they are doing right now." The mysterious ranger said to Vibranium as she sends her own beam attack at the unmorphed Vibranium.

Vibranium was stunned by what she said, and was hit to which inside Vibranium the seed in her cracks a bit. Grangitix helped her up quickly.

It was then that both noticed that the attack had also got her to drop Frankie's morphor "I also don't think that this belongs to you." She told the two smirking under her helmet.

"Woah how did she do that?" Morgana asks them.

Nora is stunned as she has no idea about it either "I do not know." Nora says still surprised.

Charles was growing more impressed as he watched "Yeah it is like she pegged her down for who she really is." Charles said to them.

Drew nods and hears a groan as Frankie was coming around "That ranger is definitely something else." Drew said,

Vibranium and Grangitix frown and back away realizing this fight was as good as lost "We will be back rangers." Grangitix said to them as he teleports away with Vibranium.

The orange ranger turns to the group as well as her Sunstone Griffin who nods as it helped to guard Frankie, and with it's job complete it vanished for now "I am glad that I got to all of you in time." She told them letting out a small sigh of relief.

Frankie looks at the orange ranger in front of them "Well this is a first. I've never seen a orange ranger at all." Frankie told her.

The orange ranger just shrugs "Making over the top entrances and catching villains off guard is something I like doing honestly." She told them

Nora and Drew helped Frankie up supporting her "Who are you anyways?" Morgana asked a bit cautious.

I think it would be better if we talked at your HQ. Your friends need proper healing after what happened." She told Morgana who glanced and sighs nodding as she teleports them to The Hideout.

 **=UNIVERSE/TREASURE=**

At The Hideout, Macha and Ahsha are in the med bay evaluating Frankie after the hard beating she took as the other teens are watching the woman that was the mysterious ranger that helped them out.

"Your purple ranger will be a good as new. Plus I am getting the feeling that your teammate has a lot of explaining to do. Am I right?" The woman asked them.

"Umm yeah how did you know? Plus how were you able to call out Vibranium like that?" Morgana asks the woman.

The woman looks at Morgana and thinks a moment before deciding to trust them with her secret "I have the ability to see a person's true nature from their aura and spirit. It was one of my ranger ancestor's power to." The woman said to them.

The group is both intrigued and confused by what she told "True aura and spirit, what do you mean by that?" Nora asks the woman asking the question all of them felt needed an explination.

The woman looks at Nora who returns her look "I can tell that you have a kind hearted nature and a gentle spirit. However I can see that you have some emotional scars from events that happened in your early childhood. You are still working on over coming your fear with strangers." The woman said to Nora.

"Wow, you really describe me perfectly." Nora said to the woman.

The woman nods as she looks at Morgana next and gives a small smirk "I can tell with you that you have a strong and protective nature and aggressive spirit. However sometimes the aggressiveness has given you trouble with others. Plus you struggles with being a big sister, and you tend put your foot in your mouth more times than you should." The woman said next

Morgana looks away though she new that the woman was right while Drew is impressed with it "Yeah that's definitely Morgana to the tee." Drew said to the woman.

Charles nods as he looks at the woman "Yeah but who are you always plus that morphor is really cool looking." Charles said.

The woman sits down and looks at the group "My name is Azalea. I am currently the ranger mentor to the Treasure Warriors Power ranger, and I am a ranger veteran from the Neo Defenders team as well." Azalea said to them.

"Azalea, is that really your first name though?" Charles asks Azalea a bit curious.

Azalea sighs at this as it was a common question she got "My legal first name is actually Kiki. I got by Azalea for work and my professional life as a middle school teacher." Azalea said to them.

Charles was silent, but then couldn't help himself but laugh a the name "Kiki seriously? What were your parents hippies or something? They must be crazy to give you that moniker of a name." Charles said to Azalea.

Morgana shoots Charles a sharp glare "Charles cool it." She told him and nudges him.

Azalea shakes her head at this "Both of my parents are departed, and they were deeply kind and loving people. They give me the name Kiki because it fits to my personality that I have kept hidden from my rangers. Even though your first name a royal like sound to it, and is fit for a king or a prince. I am not going to judge you and make assumptions about you." Azalea said to Charles.

Charles rubs his head as he hadn't actually thought about that "Ok you just gave me something to think about." Charles said looking a bit away.

Macha walks in the room seeming much more relaxed and calm compared to earlier "Frankie is awake everyone. Follow me if you would please." Macha said to them.

The teens sigh in relief as they learn that Frankie is awake and head off with Azalea as she follows them to the med bay.

In the med bay, Frankie looks at them as she gets to meet Azalea, and when they entered Nora was the first to her side "Frankie how are you feeling?" Nora asks Frankie as she is really worried.

At this Azalea recalled it was similar to herself and Verna who she missed.

Frankie looks at them and takes Nora's hand giving a smile "Nothing that sleep won't fix Nora. I'm good." Frankie told her and lets go of her hand.

She then turns and spots Azalea whom she recognized from her dream/nightmares/memories she had seen "It is you it's really you. The Guardian Angel of the Power Rangers." Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea steps up "Yes, it is also my special form as well. I was summoned to this dimension to help this team." She explained and then saw the pictures of the villains fought in the past of her dimension.

"Haven't seen these ugly mugs in a while. My team and I fought against these villains back in the day." Azalea said to them.

Morgana was a bit surprised "You and your team really fought against these guys?" Morgana asked.

Azalea nods at this and sighed "Yes, they also kidnapped me more often than not. The ordeals was immense. I made it through as well." Azalea said to them.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she has a message recalling the spirit she'd been seeing "Does the name Verna mean anything to you?" Frankie asked as she tried to sit up knowing she had to get the message to her.

Azalea nods as she hadn't heard the name of her friend/little sister figure in some time "Yes, she is an old friend of mine. All I know is that she disappeared a few years back." Azalea told them all.

Everyone looks at each other as they are missing something huge "Umm Frankie please you need to take it easy." Drew said to Frankie.

Frankie glances at Drew then returned to looking to Azalea "I know where she is. Plus she chose me to guide you to become a ranger again." Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea is stunned as she had no idea that the younger girl knows. "How did you know?" Azalea asked her.

Frankie sighs "She showed me in a dream of what happened from her perspective. She tried to escape from that place a few times. The evil lady named Triannica tried to turn her into a monster. She told me that she was counting on me to tell you." Frankie said to Azalea.

"I see. I think I understand why Verna chose you to guide me and not one of the others. You saw the memories of my past as well right?" She asked and Frankie nods to her.

They all realized that Frankie had been telling the truth and Morgana was starting to feel guilty "Yeah was it true that you first morph into a ranger during a final battle?" Frankie asked

Azalea nods to this and smiles recalling the first time that it had happened "That's correct, I was 11 years old when I morphed for the first time. Of course, the team didn't actually came together till about five years after that battle." Azalea said with a hand wave.

The group was a bit stunned by this "That's really young to become a ranger no offense." Morgana said

Azalea shrugs at this as it was normal "None taken Morgana, age is one thing that shouldn't matter for a ranger team. There is no shame about having the youngest member on the team. They tend to make the biggest surprises. However they shouldn't be treated like outsiders to the team. Sometimes even the youngest rangers on the team are also the underdog of the team. They have a lot to prove that they truly belong. When they prove it, they can overcome the doubt about themselves. I can tell that there is someone who is considered as the underdog of the team. Am I right?" Azalea asks Morgana.

Morgana was a bit stunned then sighed realizing who she meant "Yeah, I never thought about it like that before." She admitted.

Azalea nods and goes over to help support Frankie getting up. "Plus, I do believe that you and I need to have a little heart to heart." Azalea said she is referring to Frankie.

Frankie gets out of bed as she went with Azalea. "Yeah we do". Frankie said to Azalea. She looks at them as Azalea helps her out the headquarters.

 **=UNIVERSE/TREASURE=**

Out in the country side, Azalea and Frankie are close by to a private lake with a big house behind it "I usually come out here to think about things. I figured it will be a perfect spot for us to talk." Frankie said to Azalea.

"It'd be impossible for you to not get caught out here by the owners you know...unless it is your family that owns all of this. Am I right?" Azalea asked her.

Frankie gave a small nod "Yeah my family owns all of this. The others doesn't know what's really going on in my personal slash home life." Frankie told her with a sigh hanging her head low

Azalea has a raised eye brow at this surprised she hadn't told anyone "Not even Nora knows about this? I can tell that you two have a sisterly bond, but you haven't spoken up about it." Azalea said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Frankie sighs as she barely looks up at Azalea. "Nora knows that I come from a big family, but what she doesn't know that both of my parents are executives at two different companies. They are always away on business trips and work, and so they are rarely home. I am the one that keeps the house running." Frankie told her.

Azalea while surprised to hear this also nods hoping that she'd help her understand "That is a lot of responsibility on your shoulders especially when you are just a teenager and you have school and a world to save." Azalea said.

Frankie shrugs at this "That maybe true Azalea, I also have four younger sisters and a brother to look after as well. My dad said that I have to be the responsible one in the house since I am the eldest child in the family. It also means that I do all the cooking, cleaning, and other household chores. We do have a close relationship. It is just neither of my parents are home a lot." Frankie explained to her.

"It sounds like to me that your teammates and you are missing the walk in your shoes lesson. You have a mysterious and benevolent nature with a strong spirit. You often speak your mind with full honesty and no sugar coating things. However you carry deep scars that other people has caused on you." Azalea says

Frankie nods at this "You got that right Azalea. I am the one that supposed to be guiding you. So far, you are guiding me like a mentor. Plus there is the fact you are a mentor." Frankie said.

"You got that right. I haven't really acted like a ranger in a long time. I have been more focused on being a mentor to my rangers." Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks deeply into the veteran ranger's eyes as she can see there are more to those green almost hazel eyes than she lets on seeing a hidden pain "What's holding you back from being a ranger again?" Frankie asked her.

Azalea sighs grabbing her chest and bites her lip "For the longest time, I have been led by lies, deception, and heartbreak more than once. I have tried to heal my broken heart by myself, but it hasn't gone as well like I hoped. I am trying to keep my distance from getting into the lives of my rangers, but it's kind of hard to do when you are both a teacher and a mentor." Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "It sounds like to me that you have let yourself be controlled by the lies, deception, and heartbreak that you do not know what is actually the truth and trust is." Frankie told her

Azalea nods as she has a light but faint smile on her face "Yeah it is like that Frankie." Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she feels like she is getting some where with it "If you don't mind me asking what kind of lies, deception, and heart break have you been through?" She asked hoping she wasn't touch a sore subject.

Azalea sighs as this was hard for her to talk about "I have been led to believe that my husband had our marriage annulled, led to believe that all of my former teammates betrayed me, led to believe that my children are actually dead, and the same time that people got lied that I am actually an unfit parent. All of it was caused by that witch, Tina McCoy. "Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie was stunned, but glanced to her necklace and saw she was telling the truth "Is Tina McCoy the wicked cruel one?" Frankie asks Azalea.

Azalea nods wiping away a few tears "Yes she is Frankie. She set up the fake annulment papers, the fake betrayal, and kidnapped my children. To this day, I don't know where they are. They were supposed to be brought back to me because I fought and prove that I wasn't a terrible mother. I only got my heart broken when I was told that they passed away in car accidents. However recently, I found out that they never died in those places and times." Azalea said to Frankie as she has tears in her eyes as they are falling down her face as she can't stop herself from wiping them away.

Frankie takes her hand "She deceived you in more ways than one, and you didn't deserve that" Frankie sympathized

Azalea nods to Frankie "Ever since I became a mentor and met my rangers, my red ranger reminds me of me and Daniel mixed together. It drives me crazy that she resembles the both of us because it should be impossible because all three of my children are dead. Plus just recently, my red ranger and Daniel's red ranger switched places on the both of us. What really blew me away is that both red rangers look alike. The facial resemblance was uncanny. It is like the truth is being shown to my face. Plus at the same time, it felt like a huge trick." Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she can tell that she has been lied to for a very long time "Perhaps you need to be shown more truth than lies." Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she sighs to Frankie. "Yes I do Frankie. I learned that one of my rangers is actually related to that witch. He is nothing like her, but at the same time he is loyal to the team. Plus one of Daniel's Rangers is also related to her. However she is his eldest daughter with the witch's sister. He says that she was a product of a summer fling long before we met and joined the team. I want to believe him, but I am trying to protect my heart from getting hurt again. However what really hurts me is how awful that witch treated her." Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she is wondering what she meant by it "Awful meaning?" Frankie asked her biting back a bad feeling she had.

Azalea sighs and looks Frankie right in the eyes "She was physically abusing her, and put her through other cruel things even tattooing her." Azalea told her.

Frankie gasps nearly falling back "Oh wow, I had no idea that she went through that in that witch's hands." Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods at this and looks out "Yeah Daniel said that my spirited and beautiful side of me is still there deep down. He doesn't like how cold and distant that I am now." Azalea said with a sigh.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she see that she could become like her "Is there something that is holding you back from showing the beautiful and spirited side again?" Frankie asked

Azalea sighs as it is a hard but easy question to answer "I suppose after I left Aurora Cove. I pretty much had to leave the spirited and beautiful side behind in the past along with my ranger past. Although ever since I became a mentor, I am constantly reminded of the personalities of my former teammates. I always found myself talking about them with my rangers. Velvet reminds me a lot of my friend Verna. Whitney reminds me of Liz and Mari mixed together. There is no doubt that Hawke reminds me of Kara. Cliff reminds me of Daniel. Tobey reminds me of Ash. Finn reminds me of Harry. Finally Jasper, he reminds me of me long before I took on the cold and distant. Back in the day, I was more of an eccentric and outlandish teen with a funky hair style. Every time Jasper says something, it hit really close to me that I truly know what he is trying to say." Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie looks at Azalea as she has thought about it. "It is not too late for you to get back to your true self you know. Because the only person that take away the confidence to be your true self is you yourself." She tells her.

P"lus from the dreams that I had of your memories, you were a confident person and stared down at the most heinous evil beings of all time in your dimension. You of all people should have thrown the deception to the trash because that witch was trying to steal something that didn't belong to her. It belonged to your own heart. Plus I have a feeling that you were the special wild card ranger that makes the impossible happen." Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Frankie as she has a full smile on her face realizing that Frankie was right "You are right about that Frankie. I was the wild card of the team. I made surprising entrances that not even the monster saw coming. I have forgotten about my true role on a ranger team that I let it go with the pain that weighed on my heart. You really showed me the way, and plus it is time that I get back to my true self". Azalea said to Frankie as she has a wild smile on her face as she fully understands now as all the sudden her other morphor is glowing and activating for the first time. It bright purple as it has more capabilities than her Neo Defenders powers.

Frankie has never seen anything like it before as she looks at Azalea "Ok this is really cool. I have never seen anything like this before." Frankie said to Azalea.

"Yeah I guess I needed a good talking to from you to get this morphor activated. You have done something that not even my mentor from Neo Defenders and my former teammates wasn't able to do. I have a strong feeling that you are the wild card member of the team." Azalea said as she gets up and helps Frankie up

Frankie cracks a smile at this "Thanks Azalea, that means a lot coming from you." Frankie said

Azalea nods as she was going to try her hardest to become who she use to be "Your welcome." Azalea said to Frankie as they hug.

" _ **Frankie are you there? We need you here now. Vibranium and Grangitix is back."**_ Morgana said to Frankie as her morphor went off.

Azalea frowns as she senses the immediate danger "Azalea and I are on our way." Frankie said to Morgana on her morphor.

"It is time to bring the wild card of the teams to the battle." Azalea said Frankie.

"Yep! Lets do it to it Azalea!" Frankie said and they teleport to the location of the battle.

 **=UNIVERSE/TREASURE=**

At The Hideout before the battle Morgana and the teens look at each other as it is not long since Frankie and Azalea left for their heart to heart conversation "Azalea is certainly something else. Wouldn't have pegged her to be something like that." Charles said.

Drew nods as he thinks about it. "She talks with real ranger experience. It is a wonder how she became a ranger mentor as well". Drew said to them.

Nora nods as she turns to Morgana as she is trying to hold back tears in her eyes "Morgana, is something wrong? Did something she say get to you?" Nora asks Morgana.

Morgana nods at this "Yes she did get through to me Nora. I should have realized that both Kathy and Frankie was telling the truth. Plus I never realized that being the youngest ranger on the team is the underdog. I treated her like an outsider, and I paid that price for that. Now Kathy is actually Vibranium. I want her back more than anything." She starting hands as she hangs her head low.

"Plus I nearly pushed Frankie the same way. She proved to me that the dreams were actually memories from those Azalea and Verna's past as rangers. I almost lost her Universe Globe just like I did with Kathy's. Please be honest with me, am I a terrible person and leader?" Morgana asks them as she was actually crying letting out her emotions.

The others looked at her surprised, and Nora hugs her "You are not a terrible person or leader Morgana. You made some mistakes, but you do have that over protectiveness. It is that over protectiveness that backfired on you." Nora said trying to calm her.

Drew nods at this "You got flaws just like the rest of us like your tendency to put your foot in your mouth, and you let your aggressiveness get the better of you as well as not listening to others." Drew told her.

Charles crossed his arms, but was calm "Yeah, plus you have improved some as a leader. You learned a lot of things from Isabelle as well. However you still have a lot to learn when it comes to improving as a person as well. Plus you also need to realize that underdogs comes in different shapes and sizes." Charles says.

 _"I need to as well."_ He thought to himself.

Macha and Ahsha returned carrying a few books with different symbols on them "Actually all of you need know about the various underdogs from different teams. Daranten shared some of the books that he has with us about other rangers in the other dimension. Plus it even has the two most recent teams in the other dimension called the Treasure Warriors where Azalea is from and a ranger team called Cyber Force." Macha says setting the books down.

Ahsha nods at this doing the same "You might find someone each one of you can relate to as well." Ahsha said to them.

The teens look at each other as they grab a book. As they are reading about some of the rangers, Morgana notices a red ranger in particular "Wow, I never realized that a red ranger can feel like an outsider to the rest of the school. He must have hated to be called the Other Walker in comparison to his own brother who was liked by every student at school." Morgana said to them as she is reading about Ash Walker from Neo Defenders.

Nora nods as she sees someone who she can relate to "Yeah plus I can sympathize with the blue ranger from Lore Keepers. She has special eyes that can change color, and everyone treated her lower than dirt. Plus those mean girls pulled a horrible prank on her that caused her to be very shy around new people." Nora said to them as she is reading about Avalon Victoria 'AV' Winchester.

Drew looks at the book that Nora is reading and he notices a ranger in particular that experience being manipulated from the same team "You know I can't imagine what it is like to be manipulated like Cassandra StClaire was. Plus I have a sinking feeling that is what's happening with Kathy." Drew said to them.

Charles nods as he looks like a book about a member on the Cyber Force team."Speaking of underdogs, if there is the ultimate underdog ranger, it is Kwan King. He doesn't have the use of his legs because of a car accident that took the lives of his parents and sisters. He is in a wheelchair and fights with the rangers as well. When he morphs, he is in a hover craft that can transform into warrior form as well. Plus it is really incredible that Zeke Myers pulled him out to safety from a burning car like that." Charles said deeply impressed by it.

Morgana looks at them as she gets up "I am starting to understand that underdogs in the ranger team come in all shapes and sizes. They are not outsiders of the team, and I know that Kathy is one as well. If she is being truly being manipulated by King Glendios we will find out." Morgana said to them as she is finding a newfound sense of leadership and big sister.

All the sudden, the alarms are going off as it alerts them to the monitors "Vibranium and Grangitix are back at the park." Ahsha said to them.

Nora turns to Morgana as she notices the bit of a change starting in her "Morgana, should we call Azalea and Frankie on this?" Nora asked.

Morgana shakes her head at this "No, I am getting the feeling that they are still in their talk. If I interrupt them, they will probably lose their place in their talk. Plus if anyone can get through to each other, it is them. If it gets dire, they will come." Morgana said to them.

Drew and Charles looks at each other they are seeing a change in Morgana "Morgana is right Nora. Plus I don't think I want to be on the other end of her temper." Charles said with a laugh as Morgana rubs her cheek.

Drew nods as he smiles "We are seeing that you know what Kathy's true role on the team now. It is time that she knows it as well." Drew said and Morgana nods as she leads the way to battle.

 **=UNIVERSE/TREASURE=**

At the park, Vibranium and Grangitix are trying to find the other piece of the final Universe Globe "It is getting close. I can feel it." Vibranium said to Grangitix.

Grangitix nods as he is going into his more beastly form "I can sense it's a powerful treasure as well." Grangitix said to Vibranium as he has yet to reveal the real motive which was to take it to give to Triannica to steal the power within it.

"Stop right there!" Morgana said to them as she has Drew, Charles, and Nora with her.

Vibranium and Grangitix frowns as they spot the Rangers "Well well well. It's just you four? Where is Frankie and the has been? Still licking their wounds after the beating we gave them?" Vibranium asks them with a smirk

"Sound to me like the deceivers are hiding. Just as we thought." Grangitix added on as he was powering up even more.

Morgana frowns as their words doesn't faze or even taunt her "If you think they are licking their wounds Kathy, you are highly mistaken." Morgana said to them.

Vibranium frowns getting annoyed at her "Looks like I'll have to beat it into your head just what to call me." Vibranium told her taking out her mophor.

Morgana and the rest take out their own morphors and globes "Guys, we may not know Grangitix's full story yet. You guys keep him busy while I fight Kathy. I have to make her understand what I've learned." Morgana said to them and each nod.

"Got it Morgana." Nora said to and each of them lock in their Universe Globes.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star/Void Change!" They

Vibranium said out loud.

As the battle is getting started, Grangitix frowns as three of the rangers are in front of him to fight, but seemed disappointed "Where is your purple ranger? I must destroy her and every other deciver like her." Grangitix tells them.

Nora, Charles, and Drew frown under there helmets as Charles was getting ticked "Listen up pal, you got a lot of nerve calling her a deceiver, and frankly I'm fed up putting up with it." Charles said annoyed cracking his knuckles.

Drew nods "That's right, there is a huge difference between tricking and deceiving." Drew added on supporting Charles.

Nora was shaking being the most angry "We may not know much about her personal life just yet or how she kept it in. It doesn't mean that she has fully blown lied to us". Nora said to Grangitix.

Grangitix is stunned as he looks at them. It is like for a minute that he is powering down. He roars at them as the battle is getting started. He grabs his sword out as he swings it at them. Nora, Charles, and Drew quickly gets out of the way as they realize that they are on to something.

Vibranium frowns as she glares at Morgana. "It is just you and me red ranger". Vibranium said to Morgana as she is holding the blaster blade in her hands.

Morgana gives a look to Vibranium as she is holding her weapon. "I wouldn't have it any other way. It is time that I get through to you". Morgana said to Vibranium as they are having a full blown weapons battle.

Vibranium laughs at Morgana as they are clashing with their weapons. "Haha, you have been saying that over and over again. Admit it, you even said that I wasn't even your sister. I am just the outsider of the family that doesn't belong". Vibranium said to Morgana.

Morgana frowns as she remembers what she said to Kathy a while back. "I did said that out of anger Kathy. You are not an outsider of the family. Our parents miss you as much as I do Kathy". Morgana said to Kathy. She is holding something that Frankie gave her.

Vibranium laughs at Morgana as she kicks at her. "Really our parents miss me, yeah right, they haven't even bothered to tell me that I have a different father than you". Vibranium said to Morgana.

Morgana frowns as she doesn't know that she knew about that. She rolls to the ground as she gets back up again. 'Ok going with the parent angle is not going to work. If I tell her about her true role on the team, maybe it will work'. Morgana thought to herself. "Kathy, you got to believe me that you truly fit with the team". Morgana said to Vibranium as she charges in to give her a punch to the face.

Vibranium stumbles back some as she glares at Morgana. "WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT SILLY OUTSIDER NAME!" Vibranium yells at Morgana. She sends a wave of dark power at her.

Morgana shakes her head as she dodges with ease "No you are the underdog of the team, Kathy". Morgana said to Vibranium as she punches her yet again.

Vibranium is slightly taken back by what Morgana just said to her "What do you just call me"? Vibranium asks Morgana as it is something that she has never heard before. She glares at Morgana like she called her something that she really doesn't like.

Morgana looks at Vibranium as she smirks to her. "You heard me good and well Kathy. You are our underdog of the team". Morgana said to Vibranium as the fight is continuing on.

Vibranium frowns as she doesn't understand why she got called that. "THAT IS NOT WHAT I AM TO THE TEAM AND YOU KNOW IT MORGANA". Vibranium yells at Morgana. She fires beams at her as she is getting super furious.

Morgana barely dodges it as she fires fire with her power. "The underdog has something to prove to the team and overcoming the doubts that others has on you. It fits to you like a glove Kathy". Morgana said to Vibranium.

Vibranium frowns as she glares at her. "Like you have doubt me time and time again. You won't hear what I had to say about Ramiel when the the proof was right in front of you". Vibranium yells at Morgana. She fires a more powerful beam at her.

Morgana barely dodges it again as she is trying back into the fight. "Kathy listen to me please. Frankie knew that you are telling the truth and you are telling truth now". Morgana said to Vibranium.

Vibranium is slightly taken back by what Morgana said to her. "How would Frankie know that anyways? You are just tricking me again". Vibranium said to Morgana.

Morgana reveals a truth detector pin in her hand. "Frankie made a truth detector gadget that she always wear Kathy. I didn't want to believe it because I wanted to protect you from getting hurt. I realized now that my over protectiveness backfired on me. Kathy you are being manipulated to do this". Morgana said to Vibranium.

Vibranium is slightly taken back by what Morgana just said. Grangitix frowns as he kicked Nora, Charles, and Drew to the ground. "Don't listen to them Vibranium, she is trying to deceive you". Grangitix said to Vibranium as he sends a blast at Morgana.

Morgana gets hit as she lands on the ground near the others. "Morgana, are you ok"? Nora asks Morgana.

"Yeah it looks like you are slowly getting through to her". Drew said to them. He notices how Vibranium is looking at Morgana.

Charles frowns as this is getting bad. "Morgana, we need Azalea and Frankie here now". Charles said to Morgana.

Morgana nods as she looks at them. She frowns as she grabs her morphor. "You are right about that Charles". Morgana said to Charles.

"Frankie, we need you and Azalea here now". Morgana said to Frankie. She is wondering how much long the battle is going to last.

" _ **The wild cards are on our way".**_ Frankie said to Morgana.

The other rangers look at each other as they look at each other. "Did Frankie just say wild cards"? Nora asks them.

Morgana nods as she looks at them. "Yeah she just did". Morgana said to them. They are getting back up.

Grangitix laughs at them as he glares at them. "Did you honestly think that they are coming here? Those Universe Globes will be ours". Grangitix asks them. Vibranium is silent as she is thinking about what Morgana said.

All the sudden a couple of blaster beams land on them. "As the wild card of the team, we make unexpected arrives and entrances to catch our opponent very off guard". Frankie said to them.

"That's right, a treasure from any home world must be preserved and protected by pure hearted people. You will never get your hands on them for evil purposes". Azalea said to them.

"Are you ready for this purple matey"? Frankie asks Azalea. She has a wild smirk on her face despite being really exhausted.

Azalea nods as she has her signature wild smirk on her face. "Aye, Aye Purple Captain", Azalea said to them. T is like she is back in touch with her true self.

Morgana and the others look at each other as they are wondering what they are talking about. "What is with them"? Nora asks them.

"No idea, but I think we are about to find out". Drew said to Nora. He is wondering where they are going with it.

"Yeah something tells me that they are really in for it now". Charles said to them. He notices that something has changed in both Frankie and Azalea.

Grangitix frowns as he looks at them. "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY DO YOU HAVE TO STOP US FROM FINDING THE ZEROTH GLOBE". Grangitix said to them. Vibranium is still silent as she knows that she has to fight against them including Morgana.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!"

Frankie yells out loud as she morphs into her ranger form.

Azalea is holding her newly activated purple morphor. "How about this? Treasure Warriors Seek the Power". Azalea yells out loud as she is morphing into her new ranger form.

 _ **[Morphing Sequence]**_

 _Azalea under water as there are treasure chests around her. As each treasure chest is opening up to them, purple pieces of her ranger suit is revealed to her. She has a purple pirate style helmet with a wizard hat with a pair of fairy wings as the visor and a silver mouth piece. She has a purple pirate style long sleeve shirts with the symbol of the treasure seekers on their chest plates. She also has a color coded pirate style skirt with leggings. They have a silver and crimson color trimming on the skirt and leggings. They all have color coded pirate style boots as well. They have belts with their weapon of choice and a side blaster. Azalea jump out of the water as they land on the ship as they are in their ranger poses. Treasure Warriors Purple Ranger". Azalea said out loud as she is in her newest ranger style._

 _ **[End Morphing Sequence]**_

Everyone is stunned as they look at the newest purple ranger. "Ok that right there is cool". Drew said to them.

"Cool more like awesome", Charles said to them. He is deeply impressed as he looks at her ranger suit.

Nora nods as she looks at them. "Yeah I have never seen anything like that before". Nora said to them.

Morgana nods as she smirks to them. "I have to admit it looks really cool". Morgana said to them.

Frankie looks at them as she smirks to them. "You guys are in for a real treat just watch". Frankie said to them. Morgana and the others are confused by it.

Vibranium frowns as she didn't expect a grown woman is a ranger again. "I thought that rangers are just for teenagers and you are too old to be one". Vibranium said to Azalea.

Azalea looks at Vibranium as she is laughing at her but not in mean why. Grangitix frowns as he does not like it. "What's so funny? You dare to become a purple ranger just like that deceiver". Grangitix asks Azalea.

Azalea smirks as she gives them a look. "She said that I am too old to be a ranger. That is a ranger myth that needs to be put to bed for good. I mean really even the youngest of the youngest becomes rangers. I first morphed as a 11 year old girl and none had a huge problem with the it especially during a final battle. 13 is really young like your actual age. Am I right". Azalea said to them as she is referring to Vibranium.

Vibranium is taken back as Grangitix didn't even face her. "So what if it is? We will find them!" Vibranium said to them.

Azalea shrugs as she looks at Vibranium. "Honestly being 13 years old, it is the most confusing time of your life. The influences of the evil and bad kind can really manipulated you like silly putty in their devil play hands". Azalea said to Vibranium.

Morgana, Drew, Nora, ands Charles are stunned as they hear what Azalea just said. They are speechless as their mouths drop to the ground.

"Woah", Nora said to them. She has no idea that she is capable of that.

"Woah indeed", Morgana said to them. She is deeply surprised by it.

"That is a huge burn". Drew said to them. He has never heard anything like that.

"Forget that, it is an ultimate burn. I bet Frankie saw that". Charles said to them.

Vibranium frowns as she is really angry now. "How dare you". Vibranium yells at them. "Enough talk and fight", Grangitix said to them.

"We wouldn't have it in any other way". Morgana said to them. She is feeling up to it. She is standing by both Frankie and Azalea.

As the battle is picking back up, Vibranium and Grangitix are seeing that the tables has been turned on them. Grangitix wasn't expecting Azalea to morph into the newest purple ranger for Treasure Warriors. Plus as for Vibranium, she got caught off guard more than once by Morgana and Azalea. She is furious as tears are building in her eyes. "My masters will succeed in this". Vibranium yells at them as she sends more power beams at them.

Grangitix glares at Azalea as the color purple is bothering him in more ways than one. "Out of all the colors in the world, that heinous color purple is with you". Grangitix yells at Azalea. He fires more powerful beams at her.

Azalea frowns as she is sensing something in him. 'Is something bothering him with the color purple or is there something bigger to this that I don't know'. Azalea thought to herself. "The color chose me besides there is already an orange ranger on my team". Azalea said to Grangitix as she dodges with easy like she has grace like an angel. She grabs out special weapon as she changes it into a blaster form. She fires blaster beams at Grangitix.

Grangitix frowns as he glares at Azalea. "Those who wears purple are HEARTBREAKERS AND YOU ARE ONE AS WELL EVEN WITH PROOF". Grangitix yells at Azalea. He fires a massive power beam at the other rangers on the ground.

Azalea frowns as she sets up a shield to protect them. She closes her eyes as she looks deeper into his heart and spirit. She notices that something is different about him. 'He is good person but why he is being controlled by evil. Is it possible that there is someone else besides me that knows him'? Azalea thought to herself. "I think it is time that you go for a wipeout, Grangitix. Treasure Warriors Purple Power Unleash". Azalea yells out loud as she sends it on Grangitix.

Grangitix gets hit by the beam directly on the chest. Something is beginning to crack on him as he lands hard on the ground.

Vibranium frowns as she glares at them. "You will regret that, and you Morgana will be the first to get my wrath". Vibranium yells at them as she sends a powerful beam at Morgana.

The rangers frown as Morgana is being lifted into the air and her Universe Globe is being taken away from her. Frankie frowns as she glares at Vibranium. "Kathy that's enough, Morgana truly loves you. As the eldest girl in my family, it is my duty to protect them from things. I know when it is time to let them grow up. It is time for you to release her". Frankie said to Vibranium as she throws a gadget at her.

Vibranium frowns as she gets hit by the gadget. A sticky wrap is around her body. She loses her concentration on Morgana. "NO, I almost had her universe globe". Vibranium yells at them.

Morgana is released from it as she is falling to the ground. Frankie throws another gadget as a landing pad pops up. Morgana lands safety as she looks at Frankie.

Grangitix frowns as he get up. He gets the message to go back to the other dimension. "You are on your own Vibranium. I don't know why that King Glendios see any potential in you. He should have thrown you in a dungeon and cry like a baby for your big sister to rescue you". Grangitix said to them as he vanishes as he mysteriously gets back to the other dimension.

Vibranium frowns as she is hurt by it. Morgana is hurt to see that Grangitix said that. "Kathy please think about what I said". Morgana said to Vibranium.

Vibranium glares Frankie as she is still stuck in the wrap. She turns to Morgana as she is deeply confused and perplexed. "Next time, you won't be as lucky". Vibranium said to them. She teleports away from the battle.

The rangers gather back together. "Ok mind telling us what just happened"? Charles asks them.

Drew nods as he looks at Frankie and Azalea. "Yeah plus how did you do that? I mean their words didn't even bother you". Drew asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "Well you see", Azalea said to them. She begins to explain it.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Azalea and Frankie leaves the headquarters as the younger girl sighs to her. "So you wanted to talk to me". Frankie said to Azalea._

 _Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Yes, where is the most tranquil place where no one bothers you to do some deep thinking and mediating"? Azalea asks Frankie._

 _Frankie has a skeptical expression on her face. "I don't mediate much but if it's a tranquil place to do some deep thinking, I know just the place". Frankie said to Azalea as they went to the place._

 _The two rangers arrive to a personal pond as they sit together. "This is definitely a tranquil place. Now let's sit and clear our minds by mediating". Azalea said to Frankie._

 _Frankie sighs as she is skeptical about it. "If you say so", Frankie said to Azalea. As she sits, she closes her eyes and let her mind clear out. Azalea nods as she is in mediation as well. She senses everything through her including the memories of her past before and at the beginning as a ranger. "I see that you do carry scars of the past. People has hurt you in cruel ways. However you deeply miss a relative of yours who has also been hurt by cruel people. The cruelty that the both of you has experienced is like a double edged sword. The relative has found himself again while you haven't as you are hiding the true beauty and grace that you really have. Plus your teammates has no idea that you do so much at home with chores of all kinds and taking care of your own siblings that you put yourself including needs and health deeply bottom on the list. Am I right"? Azalea asks Frankie._

 _Frankie nods as she realizes that Azalea figured her out so easily. "Yeah just the other day those same girls pranked me again because I ruined their outfits. They don't know how rich I am really am. Plus I learned that a guy never laughed at me when that prank happened to me. It is like my eyes are being open to new revelations that hasn't been revealed before". Frankie said to Azalea._

 _Azalea nods as she opens her eyes. "What I did was a mediation aura and spirit check. It has been a while for me considering that everything that happened in the last 13 years. Plus you know where my old friend Verna is". Azalea said to Frankie._

 _Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "Yeah she is on a ship disguised as abandoned warehouse somewhere in Asherton. She is in a cell behind a wall in the throne room. She doesn't look good at all. She has a strange mask on her face. She gotten beaten over the years in trying to escape from that place. She said that she is counting on me to tell you this". Frankie said to Azalea._

 _Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Verna, I should have known that something was wrong. Three years ago, I received an unexpected package. It contains a book that it was given to her. It had a letter to keep the book safe and she was going to meet me at my house a week later. As a week came and went, Verna never showed up until news segments revealed that she is missing. I suspected that something happened at that place. I never knew what it was. I put the book at a safe place. When I got summoned to become a ranger mentor, I learned that the evil that kidnapped her was Triannica. I should have known that she had something to do with Verna's disappearance". Azalea said to Frankie._

 _Frankie opens her eyes as she looks at Azalea. "What's stopping you from rescuing her"? Frankie asks Azalea as they are getting started with their talk._

 _ **[End Flashback]**_

"When I mediate, it builds up strength in my mind, body, heart, soul, and spirit. Plus it allows me to look more deeply within them to see what's really going on with the opponent". Azalea said to them.

Morgana nods as she looks at Azalea. "That really makes sense now". Morgana said to Azalea. The teens nod in agreement as they teleport back to their headquarters.

Back at their headquarters, the teens look at Azalea as it is almost time for her to go back to her dimension. Everyone is back in civilian form. "There is one thing I don't understand. Why did Grangitix said that all those who wears purple are heart breakers even you when you showed me proof"? Nora asks Azalea.

Azalea looks at Nora as she shrugs to her. "That's a new mystery that needs to solve Nora. It is stumping me at the moment. When I figure it out, that's when I will do my call out strike on Grangtix". Azalea said to them.

Charles nods as he like it. "Call our strike, yeah that is definitely a great name for that". Charles said to Azalea. He is becoming a fan of hers.

Drew sighs as he looks at Charles. "Gee if I didn't know any better, I say that you are becoming a fanboy". Drew said to Charles.

Nora and Frankie giggles by it. Morgana rolls her eyes.

Charles turns to Drew as he is being called out on it. "What can I say she really impressed me during the battle". Charles said to Drew.

Macha steps forwards as she has something for her. "Azalea, I have something for you. This is a dimensional morphor. It will help you get back to your dimension. Plus you can come here whenever you or your team wishes to. It can also communicate with us as well". Macha said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at them. "I will guard it like it is a special treasure". Azalea said to them. She is ready to go back.

Frankie went up to Azalea as she smiles to her. "Azalea, thank you for everything, if it wasn't for your guidance, I would probably never sleep again". Frankie said to Azalea.

Azalea nods as she looks at Frankie. "Your welcome, plus if any reason that you or even I am in trouble, we will feel it because we are connected by the same ranger color". Azalea said to Frankie.

Frankie nods as she looks at Azalea. "I will remember that Azalea". Frankie said to Azalea as she is deeply worn out.

Morgana nods as she looks at Frankie. "Yeah you need to get some well deserved sleep, Frankie". Morgana said to Frankie. The rest of the teens including mentors nod in agreement.

Azalea smiles at them as she knows in her heart that her job here is done. "Morgana, you are the leader of the team. Drew, you are the brains of the team. Charles, you are the muscles of the team. Nora, despite your looks, you are the second in command of the team. Frankie, you are the wild card of the team. Kathy is the underdog of the team. I may not know who the heart of the team is yet, but I get the feeling that this individual will be coming soon. My work here is done". Azalea said to them as she uses the special morphor to get her back home.

The teens waves good bye as they see Azalea leave. Frankie smiles to them. "I think I ready for some sleep". Frankie said to them as she faints to the floor. Morgana catches her in time as they bring her to the bed.

As the covers are over Frankie's body, they notice that she is sleeping like a baby. "She is finally sleeping finally". Nora said to them.

Drew nods as he looks at them. "Yeah she deserves it deeply". Drew said to them. He notices the expression on Morgana's face.

Charles turns to Morgana as he is wondering what she is thinking. "So when do you plan to find out about her personal life"? Charles asks Morgana.

Morgana looks at Charles as she thought about it. "I do want to see what it is like for her, but I don't want to leave Kathy out. Besides, I got a feeling that our team is not quite complete yet". Morgana said to them. They look at each other as they are wondering if Morgana is right or not.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, and that is it for this Episode! Wow...didn't think combining three chapters would take me so long to edit. Especially after I had to redo my edits when I accidentally deleted this chapter thinking it was an old one. Anyways well looks like our old friend Kiki from Neo Defenders and Treasure Warriors has showed up, and with the special morphor given there might be future crossovers. Anyways more to come hopefully soon as we FINALLY reach the end of the Zeroth Arc. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	19. Episode 18: Red's Lesson (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe ?: ?**

 **Void Ranger: Vibranium (Kathy Ravens)**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Morgana walked into the school hands in her pockets as she thought _"I'm the last one on the team to not find a Zeroth Globe, but I have to claim both. Overlord told me I'm the only one who can claim both."_ She thought.

As Morgana walked the area turned red, and everyone else stopped "...Overlord?" She asked, and in a burst of fire the spirit of Dragonic Overlord appeared.

 _ **"The time has come Morgana. Four of the Zeroth Globes have been found, and the final two are hidden somewhere only you would know."**_ Overlord told her.

"Somewhere only I would know?" She stated and thought herself

Overlord looked down at her _**"I can't help, but feel bad for you child."**_ He said.

Morgana looked up to him _**"In the many battles against the United Sanctuary's Royal Paladin army I often took command of the Dragon Empire's Kagero force. I often fought against Blaster Blade, but...I had never won."**_ He says recalling the battles against the couragous white knight of the United Sanctuary.

"So your saying that..." Morgana started.

 _ **"Vibranium will win every time against you if you try going alone again."**_ He said knowing exactly what his weakness had been with his fight against the knight.

"Though I will have to from how your making it sound." She said.

Overlord remained quiet at this _**"Put the four together Morgana, and you may just find your answer."**_ Overlord said, and vanished as the area returned to normal.

Morgana stayed in her spot for a few moments before walking towards the school again, and sent the other's a text telling them to meet up at Mrs. Ombra's room.

Minutes later the four were gathered together, and Morgana explained to them her encounter with Overlord.

Nora, Drew, Frankie, and Charles take out their Zeroth Globes "So we're suppose to put these together? Is there some order?" Frankie asked

Charles rolled his eyes "I think we should just do something simple here." He said and held his Zeroth Globe out. The others follow suit, and each of them glow brightly in their respective colors.

The light gathered and formed a skeleton key that fell to the ground. Morgana picked it up and looks it over. It was larger than a normal skeleton key, and while it was primiarily gold it had pearl white as well as silver on it.

Morgana picked it up and looked at it "This is suppose to answer where the final two Zeroth Globes are?" she asked as she looked it over, and saw an inscription running down the key which Drew noticed.

"The town of tri colored moutains waits for she who bears the beast with flames to end all." Drew read it, and Morgana noticed Drew looking at it which she flips and reads it.

"Town of tri colored moutains?" Morgana asked, and something in her memories clicked.

 _ **[Flashback. 6 Years Ago]**_

 _The Ravens family drove into the town of Trinity Peaks as they Morgana was being taken to a private school in the area._

 _A 7 year old Kathy pouted at the 11 year old Morgana "Why you have to go to another school sis?" Kathy asked_

 _Morgana stayed quiet as she didn't like having to go either, but she was expelled as was Charles after the two had a big fight. They soon arrived at Trinity Peaks Academy._

 _The two were let out, and the headmaster of the academy came to show Morgana to her new room as her parents grabbed some boxes that had Morgana's stuff in them._

 _The principal showed Morgana her room, and left her and Kathy alone "I will miss you." Kathy said._

 _Morgana giggles "I'll be fine sis. Besides I'll get to see you during the holidays and break." She said to Kathy who just looks down sad._

 _"It won't be the same without you home sis." She whispered._

 _Morgana hugged Kathy to comfort her as their parents came in with some help. The rest of the afternoon was spent by the sisters decorating her new dorm room before the family had to leave._

 _Yet her stay their didn't last long as a year and a half later the academy caught on fire and burned down. While everyone got out okay, and their weren't any casualties the school couldn't afford to be rebuilt for some reason._

 _This meant all the students had to gone home and attend new schools._

 _After this Morgana would go on to attend four more schools in the next four and a half years before returning to attend her final year at Sol Academy after her parents talked things out with the old headmaster._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

Morgana bit her lip as that memory came to her and she knew where she had to go "Guys. Could you leave this one to me?" She asked them as she knew the inscreption of the key had been talking about her.

They looked at her a bit confused "Sure." Charles said to her with a nod.

Morgana then looked to Nora "I'll be leaving after school. Nora if anything happens after I leave then your in charge till I get back. That okay with you?" She asked.

Nora nods "I'll do my best Morgana." She tells her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After school Morgana was driving towards the town of Trinity Peaks, and had the key in her pocket as she glanced every now and again at said pocket.

She also couldn't help, but think back as that place was somewhere she knew all to well as well as somewhere her family often visited for that year and a half.

"I really loved that place as did everyone else. When it burned down, and everyone had to go to other schools it made a lot of us were sad." Morgana muttered to herself.

She got into the town and recogonized it, and while some things had changed not really much had. She eventually stoped coming to the remains of the burned down school.

Morgana walked past the old gates, and took out the strange skeleton key as she felt it warming up in her pocket. Taking it out it was glowing a bit as she could also feel the warmth of it in her hands.

"They key is...reacting..." She says and glances around as she wondered what it was reacting to. The glow intensifys as a beam of tri colored light comes from it.

Morgana follows the beam of light leading to where the old statue of the old academy's mascot (a mermaid) was on a pedistal.

The glow intensified and a keyhole appears on the pedistal "This has to be it." She muttered, and puts it in the keyhole. Upon it behing entered it glowed and the key was pushed out by force seperating into three seperate keys of each color.

There was the sound of a click and glow as a part of the pedistal opened up revealing a ladder heading down.

Morgana picks up the keys and she goes down the ladder and once down the pedistal closed as there was once again a glow it becoming normal once again.

Once below Morgana walked down a dark tunnel headed for the light at the end. Once she came to it she was in a large room with tall pillars and there was carvings in the walls. In front of her was a giant redwood door with pearl white metal worked into it as well as a keyhole.

"That's a...large door." Morgana muttered.

 _ **"Indeed it is Morgana Ravens."**_ A almost familar sounding voice said, and a spirit appeared. He looked almost exactly like Ahmes, but he had green eyes instead of blue. He also wore metallic black armor, and had the same markings and jewels like Ahmes. In his hand he held a wide black blade with green markings and a red jewel between the hilt like Blaster Blade.

"Your...from Cray aren't you?" She asked.

The black knight nods and gives Morgana a look over and let's out a huff _**"If you think passing to obtain the Zeroth Globes will be easy then your wrong. Ever since my death on Cray I've been here waiting with five others to protect the Zeroth Globes from the wrong hands."**_ The knight explained to him.

"Well then it's a good thing my hands aren't the wrong ones." She replied, and the knight points his sword at her. Even as a spirit Morgana actually was a bit afraid that the knight will actually try to attack her.

 _ **"That is for me to decide. You see these last two were meant to be found together, but you lack a partner. For my trial is suppose to be for the other one."**_ The knight spoke and Morgana flinches knowing who he meant.

She then took in a breath, and let's it out looking at the knight "I will take on the trial myself. I...I know that it is not meant for me, but I'm more than will to take it on as well as face any consequences." Morgana spoke.

The knight looks her over again and snaps his fingers _**"Fine, but as this trial was meant to test the other be warned you will be facing the test orignally meant for her."**_ He spoke, and the ground rumbles.

It is then that the spirit of a large white humanoid dragon with blue, and silver markings appeared _**"You must fight, and defeat this spirit."**_ He spoke as Morgana looked at him as if he was crazy, and then reaches for her morphor to morph.

With another snap of his fingers Morgana's morphor was gone "Hey!" Morgana says seeing this.

 _ **"One last thing you cannot use your morphor. Originally I was going to allow the other to use her blade, but given this is you and not her..."**_ He said and snaps one more time.

In a burst of light the real version of the knights sword appeared implanted in the ground _**"I will allow you the use of my blade. Now be warned that grabbing Blaster Dark will let the spirit know you are prepared for this trial. If you leave it then I will consider that as your refusual to take the test."**_ He said.

Morgana looked at the blade, and then at the spirit knight _"Wait he said Blaster Dark is this blades name. Then that would mean he's..."_ She thought and then steps forward grabbing the hilt of the blade.

"Well I hate to dissapoint you Junos, but I'm not going to back down!" She said and pulls out the blade.

The dragon roars sending out sparks of pure white lightning. Morgana gripped the blade and charged forward dodging the lightning as best as she could and swung the blade at the spirit dragon.

Yet it passed right through the dragon, and Morgana looks up letting out a nervous chuckle. The dragon turned, and actually swats Morgana away with it's tail.

Morgana skids across the ground, but she gets back up and lets out a battle cry charging the dragon. She again tried to hit it, but she would never be able to hit it at all.

She kept being knocked away until she finally hit a pillar, and the blade fell to the ground as Morgana herself was panting.

 _"Why won't it work? If Blaster Dark is like Blaster Blade it can cut through anything! I've summoned up all my courage to fight, and I am willing it to cut. So why won't it work?"_ She thought to herself as she forces herself up.

 _"Though I can't stop yet. I will get through this!"_ She thought to herself grabbing the blade.

She charged again determined to make it through this trial, and when she swings it the spirit dragon cries out in pain as it was hit. This surprised Morgana and she grinned before trying to hit again. Yet it just phased through the dragon yet again.

"What?!" Morgana says surprised. The dragon reaches down and grabs Morgana in this moment as the blade clatters to the ground. It then began to squeeze her, and Morgana bites her lip trying to fight the pain.

The spirit of Junos watched this wondering if the girl would figure out her mistake, but was prepared to dismiss the spirit and fail her should the fake Holy Disaster Dragon come close to killing her.

 _"I hit it. I know I hit it. So why?"_ She thought as the pain was becoming intolerable, and she knew that if any more pressure was applied that she'd probably pass out from just the pain alone.

 _"If there's one good thing I can say about Junos was that his determination drove him to do some things people considered impossible. I wouldn't have decided to follow him after abadoning Royal Paladin if I hadn't recalled that determination."_ The voice of Macha said as Morgana recalled her telling the five of them yesterday.

They had gotten into a fight with some Vansihers, and Vibranium was there yet she didn't even bother to get involved in the fight. Macha had noticed Morgana's determination to try and face her head on, but she calmed her down telling her how it could be a double edged sword. She told the team about Junos and some of his exploits as a Shadow Paladin compaing his and Morgana's determination.

Morgana opened her eyes at this realization _"Ahmes is the knight with the greatest courage. Courage draws out the power of Blaster Blade. Blaster Dark is different though, and I've been trying to use it the wrong way. That's why it worked in that one moment."_ She thought.

Morgana holds her hand out as determination filled her, and the blade responded flying towards her hand. Once in her hand she slashes with it to which it hits and Morgana is dropped landing on the ground with both feet as the dragon cries out in pain.

Junos noticed this, and looks at her in surprise yet then smirked. Soon enough the dragon was on the ground in pain with Morgana in front of it.

 _ **"You've almost passed the test. Now...finish the job."**_ He instructed.

Morgana nods and raises her blade, but then she looked at the dragon closely. Even though it's eyes were a solid color she could see the fear as the color was duller, it had brought it's wings in, and while one claw was injuired the other was fine.

 _"Is it...accepting it's fate?"_ She thought which made her hesitate.

Junos watched this a frown on his face _**"What are you waiting for? Finish it!"**_ He said.

Morgana glanced at him, and to the dragon before a frown graced her face.

She turns around to Junos and stabs the blade into the ground "No. I will not kill this dragon." She said.

 _ **"Do you want to fail your test?"**_ Junos asked darkly hand reaching for the sword on his back.

Morgana puts one hand onto the real Blaster Dark "Then fail me. Though I dare you to try and kill this dragon with me here! I will use your very blade against you to protect it if I have to." She said.

 _ **"It is a dragon. A dangerous and vile beast. It doesn't deserve your kindness or care for it."**_ Junos spoke.

Morgana shakes her head as she knew exactly what Kathy would say in this situation "That isn't true. Big or small. Beastly or beautiful. Vile or pure. Everything deserves at least some kindness. Only things that are truly evil...like the Link Joker Armada don't deserve kindness." She told him fiercly.

Junos glared at her hand on the hilt of the spirit blade as Morgana tensed prepared to draw the blade to defend the dragon. Junos then smirked and moved lowering his hand and started clapping much to Morgana's confusion.

 _ **"Congragulations Morgana Ravens. You have passed the first test."**_ he said.

"H-Huh?" She says surprised.

Junos stepped forward _**"The original purpose of this test was to see if when faced with the chance to give mercy if your kindness would let you. If you had 'killed' Holy Disaster Dragon you would have failed."**_ He spoke and dismissed the fake spirit.

Morgana was surprised by this, but then sighed smiling "Of course. This test was suppose to be taken by Kathy. She...she probably would have passed if she was here." She spoke and Junos nodded.

Morgana then holds out Blaster Dark to Junos "Here. I believe this is yours Junos." She spoke.

Junos shakes his head _**"No. You take it with you Morgana. For these trials you won't have your morphor. Plus this is meant to be with someone else now."**_ He spoke and Morgana nods in understanding knowing who he meant.

Junos then snaps his fingers as a jeweled glove appeared on her hand, and Blaster Dark was absorbed into it _**"This enchanted glove will hold the various things you will be given in these trials. Use what you are given well. Now open the pearl gate and proceed to your next test."**_ He told her.

Junos then vanished giving her a small nod of respect as she proceeded to the gate, and takes out the pearl key from her pocket. She puts it into the keyhole and it vanishes as the large doors open.

Morgana takes in a breath and passes through into another dark tunnel as the doors close right behind her.

* * *

 **That is the end of Episode 18, and we are finally coming to the finale of the Zeroth Arc that started all the way back with the battle against Ramiel. Morgana will be facing three more trials on her way to obtain the final two Zeroth Globes, and meanwhile the rest of the team will be facing their own problem. As for the purpose of the items Morgana is being gifted well...they will serve their purpose in both the coming trials as well as be a good assest for the other rangers. Next chapter will be the end of the arc as the last three trials happen, and Morgana maybe/hopefully obtains the Gyze half of the White Universe Crystal. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	20. Episode 19: Red's Lesson (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe ?: ?**

 **Void Ranger: Vibranium (Kathy Ravens)**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At The Hideout the rest of the rangers were tense as they hadn't heard anything back from Morgana. Nora was especially nervous as she was afraid a battle would happen, and that she'd have to take charge.

Charles looked over at her "Nervous?" he asked.

Nora nodded "Yeah. It's just...what if a battle happens?" She asked.

Frankie looked over "Hey don't get yourself worked up Nora. I'm sure our resident expert could give you a tip or two." She said looking towards Charles.

He nodded while Drew looked over "You've also got us to fall back on. We've gotten better about supporting each other." He said to her.

Macha watched this smiling a bit as she had a feeling that the visit from her old friend, and Isabelle helped Charles as well as Morgana. She could see it by how Morgana asked Nora to take charge, and how Charles wasn't trying to take command meaning he respected Morgana's decision. It also meant that he trusted Nora enough, and would listen to her as well as hopefully be willing to give advice.

"Thank you. I will need all the help I can get if a battle happens." Nora said.

Charles looks over "If your going to be a temporary leader then you've got to try and be confident. You'll have to lead us your own way though." Charles spoke.

It was then that their morphors glowed, and the centeral console went off showing on a screen a group of Vanishers, Vibranium, and a new monster for them to fight against.

"Looks like we're about to find out how I lead." Nora said nervous, and Charles puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Your not Morgana, and we're not expecting you to be. Now then...take charge Nora." He told her, and she nods before heading out with the others following her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Morgana walked down the tunnel going down deeper into the temple that she was now sure that she was in. Now though she was sure that she'd be facing various trials to which she'd have to face different things.

She was heistant if she'd be able to clear them all as these trials were apparently meant for two people, but she would have to face them on her own.

As she came to the second room the area was much brighter with peral walls, pillars, and carvings in the walls. In front of her was a large wooden gate with silver metal and keyhole to which she approaches yet then stops as she hears a gust of wind.

Another spirit appeared, but this one was different as it looked like a pale skinned, blue haired vampire woman in a deep pirates outfit _**"So your the unlucky girl who's got my trial huh? My name is Nightrose kid."**_ she says to her.

Morgana looked at her "So what's my trial this time around?" She asked.

Nightrose smirked _**"Same as the last one, but your opponent this time around is a little more...personal."**_ She said and floats up to one of the supports.

The sound of footsteps was heard coming down the tunnel, but what came out of it surprised Morgana. What was standing in front of her was none other than herself, and in her hand was a set of gold and red short swords looking like schimitars.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Morgana muttered, and call's Blaster Dark to her and holds it out with both hands.

Both charge forward, and Morgana strikes her clone landing a solid hit on her left shoulder cutting her. Morgana grins, but is then in intense pain from her left shoulder and grips it and saw that she was bleeding a bit.

"She must have hit me." Morgana muttered.

The clone and Morgana clashed blades, and Morgana slides under her clone and kicks her in the back hard making the clone tumble.

Morgana then felt an intense pain hit her own back and she is kneeling in pain from it.

Nightrose watched this and laughs _**"You know kid your a real comedian."**_ She said as the clone and Morgana herself got up.

The clone charged in and gained the upper hand and manages to strikes her twice once on the knee, and once one the shoulder. Morgana steps back, and then sees that her clone was bleeding a bit from the same spot the clone struck her from.

"I didn't even hit her." Morgana muttered, but had to duck again and kicks her feeling the same pain suddenly as both stumbled back.

Morgana looked at her clone as she didn't look ready to quit "Wow your stubborn..." She muttered at her clone.

 _"We both got the same injuries so why does this me want to keep going. She looks ready to tear me apart at any moment. Like some kind of impatient...bully..."_ She thought and what Isabelle called her out about a while back came back to her as Morgana realized what she was fighting exactly.

 _"She's not a clone. She is me, and that is why hurting her hurts me and the inverse happens when she hurts me."_ She continued to think as she ducks under a few more swipes from the blades.

 _"This is the aspect of me that come out whenever I get angry and impatient. I try to control others and make them do what I want, and I don't listen. It's also the aspect of me that I hide my own pain and sadness."_ She thought, and recalls Blaster Dark into the jewel.

She dodges the next few strikes and kicks the weapons out of her other self's hands. The aspect Morgana screams and charges in at her punching and trying to kick her. Morgana blocks it and the other punch and she starts to notice her aspect was tearing up.

"Guess you just show how much I blame myself for that right?" Morgana asked her aspect who just nods.

"I guess I've been angry and sad at myself, and I think I actually understand what this test was really about." She says to her aspect and glance to Nightrose who watched in silence.

"I can't keep being angry at myself and let myself be sad. I've made some bad decisions because of it, and the only thing I can do is...forgive myself." Morgana finished as her aspect gave a small smile and disappeared.

Nightrose came down _**"Nice job Morgana. Here...I think your blue friend could put this to use."**_ Nightrose says and appearing before Morgana was what looked like a navy blue and silver blaster with glowing yellow and green markings. Yet it seemed different for some reason to Morgana.

What also appeared looked like a piece of advance equipment that could probably be put to use in The Hideout.

The two weapons and object were brought inside the glove and Nightrose vanishes with a smirk as Morgana passed by. She takes out the silver key from her pocket and opens the gate entering it while it closes behind her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Morgana walked down to dark tunnel following the golden light _"The first test was one of kindness. The second was a test of forgivness. What could this one be?"_ She thought and comes to a silver chamber with a giant bronze gate like door and golden chains with a giant gold lock on them.

"That must be where the Zeroth Globes are." She says to herself, but as expected there was a gust of wind as two spirits appeared this time.

The first looked to be a spider like creature with a female human body from the waist up connected to where the throax was. Her green hair and purple eyes looked at Morgana as the next thing to appear was what looked like a white and blue robot.

"Okay...who are the two of you?" Morgana asked.

The female frowned _**"That is no way to address royalty dear child. I am Gredora, and I am the queen of the Megacolony Syndicate."**_ She spoke and Morgana flinched.

 _ **"Do not be alarmed by her child. I am Daiyusha, and leader of the Dimension Police."**_ The robot spoke with a calm male voice.

Daiyusha then looked at Morgana _**"Before we begin I have one question...Did Ahsha make it off Cray? Is she here on Earth?"**_ He asked and Morgana nodded.

"Yep she's here, and safe." She says and Daiyusha nods and Gredora shakes her head.

 _ **"I may not have liked her, but I am glad she got away."**_ Gredora muttered.

Morgana rubs her head "So what exactly is the test for this one?" Morgana asked.

 _ **"Well I believe you can tell this being the near last test it was meant for two people. Though I guess we can adapt it..."**_ Daiyusha said and looked to Gredora who glances back to him.

Gredora got close and the two began whispering discussing the drastic change in the test to something else. After a few minutes Gredora nodded to him.

 _ **"That will have to do. Now then..."**_ Gredora starts and snaps her fingers as the area began to change resembling a forest, and Gredora along with Morgana rose up in the air each with a screen in front of them.

It displayed a grid of 16x20, and on the ground holographic copies of all six rangers appeared on Morgana's side while on Gredora's side the five monsters they've fought so far, Ramiel, Vibranium, and Void Ranger appeared.

 _ **"The objective of this game is simple. You must defeat my pieces with yours while I'll be attempting to do the same."**_ Gredora starts then goes on to explain the rest of the rules to Morgana.

 _ **"In the end though the final results are decided by Daiyusha. So even if you defeat me you might fail this trial."**_ She added on.

Morgana grits her teeth at this and the two begin their game. It was proving hard as one on one showdowns were difficult, but she saw that her group worked better together. She used this to her advatange to take down all the monsters.

All that remained was to defeat the final three which was Ramiel, Vibranium, and Void Ranger. Yet the three were deep in her area, and Morgana noticed their was a flag deep within each other territory's.

 _"The flag has to be important, but I've still got to defeat her pieces."_ Morgana thought, but seeing those three made her hesitant.

Even if just a holographic copy she felt remorse for what was done to Ramiel. Vibrainum and Void Ranger were one and the same as well as being Kathy.

Morgana shakes her head and looks at her board glad she still had her six there. Now though she had to figure out what to do.

 _"I could always lure the three in, and make one of them work around to grab the flag. My fastest piece is..."_ Morgana thought and looked at the yellow ranger hologram.

Morgana formed this new strategy quickly having all five seperated, but surrounding the other three pieces to lure them into combat. Meanwhile one piece was just out of range.

The next few turns were tense as she worked on drawing Gredora's pieces away at a safe distance to grab the flag, and she eventually claimed it.

Seeing this Daiyusha raied a hand to halt the fight _**"Interesting...Tell me Morgana why did you suddenly change your strategy? Your objective was to simply defeat Gredora's pieces."**_ He asked.

"Because something felt...off. If I simply kept going how I was I would have lost pieces eventually. Even as a team. So I thought there had to be something more, and that's when I noticed the flags." She said.

Morgana looks at them both "I understand how this test was suppose to be I think. Me and my partner would have had to work together to cooperate. Right?" She asks them.

 _ **"Indeed. This was suppose to be a test of teamwork and leadership. So Daiyusha..."**_ Gredora says and looks towards the robot who nods.

 _ **"You have passed Morgana Ravens, and in doing so I give you these."**_ He started as the area changed back to normal and what appeared before her was a set of metal wings and two large mettalic red gloves.

 _ **"I believe Macha can find use for the wing boosters, and the gloves are for your friend in gray."**_ Daiyusha told her and the items are absorbed into the glove.

Gredora stepped up next _**"You did well, and I honestly expected you to have failed Morgana. Take these with you."**_ She spoke. In a flash a potted plant with what looked like a tree sappling in it's soil was on the ground, and a small handheld cannon appears.

Both items as sucked into the jewel, and the two spirits vanish as the final gate stood before Morgana.

"Lock is a bit high up there huh?" She asks herself, but takes out the gold key with a grin on her face.

"Though that's never stopped me before! Hade ni Ikuze!" She exclaimed and ran forward jumping up high enough to reach the lock and shoves the key into the keyhole.

Morgana lands safely as the key glows and turns opening the final gate Morgana steps through as the final gate closed behind her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

 _"Daiyusha and Gredora said that they were the near last trial. So that means up ahead must be the Zeroth Globes, and the final trial."_ She thought.

She came to the end of tunnel, and came to the largest of any of the room. It was like a literal underground temple. Six large statues of different dragons in pure gold stood while water flowed below them going under the white bridges that were around the area, and in the very center was a shrine with two shimmering object in it.

"Those must be..." Morgana starts, but stops when she a whip crack the ground, and the roar of a dragon almost similar to Overlord.

The first of the spirits was an elf like creature in a gold beast tamers circus like outfit a whip in hand. The other was a charcoal black dragon with hints of gold and red.

 _ **"So you actually made it this far...perhaps you are worthy of carrying the soul of my descendant."**_ The dragon spoke his voice gruff.

 _ **"Though you still have one more trial to pass."**_ The elf woman spoke.

"Okay, but first I'd like to know who the ones giving me this last trial are." Morgana said.

The elf woman bowed _**"You may simply call me Gold. I was a beast tamer for the Pale Moon Circius of Cray."**_ She introduced.

 _ **"I am Dragonic Lawkeeper. Ancestor of Dragonic Overlord, and was the most powerful dragon of my time."**_ Lawkeeper spoke.

Morgana nods, and decides to let them get on with their trial. So with a flick of Gold's wrist hedges were raised blocking the way like a maze.

 _ **"In order to get towards the Zeroth Globes you must solve this maze, but whenever you come to the bridges..."**_ She started and then looks to Lawkeeper.

 _ **"I will ask you a question, and you must answer with the absolute truth. If your answer is honest and true you may pick which way to go. Lie or try to hide something from me..."**_ Lawkeeper started then turns to a nearby hedge and let's loose ghostly red and gold flames turning the hedge to ash.

 _ **"You will be punished."**_ He added on.

 _ **"Oh and be careful. Hit three dead ends, and we'll have no choice but to fail you."**_ Gold added on.

"Okay...Is there anything else?" She asked.

 _ **"Yes. Even when you pass the test you must answer the single and most difficult question for you to claim the Zeroth Globes. Once you cross the first bridge the test will begin."**_ Lawkeeper said his gaze hard on Morgana.

Morgana nods to them, and crosses the first bridge. She couldn't see the shrine, but she knew that she would have to find it. She walked taking a few turns and avoiding bridges that obviously lead to dead ends.

She then stopped coming to a promising looking split _**"Okay child first question: Who do you feel is the most important to your team."**_ Lawkeeper asked.

This was a no brainer to her "Everyone. We are like a clock Lawkeeper if even one of us isn't there we feel it. If it affects one of us it affects us all." Morgana started, and laughs a bit.

"I'm the leader of the team, Nora is my second in command, Drew is the brains, Charles is the muscle, Frankie is the wild card, and Kathy is our underdog." She added on.

Lawkeeper listens to her before nodding signaling her to take a path. Morgana takes one and walks. The trial continues as each question was about something personal to Morgana.

It had taken time, and two dead ends that she finally made it to the shrine which had several pearl white pilliars, a golden like roof, and on two silver dragon claw hands were the yellow and red Zeroth Globes.

 _ **"Nice job their kid. Made it to the end of the maze, but my friend still has one last question before you can possibly take the Zeroth Globes."**_ Gold spoke.

Morgana tensed before nodding to Lawkeeper to ask his question _**"This is the final, and toughest question you will face here...What is your greatest failure in your life?"**_ He asked.

Morgana looked a bit stunned and bites her lip before looking down "My greatest failure?" She repeats and Lawkeeper nods.

"...Thing is...I don't have _one_ greatest failure." Morgana said.

 _ **"So there isn't anything you feel that you regret?"**_ Gold asked and Morgana shakes her head.

"No. What I mean is that I have more than one thing that could be considered my greatest failure." Morgana answered.

"First, and probably my biggest is my failure as a big sister. I let my emotions get the better of me sometimes, and Kathy ends up being someone that I let things out on. I was the cause of some of her pain, and I failed to do anything when she was taken." Morgana started.

She then sighs "Secondly I've failed as a leader more than once. I've failed to listen to my team, and I've acted like an impatient bully to some of them. Sure I let them take charge sometimes, but it's mostly my way or no way. I need to listen better." She continued on.

"Finally...I've failed myself. I hold myself up to a high standard, and I fight against the bullies yet I've failed to notice when I've started to become one. I call myself a good big sister, but I don't listen to when Kathy tries to talk to me." She finished.

Lawkeeper listens to this and is silent for a solid minute _**"...Morgana Ravens. You are a curious human. Most wouldn't be willing to admit to just one, but you've admited to much more. I deem you worthy to take both Zeroth Globes."**_ He spoke.

Gold steps up _**"Before you take them though...here. A few gifts from me to your team."**_ She said as a strange chip with the Link Joker emblem appears along with a whip similar to the one gold had.

 _ **"That chip is something special, but I believe it can be of good use."**_ Gold spoke as Lawkeeper took his turn. What appeared to her was a greatsword with a golden hilt and handle, but the blade itself looked to be made of pure lighting and had sparks coming off it.

 _ **"My own gift to your team is already hidden within that glove, but I'm sure it can be made good use of."**_ Lawkeeper spoke.

With that the two spirits vanished, and Morgana stepped forward and grabs both Zeroth Globes.

They began shining brightly and she is forced to cover her eyes as their was a large yellow and red flash. When it cleared she was gone.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Morgana blinks and noticed that she is in The Hideout a stunned Ahsha and Macha looking at her "How did you..." Macha started then saw what she had.

Morgana then took note that her morphor was back and glowing "The other's are fighting right?" Morgana asked.

Ahsha nods, and Kathy takes the jeweled glove off of her "Then I'm heading out. They can't handle this alone now?" She asked giving a cheeky smile.

Macha smiles "Glad to see your doing better Morgana, but what is the glove about?" She asked.

"I'll explain later, but for now keep a hold of it and this if you can." Morgana requested tossing the glove and Yellow Zeroth Globe to Macha before running out.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" Morgana called out morphing and then called her cycle to her and speed off towards the scene of the battle.

Meanwhile said battle was going much harder than they expected it to be. Vibranium along with the monster revealed to be Oksizz were easily overwheleming the rangers.

At the moment they were almost all down and weakened. Vibranium walked over towards Nora and kicks her down as she tried to get up.

"P-Please stop Kathy..." Nora pleaded as Vibranium sighed.

"You wouldn't understand Nora." Vibranium muttered and reached down to grab her Universe Globe.

Before she could though she was blasted away, and after recovering from the surprise she looked to see Morgana there and morphed.

Oksizz sensing the coming battle left in a flash of green light "Ugh! Seriously Morgana?" Vibranium spat out.

"Yeah yeah. Say what you have to Kathy. I'm just stopping you from making a mistake." Morgana replied as the Void Ranger grits her teeth.

"It's Vibranium. Not. Kathy!" She tells Morgana.

"Call yourself whatever you want little sis. Your still Kathy to me and them." Morgana replied as she helped her teammates up.

After doing so she looked to the other ranger to check them over if they were okay before looking back to Vibranium "So if I got to knock some sense into you I will!" she said and reveals her Zeroth Globe and removes her normal one which vanishes.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!" Morgana cried out.

 _ **[Zeroth Morphing Sequence]**_

 _Morgana stood in the basic body suit with the symbol still on it on a piece of land in the middle of an active volcano pillars of lava burst around her. The roar of a dragon like emperor was heard as the red dragon head seals appeared above and below her feet and they began to fall. The helmet was styled like a red dragon with a silver mouthguard and fangs around the visor while yellow orange points stick out from it. Blood red boots replaced her normal ones with orange trimming, and a similar skirt with a golden belt possessing the dragon head seal as a belt buckle appeared. Her gloves were the same blood red as her boots and has the same protrustions as the helmet. The main body has blood red sleeveless vest formed as the symbol on the chest remained, but gained a large stylized Z behind it. Her weapons were a set of flaming blades._

 _ **[End Morphing Sequence]**_

"Zeroth of Infinite Inferno! Zeroth Universe Red!" Morgana called out posing.

Vibrainum didn't look bothered, and the two clashed for the next several minutes and were pretty even.

Vibranium eventually back off gritting her teeth under her helmet "Morgana...your good, but it still won't stop me. I don't care what I'll have to do." She said and vanished

The others looked at her "Hey...nice of you to show up." Charles said as his morph cancelled showing he was giving a pained grin.

Each of the others cancel their morphs, and Morgana called Ahsha to have them teleported back to The Hideout.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Ahsha and Macha attened to the five injuired rangers as Morgana told them about the trials and challenges she faced while obtaining the final two Zeroth Globes.

"Wow." Nora said and Drew just agreed nodding.

"Have to admit I certainly wouldn't have passed." Charles said.

Morgana sighed "Well those items you were given I can certainly make use of. The weapons though are for each of you." Macha said to them.

Morgana nods having a good idea who was suppose to be given what, but she also had something else to confirm as she got an idea from earlier.

"Guys. Now that we have all six I want to try again what we did earlier." Morgana suggested to them.

"That would actually make sense. It worked to form the key." Drew said, and each of them brought out their Zeroth Globes and Macha held the Yellow Zeroth Globe close to the others.

The six shined brightly as each dragons roar resonates with one another, and a orb of light began to form above the six globes.

Soon enough the glow stopped, and an object fell which Frankie caught. It looked to be half of a golfball size sphere as engraved on it in bronze was some kind of dragon.

The six looked to Macha, and she nods "This is indeed the second half..." She confirmed as the rangers cheered.

They had finally gotten the second half despite their difficulties, but they still need to find the unknown ranger, and get Kathy back to herself.

 _"After what I've just been through the rest will be a piece of cake."_ Morgana thought confidently. Though as they left Morgana tapped Frankie's shoulder.

"Hey can we talk somewhere a bit more private Frankie?" She asked and Frankie shrugs.

"Sure. I was going to stick around to work on a few things anyways." She replied, and leads her into a room she made into a workshop with her mentors permission.

Frankie grabs a chair and lays back on it "So what's up?" She asks.

Morgana rubs her shoulder "You know after those trials there's a lot I've learned, but I've still got people to apologize to. You and Kathy especially." She started.

Frankie nods and signals her to keep going "I know I didn't believe either of you, and for that I'm sorry. With Kathy I was trying to protect her because I was afraid of seeing her hurt. You I just didn't want to lose you the same way." Morgana explained to her.

"I'm glad to see you apologizing, and that you've started to realize your mistakes. So you going to start taking what we've said more seriously now?" Frankie says.

Morgana nods and looks down "Hey don't be worried about Kathy. We'll get through to her soon enough." Frankie said.

Morgana cracks a smile then the two head out.

* * *

 **Episode 19, and the Zeroth Arc has come to a close now as the second half of the seventh Universe Crystal has been obtained! Though there is still the small matter of bringing Vibranium/Kathy back to their side, and finding the person who will our new Universe Ranger. Anyways next up will be the start of the next arc which will have a few twists and we'll have two things happen in it. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	21. Episode 20: Vibranium End (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe ?: Cody Barnes**

 **Void Ranger: Vibranium (Kathy Ravens)**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At a run down old shop in town Vibranium meditated her sword laying flat across the ground along with her visor. She had taken up this habit to not only help her learn to focus better, but to better help tame her seed power.

While she had completely made the power into her own meditation had helped her drawn upon more of that power in a pinch.

Vibranium opened her eyes which were hard and cold "What do you want Oksizz?" She says flatly with a frown as said alien was in front of her.

 _"Nothing. I just find it curious you still maintain that human practice."_ Oksizz told her mentally amused with her.

Vibranium maintains her frown "I don't have anything to say to you Oksizz, but I am wondering if you carried out my request." She says and the alien nods to her and holds out a clawed hand revealing a small chip which Vibranium inserts into her visor.

 _"It has been done. Do you believe your plan will work?"_ He asked as she nods.

"It will especially..." She started tapping the side of her visor, and her form shifted as she looked like her normal human self.

"since I know Morgana will take what I have to say seriously." She finished.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It had been three days since Morgana had claimed the final two Zeroth Globes, and had claimed the first of the two halves of the universe crystal.

Now that it was Friday students were excited discussing plans with each other and just having fun in general before classes start.

Morgana and the rest of the group hung out around her locker "You know...it's been quiet these last few days." Morgana spoke.

"With a few exceptions." Frankie said referring to herself.

They all agreed to that "Still makes me a bit curious if something is going to happen in the future here." Drew said.

Nora agreed and sighs "So guys umm...I actually have a big cosplay planned, and I was wondering..." She started, but then stops as they hear laughing.

Morgana frowns as to her it was the familiar sound of someone picking on another "What's wrong Barnes? Not going to try to get back your lame book?" A guy laughed.

"You are such a bookworm. Like parents like child as the saying goes. Lame." The second one said.

Morgana stepped forward cracking her knuckles "Hey! Why don't you try messing with someone else?" Morgana said.

"Uh oh. Run for it!" The first guy said as he and his pal run off dropping the book that they carried.

The person who was being picked on picked it up. It was a young man of 15 with an average build and skin tone to him standing at about 5'4". He had short shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white and silver short sleeved shirt while layered over it was a white and bronze long sleeved button up jacket he left unbuttoned. He also wore tan pants and dress shoes while a silver chain necklace with bronze pendant with the engraving of a silver dragon on it hung around his neck.

"T-Thanks for that." The guy said.

Morgana shrugs "It's no problem." She replied back.

The guy then offers a handshake "I'm Cody Barnes. Your Morgana Ravens right?" He then meekly asked her.

Morgana shakes his hand and nods "Yep. I'm Morgana." She told him.

Cody sighs "Hey...I hope your family is okay." He says to her before heading off. Morgana just looks down as she knew he was talking about Kathy, and she was 'missing' to the public.

The group looked to her, and the bell rings to which signaled all of them to head towards their first class which would begin in a few minutes.

Classes came and went, and when lunch time came Morgana headed towards her locker to switch out her books for the second half of the day at the academy.

"Huh? Who would..." She started as she noticed that a note was in her locker that wasn't in their before, and she opens it stopping.

 _"Come to Macha's classroom with the rest. I'll be waiting for you. -V"_ The note reads, and Morgana takes out her phone texting the others as she quickly heads for the room.

The group soon arrived, and they all walked in expecting to see Vibranium ready and waiting. They were half right as Vibranium was there, but they were staring at Kathy who looked back to normal.

Vibranium looked at them and smirked "Well about time. I was waiting for you all to get here." She says giving a cheeky grin that looked wrong on Kathy's face.

"How'd you get in here?" Charles asked.

Vibranium just blinked at him as if he was stupid "...Front door right?" Frankie states.

"Yep. 'Kathy' might be missing, but she's still a student at this fine academy." She said.

Morgana glared "Kathy...what did you do to Macha?" She asked.

Vibranium glared, and got up from the desk she sat at "It's Vibranium. Get it right Morgana." She hissed.

She then calmed herself "As for Macha well...she's my leverage on you all." Vibranium told them.

"Let me guess. You want our Crystal's in exchange for her." Charles guess, but Vibranium just laughs at this and they all shiver because her laugh wasn't the normal light hearted one they sometimes heard from Kathy. It felt colder and much more like they just asked her a dumb question.

"Sorry. Just sorry, but yes while I do want them...I'd rather have the opportunity to let loose and take them in a real battle." She told them.

Nora looks at her a bit teary eyed "Kathy please just stop this. You aren't like this!" Nora said, and Vibranium looked at her with a glare silencing her before her gaze returning to the whole group.

"My demands are simple. You all fight me at your full strength, and I intend for this to be our last fight. If you don't come or fight me at less than full strength...well Macha's going to have a new home." Vibranium says to them, and then acts like she's removing something, and in a small flash Vibranium was standing in her normal form with visor in hand.

The others step back a bit "I do mean it that this will be it. I'm not going to stop unless you all..." She started then shakes her head.

"Just know that I'm not messing around this time." She says and puts on her visor her hair turning the blue color before she opens a window and flies out going high out of view.

Charles hands were gripped into fists "Gah! Kathy you big idiot!" he said.

The others looked at one another "Are we really going to do this?" Nora asked.

"We don't exactly got a choice." Frankie said bitterly hand to her shoulder.

Morgana looks to them all "I don't like it either, but all she wants is for us to fight her." She said.

"But you heard her! She said that she isn't going to stop unless we..." Drew started, but Morgana held up her hand to stop him.

"It won't come to that. Link Joker or not, different name or not. The fact stands that she's still my little sister, and your guys friend. We'll just have to make her see sense." Morgana said to them.

"So when do we fight her?" Charles asked, and Nora looked over seeing a folded up piece of paper on the desk that Vibranium was at.

She goes over and picks it up unfolding it "She left us a note. It's a time...four o'clock." Nora told them all.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

A substitue was called in when 'Maya' wasn't seen during lunch, and her sudden disappearance had many students who were fond of her worried.

One of those students was Cody who had attended the school for years, and had tried to help him with his stage fright. It had happened when he was reading a short story in front of his whole class when he was younger, and he gained the embarrassing nickname 'Sweaty' as a result.

What had surprised him was when he recovered he had one of the middle/high school teachers of the academy checking up on him.

 _"Cody let me give you some advice that might help you. Never stop doing what you love even if it's for a small audience. If you do that, then people are bound to take notice and support you. Never give up on who you wanna be."_ Cody recalled the teacher telling him after what happened.

"I hope she's okay..." He thought hand in his pocket hands reaching for his good luck charm around his neck rubbing the pendant.

He didn't notice that Headmistress Ashley was watching him curious as the pendant which had made her curious, but she leaves taking off to handle things.

The academy bell rang at 2:40 signaling the end of classes for Sol Academy for the day. The day students and the dorm students all began to leave, hang out, go to clubs/sports. For Cody he was just walking about.

He then noticed a particular group of five as they were whispering and talking with one another about something. He couldn't really hear anything except for snippets of them saying things like 'Vibranium' 'fight' 'only half' and such.

It slightly confused Cody, but he ignored it instead deciding to sit down behind a tree and focus on writing bringing out his notebook. He did this for nearly an hour, and after closing up his notebook he noticed that Morgana and her friends were still their after glancing around the tree.

 _"Why are they so anxious?"_ He asked himself a bit curious.

It was then that he saw a sight that made him shocked as coming walking through the gates was Kathy who went right over to the group. They were all tense as Kathy gave a very not Kathy like smirk and waves her hand as if signaling them to follow her.

As they left the grounds Cody got up, and prepared to follow yet someone got in the way stopping him "I wouldn't go following them Mr. Barnes." Ashley says to him.

"But...that was Kathy! How is she...she's missing." Cody told her.

Ashley looks down with gritted teeth "It's hard to explain Cody, but this isn't something you can involve yourself in." She told him.

Cody looked at her "But..." He started, but was silenced as the head mistress stopped him.

Ashley looked at him "If you want to help...then I know something. Only if your willing though." She told him as she had the distinct feeling he was the chosen for the last one.

"Cody. You are much more special than you think. Now I believe that you know of the Power Rangers here in Milky Way right?" Ashley asked as she led him to her office.

"Yes." He replied softly.

Ashley glanced back as they got to her office "Well I know who they are, and I know why Mrs. Umbra is gone..." She tells him.

"Y-You do?" He asked surprised, and wondered why the head mistress was telling him this.

Ashley set down behind her desk "Cody...do you really want to know about this? If you continue you may not be able to turn back." She tells him.

Cody remains silent, but nodded to her as he wanted to be able to help any way that she could.

"Well then I have a story to tell you, and after it I have an offer for you." Ashley said.

She then began to explain everything to him from who she and Ms. Umbra really were, the Link Joker Armada, the other rangers, and about Kathy.

After all was said Cody sat down "So some of the students here are ranger as was Kathy..." Cody said and recalled Morgana and the group.

"It's Morgana and her friends isn't it?" He then asked to which she nods.

She then reaches into her desk bringing out the final completed Universe Globe. It was pure white with teals streaks and the engraving of a dragon in silver on one side while there was pale yellow streaks with another dragon in bronze on the other side. It was held in place by a gold globe like structure around it.

"Normally I wouldn't make an offer like this, but I feel like this is meant for you." She said as Cody reaches for it. There is a bronze and silver glow about him as the Universe Globe bonds to him.

He feels the powers of two dragons flowing into him neither trying to overpower him as their was a balance.

"Wow...Now uhh...what was this about an offer?" Cody asked, and she reaches into her drawer again.

The device was a rounded off rectangular shape primarily being silver with bronze streaks and buttons a small screen on it with the same symbol on the rangers suits engraved on the bottom of it. The top section had a spot to load in the Universe Globe into it.

"If you want to help then...how do you feel about becoming a part of the ranger team?"

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 20 of Universe, and we have the introduction of Cody Barnes who was made by RedRanger2.3. Though it seems that Macha has been kidnapped, and Vibranium is leading the rangers to their final showdown with her. If she's actually serious then sounds like the Yellow Universe Ranger/Void Ranger might be facing her end soon. Or will Kathy/Vibranium be brought to her sense's in some way? Either way you'll have to wait and see as things go. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	22. Episode 21: Vibranium End (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes**

 **Void Ranger: Vibranium (Kathy Ravens)**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Vibranium lead the group through town making little stops as if she was teasing them, and it was annoying Charles to no end yet he didn't say anything.

Soon enough though she lead them to an old burned down building in town "I figured this would make a good spot. No one to bother us, and we can't be interrupted." She said as she removed her visor as her human disguise vanished and she stood before them.

All of them removed their morphors as they two sides looked at each other.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth/Void Change!" They all called out morphing into their Zeroth forms while Vibranium's outfit had also go through a drastic change as she was drawing out almost the full power of the seed.

Her outfit was now pitch black with royal purple accents on the chest a giant red gem in the center of the suit. There was gold accents as well along the arms, legs, and sides of the helmet was much sharper and a red gem in the forehead of the helmet with gold designs around it. The visor was a bright red and her cape the same purple as the accents on her chest. Her sword had also turned black with glowing dark red lines.

This change in appearance slightly unnerved them yet they weren't scared as they each brought out their respective weapons.

Charles acted first and fires off her futuristic blasters at Vibranium who simply swings her blade generating a strong wind sending the blasts off target then swings it again sending out a wave of energy at him barely dodging.

Morgana willed her blades to burn and they ignited in fire as she, Drew, and Frankie charged at Vibranium.

Morgana was the first to approach as she swing both blades, and while one goes across her chest Vibranium grabs the other. She threw it and Morgana up before raising her blade to block Frankie striking at her.

She reached a hand out and grabs Frankie's other hand starting to squeeze it to which she cried out in pain. Frankie knelled down to the ground, but she left herself open to be struck several times over by Drew.

Vibranium was knocked away, but she didn't stop as she charged forward throwing herself at Frankie and delivered several blows with her blade. Vibranium then stumbled as she was stuck on the head by Nora's spear.

Vibranium looked at her and Nora raises her spear to strike again, but hesitated as she knew who was under their now "Please Kathy...Just let us help you." Nora said, but then screamed in pain as Vibranium struck her across the chest.

Unlike her other blows this one had actually cut through the suit, and Nora was bleeding a bit "Stop trying to think I can go back to you all. I can't..." Vibranium said.

Charles blasts her "That's where your wrong. You just don't want to come back don't you?!" Charles said as he blasts her again, but she raises her cape and the shot evaporates into it.

Vibranium throws out a hand as the Link Joker colored energy gathered in it to which she throws it. When it closes in on Charles blasts it to which it imploded sending out a shock wave towards him which throws him back and through a wall of the building.

Drew went to Nora dragging her away as Vibranium sighs "Is this all you got? Is this as much power as you have?" She asked block Frankie's attack again, and strikes her in the stomach with the hilt of the blade.

"Kathy...come on...just stop it." Frankie says stumbling back the purple ranger kneeling on the ground, but is then kicked in the chin and nearly knocked out cold from the force of said kick.

"Kathy, Kathy, Kathy, Kathy! I am not her!" Vibranium shouts as she is done being nice tapping into the full power of the seed. The cape splits as her wings emerge from the suit and the split cape attaches to each side attaching to the cybernetic wings becoming booster like enhancements. Link Joker rings appeared on her arms, wrists, and two interlocked on her waist, and a large one floated behind her as several interlocked rings floated around it.

"Kathy is gone. Just accept it..." Vibranium starts and flies up and dives down striking them each at high speed.

"and move on." She then finished charging up a large amount of her power and released it causing a large implosion the shock waves striking several times over.

Vibranium flew down and walks over to Nora "Kathy...please..." she said, but Vibranium stomps on her chest and she lets out a groan of pain.

Vibranium put her blade to her chest "Hate to have to do this Nora, but his majesty needs your Universe Globe, and so do I." She said starting to apply pressure to the wound to which her blade start to sink in.

"Kathy...we know why..." Drew started, but is blasted by the energy again from Vibranium.

"I don't care if you know. It won't stop me." She said, but while she was going slow she in truth was hesitating a bit. She knew she needed one more, but she couldn't just take one as the Universe Globes bond ensured the safety of the object. Yet the bond would be weakened enough if they were put in extreme pain or the bond could be forcefully disconnected as it had been done before.

"H-Hey! You let her be!" A male voice called out stopping her for a moment as they all glanced to see a guy there to which Morgana recognized as Cody.

"I suggest you leave. I don't want their to be an collateral damage." Vibranium spoke turning her attention back to Nora and twists her sword.

Cody nervously grabs the Dragon Master Morphor and his Universe Globe "F-Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!" He says and inserts the globe showing the silver engraving facing out to which they were all surprised.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Dragon Ascent!" He called out.

 _ **[Morphing Sequence]**_

 _White stars covered Cody as a white bodysuit covered his whole body except for his head. It was then that silver stars covered his chest a silver sleevless vest jacket with the emblem of planet being orbited by two smaller planets adorned his chest in gold. Silver stars then gathered around his hands and legs forming silver boots and gloves with black rings around it while they are held in place by thick gold metal rings. A gold belt with the same symbol that is on the chest as the beltbuckle formed around the waist his morphor in a spot on the side. His helmet was silver and themed to look similar to a dragon head with horns and a thin visor._

 _ **[End Morphing Sequence]**_

"Soul of the Genesis Dragon! Universe Silver!" He called out as his weapon slender bow that doubled as a sword appeared in his hand having a teal energy string. He pulled it back creating an arrow of energy and he shoots it striking Vibranium with enough force to knock her off.

The other five got up as Morgana went to check up on Nora and picks her up, but she flinches "Owowowow..." Nora muttered as her morph cancels.

"Can you get her back to The Hideout?" Morgana asked Drew and he nods leaving Morgana, Frankie, Cody, and Charles to fight Vibranium.

She got up and shakes her head "Just one more...that's all I need. So why do you keep stopping me?!" Vibranium said annoyed.

"Kathy please just understand. We know why your doing this, and do you really think he'll let his general's go?" Morgana asked.

Frankie nods "Yeah! He's playing you, and you just fell for it!" She said to her and Vibranium growled.

"King Glendios is more honest to me than any of you ever were!" Vibranium said and charged at them to which Cody jumps in and blocks the attack.

Charles fired off at close range "That isn't our fault Kathy! You were always off in your own world by yourself. Sure we may have tried to reach out and make friends with you, but you shut us out." He told her and rolls out of the way dodging a blast of energy.

Vibarnium jumped back and Frankie jumps in with her tiger claw gauntlet and manages to get in a few strikes.

"We still care even if you don't see it. I mean seriously you think we wouldn't keep on trying if we didn't?" Frankie said and Cody shot another arrow, but unlike the first time it was deflected.

Vibranium swings her blade and sends out a several waves of energy striking them several times again, but they just got up.

"Listen to them." Cody said yet sighed noticing that Vibranium was more than prepared to keep fighting.

"Or just keep fighting." He muttered and grabs his morphor from the side of his belt.

He turns the Universe Globe showing the bronze dragon that was engraved on it.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Dragon Ascent!" He called out again this time he was engulfed in a bronze light.

 _ **[Morphing Sequence]**_

 _Cody stood in the middle of a raised pillar of earth the sun eclipsed behind him and the six zeroth dragons could be seen behind him. He was in the white bodysuit as the symbol on the suit remained the same. Two bronze dragon headed seals appeared one below his feet and the other above his head and they began to fall. The first to form was a bronze helmet with no mouth piece and several ivory horns like protrusions on the sides and a thick black straight lined visor with small fang like objects on each side. Next to form was thick bronze combat boots with ivory like armor over the front and a gold belt with the dragon seal belt buckle formed around his waist a spot for his morphor on the side. Similar colored thick finger less gloves were the as they hand ivory colored arm guards on it. The last thing to form was a bronze colored high collared knee length waist coat the symbol staying, but gained a large gold stylized Z behind it while the belt was around it._

 _ **[End Morphing Sequence]**_

"Soul of the Destruction Deity! Universe Bronze!" he called out as his weapon a large ivory and bronze colored gunblade appeared in his hands.

He aims the gunblade and lets off a few shots but doesn't get an more as Vibranium runs in. Morgana and Charles call on their blasters as Frankie jumps in calling her shield generating a purple barrier.

Vibranium bashes away at the barrier which started to crack, but had to back away as she was starting to be hit by multiple shots from the blasters. Vibranium started to huff as she was getting tired, but shakes her head prepared to keep going.

Morgana steps up as close to the barrier as she can get "Kathy please just stop and come home. Mom and dad miss you. I miss you to." She says and Vibranium scoffs.

"Right. If you missed me as Kathy then you would have found me at that warehouse during those first few days." She muttered to which Frankie actually heard her.

 _"That signal! I knew it had to be her."_ Frankie thought and glanced to Morgana and Charles who figured it out as well.

Vibranium huffed and raised her blade up to the sky and swings it with as much force as she could muster sending out a crescent wave of energy that pierced right through the barrier. The four of them fell to the ground hit hard, and Vibranium began walking towards them again this time she went for Morgana.

While Morgana could tell she had a feeling that Vibranium was probably smiling under her helmet. Vibranium slashed Morgana several times as she weakens Morgana to the point that her morph cancels and she had cuts and rips in her clothing and bleeding a bit.

"Finally..." Vibranium said as she reaches down giving Morgana a small stomp on the chest and grabs for the Red Universe Globe.

Though before she could grab it something hit her as there was a deep laugh. It come from a mechanical dragon like serpent creature with large claws and a sharp tail.

"Sorry Vibranium, but I can't allow that." The dragon says and Vibranium growls.

"What is the meaning of this Quintessence!" Vibranium says shocked that one of the armada would attack her when she is on their side.

"It's what it looks like. I am here to make sure that you don't take another Universe Globe while I take one back to his majesty." He spoke.

Vibranim didn't understand at first then recalled the deal "You...you...I won't let you! If anyone is taking one back it's me! So get out of my way!" Vibranium yells at him to which he laughs.

"I won't, but you'll regret talking to me like that." Quintessence spoke and aims his tail at them to which he let's loose some needles from it aimed at her.

They were quick and fast so Vibranium didn't have time to block or dodge, and someone else noticed this. In a surge of adrenaline and feeling protective still Morgana forced herself up and takes the hit meant for Vibranium and falls to the ground in a heap.

"Morgana!" Frankie and Charles called out as Cody was surprised by this. The one in the biggest shock was Vibranium who cancelled her morph and kneels down.

"S-S-Sis..." Vibranium muttered as through her visor tears trickled out and Charles checked her and sighs.

"She's still alive, but we need to get her out of here." He said to which she Morgana was teleported out by Ahsha who was listening in on everything.

"Sis...sis..." Vibranium muttered still tearing as her visor fell off.

Quintessence laughed "Only three left, and I'll be sure to make sure to take one of yours." He said.

"This isn't good. Drew is with the rest, and the new guy is still getting the ropes." Charles muttered as Frankie looks over to the broken Vi...Kathy. She couldn't bring herself to think of her as Vibranium especially now.

Vibranium shouts angry and glares at Quintessence as she vanishes in a burst of green light. This surprised the two as they wondered what she was going to be doing.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the Link Joker HQ that Vibranium had made she appeared and summoned a gray and red looking Blaster Blade to her. She attacked the Vanishers there as she made her way to where she kept Macha.

As she went through she considered everything that has happened and what she's done _"Was it worth it?"_ She asked herself.

Vibranium thought about what they said and looked down on herself _"They're right. I was played, and I should have seen it coming but I didn't. I was played."_ She thought as she swung it destroying more of them.

 _"They were also right about me. Oh sis...I hope that your okay."_ She thought as she got to the holding area and opens it.

Macha looked at her with a sigh "What do you want now?" Macha asked prepared for whatever punishment she was about to be dealt as she looked at Vibranium.

Vibranium could tell the look of hurt that Macha had as well as sadness in her mentors eyes. She takes in a breath and raised her sword swinging it a few times as Macha closed her eyes at this. Seconds later the bars fell to pieces and the ropes holding her fell apart.

Macha was surprised by this and saw Vibranium offering to help her to her feet "...Kathy?" she asked.

"I...don't really know anymore, but I was betrayed...I should have just listened." Vibranium said trying to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

Macha hugs the girl "We all make mistakes. It's up to you what you do now though." She commented and breaks the hug. Vibranium helps to retrieve her armor, blade, and communicator to which she uses to teleport out.

Vibranium heads to the command room to retrieve something that she planned on using to make a weapon for King Glendios, and nods to herself putting a metal hand to her chest promising something to herself.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Back at the battle the four since Drew returned were having some difficulties as the injuries of two of them slowed them down, and they couldn't get close as Quintessence would fire his needles at them forcing them to dodge.

"This isn't going over so well." Charles muttered.

Cody had switched back to Silver and shot arrows trying to hit him, but the slender body of the dragon like machine allowed it to dodge each and every shot.

"Yeah you can say that again." Frankie said as she summoned her blaster hilt and shield connecting them and firing off several small blasts as Charles called on his own firing it as well.

The dodged another round of needles and hide behind the remains of a wall "Should we retreat?" Drew asked.

"Are you crazy? We leave and who knows what they'll do to Macha. We beat him then search. She's probably being kept around here." Charles said.

The group jumped back as some of the needles nearly made it through the remains of the concrete wall. They were getting antsy then saw a green flash as Vibranium returned to the battle.

"Quintessence! That's enough." She shouts at him.

"Oh so you returned. Hmph...doesn't change a thing." He said to her.

Vibranium smirked "I think you got that wrong Quintessence." She started and sighs looking to the wall at them.

"This might not make things right, but...I just wanted to do something good. I guess I still can in a way now though." She added on and takes out two familiar looking items.

"T-That's..." Frankie started seeing the items as Cody was just as surprised, and under his helmet Charles smirked.

 _"Knew you still had it in you."_ He thought as they all saw the Yellow Universe Morphor and Universe Globe to which she strapped on and put the globe in place.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" She called out as the yellow light engulfed her.

When it cleared Universe Yellow was standing before them yet again "Soul of the Warrior of Light! Universe Yellow!" She called out posing with her blade which was a deep gray and had specks of red and blue mixed into it in hand to which she then points it at Quintessence.

"Let's see how you like me this time Quintessence." She added on and charges in letting out a battle cry.

Cody decided to join her along with Drew who looks to Frankie and Charles "You guys should stay here. Your both still hurt." He said.

"No arguments about that." Frankie said and Charles just nods. While he hates to be left out of it he wasn't about to jump back in when he was clearly hurt.

Vibranium was fighting hard striking and actually making some dents in him as does the other two.

Cody changed back into Universe Bronze and fires off shots intercepting a few needles while Vibranium and Drew struck.

"His tail. That's his weak point." Vibranium told them.

"The tail?" Drew questioned.

"His tail has the least amount of armor plating. If one of you pin him down then two of us can finish him." She added on.

Drew nods as he got an idea to draw him to use his tail to attack and glances back to Cody who got the silent message as he lined up a shot while the other two distracted him.

Quintessence tried to strike them with his claws as they dodged and kept on doing a zig-zag pattern to confuse the dragon. It made him a bit annoyed and kept looking around trying to keep an eye on one, but it wasn't working.

The dragon shakes his head getting a bit dizzy which gave Cody his chance. He let loose his shot which made direct contact with his head.

The creature yowls then growls looking to Cody and raises it's tail aiming at him, and that gave Drew his opportunity stabbing his rapier right through the tail and pins it to the ground.

The monster screamed out in pain at this.

++F-F-FINSHER!++

"Immeasurable Blade!/Zeroth End!" Vibranium raised her blade to the sky as it was engulfed in a white light and it solidify around the blade. The tip of the gunblade gathered multiple colored energies.

Vibranium swung her blade down and Cody pulled the trigger which released a large ball of energy made up of different elements and the two attacks hit there mark as the dragon was destroyed on the spot.

"Checkmate." Vibranium muttered, and looked at them before canceling her morph.

 _"I can't... I can't stay here. Not now...Not after this."_ she thought and vanishes in a flash of light going to places unknown.

Drew glanced to Cody, and the other two came out. It was clear that their might be more that they have to talk about as they left heading for The Hideout.

* * *

 **Hey guys that's the end of Episode 21, and we have our brand new ranger though it also appears that Vibranium/Kathy is having her own small crisis. So while she did help out with the battle she is scared of her former teammates because she's finally realized what she has done. Though the team has taken some heavy hits as and a number of them are injured, and don't worry everyone is still alive. Though you'll have to wait and see what happens next so until next time this has been decode9!**


	23. Episode 22: Resolution

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, and me. Now then let's get this chapter started with my favorite phrase...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow/Void: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes**

 **Note: This chapter features scenes from Power Ranger Treasure Warriors, and Power Rangers Mystic Warriors by LovingGinger39. The scenes have been edited by me, but used with Gingers permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

In the other dimension Kiki or as she preferred to be called Azalea sighs as she is getting everything ready for an early morning meditation session with her rangers to take place the next morning.

All the sudden, she hears something making a splash into the water, and as quick as she could she was at the side of the ship ent to the side of the ship and saw a strange girl floating "Azalea what made that splash?" Prince Americo asks Azalea.

Azalea turns to the prince and waves her hand ushering him over "It's a girl and from the looks of it, and she does look to good." Azalea says and the jumps and dives into the water to bring the injured girl on board the ship.

After grabbing the girl Prince Americo nods and uses his powers to get them on the ship "How did she get here though? It should be impossible for a stranger to find this place." Prince Americo asks Azalea.

Azalea nods as she senses something as she has a feeling that a spirit brought her here "I get the feeling Verna's spirit brought her here. First things first though we have to treat her." Azalea says calmly and Prince Americo nods helping her to take the girl to the med bay.

Even without her powers Azalea recognized the cybernetic enhancements of Vibranium. Though using her powers she saw all that had recently transpired including her teleportation and Verna's spirit using it to bring her to that dimension.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It is not long before Kathy comes around as she finds herself in a new place, and she is scared and confused as well as uneasy recognizing Azalea "Where am I?" She started.

She then looked at Azalea "Y-Your that woman that helped Frankie out." She added on scared what Azalea might do to her as she looks down.

Azalea nods a soft compassionate smile gracing her face "My name is Azalea, and yes, but please relax. I'm not going to hurt you especially when I can tell your still confused, lost, and in deep emotional pain even though your teammates got through to you Kathy." She commented.

Kathy nods trying to relax, but found it hard to "Yeah...a-are you going to finish me off for what I've done?" Kathy asks a sadden expression on her face looking down still.

Azalea was a bit surprised at this assumption, but shakes her head "That thought never crossed my mind Kathy, and I won't be doing so. You were never truly evil just manipulated and guided when they took advantage of you pain." She says and Kathy nodded.

"It is how you became like this. You just have to wotk on finding your true self once more." She added on sitting with the girl.

Kathy looked at herself and glances back at her wings "Even if I do that who would want me around with these?! These metal limbs, and these wings...I'm a freak! I also hurt them badly" Kathy started as she tears up.

 _"She's still in such pain even now. Ohh...what to do."_ Azalea thought to herself.

It was then that an idea came to her, and she goes to a bookshelf grabbing some books on rangers and mentor each book bearing a golden quill.

"I think you need to hear the stories of some individuals who have gone through some similar situations to yourself. Maybe then you can figure out what it is you should do." Azalea says calmly.

"There are more rangers here?" Kathy asks a bit surprised.

Azalea nods "I'm not surprised that you don't know, but your mentor is probably correcting that as I saw the start of a database when I last visited. Now the stories I'm going to tell you are from the Lore Keepers." She began starting with the first book.

"I want you to listen with all you have, and let's their experiences sink in. Perhaps you will find some way to relate to them." Azalea added on.

Kathy nods in understanding at this as Azalea starts "The first person I want to tell you about is Abby Jones. She was once a misguided young woman who sought love in all the wrong places as she sought out a man who truly loved someone else." She started.

"This unfortunately led her to kidnap, beat, and nearly kill the mans true love, and because she was considered mentally disturbed she was sent to a mental institution. She did have friends and connections she and another used though to get a certain sperm donation from a sperm bank." She continued.

Kathy nods "Sounds like she didn't want to stop at all." Kathy said and sighs.

"Yes, and she did get pregnant, but that was when real tragedy struck her. Her child...she was taken from her by a cruel nurse who couldn't have a child of her own." Azalea started and tears up a bit as she understood Abby's pain all to well.

"It was this pain that led her and another to gaining dark powers from another, and she became Abbinus and fought against the Lore Keeper rangers. She'd often go after one ranger who was the daughter of the man she thought she loved." Kathy nods listening.

"Though one day when she went to kidnap the blue ranger Abbinus made a critical mistake as she kidnapped someone disguised as the blue rangers civilian self. It was also someone she didn't think she'd see again." Azalea told her.

"Wait. Do you mean she..." Kathy started and Azalea nods.

"The person she kidnapped was her own daughter, and it took the mentor getting involved for her to realize the truth. Though her own power tried to make her kill her child, and thanks to the blue rangers special necklace Abbinus was purged of her evil powers becoming Abby again." She said calmly.

"Did she ever make things right?" Kathy asked.

Azalea nods "Yes she slowly became a good person once again, and made things right with the blue rangers mother who she kidnapped years ago." She says deciding that was enough to tell about Abby.

Kathy nods a faint smile on her face in understanding "Her pain left her to allow herself to be controlled by an evil power. Though I was manipulated more so than controlled." Kathy said.

Azalea closes one book and opens another glancing at Kathy "Maybe this other one will help you. Her name is Avalon Victoria Winchester or just AV to her friends. She's also the very blue ranger that I was talking about earlier." Azalea told her.

Kathy looked at her in surprise and Azalea nods "She came from humble beginnings living in Unity Lakes with her family. One day though AV discovered that she could change the color of her eyes which didn't go over so well especially others her age." She continued.

Kathy looks down already having an idea what that meant "She was bullied wasn't she?" Kathy asks.

Azalea nods "Constantly, and she was ridiculed and treated like an outcast, and some bullies went as far as pulling a vicious prank leading her to become shy and untrusting towards new people." She explained.

 _"Reminds me of Nora."_ Kathy thought.

"Several veteran rangers helped to build her back up over time, but AV still carried the scars of her emotional pain which went on till she became the blue ranger. Her team learned about her eyes true nature that she his behind a pair of sunglasses. Though the yellow ranger Leo wasn't happy learning this at first, but eventually realized she did it so people wouldn't judge her." Azalea spoke and Kathy looks to her metal limbs and wings.

"They all came to accept her for who she was eyes and all. It was her courage that made her a much stronger person that not even her enemies or monsters that targeted her could ever defeat her. That's why she was considered the biggest enemy to darkness and evil." Azalea finished.

Kathy nods and looks at her converted body with a frown "I know she must have been a strong...no a powerful person to overcome so much. Living up to anything like that would be hard as I am, and there's also...trying to talk to...her." Kathy says.

Azalea grabs the third book with a smile "I think this one may just have an answer to your sisterly problems. This one tells of Jasmine Jones Winchester who shares the same humble beginnings in Unity Lakes like AV, but there was secrets kept from her she didn't know about." She started.

"Wait...they share the same last name. So are they related?" Kathy asked.

Azalea sighs "I'll get to that. Anyways you see Jasmine wasn't a Winchester or a Jones right off the bat. She also was best friends with AV during elementary school, and were close enough the two were considered sisters." She continued.

"They also looked like sisters, but neither of them would discover they were related till much later. Though things fell apart once Jasmine discovered her friends secret about her eyes, and betrayed AV becoming a bully even participating in the prank that made AV shy and mistrust others for years." She explained and Kathy winced.

"Wow..." Was all Kathy could say to that happening.

"AV's family would move several times over the next few years while Jasmine and her friends were punished for their behavior, and Jasmine's punishment was doing volunteer work with special needs kids. She made friends with a girl who had down syndrome named Lucy who had a spitfire and kind personality." Azalea explained to her.

"Sounds like an interesting friend, but did she ever tell her about AV?" Kathy asked.

Azalea nodded "Yes, but she was hesitant at first because she didn't want to lose her friend, and while she was angry Lucy knocked some sense into Jasmine, and kept on staying friends with her." She said and sighed

"Not everyone was happy though as Jasmine's friends didn't like Lucy and her spending so much Tims together. So they got together and pulled the very same prank they did on AV on Lucy without Jasmine being part of it. She would find Lucy tied up in a closet." Kathy was in shock at this as Azalea told her.

Azalea looks down as the next part was difficult to talk about "A few days later in the aftermath of the prank Lucy...Lucy took her own life. Her death rocked Jasmine as she saw just what happens when a bully pushes someone to far, and after that she cut off all contact with her friends." She told Kathy who was silent now.

"Her and her family moved to Legacy Hills where she was unexpectedly reunited with AV who she started to bully again. What was unexpected was the friends she had that stood by her side, but it was on that day when a monster attack happened that surprised her. AV took a hit meant for her." Azalea said and to Kathy the image of Morgana jumping in the way of Quintessence attack came to her.

Azalea could tell how this story was affecting her and keeps going "As their friendship was forged stronger than before the news and truth about Jasmines birth came to light. She had been taken as a new born from a young woman in a mental institution." She says.

Kathy's eyes widen as the missing piece from the other stories fall into place "Abby. Her mother was Abby." Kathy said and Azalea nods.

"The sperm bank she had stole from the donor was AV's father so that made them half sisters, and Jasmine had figured out AV was a ranger, and that she was in trouble. It was that kidnapping incident that led to her joining the team." She said.

"Sounds like the two of them got pretty close." Kathy said with a sigh wishing it could be like that with her and Morgana.

Azalea shrugs "Actually like any sisters the two hard their ups and downs. AV hadn't truly forgiven Jasmine for the prank and betrayal, and there were times she failed to protect AV when a villain targeted her." She explained.

"Though their was a villain named Judariot who took Jasmine and stole her spirit leaving her as nothing more than a stone statue. AV realized she needed to forgive Jasmine, and forget about the pain she inflicted on her. It was that very forgiveness that healed and freed Jasmine." Azalea finished.

Kathy looks to Azalea and then the books representing the two rangers "Those two went on a huge journey of ups and downs. AV...I...I think I'm a lot like her while Morgana is a lot like Jasmine in some ways. Though I don't know if Morgana will forgive me especially since I can't forgive myself." She says.

Azalea nods as she looks at Kathy. "Perhaps the fourth person will guide your way, the fourth person was Cassie. Her life wasn't like the previous three that I told you about. She was a part of a rich family. Some say that she can be like a snobby princess at times. Like Abby, she was looking for love from the wrong places. Plus at times, she didn't know the true extent of a relationship is. Of course, it was Avalon Victoria that explained it to her. You do not find love. Love finds you in the most unexpected of times. It took Cassie some time to get it especially when it came from Sora. At first, everyone thought that Sora is a guy who is completely straight and wasn't really into Cassie. It turns out that Sora is actually a girl and completely bi-sexual. As Cassie's and Sora's relationships truly blossomed as girlfriends, it truly looked up for the couple. However in the aftermath of an intense battle, Sora lost all of her memories of being a ranger and in love with Cassie. Even matters worse was that a cruel teenager named Robyn Queen blackmailed Maya into letting her becoming a ranger, otherwise Robyn would have exposed them as Rangers. In that time, Cassie felt completely lost as she was in emotional pain. She became a Fallen Ranger and manipulated into working for the Cursed Trinity. In the time that Cassie attacked the rangers, Sora who regained her memories was devastated that her own girlfriend went deeply into the evil side. As time went on, AV was the first to see Cassie during a heated trial and called her a friend who was there for her that mattered most. Plus Cassie need to be shown that the relationship between her and Sora was actually real. It was done by Connie from Martiala. Lastly, Cassie need to be shown what really happened with Sora while the memories were lost and Robyn's take over. There was an intense battle between Cassie and Noelle and Scarlet from Music Force Next Generation Rangers. Noelle realized that Cassie was deeply using her emotional pain in battle against them. She fought her without using her ranger powers. As the true memories got shown to Cassie, she realized that Sora was telling the truth all along. She was in the wrong to doubt her. In the aftermath of that battle, Cassie was captured by the evil Sir Stanler. In a battle to rescue her and several other captive rangers, she sacrificed herself to save the original Guardian of the Electric Guitar of Musicola. Sometimes, a ranger does a great sacrifice to show them that they have changed back to their normal selves. Plus they have to find a way to forgive themselves for what they have done. When a ranger has figured out their forgiveness, it is the blessing of the Elemental Saints that will heal them. It was because of that blessing that healed Cassie". Azalea said to Kathy.

Kathy listened and sighs "Cassie went through a lot, and it makes me wonder how much I put Morgana through because of my hurt. I just sometimes don't know how to feel." She says and sighs.

"Morgana mentioned that my parents miss me, but do they? I mean they kept Morgana's real father a secret from me, and...then theirs the lying I've had to do." Kathy said thinking about how she's lied and other things since she became a ranger.

Azalea pats the girls should we "Kathy we rangers have a code we stick by, and while it's hard to keep your secret as a ranger difficult you've done good to keep. Because you know what could happen." Azalea told her.

Kathy nods "It probably is better that they don't know." She admitted.

Azalea sighed "You know Kathy being a parent isn't all that easy, and it isn't something that should be taken lightly. A parents job is to take care of, and provide for their child, but also punish them should they do wrong. Yet they always give their unconditional love and care. Your disappearance must...hurt them deeply." Azalea says tears in her eyes as thoughts of her triplets come to mind.

Kathy saw the tears, and hesitant she wipes them away "Umm...Azalea are you...were you a mom?" Kathy asked unsure what Azalea would say to her.

The mentors nods at this "I was once. It use to be just me, Liberty, Danielle, and Dominic. My little triplets were my world, and I provided everything to take care of them. Then... _she_ kidnapped them." Azalea started tensing up.

Kathy takes her hand and tries to calm her and Azalea takes in a breath "Her name is Tina McCoy, and for three year there was a lawsuit to prove that not only was I a fit parent, but that they had been illegally adopted out. I was suppose to get them back, but I never did." She says and sighs.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kathy says.

"It's okay, but things got worse as I was told they died in car crashes, but a friend of mine brought me stuff proving it false. So my children are alive. They still mean the world to me, and I know one of them is with their biological father in Baylorville." She continued on thinking about her husband and one of her daughter's for a moment.

"What about the other two?" Kathy asks.

"I'm not sure, but I feel that they are much closer than I realize that they are." Azalea says then looks at Kathy.

"You need to give your parents a chance Kathy, and I know they probably miss you dearly." She added on.

Kathy nods and smiles getting up as does Azalea "I understand, and I think I will give my parents a chance. Once I'm back to normal...if I can return to normal that is." She said.

She gives Azalea a quick hug "Thank you for...for everything. Though I know it might be a bit longer before I go home, but you've guided me in the right direction." She tells her breaking the hug.

Then a thought occurs to her and Azalea laughs "Let me guess wondering how your going to get home?" She asked and Kathy nods.

"Yeah. I still don't know how I got here in the first place." Kathy says as Azalea takes out a special morphor and uses it to open a portal back to Kathy's home dimension.

"Hey. Just remember what we talked about. I also think I'm not the only one who will guide you." Azalea said and Kathy nods understanding the message from the stories.

"Let true forgiveness lead me to finding my true self." She whispered, but while she didn't feel it the seed inside cracked some more. She passed through the portal leading her back to her home dimension.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It has been a few days since Kathy had her talk with Azalea, and honestly she was starting to feel much better. Almost immediately after she got back she met the boy behind the Gold Mystic Warrior ranger who was Isabelle sibling Issaic.

She had let out her pent up emotions on him, and he was there for her through it all. Then just hours ago she and Issaic helped the Mystic Warriors in a battle to which there yellow ranger talked with her. She also got more support from them, and had enough courage to call out the masters name without any fear.

Though after the monster was defeated the two had left, but Kathy could feel it. The seed inside her was breaking, and couldn't take much more.

 _"Azalea was right. She wouldn't be the only one to guide me. Now though I can feel the only things I have left are to seek forgiveness from the others, and seek forgiveness from...myself."_ Kathy thought to herself.

* * *

 **Hey guys Episode 22 is done, and I really hope that you enjoyed this. After what happened last chapter my friend LovingGinger30 thought it might be best if someone talked to the former Vibranium so it was Kiki/Azalea. So I hope you enjoyed that talk between them, and who was talked about during this chapter. I also added in snippets of the events that transpired from Mystic Warriors, but yes the Link Joker seed is close to breaking. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	24. Episode 23: Figuring Things Out

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now instead of talking...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow/Void Ranger: Vibranium/Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Cody woke up as it has now been about a week and a half since he joined the team, and the same amount of time since Kathy had last been seen physically. It was a few days ago when the group got battle footage from the Mystic Warriors team, and just the other day they had a visit from a ranger from another dimension.

"Cody we're heading out now!" Cody's mother called out. While not many people cared Cody's parents were both well know writers, and sometimes they had to go out of town for things. Since he could look out for himself his parents let him stay behind for the past few years and take care of himself.

"Okay mom! You and dad take care." Cody called out to his mom, and with another goodbye his parents left.

Cody got changed and grabs his bag heading towards the school "Hey. Theirs our new guy." Drew says with a smile as he along with the rest of the rangers waited outside Sol Academy's gates.

Cody waves as he walks up "M-Morning everyone." He said trying to smile, but was still nervous about them.

Charles was neutral, but seemed calm "Relax dude. We're not going to bully you or anything if that's what you think." He said.

 _"I might get into fights, but I'm no bully."_ Charles thought as in his mind the image of a ambulance and him helping someone came to mind.

 _"That's one thing I'll never be."_ Charles thought and Drew nudges him snapping him out of his thoughts.

"That actually sounds like a really good idea. I think that the student council will like it." Nora said complimenting on something.

Frankie nodded in agreement "Yeah. Much better than what the four angels suggested for the fundraiser." She said.

Cody rubbed his head "T-Thanks, but I'm not so sure if it will work." He said.

Charles tilted his head to the side confused "Cody suggested a book sale. The school library has an excess of book from older book fairs, and it's starting to show. So we sell off the extra books, the school gets money, and the library gets room for more books." Drew explained to him.

"You know that's not such a bad idea." Charles said.

It was then that laughter was heard "Oh your right it's not a bad idea. It's downright terrible!" Athena says and the group groans as the four angels had showed up.

"She is so right. I mean who want's to read some dusty old books. Lame!" Anna said and Charles shoots a glare and steps up.

"Hey back off him. His idea is already sounding better than whatever yours could be." He said.

Athena giggles "Aww Charlie how could you say that? I mean a fashion show would attract a much better crowd, and show off many of us..." Angie starts and looks at Frankie and Nora.

"lovely ladies. I men what could be better?" She finished.

Morgana stepped up "Oh, and do you really think they'd approve it? Yeah I don't think so." She said.

Alice steps up "Now now Morgana. You are going to be included to. Your actually quite the looker unlike the ugly duckling you hang around with, and the other one who no one cares if she is found." She said.

The group gasped as they knew Alice was in for it now as she could handle insults to herself, her appearance, and other things now. Yet insulting her friends, and her family was a big no no. Especially family, and especially Kathy.

Morgana glare hardens as she steps up and grabs Alice by the collar of her shirt "Okay listen and listen good. Frankie is not only smarter than you, but she's a far better person than all four of you combined." She started and takes in a breath before letting it out and looks Alice right in the eyes.

"As for my sister your wrong. She is loved, appreciated, and missed. So don't you _dare_ go off saying that no one cares if she is found. Because if I even _hear of you talking bad about her_...well the four of you won't like what happens." Morgana seethed as Alice looked scared and Morgana dropped her.

Cody stepped up "You know it's funny. You call Frankie, and Kathy ugly ducklings. Yet by the end of the story the ugly duckling becomes a beautiful and graceful swan." He says as Alice gets up, and the four take off.

Morgana sighed and looks to Cody "Come on. Let's get to the principal. I think your idea will get approved in no time." She spoke leading him towards the office to give the suggestion to the principal who'd pass off the suggestion to the student council.

Cody nods as he walked with Morgana, and the others walk together deciding to go get breakfast.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Later on in the day Cody sat in Mrs. Umbra's class as said teacher was reading some passages out of a book, and students were taking notes.

She eventually closed the book and looked at them "Now then your assignment is simple. You are to write a page about something of your choosing, and will have to read it to the class tomorrow." She spoke and Cody paled already starting to feel himself sweat.

The bell then rang and Cody jogs out as quick as possible without running. He was also slightly panicking as he didn't like the idea of possibly having to read in front of the class especially with his major case of stage fright.

"I already messed up once. If I do it again..." He muttered to himself and shivers already imagining people laughing at him.

He then feels a tap on his shoulders and jumps turning to see Frankie "Whoa there Cody. You okay? I didn't think I surprised you that much." She says.

Cody sighs "I'm fine." He said as Frankie raised an eyebrow at this, and while she could easily tells he was lying she didn't want to pry.

"Okay if you say so, but if you want to talk we're here." Frankie said to him.

He just nods and walks off headed towards his next class as his mind was preoccupied with thoughts about the assignment. He was extremely nervous about it, and wasn't sure how to deal with it as all he heard in his head was laughter.

"You have stage fright. Don't you?" A guy's voice asked, and Cody jumped and turned seeing Shawn as he just let's out a sigh as it was one of the rare jocks he knew that was nice to him.

"Y-Yeah Shawn. How did you know what I was nervous about?" He asked.

Shawn blinks before sighing "Dude. I know I don't sit up front, but we got Mrs. Umbra's class together." he mentioned before giving a playful slap to the guys back.

"Plus what else would you be nervous about? I mean I was their when that happened to you." He then added on as Cody looked down.

"I feel like I'm just going to mess up again." Cody replied rubbing his shoulder nervous.

Shawn rolled his eyes "Cody I got one thing to say; don't think about it." He says.

Cody looked at Shawn as he continued "If you think about it you will worry, but even if you don't think about it you will mess up. Fears are a part of who we are, and while we can overcome them they might still be there." He said.

"How do you know? You don't seem to be afraid of anything." Cody said putting his hands into his pockets.

Shawn chuckles "Trust me their are things I'm scared of. I've just overcome them, and while they don't bother me as much their still something I fear." He said.

"So...I shouldn't try to fight it?" Cody asked and Shawn nodded.

"Yep. The more you fight the more scared you will become." He said and leaves.

Cody considers this and nods thinking to himself.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Kathy was calm and collected as she meditated on her own as her friend had taken off for some time. She figured to best forgive herself she first needed to clear her mind and figure out what it was she needed to forgive herself for.

In her mind Kathy walked about her mind space which was distorted and hard to tell what it once originally was.

 _"Huh. Didn't actually think you'd be bold enough to dive into your own self."_ An image of a dark clothed and skinned Kathy appeared. She was also fully human unlike herself.

Kathy turned to her darker self as she takes in a breath "So...your...whatever it is I need to forgive myself for?" She asked.

The darker one smirks as her yellow eyes shine "Yep. Good luck figuring out just what I am though." She taunts before vanishing.

Kathy sighs and decided to wander her mind space hoping to find some kind of hint. She saw lots of shattered glass and stops to consider it.

"Broken glass...something inside me...is broken?" She asked herself in a whisper.

She knew it could possibly be referring to her sisterly bond with Morgana, but she didn't believe to to be that. She knew it had to be related to her herself as she turns and nearly jumps seeing a fragmented memory of her and the others.

It was like a broken TV screen as she saw on one side her teammates and sister while the small fragment was herself.

She saw this and thought back to what the group had told her during her final fight with them as Vibranium.

She winced as it actually gave her a good idea what it might be as her darker self appeared again _"Looks like you might be on to something. Think you know who I am now?"_ she asked arms crossed.

Kathy looked at her "Your...my trust. The trust that I use to have in myself. The trust I haven't had in myself for years." She said.

The copy claps _"Congratulations. You got that right."_ She said with a sneer.

Kathy recoils at this as her copy continued looking her _"We haven't trusted our self for years because of the bullying, and we separated ourselves because we couldn't trust ourselves around others. That's why we only think of them as teammates even if we see them as friends."_ Her dark copy added on and looked like she was starting to cry.

Kathy was shocked at this "T-That's..." She starts before stopping and considered this before sighing.

"You're...no. We're right. The bullying, jeering, and other things we just couldn't take. We couldn't trust ourselves. Not around our sister, and not around the people we call friends. We don't even know much about them." Kathy said to her darker self.

 _"Our lack of trust in ourselves led to our own ultimate betrayal. Who's to say we won't just turn again?"_ Her darker self asked.

Kathy considered this and glanced around before seeing something in the mind space catching her attention. It was a familiar small glass angel which she managed to beckon to her.

"Here's a reason." Kathy said.

The darker Kathy's eyes widen _"Right. We might still have a chance. Morgana and all of them...they...they'll be their for us. To help make sure we don't stray."_ she said.

"We can forgive ourselves. We've made mistakes, and we haven't trusted our self. That's going to change." Kathy said as she then saw her darker self looking like she was being purified hair becoming a light pink, and clothes became white and gold.

She then vanished as Kathy then felt a strange connection as if a missing piece of herself was surfacing she hadn't seen in years. She also felt the seed crack even more yet it would take one more blow in some way to destroy it.

Kathy glanced around her mind space having a feeling her mind space wouldn't return to normal yet as she still needed forgiveness from the others.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 23, and I hope you all enjoyed this look into Cody who had a pretty good talk with Shawn. As for Kathy she has forgiven herself and sounds like she might just be starting to trust herself more if not still a bit nervous about seeing the others. I know it was only filler, but I will say the next chapter will feature more action, and we may have the introduction of a few generals. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	25. Episode 24: Return, and Generals

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now instead of talking...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow/Void Ranger: Kathy Ravens/Kaitlyn Meadows.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The teens were together for another school day, but it would be slightly different in some way. Macha herself was preparing for the day calmly as the intercom came on _"Mrs. Umbra please report to the Headmisteress office now!"_ The headmistress spoke her voice sounding strained and in a bit of a panic.

Macha frowns, but jogs towards the office and enters "Ahsha. What is going..." She started, but stops when she she's the person sitting in the room.

It was visibly Kathy, but she was wearing different clothes to compliment her new body while. She wore a white sleeveless athletic top, a long sleeve yellow v neck hoodie jacket with a black interior, black athletic pants, and boots. She also wore white gloves over her hands, and looked at both nervous.

"Umm...Uhh...H-Hi Macha." Kathy says looking away with a wince dreading to see or hear their reaction to her.

Instead of what she expected though she suddenly felt herself enveloped in a warm hug "Where have you been? You've had us all so worried." Macha said to Kathy's surprise.

"You...you missed me?" She asked as Ahsha nods smiling.

"Of course we would. We just didn't think you'd return...well...like this." Macha said and Kathy smiled.

"Well I had some encouragement." Kathy said thinking back.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _It was hours before sun up as Kathy got up and noticed that Issac was already up as well "Your thinking about going back to them aren't you?" He asked._

 _Kathy bit her lip "Yes. I can't avoid them any longer." Kathy says looking away._

 _Issac_ _walks up to Kathy and puts a hand on her shoulder "Then go. Your friends and your sister are waiting right?" He asked._

 _Kathy looked at him "What about you though? I don't want to leave you alone." She said._

 _Issac_ _sighs "I'll be fine, and besides if your that concerned..." He started, and took out paper and pen jotting down a phone number handing to her after._

 _"here. This is my number so you an always keep in touch." He added on as Kathy hugs him._

 _"Thank you Issac. For so much." She said, but wasn't done as Issac parted._

 _"I actually got some stuff for you. Since first thing you'll probably be wanting to head for the school." He says handing her a bag full of clothes hiding the blush of embarrassment he had when he went shopping for her._

 _Kathy takes it grateful and goes to a small shack to change quickly, and minutes later she came out in her new outfit pulling on her thick gloves. Slung over her shoulder was the bodysuit, and a few other things as she had even pulled in her mechanical wings. She even had a new phone to which she already put in Issac's number. She also had been given some money from_ _Issac._

 _With one last hug Kathy and Issac parted ways as the older teen waved at the younger one as she walked off heading towards hopefully the place she could still consider home._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

"That's what happened." Kathy finished leaving out the bit about it being Issac as she just called him Gold.

Both nodded as Ahsha looked towards Macha "I'm making some arrangements. 'Kaitlyn' here is a transfer from another school, and my daughter. She will have Kathy's schedule as I believe it's best to keep her on the same thing." Ahsha explained.

Macha nods "So given she's 'new' you want me to show her around am I right?" She said as she knew it was to really just get Kathy/Kaitlyn use to the school as well as let the rest know that she was back so they wouldn't be surprised later.

Ahsha smiles and nods behind her desk "Yes. So please show my 'daughter' around." Ahsha said as Kathy rubbed her head knowing that likely Ahsha had probably gotten some help from another to make her exist as Kaitlyn.

Macha walked Kathy out and began to show her about as students starting coming in and others getting up. As they walked Morgana was the first to arrive and was speechless and shocked seeing Kathy.

Morgana takes out her phone and sends the other a group chat message to let them know about what she saw.

 **Red Lady: Everyone: I saw her. Yellow is back in school.**

She then put her phone up and bites her lip unsure what to say or do as she was a bit afraid.

After about a half hour the rest arrived, and they were all sitting in the Cafeteria "You sure you saw her?" Frankie asked a small smile on her face.

Morgana nods and takes out her phone showing a picture she took "Well...nice idea on her part. The pants and boots will cover her legs as the jacket and gloves will do the same job for her arms." Frankie commented.

"I just...why did she finally decide to come back here? Especially when she's still...you know." Drew commented.

"Cursed. That's essentially what she is." Charles finished.

Morgana sighed "Yeah, but you guys remember what _he_ taught us." Morgana told them as they grew silent.

Frankie was the first to speak up "I...I think she's more than earned my forgiveness." She said.

"Huh?" A few of them asked confused as Morgana looks at her and holds a hand up to silence them and let Frankie continue.

"It's true that she caused us pain, but we did the same to her. She's shown that she still cares for, and loves us. She's just scared." Frankie started.

She then crossed her arms and leans back in her chair "To me all she needs is trust and someone willing to forgive her. I know she'd do the same for me if I was in her shoes." She then added on.

A few hummed before the next person spoke "You know Frankie is right." the person said and they all turned surprised as it was Charles.

"Kathy is important to me as a friend, and it's about time that I showed it. I am have been nothing, but talk. I've got to stand by my word which is why I forgive her." Charles told the group as a whole.

"That's...that's surprising coming from you." Drew said.

Charles shrugged "I'm a simple guy, and like someone else I've got to start learning from my screw ups." He said.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After breakfast the teens headed for their class yet a good chunk of them shared the same first class which was with Macha.

Mrs. Umbra cleared her throat "Attention everyone we have a new student with us today, and I'm sure your all aware if any of you saw me walking around with her." She says then signals for her to come in.

Kathy walked in and bows to the class smiling "Hello everyone. I'm Kaitlyn Meadows, and before you ask I'm the adopted daughter to the headmistress." She says and the students start whispering.

Morgana smiles a bit as their teacher instructed her to take a seat next to Frankie which she took.

Frankie looked at her a smiled a bit "Welcome back." She whispered and Kathy smiles a bit at her yet still felt a bit guilty.

The hours would tick by as Kathy AKA Kaitlyn got use to the school even getting to know Cody a bit and was able to act normal around him.

When school released the group started to head out yet Kathy stayed back to which Charles noticed and waved the group on before approaching Kathy.

"Hey. What's got you down Kat...Kaitlyn." He says correcting himself still seeing plenty of students around.

Kathy looked away "Nothing. You should get going you know. Don't need you missing your after school activity." She said.

Charles sat down near her "That's not the only thing though is it?" He asked.

"...You, Frankie, Cody, and even Drew. Your all being yourselves still around me. Why? You should hate me." She whispered.

Charles rolled his eyes "Don't start that. You sound like your trying to push us away again." He started and takes her hand giving it a slight squeze.

"I know that you don't want that, and the rest would say the same." He added on.

Kathy looked at him in surprise, and both get up walking out "Look I know we hurt each other, but everyone is entitled to a second chance. I'll give you one, and you give me one. Sound good?" He then tells her patting her back and Kathy smiles nodding.

The two walked, but didn't make it to the hideout before their mophors alerted them to an attack. Looking at one another they headed off towards where the fight was going on as Charles alerted the rest of the team to the fight going on.

A bunch of Vanishers were at the community center in town looking to be tearing it apart as two other monsters were there "Hmph. Drawing out the rangers is one thing, but do you believe this will draw out that traitor?" It was V Saber who was a humanoid red dragon with black and gold cybernetic dragon, and secured to his back were two gold sabers with red hilts.

"Indeed. Plus our king wanted us to give the rangers a 'proper introduction'." The second said with a male voice. It belonged to a large while tiger like machine with black and neon blue stripes painted on it. It had short claws, but could easily extend them to be as long as any longsword. Yet also had large fists to attack with whenever decided to not fight with his claws.

Footsteps were heard behind them as Charles and Kathy were there "Ahh...There you are traitor." V Saber snarls and Kathy tensed before relaxing.

"Say what you want V Saber, but I'm not here to talk to you and Dark Buster." Kathy said as they both reveal their Zeroth Globes.

Kathy was actually a bit hesitant yet was calmed hearing the dragons soft yet strong roar.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!" The two called out

 _ **[Zeroth Morphing Sequence]**_

 _Kathy stood outside a large medieval pearl white castle surrounded by pillars on both sides in the black bodysuit with the symbol on it. Two yellow gold dragon seals appeared and began to make their descent/ascent upon her. The first thing to materialize was her helmet which was styled after a classic dragon style head the mouth section over the eyes were the visor would be as red eyes adorned the side of the helmet. Next were high heeled yellow and white knight style boots, and a short yellow skirt followed by a golden belt with the belt buckle matching the design of the dragon head seal. A sleeveless styled vest made to look more like armor formed as the symbol on the chest remained, but gained a large stylized Z behind it. Her gloves then formed which were longer than the others and looked more knight style similar to her boots. It was then Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark appeared and combined to formed a light red energy sword that has a sharp tip at the end._

 _ **[End Zeroth Morphing Sequence]**_

Kathy prepares her sword and Charles prepares his blasters preparing to jump into the fight "Hey. Don't go forgetting about us here." Morgana called out as she and the others arrive in Zeroth form, and Cody was in Bronze.

Morgana looked at the two and then to Kathy a bit hesitant "You have any idea who we're dealing with?" Morgana asked.

Kathy nods "There V Saber and Dark Buster. They're also...two more generals." She told them, and had a feeling what that might mean except for Cody.

"We'll explain later." Frankie assured him.

V Saber draws his blades and charges forward splitting off the group putting Charles, Frankie, and Kathy together in a group while Dark Buster would fight Morgana, Nora, Drew, and Cody.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Dark Buster punches at Morgana knocking the girl back though managed to defend herself with her swords.

Drew jumped in with his blade striking him in the back, but it didn't seem to do anything Dark Buster who grabbed Drew and threw him at Cody who was charging at him.

Nora was much more careful being at a distance swinging wide with her trident/spear keeping Dark Buster at a distance.

Dark Buster clangs his fists together and sword length claws extend "Uhh...That's something." Nora commented surprised as the fight became a bit more one sided as Dark Buster took advantage of his amazing speed.

Nora was soon on her knees as Dark Buster raised a claw to strike, but was stopped as he was hit by a burst of green energy. It was Drew who has swapped out his weapon for the small white-silver and green handheld cannon which he fired again.

Morgana came in next as she had her katana's on fire and looked to be making them hotter with each strike that Dark Buster would block.

For Nora this was an opportunity as she switched weapons to calling her Universe Blaster, and the Defender in it's Blaster form to her and begins firing off both.

Cody on the other hand had changed to Silver and lined up his shot trying to find a weak point on the general's mechancial body. Yet was having trouble finding any kind.

Dark Buster lets out a large howl causing shock waves and sending them back a few feet "Most impressive. You all might be a challenge for me after all." He said his cybernetic eyes narrowing.

"Yet none of you are the challenge I seek." He then said glancing over to who V-Saber was fighting eyeing Universe Gray.

He then returned his gaze to them "Another time though." He then says prepared to continue the fight.

Over with the other group Charles fired off his blasters keeping the Vanishers away as Kathy was helping slicing down the creatures with ease as Frankie and the dragon clashed. Yet Frankie was tiring out while V-Saber didn't seem to be losing any steam at all.

V-Saber roars and charges slamming himself into Frankie who skids back and falls to a knee "Okay. You defiantly got the strength and smarts to be a general." She huffed.

V-Saber huffed "You are impressive yourself child, but I think it's time I stop testing you." He said and takes in a sharp breath before letting it out as the natural pressure he seemed to give off multiplied.

Frankie didn't even get up off her feet before she was hit and knocked down hard her morph canceling. The next to be hit was Charles as he was thrown into the ground hard from the impact of the sword hitting his back.

Kathy was last, and was hit multiple times even when her morph cancelled as V-Saber puts his blades away "Hmph. You three..." He started, but was surprised when he was hit in the back by intense flames.

"Step away. Now!" Morgana said evenly her voice as she managed to get away from Dark Buster and towards the others fight.

V-Saber saw this and was interested "You bear the power of the apocalyptic flames. Hmm...interesting." He muttered drawing his blades, and went full speed against Morgana.

He was fully expecting to just be able to strike as the girl couldn't possibly see him coming, but was surprised when metal met metal a large clang resonating throughout the area.

V-Saber while surprised didn't show it and the two began to clash flames and lightning sparking off their weapons. Morgana swung hard at an angle and managed to make contact with one of V-Saber's arms injuring him as he drops his sword.

V-Saber blasts lightning from his other sword and Morgana drops back as V-Saber grabs his first "Most impressive red ranger. I look forward to clashing with you yet again in the future." He said then looks to Dark Buster.

"Buster! We're leaving." He instructs.

Dark Buster nods "Affirmative." He said.

Morgana ran at V-Saber "Your not going anywhere!" She says going to attack him, but both vanish in a burst of red light.

"Oh come on..." Morgana muttered then looked to the down and out rangers and sighs.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At HQ Ahsha was checking over the three injured rangers along with checking Kathy's metallic limbs though each was awake and everyone was in their.

"So umm..." Kathy started looking uneasy before bowing her head low.

"I...I umm...You see..." She continued before stopping and sighed as Ahsha finished her check up on Kathy.

"Your all good Kathy." Ahsha says and Kathy cracks a smile whispering a thank you before getting up.

"I'll just be going now..." Kathy said and leaves before anyone else could say anything.

Charles and Frankie looked to the rest except Cody "Your still having trouble forgiving her huh?" Frankie asked them.

Nora bit her lip "I-I want to Frankie. I really do, but she hurt you, and she hurt me..." Nora said and shivers recalling the pain of the sword in her wound during their last battle.

Drew sighed "I'm just confused. I guess that's all that's stopping me." he said.

Morgana looked away as it was obvious to Frankie what her problem was "I better be going home...mom and dad don't need to be worry about me to." Morgana said and leaves before anyone could ask.

 _"You're scared Mogana. Scared that you've already broke things beyond repair."_ Frankie thought then sighs recalling tomorrow having a light smile on her face.

 _"Tomorrow might be Judith and me special day, but I'm going to at least try and get you two together."_ She then thought.

Kathy walked toward her new temporary home as she'd be staying with Ahsha, but as she did so she felt something wrong. She checked her morphor and was surprised to see it was short circuiting and falling apart, but it wasn't the only one as her Void Morphor she still had did the same.

 _"This...this isn't good."_ Kathy thought in a slight panic.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 24, and Kathy has finally returned to the rangers after so long! Yet she has to hide in plain sight with a temporary new identity, but at least she is back. We also have more going on as two more generals have appeared, and both of them are tougher than Ramiel. Though it seems that Kathy's is having a bad streak of luck as not only has her Universe Morphor fallen apart, but so has the Void Morphor. I wonder why this could be hmm...well I could always tell here, but where's the fun in that? Anyways until next time this has been decode9!**


	26. Episode 25: Birthday Plans

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now instead of talking...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens/Kaitlyn Meadows.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

"So do you think you can fix either of them?" Kathy/Kaitlyn asked Macha that morning showing the broken down Universe and Void morphors. They were inside The Hideout at this time which was a bit early in the morning.

Macha hummed "Possibly, but I'd need most of the day to do so." She tells Kathy who sighed.

"Well if it can't be helped. Take your time." Kathy says as she leaves deciding to head back towards Ahsha's home and get some sleep.

Macha looked towards the two broken down devices and hummed _"Kathy still has the power of Brandt's Seed, and she will even if she returns to normal. Hmm...She's going to need a new morphor for her powers."_ Macha thought and called in deciding it best to be 'sick' so she'd have time to work on this project.

At the morning of the school day Frankie sighs as she came in "Hey Frankie. Good morning." Drew greeted smiling.

"Guess it is." She muttered as her twin sister Judith was with her and she sighed.

"Frankie please don't go on like this today. Come on today is suppose to be a happy one." Judith tells her as the three walked in and were eventually joined by Charles, and surprisingly Shawn.

"Good morning Frankie, Judith. Happy birthday to you both." Shawn said.

Judith smiled "Thank you Shawn, and I certainly hope it will be. As soon as I find out what's distracting my sweet younger twin here." Judith said, and it was then Frankie noticed Shawn was there.

"Uhh...I'm not distracted! Your distracted Judith! Stop distracting Shawn!" She says in a hurry and walks off away from them as the four watched her run off.

Judith sighed shaking her head "I actually wanted to talk to you all. You see umm...Frankie hasn't had an actual party in years, and I actually discussed this idea with the rest of our siblings." Judith started.

"You want to throw her a surprise party right?" Shawn asked and she nods.

Charles nods "After from what I've just seen, and what I know about her I think she more than deserves one." He said.

"I'll let the rest of our friends know." Drew said.

Judith takes out her phone "I'll get in touch with our cousin and see if she can bring her own friends along." She said.

Charles hums "I think I know a few places can hold the party at. Since it sounds like it might just be a large meeting." He said, and after a few minutes the group exchange numbers with one another.

"Oh thank you for your help you guys. I don't think they're would be any way for me to pull this off one my own." Judith says and gives each guy a quick hug before running off.

As for Frankie when she ran off she eventually slowed down and sighed. She then takes notice of Kaitlyn all on her own and walks over "Hey Kait. You okay?" Frankie asked.

Kait nods "Sort of. You get what I mean..." She replied rubbing her arm.

Frankie puts a hand on her shoulder "You are scared of talking to her right?" Frankie asked to which Kait nods looking over in the direction where Morgana was.

"I know that almost all of you has forgiven me. Morgana still hasn't. Not that I can blame her." Kait muttered.

Frankie looks between them "Kat...Kait. Just go talk to her. Seriously don't hesitate. Just do." She insisted.

Kait looked at her first surprised them smiles a bit "Okay. I guess I can't really avoid it huh?" She asked before walking off still though a bit hesitant to approach Morgana.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

 _ **"Sure. I'm certain we all can meet up and set up the party. Did he find a place yet?"**_ Isabelle asked Judith over the phone as it was now lunchtime.

"Yeah. He actually got permission from the Headmistress to use the gymnasium. We're inviting students from some of the different grade levels that Frankie knows." Judith told her as she along with Charles was in the office finalizing things for the party with Headmistress Meadows.

 _ **"That's great to hear, and you sure that your headmistress won't mind guests from Walkerton?"**_ Isabelle asked a bit concerned.

"You'll be fine." Judith assured her.

 _ **"Okay. See you in a few hours then."**_ Isabelle says and hangs up.

"Thanks a bunch for letting us do this." Charles said as he finished talking, and the two headed out.

Charles looks to Judith and gives a thumbs up "I'll let Drew, Shawn, and Cody know we got a place. We'll start setting up. The Headmistress is going to have the gym closed for a sudden 'safety' check." He told her.

"Me and the other girls will keep her busy." Judith said and Charles sends a text to the other guys.

"Okay. Also maybe invite the new girl Kaitlyn along. She seems to be getting along with Frankie pretty well." He suggested finishing the text and Judith considers this before nodding.

"I'm also going to invite my own friends to since it will be a party for us both." She says.

"Alright. See you soon." Charles said and takes off towards the gym as Judith headed for her lunch which she shared with Frankie.

Ten minutes later in the gym Charles, Cody, Drew, and Shawn were all together in the gym "She actually gave us permission to have the party in here?" Shawn said surprised.

Charles nods "Your not the only one surprised." He said.

"Still this is going to be big so what all do we need?" Drew asked worried they wouldn't have things ready in time.

Cody brought out a list as he was told from Drew about the plan and made the list just in case "Lot's of tables, chairs, party favors, two extra large cakes, cups, plates, games of some kind, music mixes, and a variety of foods and drinks." Cody said.

Shawn rubs his head "Yeah. This might be tough." He said.

"Especially with just four of us." Charles says groaning.

Drew nods before taking the list "Not if we get some help. During lunch the football team is free right?" He asked Charles and Shawn who nod.

"Yeah, and given we have a long lunch..." Shawn started before stopping and snaps his fingers.

"I'll go get them to help with setting up the tables and chairs." He said and runs off.

Charles looks at a few of the other things "I'll cover the party favors, cups, plates, foods, and drinks."

"I know a few people who could cover the music mixes, and I have more than a few extra game consoles at home as well as some amazing board games." Drew said.

Cody sighed "I'll talk to a few of the cooking students and see if we can get some large cakes done in time for the party." Cody tells them.

Charles nods "Good. We got a game plan in place. Everyone get your job done, keep in touch, and no matter what don't let Frankie find out. The party will be tonight at 5 sharp." He instructed and they broke up to which Charles sent Shawn the rest of the details through text.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At lunchtime Frankie was surprised when it was just her, Morgana, Nora, Kaitlyn, and much to her surprise Judith had joined them.

"So you doing okay sis? An sign of the four evils?" Judith asked and Frankie chuckles a bit. It seemed almost everyday the Four Angels were getting more and more creative nicknames added to their ongoing list of nicknames.

"Nope. They haven't tried anything yet. Which worries me." Frankie replied.

Morgana frowns "Do they usually try something this time of year?" She asked and Frankie sighs looking away.

Nora knew about why today was painful, but wasn't about to say anything without Frankie's permission "Hey Morgana how's your story going?" Nora asked to get her attention off Frankie.

Morgana looks away "I have kind of hit a writers block. Nothing is really coming to me." She said.

Judith let out a small sigh thankful for Nora changing the subject "Happens to the best of us. Some aspiring authors lose their writing notes, misplace what they write in, and even accidentally delete whole chapters of their story should it be on a flash drive." She said and shrugs.

"You'll get your inspiration from somewhere or something." Judith then added on.

Kait remained quiet unsure how to talk given she's suppose to not know anything about what they were talking about. It really hurt that she actually knew, but couldn't offer her support as it would look suspicious that she would know about Morgana's story.

"Well I hope I find some inspiration soon." Morgana muttered mostly to herself, but managed to get a small chuckle out of the others.

Judith also wandered about something else "How's your family holding up? I heard the police gave up looking for Kathy." She said a bit saddened.

Morgana bit her lip "They're trying to keep up a happy front, but I can tell their both suffering. Mom was crying her eyes out last night, and dad has been investigating things himself." Morgana told them and Kait tenses up.

Judith sighs and nods missing her as well and Kait gets up "Excuse me. I have to...grab some notes from my locker." Kait says and leaves the table.

Once she left Frankie looked to Morgana who got up and decided to follow as Judith looked puzzled "Kait lost her older sister when she was younger in an accident. It's still painful for her to think about." Frankie said hating to have to tell her a white lie.

Morgana followed Kait to her locker and sighs "Kait. About earlier..." She started.

"You mean when you ran away when I asked to talk in private right?" Kait interrupted bitterly.

Morgana winces "Yeah. About that you see I was..." She started as Kait raises a hand to stop her.

"I get it. You can't forgive me, and I'll accept that. I just...wish you could tell me instead of running away from me." Kait said and turns away as Morgana looked at her wide eyed.

Before she could get another word in the bell rang releasing the students in lunch and signaling them to start getting to their next classes.

Kait took this opportunity grabbing her books and closed her locker shoving past Morgana who sighed "I want to forgive you. I'm just scared." Morgana muttered to herself yet was still resolved to talk to her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The final bell of the school day rang and Operation: Birthday Blast was being carried out by the guys while the girls kept Frankie distracted.

Shawn stayed with several members of the football team who would help him set up the tables and chairs, Drew headed home to grab games of all kinds since he got some friend to do a music mix for the twins, and Charles with Cody in tow headed into town to get the other supplies being given some money by Ahsha.

"Nice job convincing them Cody." Charles said.

"It wasn't that hard. Olivia is actually part of the class, and when she heard we were throwing a party for her big sisters she wanted to help." Cody said as he was actually surprised the two were related thinking the last name had been a coincidence.

Charles nods then sighs "Wish I did something back then though." He says as Cody looks at him confused.

"I more than know why Frankie treats her birthday like any old day, but it's not my story to tell." Charles said as flashes of a younger him off to the side not laughing as he just watched what was going on feeling pity for the weak girl.

After many trips and stops the two were heading back towards the school when suddenly out of nowhere Vanishers appeared, and Charles stops his truck to which both get out "Seriously! Can't be given a single days rest from you guys huh?" He said.

Cody nods as the Vanishers surround them and the two go back to back. One Vanisher lunged at Cody to which he swiftly dodges and grabs one of the Vanishers arms before swinging it to the side and throwing it at another group.

Charles was ducking and side stepping multiple strikes aiming swift kicks and jabs at multiple Vanisher midsections. He broke off from Cody and he jumps on a car roof to avoid from being overwhelmed.

Vansihers started climbing it, but Charles saw them coming and would knock them down or push them with enough force to knock them back into other tumbling them into a pile.

Charles then jumped off the car and grabbed a downed Vanisher by the leg and began swinging it then lets go making him collide into a group as they disappear in a puff of black.

Cody slides under a group and picks up the nearest thing he could using as a weapon which was an extra long vibrant pink jump rope.

Look at it and then the Vanishers he got a quick idea, and he dodges the lunges as he makes it into a makeshift lasso.

"Hope this works" he muttered and throws the large lasso to which he catches three in it and pulls it tight.

"Hey I could use a hand here Charles!" He called out and Charles rushed over.

"Already liking what your thinking." Charles said and takes the makeshift lasso as Cody ran ahead delivering a strong uppercut with enough force to throw them up into the air.

Taking advantage of them being airborne Charles began spinning going faster and faster striking then Vanishers that would come close. He then swings the rope up high and then swings it and the three Vanishers down hard on all the reaming creatures.

Cody and Charles huff "Ugh...I do like fighting, but seriously? Did they just send those out to pester us today? It's like they didn't even have someone serious to fight against us today." Charles said.

"I'm just glad nothing...got...damaged..." Cody started before seeing the damaged car and holes in the road.

The two looked at one another, and in an instant they were in the car, buckled up, and Charles peeled out as fast as he could.

In another part of town while Frankie and Nora were getting Judith to safety while Morgana and Kait were fighting together back to back, but it was obvious there was still some tension between the two.

"Kait look. When I ran away earlier it wasn't because..." Morgana started before ducking a claw to which Kait punches the offending underling hard.

"Now isn't exactly a good time Morgana! Plus I've said what I've needed to say." Kait replied.

Morgana back flips kicking one away as she got closer to Kait "Well I haven't so please give me a chance!" Morgana said.

Kait grabbed a Vanisher and put it in a headlock "Oh sure. I'll give you the same chance you gave me to explain anything. Which by the way is no chance." Kait said and threw the minion into another as it lunged at Morgana.

"That's not fair Kait." Morgana retorts shoving one from behind as it went after Kait.

Kait rolled her eyes "Again this coming from the person who wouldn't hear me out about the glass angel or Ramiel." Kait retorts.

Morgana bites her lip "I'm sorry okay! I am more than sorry I didn't listen. You know how my angry I can be, and that I have a protective streak." Morgana retorts.

"Yeah, but I never imagined you to be a coward." Kait says bashing a Vanisher over the head with both fists.

Morgana growls "I'm not a coward Kait! I was just scared!" She finally admits kicking one so hard that it puffs out of existence.

This stunned Kait for a short moment, but it was that moment all it took for a Vanisher to dig into one of the metal arms which became limp. In the next moment Kait saw this and using her other arm punched the one away.

"I was scared because I...I wasn't sure if you'd accept me back." Morgana told Kait glancing at her a moment before returning her focus to the fight.

"Accept you back? You were afraid that..." Kait started as she kicked the things.

"That you'd never accept me as a sister again. Because I do forgive you. I just don't know if you forgive me." Morgana finished as she threw one both starting to tire out.

Kait thought was surprised hearing this as Morgana had forgiven her, but she wasn't sure if Kait/Kathy could forgive her.

It was then that she started to feel two things the first being her metal limbs she felt shut down as she fell to the ground. The second was Brandt's Seed reaching it's final breaking point.

Morgana looked to Kait in extreme worry at her collapse "Oh sis. I already forgave you. I was afraid of the same thing to you know. I am just so glad you forgive me." Kait said as Morgana gets in front of Kait to protect her.

As for Kait herself she felt Brandt's Seed shatter, and vanished being destroyed by the two powers she had within herself now. Her whole body then became engulfed in a yellow light which seemed to surprise the Vanishers, and Morgana looked at her in surprise.

Kait began to rise, and Morgana noticed that her body began to shrink as well as it's shape change along with the hair.

When the light cleared a fully human and reverted to normal Kathy Ravens was revealed looking quite surprised. Kathy looked at her arms and legs and then looks to Morgana who then recalled the ongoing battle. It was surprisingly quick and they finished off the rest of the Vanishers quickly.

After it was done Morgana looked to Kathy, and hugs her "Your...you are yourself again." She says happy crying a bit.

Kathy returns the hug sniffling "Yeah, but I'm still on the road to discovering my true self again. Though I think I've mostly figured it out." She said.

Morgana laughs a bit "That's just how you are. Though umm...how are we going to explain this?" Morgana asked rubbing her head.

Kathy smirked "Simple. We tell the truth." She said as Morgana gives her a blank stare.

Kathy laughs at this "I was on my way home when a ranger battle happened, and I got caught in the middle of it. Before the monster was destroyed it captured me, and sent me to it's base. I was rescued by the rangers, but didn't return home as I was hurt so I stayed with a friend in Walkerton who helped me recover." Kathy explained.

Morgana just gives her a blank stare again "You know...It's scary how while your the same you've seemed to also change. Never thought you'd be the one to make up such a story." She tells her.

Kathy sighs "Well we can't exactly tell mom, dad, and everyone that's not a teammate the real truth. So we just use the bare bone facts." She told Morgana.

Morgana laughs a bit "Come on. I'll text the rest that I'm heading home for a bit. Have a special gift for Frankie." Morgana said, and Kathy smiles heading home with her sister.

Later that night Frankie and Judith would celebrate their sixteenth birthday joined by friends from the school, and Isabelle and her team from Walkerton would also join.

The biggest surprise was when Morgana came in with her present, and Frankie was more than happy to have Kathy back.

As they celebrated the twins party at Morgana and Kathy's room at their home a small glass angel that was once broken stood fixed and drying on the siblings bookshelf.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 25, and after many trials, tribulations, and battles Kathy is back and as her full human self once more! The twins also celebrated their birthday which I honestly enjoyed writing this one a bit more than the one in Lore Keepers. Though my personal favorite part of writing this was the civilian fights which I'm going to try and include a few more. Anyways I'm off to check out a few things, and I have a Universe specail that I hope you guys might enjoy for later. Now then until next time this has been decode9!**


	27. Episode 26: More to Purple

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now instead of talking...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

"So you've got your phone?" Raine asked as Kathy and Morgana prepared to leave for the day to just hang out with everyone else.

"Yes mom. I have everything." Kathy said and gave their mom a hug to which she returned it.

"I know. I'm just so worried if you'll get taken again." Raine said.

Morgana puts a hand on Kathy's shoulder "She won't get taken ever again mom. She's got me and our friends after all." Morgana said.

 _"Friends. I still really need to get to know them."_ Kathy thought as she was going to try and open herself up more, and after assuring their mom the two sisters began walking off towards the meeting place.

As they went Morgana's morphor went off _**"I don't mean to bother you this morning, but could you and Kathy come to The Hideout?"**_ Macha asked.

"No problem Macha. Be there ASAP." Morgana replied and found a spot to hide before teleporting to The Hideout.

Macha was waiting their and was smiling "Glad that you both made it. Now then I have three things I wish to discuss." She started and looks to Kathy.

"Now normally I would just discuss this with Morgana, but given one of these has to do with you I believe it's best I tell you as well." Macha said.

Kathy nods "I understand. You'll want us to tell the rest right?" she asked and Macha nodded.

"The first thing I want to discuss actually is about The Moonrunner itself. A while back Morgana passed various trials in order to receive the final two Universe Globes. She also recieved different gifts from those who gave her the trial." Macha began and chuckles.

"So I with the help of Frankie were able to use these gifts, and as of now The Moonrunner is not only operational, but much more advanced since varying types of Cray technology was involved in it's rebuilding." She added on proud.

Morgana's eyes widen "Wow. Now that explains a few things." Morgana said mostly to herself.

Macha then looked to Kathy "Now the main reason I wanted Kathy here was for this." She says and hands Kathy three things.

The first was her new morphor which had a shield like motif to it primarily being red with gold trimming and a yellow starburst in the middle of it which it was on a small oval interface below it and having buttons on one side. While in front of it was a slot to insert one of the Universe Globes.

"It was both Brandt's Seed and you channeling the pure light of the Universe Globe that caused your morphors to short circuit like it did." Macha began.

The two looked at her confused, and she decided to continue "You see the Void Morphor drew upon Brandt's Seed from inside Kathy to give her her powers. The Universe Globe while acting as a conduit to channel the power that bonded with you it was only meant to channel it's power." She then continued and looked at the both of them.

"You possessed two powers which is why it broke down...or to put it simple it couldn't handle the power of Brandt's Seed and Ahmes." Macha finished.

Kathy nods "So this should?" She asked.

"Yep. I made it by putting together the remnants of the two morphors along with some stuff Frankie brought me off the remains of our robotic foes." Macha explained.

Macha then looks to Morgana "Now to the other reason I wanted you here Morgana." She then said and shows another mophor this one much different.

It was primarily red with a hexagonal body and black line work. The center could be tapped open revealing a blue screen with three buttons on the side "This is for you Morgana. It's the Rebirth Morphor." she explained handing it to Morgana.

Morgana looked it over then glanced to Macha "It's something only you can use. I made it after conducting experiments on the Link Joker energy we found during...the incident with her." Macha started referring to Ramiel.

Kathy sighed "It's okay. Just keep going." Kathy said.

Macha nods "You see I found that the energy could essentially be 'purified' by removing certain energies from it the energy becomes non lethal to humans, and can actually amplify a certain Universe Globes power." She explained.

Morgana understood "Overlord. He must have had a run in with some Link Joker energy at one point before Cray was destroyed." She guessed as Macha flinches as it wasn't something that was often talked about as even though he was turned for a short period of time it was enough to turn the tides of the war in Link Joker's favor.

"Yes. Now I believe you should take this. You may need it if more generals are going to show up." Macha told her.

Kathy looked away as Macha noticed this "You don't need to worry. If my research about the Link Joker energy is right we might be able to restore them to themselves." Macha said as she had another thought.

 _"There is also the fact that unlike with all their other fights Ramiel's body just seemed to vanish after the battle. So if I'm right she's actually still alive, but it just without her body."_ She thought as it was something she was keeping to herself as she didn't want to get Kathy's hopes up.

With everything she needed to say said the two left, and Macha changed herself into Maya before teleporting herself to the school to finish up some grading.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After leaving The Hideout the group were all together "Y-You guys really want to come over?" Frankie asked as it had been something they insisted upon after Kathy's return.

"Frankie I think it would be a good idea. I mean we rarely just get a day to hang out, and honestly your home is probably big enough for us all." Morgana said to her.

Frankie bites her lip "I guess. I mean given I have a pretty big family, but umm...just don't be to surprised." She commented.

They didn't understand, but followed her heading towards the edge of town. They arrived to a large three story house on a huge property a lake could be seen off in the distance, a pool to one side, and a few other things including a barn.

The entire group looked at this in shock "This...this is your home?!" Charles said more than a little surprised.

"Y-Yeah. Not what you were expecting." Frankie says rubbing her head.

"Not what we were expecting is more than an understatement." Morgana says.

"Sis!" Judith called out running up to her.

Frankie jogs up to meet her as does the others "What's wrong Judith? Did something happen?" Frankie asked.

"Olivia. She got herself stuck in your workshop again." Judith said and Frankie sighed and signals her friends to follow.

The entire grouped headed towards the barn and heard pounding on the door which had a dial pad wired outside the door.

"Let me out!" Olivia called out from inside.

"Don't worry Olivia. I got you." Frankie said and tries typing in her code on the dial pad to open the door but it doesn't open.

Frankie frowns "Sis I'm going to need my toolkit. Looks like the dial pad shorted out." She says.

Kathy and Drew get up "We'll get it." Both said and left with Judith to find it.

Drew glanced at the barn "I'm guessing besides probably your room this is were you work on your inventions right?" Drew guessed, and she nods.

"Yeah. Which makes me wonder why Olivia is in their in the first place." Frankie said raising her voice.

"Umm...I wasn't doing anything!" Olivia says and gives a nervous laugh.

"...I might not be your sister, but even I can tell that you were doing something." Cody says flatly.

The three soon returned with her toolkit, and with some work Frankie was able to get the lock working again. Unintentionally though she ending up cutting her hand by mistake.

Frankie muttered under her breath at this and Nora who was close takes her hand to check it out while Charles opens the door and Olivia comes out.

"Sorry sis. I was curious about what you were making." Olivia said and saw her sisters hand bleeding which Judith goes into the workshop and comes out with some bandages to which with Nora's help she wraps the hand.

"Okay sis your not doing anything else today." Judith said.

"But..." Frankie started, and Judith put a hand to Frankie's head and felt some heat from it.

"Especially since you've got a temperature." Judith added on.

Charles frowned "Frankie. You've been working yourself hard haven't you?" He asked flatly and she rubs her head.

The group looked at one another coming to a quick decision "Your going to take a rest Frankie. Your hand's hurt, and your sick." Morgana told her.

"But I've got things to..." Frankie started.

"No buts Frankie. We can take care of things." Drew insisted.

Cody nods "Please just let us help out around here." He says to her.

Frankie groans then nods "Fine." She said and Judith helped get Frankie to her room as she lead the others inside, and then came back down a few minutes later taking some precautions to make sure Frankie went to bed. She had locked up the workshop hidden in her room, and put away a few other things that way Frankie could focus on sleeping.

"Finally...she should be asleep in a little bit." Judith said.

Drew lets out a sigh "So what all does Frankie do?" He asked.

"A lot, but I'm sure we work in teams we can get this done." Judith says and looks at them.

"Hmm...Nora, and Kathy you all are separating and folding clothes. The laundry room is past the kitchen." Judith said and the two took off.

She then looked to the boys "Charles, Drew, and Cody you guys are in charge of making some soup for Frankie as well as start dinner for the rest of the family. I'll finish it later and the kitchen is that way." Judith says pointing in the same direction the girls went.

Judith then looked to Morgana "Me and you...we have the hardest job." She said.

Morgana raised an eyebrow "Okay whatever it is it can't be that hard." Morgana retorts.

Judith groans "Oh you say that now, but we have some others to take care of." She said, and Morgana gulps suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Well it can't be all that bad. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Morgana asked.

Judith gave a nervous smile "Oh you have no idea." she told her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Hours would pass, and well...things weren't going all that well "Someone get a bucket of water or something!" Charles shouts as the soup they were making was on fire.

Drew ran back in with a fire extinguisher and used it putting out the fire, but ruining the soup.

"Okay how did we manage to set a soup on fire?" Cody said surprised as his clothes were a tad bit burnt along with some hair as was Charles and Drew's.

The rest of the girls were chasing the rest of the siblings who had gotten into the laundry room who took off with some clothes which they were playing with.

"Dorothy the shirt isn't a cape!" Judith yells as the younger siblings ran from the four females.

"Please stop. Me and Kathy just finished with them." Nora begged.

Morgana was started to slow down "How do they keep up with them?" Morgana questioned as Kathy stops.

"Well their probably use to it big sis." Kathy said as she then took off as while they were chasing them for a reason Kathy was actually having fun.

Some more time would pass as the boys were somewhat exhausted and varying levels of agitation from failing to cook anything. The girls on the other hand were a bit more tired as they came in except for Kathy who was still a bundle of energy herself.

"How'd making the soup go?" Judith asked.

The boys groan "Not so good. Homemade soup is a lot harder to make than it looks." Cody replied and winces nursing a small burn.

Judith noticed it and sighs "I'll get something to treat that." She says getting up and walking away.

The six sighed "Frankie does a lot around here. I didn't think that a whole household could rely on a few people." Morgana said.

"Where are their parents though?" Cody asked worried and curious.

"Good question. We haven't seen them once since we were here." Drew said.

Kathy was about to say something when her rang "Umm...one moment everyone." Kathy said and walks outside to talk.

The others watched her leave before returning to their conversation "Umm...Frankie told me that her parents aren't always around. They do send her money for the stuff they need, and then some. They also show up for the most important days." Nora told them.

Charles huffed as he couldn't really say anything as he didn't really have any parents living alone as he did.

"You know maybe this might be easier if we switched jobs." Morgana suggested.

"So us girls cook up Frankie her soup lunch as well as start on dinner." Nora says.

"While us guys handle wearing the kids out." Charles said and smirked.

"I think we can handle that." Cody said as they nodded in agreement.

It was then that Judith returned and saw how everyone was "I'm guessing we got a new game plan?" She says as she treats Cody's burn and wraps it up, and he gives a silent thanks.

"Yep." Charles said and explained what they decided upon doing.

Judith nods "That's good. Morgana, Nora, and Kathy can handle the cooking while I fix up the mess with the clothes." She said as Kathy came back in.

"Umm...sis. Everyone. I kind of need to leave. Just got a call from Amy, and well...she really needs some support right now." Kathy said as most of them knew who she was talking about except for Judith.

"Amy is a friend of ours from Walkerton. Though Kathy is still getting use to her since she's only just returned so it's kind of surprising that Amy would get in touch with her." Nora said.

Judith nods and then looks to Kathy "If she needs you then go. We got everything here covered." Judith says, and Kathy goes up to her and hugs Judith thanking her before leaving as she got on her bike and headed towards her home hoping her mom would be able to take her to Walkerton.

"Okay we can still handle this with her gone. Everyone split and get your jobs done." Judith says and they do just that.

After finishing the soup Nora went up to Frankie's room which was impressed with how to get up to it and gave it to her. Frankie appreciated it as she was for once listening to them and staying in her bed to rest.

They guys played various games with the kids to keep them moving and wearing them out to the point they had to carry them in. They spent the rest the time the girls were cooking and other things playing video games with each other.

Time passed and the group as a whole were tired out "I'm starting to understand Frankie more than ever now. Judith and her have to do a lot to take care of this place." Drew said.

"Yeah. It's hard with all of them." Charles agreed.

The girls came walking in "Especially since Frankie doesn't let me help half the time. She prioritizes everyone above herself." Judith said to them sitting down and saw the younger siblings were napping, and Olivia seemed to be looking around for Kathy, and pouts not seeing her. She then returned her attention to the game she was now playing alone.

"Then you need to start taking charge and make her reconsider her priorities Judith." Charles said.

Judith shrugs "I don't know if I can. I mean...once my sister gets something in her head their's no stopping her." She said.

Morgana sighs "Judith you've got to show her your capable of taking care of things to. That way she's not burning herself out with everything she's doing." She suggested.

Judith nods in understanding to them "Okay I'll do just that." She says to them and then glances out.

"You know it's getting late. You all can stay here for the night." Judith then told them.

"We wouldn't want to trouble you." Nora says to them as she waves a hand.

"Nah it's cool. I mean you've seen how big this place is. It'd be nice to have some company." Judith says as Morgana's phone then rings as it was a message from Kathy.

 _ **"Staying with Amy tonight in Walkerton. Her mom will bring me back tomorrow. Mom already know's I'm staying."**_ Is what the message said and Morgana nods relaying the message to the rest.

The night was well spent as they learned more about Frankie's family.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Up in the Link Joker Armada main vessel Oksizz was attending to a special prisoner _"So princess will you tell me that secret of yours now?"_ Oksizz thought his tone flat and fierce as he looked at a girl that was imprisoned.

"How could I know...anything? You destroyed my planet before you did Cray." The girl growls at him

 _"I know you recall. You have what humans call a perfect memory. I will get that secret out of you sooner or later."_ Oksizz says and leaves.

* * *

 **This is the end of Episode 26, and the focus chapter. I figured that a few chapters showing the rangers home life may be needed since I already showed a bit of the Raven sisters as well as Noras, and Frankie's has been a long time coming. As for Kathy leaving to see Amy well that is more connected to the current events going on in another Power Rangers story. As for the ending that will play out for a late planned mini character focused arc that will occur. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	28. Episode 27: Dark Buster (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now then since this is a big battle with one of the generals...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Up in the Link Joker Armada vessel Dark Buster was checking all the data he could possibly get about his target Charles AKA Universe Gray.

"Hmm...A most formidable foe indeed. He is much smarter in combat than that of his allies." He noted already considering countermeasures. Yet he still had the problem of the other rangers showing up to disrupt his desired single battle with Charles.

One of the Vanishers came walking in with a pad which Dark Buster took "Hmm...I see. So he has been rebuilt and repaired. Is he ready to send out for combat?" Dark Buster questioned.

The Vanisher let out a series of clicks and hums which Dark Buster interprets "Excellent. He may be just what I need to get my own fight with the Gray ranger." Dark Buster says to himself and instructs the Vanisher to leave as he planned his next move.

Meanwhile on the other Earth Macha appeared and sighs to herself "Of course you'd hide yourself somewhere unexpected. Oh when I find you..." Macha muttered to herself as she took on her human form, and first thing she looked for was something to indicate where she was.

She eventually found a newspaper called The Baylorville Press "Baylorville? Hmm...doesn't ring any bells. Yet something about this place feels...like someone else I know is here." Macha muttered to herself as she knew she might be in for a difficult time.

She closed her eyes and recalled the dream that she had of a friend assuring her that she was alive, but without her body. She also recalled how her friend told her that her body could be reformed _"I lie in three pieces. The first lies within a caring soul of orange, the second within a fiery pink maiden, and the last within a healed heart of gold. Reunite them and I'll return."_ Her friend had told her in her dream.

She knew that she needed to find them, and while the chances of that was slim her friend had mentioned their being possible side effects of her remnants being contained within humans.

 _"I hope that they all will be fine without me."_ Macha thought as she also hoped that Ahsha would be able to handle the group.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The group was looking outside the Moonrunner as it was actually flying "Okay this is beyond cool." Charles said with a wide grin.

"Yeah. For once he's right about something." Morgana says as Charles rolls his eyes and gives Morgana a playful punch as at the controls was Ahsha along with Frankie, and Kathy as one was curious and the other making sure things were going okay.

"This is so amazing!" Kathy says in awe.

Outside Morgana got the groups attention "Okay despite our base now being able to fly we got some training to do." Morgana said and whistles to get Kathy and Frankie to come out.

"Okay everyone pair up, and let's try to keep it clean." She continues looking at Charles who rubbed his head as he had the tendency to go a bit overboard and occasionally hurt them more than he should.

Kathy walked up to him deciding to partner up with him as Frankie and Nora paired up leaving Cody and Drew as the last pair. Morgana would have a sparring session later with Charles once training was done.

Charles looked at Kathy as she got in a ready stance shooting Charles a gentle smile. Yet he could tell that she was also a bit eager as well as competitive against him.

Charles rushed at her and swung at Kathy which she just ducked under and slides under him. She kicks at his knee to which he winces and falls to one knee, but he turns aiming at her midsection.

It hit hard and Kathy stumbles back giving Charles enough time to get up and lunges at her. Kathy lets out a small squeak managing to just barely side step his lunge. Charles smirks a bit impressed and goes at her again aiming a kick at her to which Kathy blocks.

"Doing pretty good Kathy. Guess you've learned a thing or two, but how about we take it up a notch?" He says and backs away grabbing wooden replica's of their weapons tossing Kathy hers.

Kathy catches it and gets into a different stance for her preferred fighting style as did Charles. Kathy ran forward and gave a strong swing which Charles blocked and kicks at her knocking her back. Charles then ran at her swinging to which Kathy blocked yet the swing was still strong enough to knock her back, and he kept swinging forcing her on to the defense and pushing her toward the wall.

Kathy grit her teeth as she was now against the wall and while it seemed like she was on the defense she was just simply waiting for her next moment to land a decisive blow against Charles.

Charles raised his blade, and started to swing it down, and Kathy started to make her move. She side steps and backs up to the wall propelling herself off it, and grabs hold of Charles shoulder flipping herself over. As she went over she swung down hard with the blunt side of her blade to the side of Charles head.

When Kathy landed Charles got dizzy, and tried to shake it away yet darkness took his vision and he collapsed to the ground. He heard surprised gasps before finally he heard nothing, but the next time he opened his eyes he was in the infirmary with the team looking concerned as well as a guilty looking Kathy.

Ahsha let's out a sigh "Oh good. Was starting to get worried." she says.

Charles groaned "Ugh...what happened?" He asked

Frankie raised an eyebrow "Uhh...we were sparring. You and Kathy used the practice weapons, and she kind of knocked you out cold." Frankie said bluntly as what happened came rushing back to Charles.

Kathy stepped up "I'm sorry. I didn't think I could hit as hard as I did." Kathy says as Charles laughs a bit.

"Nah it's good. Certainly unexpected, but it's fine." He says hiding the fact he was a bit hurt that he got knocked out cold by the smallest and youngest member of their team. He was also both surprised and angered that Kathy managed to pull of the kind of move that she manged to.

Drew laughs though "It was amazing though! She used the wall, propelled off it, flipped herself over you, and knocked you out cold with her sword." He says amazed as Kathy blushed embarrassed by the praise she was getting.

Charles grit his teeth "Yeah. It was certainly something." He agreed silently cursing himself.

Cody noticed this and looks at him concerned "Charles? You want to talk?" He asked as Charles shakes his head and get up.

"I'm just going to head home. Have a few things I need to pick up for myself." Charles said and Ahsha nods to him as they had landed minutes after Charles was knocked out just in case they had to take him to the hospital or something.

Charles left and Kathy sighed "I suck...Charles must really hate me right now." Kathy said looking down.

Nora pats her shoulder "There there Kathy. I think Charles is fine as the only thing hurt is probably his pride." Nora said with a sigh.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Charles was out and grumbling to himself "Ugh...I didn't even think she could do something like that. I underestimated her." He says angry at himself.

 _"That won't happen again. Now I just have to be better prepared."_ He thought, but was suddenly hit hard falling to the ground.

When he got up he got into a battle stance "Great. It's you. Was actually looking for something to punch." He says annoyed at Dark Buster.

"A pleasure to see you as well. Now then..." Dark Buster gripped both hands into fists.

"let's see just how well you do against me." He then added on.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" Charles called out morphing and ran straight Dark Buster as they began to exchange blows with one another.

Charles kicked at the tiger beast, but it was easily blocked by his large fist which he then retaliated with hitting Charles in the gut.

Charles stumbles back out of breath from the strike, and regains it gritting his teeth "Oh you want to do that huh?" He says and charges right at Dark Buster striking him right across the face before kicking him in the stomach.

Dark Buster didn't move an inch, but seemed to be pleased at the challenge he was giving him.

Charles went to strike him again, but Dark Buster caught the punch with his open hand before closing it and squeezing hard the pain bringing Charles to his knees.

Dark Buster then punch him letting going and Charles was sent back far and landed hard. Charles got up with a groan.

"Okay. I'll admit your good, but I am more than enough to handle you myself." Charles said and prepared to attack when suddenly Dark Buster was hit several times over and he staggered back.

Charles turned and saw that it was the group morphed and had their blasters and blaster shields out while Cody had his Genesis Bow drawn back another energy arrow ready.

Dark Buster saw the frustration in Charles and was a bit gleeful "Well I know when I'm outnumbered. See yah!" Dark Buster says.

Charles looked at him and tried to rush Dark Buster to stop him, but he vanished "Ugh! Seriously?!" He shouts and turns to them.

"I had him! Why'd you guys show up?!" Charles exclaimed.

Morgana cancels her morph and frowned "Because we got an alert, and saw you fighting alone. That's not how we should be doing things Charles." Morgana told him.

Charles huffed as he and the rest cancel their morphs "Yeah. What's your deal Charles?" Drew asked and Charles looks away before turning and starting to walk away.

"None of your guys business. Later." Charles said and takes off before anyone could ask him anything.

Frankie sighed shaking her head "He's pretty mixed up right now. I think losing to Kathy did more than just hurt his pride everyone." Frankie told them.

Cody nods "He seems upset over something, but I don't think he knows what." Cody added on.

As the group began heading back they were suddenly and without warning attacked from behind as something had been watching them the whole time.

"It's certainly been a while rangers. I mean last time I saw you there was only three of you." A familiar voice to three of the rangers spoke as they got up.

Meanwhile with Charles he didn't know that he was being followed by Dark Buster who had only teleported out of view. He now waited for his opportunity to attack when Charles would be alone.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for Episode 27 of Universe, and we also had the second of three planned battles for Dark Buster. Yet it also seems that someone has returned to occupy the rest while Dark Buster get's his one on one showdown. Hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter as the battle with the rangers against an old foe and Charles against Dark Buster will both start and end next. I have also reached 100 Reviews! So thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and I am glad that everyone is enjoying the story! There might also be a few surprises in store so until next time this has been decode9!**


	29. Episode 28: Dark Buster (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now then since this is a big battle with one of the generals...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After a brief bout with Dark Buster and Charles leaving afterwards the rest of the rangers were suddenly and without warning attacked from behind as something had been watching them the whole time.

"It's certainly been a while rangers. I mean last time I saw you there was only three of you." A familiar voice to three of the rangers spoke as they got up.

"T-That can't be..." Nora started as she along with Kathy and Morgana recognized the voice as well.

"Who is this guy?" Frankie asked as they got up and turned around to face the monster that had suddenly showed up.

It was a familiar cybernetic dragon humanoid creature, but he was very much upgraded compared to last time. The armor that composed his body was now gold and he had deep purple and red lines running in a criss cross pattern across the pitch black sphere in his chest and visor that he had for eyes. It was also much smoother while the spikes on his dragon head were much longer and sharper while there were two sets of metallic wings with thrusters built into them. The final thing to not was that a large futuristic triple barrel gun replaced the entire left arm.

Morgana was a bit surprised yet got in a battle ready stance "...You're Glueball aren't you?" She asked.

The dragon aims at them and fires seeming to aim at Nora "What do you think? After all I was the first you destroyed, and it was by your lousy blue ranger no less." He spoke.

"Defiantly Glueball. Looks like he was rebuilt and improved upon." Kathy says after they managed to dodge the attack.

"Okay then. Let's step it up everyone!" Morgana told them and they nod.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!/Dragon Ascent!" The rangers called out.

 _ **[Morphing Sequence]**_

 _Kathy was covered in blue black stars as a similar colored bodysuit covered her body except for her head. Next a set of yellow gold stars covered her chest as a similar colored sleeveless armored vest formed as did the emblem they wore on it. A combination of blue-black and yellow gold starts formed around her arms as blue black gloves formed while over them was a set of yellow gold arm guards securing them in place, and yellow gold stars formed a set of high heeled boots while a familiar silver belt held a yellow gold skirt in place. The last thing to form was her helmet which was the same yellow gold as a majority of the suit, and was in a sleek knight style with a curved visor while four red gems making a diamond shape was above it. Her weapon Blaster Blade was the last thing that appeared to her._

 _ **[End Morphing Sequence]**_

"Soul of the Apocalypse Dragon! Universe Red!"

"Soul of the Aurora Songstress! Universe Blue!"

"Soul of the Warrior of Light! Universe Yellow!"

"Soul of the Rindo Musketeer! Universe Green!"

"Soul of the Time Tiger! Universe Purple!"

"Soul of the Genesis Dragon! Universe Silver!"

"Champions of the Earth! The Ultimate Saviors! Power Rangers...Universe!" The six called out together, and Glueball takes aim and fires at them.

Kathy was the first to charge forward swinging her weapon with every intention of cutting Glueball down.

As this happened Morgana looked to the others "Drew, Nora, and Frankie give her a hand. Cody I need you with me." She spoke to him

He nods "Okay, but what for?" He asked.

"Glueball here might be stronger, but he probably has the same old tricks. He's just a distraction." Morgana says already having an idea what was going on which Cody quickly picked up.

"Charles. He's alone now which could mean..." He started before nodding, and both took off as the rest served to distract Glueball.

Drew summoned his rapier and stuck at Glueball along with Kathy as Nora summoned her secondary weapon in gun mode and Frankie summoned her own blaster and they let loose several blasts.

Glueball's focus went to them as he sent several blasts at the two and knocked Drew and Kathy away with it's other claw

Kathy noticed they were gone and looked to Nora "Nora your up. What should we do?" Kathy asked.

Nora thought a few seconds and brought out her Zeroth Globe "We keep him here while they go after Charles. So we should use these." She says and the rest follow suit.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!" The four called out morphing in Zeroth from as Frankie and Drew were first to strike with their respective weapons. Kathy and Nora were next Nora piercing the midsection with her spear and lifted the dragon up and tossed him.

Glueball got up "Well well. I see you all have gotten pretty strong. Yet I wonder why you bother with..." He started, but was punched across the face by Kathy who had a feeling what he was going to try to do.

The rest looked at her in surprise "Will you just shut up! Yes I may have betrayed them! Yes I betrayed Link Joker! Fact is though that I've had enough talking about it. I'm done with it, and so are they. They've accepted me for me!" Kathy says and Glueball gets up.

Kathy looks back to the rest "Guys if you'd please. I...I'd like to handle this guy myself." She asked them.

Nora was about to protest when Drew put a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head "Alright. You got it Kathy." Frankie said as they headed away.

Glueball huffs "You doing this alone? I thought that your leader got on your gray ranger for working alone." He said.

Under her helmet Kathy smirked and rolled her eyes "Yeah it's true we work best as a team, and that Morgana got on Charles for going in solo, but more often then not sometimes we got to handle things solo." She says as she returns to her base suit and summons both Blaster Blade, and Blaster Dark to her hands.

Glueball shot at her with his blaster, but the energy is cut in half and misses it's target. Kathy then begins walking forward cutting and slicing every shot into half's, thirds, and fourths as she went.

Glueball began backing away as Kathy now ran straight at him, and by some unknown force it seemed that the Universe Globe was pulled back twice.

++F-F-FINISHER!++

Blaster Dark vanished as Blaster Blade became engulfed in a familiar light as it became solid around it like magic and went on for an incredible distance.

"Immeasurable Blade!" Kathy brought the blade down cutting Glueball right down the middle, and he explodes nothing being left behind.

"Checkmate." Kathy says and looks back giving a thumbs up to the others.

The three were surprised at her as Frankie was the first to go to Kathy and pats her on the shoulder "Nice job Kathy." she says.

"Yeah. You did great. I still am surprised you actually punched him." Drew said.

Kathy glances away "He was going to try and play mind games. I didn't like what he was trying." Kathy said.

Nora nods "He may be handled, but we should head back to HQ. Morgana and Cody can handle the situation with Dark Buster and Charles." Nora says softly having heard what Morgana was talking about.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean...I think we should help if we can." Drew said.

"Nah. Between Morgana, Cody, and Charles they got the guy handled." Frankie says with a smirk as they all teleport back to HQ.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Charles was tossed back hard as Dark Buster had picked him up and threw him back.

"Hmph. I thought with how smart you are that you would have seen this plan coming. I must have been wrong in my calculations." Dark Buster replied.

Charles got up "Oh shut up you hunk of junk. Had enough of a rough day already." Charles said and grabs his Zeroth Globe.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!" He morphs and instantly starts blasting away with his dual guns and runs in closing the distance.

Dark Buster blocked the shots with his large arms before taking a swing at the approaching ranger. Charles drops both guns and manages to catch the large fist with both of his hands.

"N-Nice try." Charles taunts, but is then promptly punched yet again from the other fist and hits a wall before slumping to the ground.

Dark Buster steps forward and promptly stomps on the guns Charles dropped "Great...Okay time for extra measures." Charles says and calls on his Universe Globe.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" He called out morphing into base form, and pounds the large red gloves/fists he instantly went into instead of his sword.

The two charged at each other as the two were now just pounding away trading blow for blow. Yet Dark Buster was fine while Charles was slowly starting to wear out from the constant exchange of blows.

"Ha!" Dark Buster shouts landing a blow to the side of Charles head sending him flying and cancelling his morph.

"Ugh...Okay fighting a fighting machine was probably not a good idea." Charles muttered as Dark Buster was scanned the weapon that Charles had used against him.

Something about them seemed familiar in the far portions of his memory banks as the image of a powerful humanoid machine clad in crimson with similar fists.

Before anything else could be recalled a program engaged as it shut down his memory banks completely, and engaged him into full combat mode.

"Objective must be completed. Terminate ranger and claim Universe Globe for King Glendios." Dark Buster said, and Charles recognized this kind of razor sharp killing focus.

 _"This is just like with Ramiel. He seemed hesitant to attack me as if he was recalling something. Now he's focused on getting rid of me."_ Charles thought getting up, and had to dodge a swift attack as Dark Buster closed the distance to try and strike him.

Dark Buster continued to attack not giving Charles a chance to morph as he grit his teeth "Okay this isn't good." He muttered, and tried to keep dodging yet was wearing out quick before he started taking blow after blow.

Dark Buster raised his fist, but was blasted by two large bursts of energy "You okay Charles?" Morgana asked as she and Cody in bronze form ran over.

"Not really. That thing is a battling machine, and is acting like Ramiel did. That thing Kathy told us about must have activated." Charles says as Morgana nods

Cody lets off a few more shots as Dark Buster was getting up "Any ideas?" Cody asked.

Charles gets up as Morgana nods "Yeah I got one. Time to give something a test run." She says and grabs off the side of her belt the rebirth morphor.

Charles morphed back himself as Morgana taps the top revealing the screen and buttons as small sparks of red black energy flew off of it.

++READY!++

Morgana taps each button in sequence.

++SET!++

"Rebirth Change!" Morgana shouts.

 _ **[Rebirth Morphing Sequence]**_

 _Morgana stood on the moon as crimson flames engulf her whole body burn her entire ranger suit away as a deep red-pink bodysuit replaced it completely. The section around the neck was purple and gold while it was a deep blue around the stomach with a yellow gold streak going up it. Red and black Link Joker energy then covered her in a cocoon yet would soon fade away. The first part to be revealed was Morgana's new helmet which was in two sections as the lower section was black and had a silver mouth-guard and gold lining while the upper part was gold with small wing like designs coming off the side and etchings while the visor was red pink. On the shoulders she wore rounded black segmented pauldrons with gold lining and on the inside were their while similar segmented gloves were on her hands._

 _Next to be revealed was the boots which was a high heeled and brighter red-pink color with yellow-gold designs. The upper legs were covered in the same segmented armor as her gloves. Around her waist was a gold belt and two large blasters hung from her hips. The last thing to be revealed the upper body of the suit as a primarily red-pink breastplate was shown and had deep blue diamond design on the lower part of the suit as yellow gold lines ran along it. Two sets of small red-pink wings with yellow-white on the inside sections were on her back, and two golden blades were strapped to her back._

 _ **[End Morphing Sequence]**_

"Rebirth Red Battlizer, Online!" Morgana called out.

Charles glanced to Morgana, and sighs "Hey. Sorry about earlier." he says.

Morgana dodged an oncoming attack "Not right now Charles, but if you are that sorry then start acting like a teammate. Though let's just try and immobilize him." Morgana said to him and he nods.

"Right. If we can immobilize or even shut him down maybe Ahsha can fix his however he was reprogrammed." Charles said.

Cody nods "If worse comes to worse though we'll have to destroy Dark Buster." He says as he had been told about what had happened with Ramiel.

They nods as Morgana draws the golden blades off her back and charges forward meeting Dark Buster head on as Charles does the same swing his broadsword.

Dark Buster sidesteps them and his fist flashes as he quickly charged energy and delivered a powerful punch. Charles got in front of Morgana and blocked it just in time.

Cody let loose several energy shots from his gunblade at the machine at this point "Ahsha we're in a battle. Need you to run a check on Dark Buster and see if they're is anything we can do to shut him down." Morgana says into her morphor.

 _ **"Right on it Morgana. I'll tell you once I come up with something, but until then you need to keep him battling."**_ Ahsha tells them all.

"Right. We'll try not to get ourselves killed." Charles said as the communication ended.

Charles swung his sword trying to keep the battle machine back, but it didn't hesitate and ran right in as Charles sword cut right into the robotic arm becoming lodged in it. Dark Buster jabbed his clawed fist knocking Charles away.

Dark Buster then removed the sword from it's arm before throwing it away as Cody and Morgana began firing at the machine.

Dark Buster's eyes flashed, and it moved avoiding them "Remove target objectives from obstacles. Determining best solution..." Dark Buster said voice monotone.

"I thought he already had a solution." Cody said as Dark Buster flashed again.

"Solution reached...deploying battle barrier, and activating installed detonation system. Alerting Vanishers to location." Dark Buster says as the machine flashes and deploys a transparent blue force field around them.

"Installed detonation system. I don't like the sounds of that." Charles said.

"I think it means it has a self destruct system." Morgana interprets.

"And intends to take itself and us out with it." Cody added on now nervous.

Morgana's mophor goes off as Ahsha reestablished communication _**"I've got a solution to both of your problems I think. Like many of the battleroids on Cray he has a complex CPU running him, and if you overheat it he will shut down and all of his functions will as well."**_ Ahsha told them.

"So we hit him with all we got?" Charles asked.

 _ **"It's more complicated with that. I predict his CPU will overheat and shut him down only when he is on the verge of being destroyed. So don't actually destroy him."**_ Ahsha said calmly.

They understood that Ahsha was telling them to push Dark Buster hard, draw out the battle, and then push him to the point he'd shut down.

Morgana put back the blaster on her hip then drew her other blade off her back and charged forward with Charles who called on his gloves.

Charles came in first swinging which Dark Buster met head on with his own fist. Dark Buster then grabbed and threw him away, but failed to see Morgana coming and was struck with her twin blades.

Dark Buster didn't move as he charged energy into both fists and dove forward energy covering him as he tackled Morgana and propelled back his leg boosters activating. He started punching Morgana as he flew towards the nearest building within the barrier.

Cody saw this and ran catching up and jumped on Dark Buster's back. He aimed the gunblade at a leg booster and fired bringing them all down.

Morgana was let go upon the crash and she rolled out from under Dark Buster as Cody got off, and Charles returned.

"Two minutes remaining." Dark Buster chimes as he charged right at them.

"Split up. Charles switch out to you blaster!" Morgana instructed returning both swords to their position on her back, and drew the blasters on her hips.

All three managed to dodge as Charles switched out to his blaster and let loose shot after shot along with Cody, but was also having to dodge as Dark Buster seemed to remain focused on Charles.

Morgana was a small distance away charging up both of her blasters as was locked on to Dark Buster.

Morgana then let loose two large blasts of fiery energy which hit Dark Buster knocking him into the side of a building. A part of it fell revealing that their was some young kids in the building, and they saw that they were all scared as they were on a field trip not expecting this to happen at all. Morgana even noticed that a child a few years older was on the other side of the barrier pounding at it and screaming possibly as one of the younger kids on their side was leaning against it crying.

The three jumped into action and tackle Dark Buster away from the building "Red. We need to end this now. Not much time left, and we've pushed him pretty hard." Charles said and Morgana nods.

"Gray, Bronze. Let's end this." She says to them tapping the screen of the Rebirth Morphor and the other two tapped their globes back.

++F-F-FINISHER!/G-G-GRAND FINALE!++

"Rage of The Kaiser!/Zeroth End!/Eternal Flame Re-birth!" The three called out as Cody was first.

The multiple colored ball of energy was released from Zeroth End and struck first and hard. Charles was next as he stabbed his enemy multiple times before striking them down hard with his broadsword.

As if by a psychic power Morgana's blades and wings came off her back as the blades locked on to the top of each blaster, and then each set of wings locked on to the sides. Morgana aimed up into the air and pulled down the triggers charging them with power, and two balls of fire began to form at the end. When they were as big as bowling balls she brought down and aimed at Dark Buster letting go of the triggers. Crimson, black, and red energy like flames shot out and struck the machine.

Morgana's was the last to connect, and when it cleared Dark Buster was still there, critically damaged, and most importantly shut down. The countdown stopped, and the barrier down made them apparent as heard the children reuniting with their fellow students and teachers.

In particular she noticed two children reuniting as they were probably siblings. Morgana turned to the two and got the silent message for them to take Dark Buster back alone. They teleported out as Morgana approached the two.

"Hey are you two okay?" Morgana asked.

The younger one nods "Y-Yeah. We are now thanks to you. Thank you!" The little girl said.

The older one looks to her "What she said. I was so scared when my little sis got stuck in that with her friends." the older girl said.

Morgana nods in understanding as the little girl was looking at her excited "It was _soooo_ scary, but at the same time so exciting! Seeing you fight was amazing." the little girl said giggling as her older sister rolled her eyes.

Morgana was surprised by this as the older one laughs "Yeah she's one of the many fans who look up to you." the older one said.

"O-Oh I see. So who's your favorite?" Morgana asked the little girl as she was smiling under her helmet.

The little girl thought "Yellow! She really inspiring since she's probably only a few years older than me. She also works really well with all of you, but especially you miss red ranger." the little girl said.

Morgana felt a small blush at this then looks around "Well...since it's just us, and if you swear you can keep a secret I can tell you both something personal." She says and kids nod.

Morgana brought them both close "The reason me and yellow work so well together...well yellow is my little sister." She whispered and both looked at her in surprise.

The older one was the first to recover before smiling "Guess that explains. Personally you all are doing well, and I am more than thankful you saved my little sis." She says then looks to her.

"Now then let's go. The rest of our classes are waiting for us." She says and takes the little girl's hand and both walk away. Morgana teleports out seconds later to HQ.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

When Morgana returned Ahsha was inspecting Dark Buster and lets out a sigh of relief "It seems that the idea worked, and now Frankie might be able to get to work on removing the corrupt programming." Ahsha said as said girl nods.

"I can handle that. I mean some of my inventions require knowing some programming." She said.

Charles nods then sighs "Sorry about being a jerk guys it's just well...I've always had these feelings about certain things." He said.

Drew picked up on this quick "This has something to do with Kathy beating you in training right?" He asked and Charles nods.

"You see me being an orphan I've always felt like I've needed to prove myself as the best. Losing has always made me feel like I was failing, and getting beaten by Kathy just made me angry at myself." Charles told them.

Morgana nods and listens "Why do you feel like you need to prove yourself though? I mean your pretty talented as you've shown." Morgana told him.

"Because if I don't then...then I just feel like I'm useless or that I'll be replaced." He said as Morgana realized something.

"...Does this extend into other things? Like say why you so adamant your right in an argument?" She asked and Charles sighs.

"Sound like you've caught on to me huh? Yeah...that's true." Charles said.

The group listened to this "That actually...explains a lot. Especially why you two always fought." Kathy says as she knew about the two having constantly fought before both were expelled from Sol Academy years ago.

"Yep. Neither could back down and admit they were wrong." Drew says and this get's a friendly chuckle out of the whole group.

Frankie started to get to work on removing the programming from Dark Buster as Ahsha was showing designs of Dark Buster's original body.

"Hey for now on how about we just agree, and try to talk with one another from now on. Sound good?" Morgana asked and Charles nods.

He then looked to Kathy "By the way umm...nice job Kit-Kat. You got me good." He says giving a Kathy a thumbs up from their spar that had happened and offers a fist bump which she returns as does the rest.

Nora though hums as she was getting a strange feeling about something.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Up on Link Joker's main ship the girl just hung in her chains focusing "Just stay calm. They can't do anything to me. Just need a little more time." She muttered to herself.

 _"Link Joker doesn't even realize what_ he _actually is. I must get out of here, to Earth, and my brother."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 28, and that is it for Dark Buster who is going to be worked on and returned to what he once was. We also learned more about Charles, and I gave Morgana a scene of interacting with some of the civilians who they save sometimes. Speaking of which my dear readers I am wondering who is your favorite Universe Ranger and why? Anyways it seems like the girl being held captive has been thinking about her secret, and is thinking of how to break out of the ship. Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and until next time this has been decode9!**


	30. Episode 29: Treasured Encounter (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now since this is the start of some crossovers…Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **Note: This chapter, and many of its scenes was originally written by LovingGinger30 and used in the story Power Rangers Treasure Warriors. I have only edited, and added scenes to it, but this is primarily Gingers work and being used with their permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It was nighttime in the other universe in the town of Asherton, and while it was stormy one lone 13 year old girl was still awake troubled after learning a friend/possible sister was kidnapped again.

What bothered her just as much was how she treated her mentor Azalea, and the memories that she had that returned to her during that battle _"I've been so cold and rude towards her...sure I've apologized, and she forgave me. Yet...yet I can help wonder if there is something more I needed to do."_ the girl thought to herself as she slowly difts off to sleep.

Yet as she does so a bright light covers her, and she is teleported away out of the dimension.

 _ **[Dream Sequence]**_

 _The girl is finding herself at an unknown location as she notices that she is in a strange building. She notices various computers and even a strange globe. "This definitely looks like a headquarters but whose is it though?" She asked herself._

 _"Aye aye aye, it is good that you have finally come Liberty." A strange voice said to girl._

 _Velvet is caught off guard by the strange thing walking towards her. She is a bit freaked out. "Why did you call me Liberty? My name is Velvet. How did you know about my name?" The girl named Velvet said to the thing as it appears to be some kind of robot._

 _"Alpha 5 knows your real name Velvet. You must have some memories of your real name. When the major music replay effected you, your memories that has long been forgotten came back to you." A male voice said to Velvet as another spirit appears to her._

 _Velvet turns to the spirit as she thinks back to that moment. "Are those really my forgotten memories though? Who are you?" Velvet asks the spirit as she has her defensive expression in her voice and eyes._

 _"They are your memories Liberty. I am Zordon. I was the first mentor to the Power Rangers of Earth. I can see the leadership to lead a ranger team at a younger age like yourself. You are the true chosen one to find the Treasure of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet._

 _Velvet is stunned as she thinks back to when Azalea had her teammates including her to connect to her ranger powers. She saw a spirit of a Tyrannosaurus Rex "That would explain things now, but how long ago was this team though?" Velvet asks the Spirit of Zordon._

 _"The Mighty Morphin Ranger Team was formed close to two centuries ago in Angel Grove. Look into the viewing globe and see how they became rangers and their own journeys as rangers as well." The Spirit of Zordon said to Velvet._

 _Velvet turns as she looks at the viewing globe. She is stunned that five ordinary teens from different backgrounds who are also friends. They are walking down from the command center as they are trying to get their head around being chosen as rangers for the first time. Plus as they made a collective decision to morph as things are getting bad against a group of putty like foot soldiers, they are fighting back against them._

 _As time went on, Velvet notice how the team has grown and changed. She notice other leaders taking reign of the team and even a white ranger being the leader instead of the red ranger "Wow, they have gained and lost rangers over time." Velvet said to Zordon._

 _"That's correct Liberty, a ranger's journey is never ending one. Even when things has happened in their personal lives, they have returned to become rangers again. Look at the viewing globe and discover how they stayed within the ranger life." The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet._

 _Velvet looks at the viewing globe as many years has passed. She notice how some rangers became normal citizens with children who are rangers. Plus even notice how older adults who became mentors and end up becoming rangers again. She even recognizes her own mentor as she is dragged back into the ranger lifestyle "That is Azalea, I never thought she got dragged into it again though." Velvet said to the Spirit of Zordon._

 _"Your mentor is one of the most unique and special rangers that I have ever observed in the spirit world. She is a true fighter against evil and as a civilian. Look into the viewing globe and see how much she has fought as a ranger." The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet._

 _Velvet looks into the viewing globe. She sees from the first time that Azalea morphed as the orange ranger in the final battle of the Star Descendants rangers as an 11 year old kid. She is deeply surprised that her mentor was that young to start as a ranger. Five years later, she was the last one to join the Neo Defenders team. She saw how many times she was captured by various heinous villains that wanted many things from her._

 _Even when Azalea was pushed to the wall, Velvet saw how Azalea fought back against them. "Wow, I had no idea how much she fought back as a ranger. Now though she is a mentor, and she was at first cold and distant towards all of us. Even after she came back from her mysterious trip, I thought it was an act and that she will become her cold and distant self. I believed the various lies and twisted path when she lost her children." Velvet said to Zordon._

 _"The truth that got hidden and covered by lies has come out from the shadows of doubt. Look at the viewing globe of that day when you and your siblings was separated from your loving biological mother." Zordon tells her and she watches as it lights up._

 _Velvet turns as she looks at the viewing globe. She sees herself, a girl, and a boy being pulled out from their pre school by a young woman and an older woman. As they are in the car, the car is driving away from the place. All three younger children are getting the feeling that something was wrong._

 _The first to speak up was the younger version of herself "Where's mommy?" she asked as the older woman tensed._

 _Soon enough all three were getting restless "I want my mommy. You are not mommy. We want to go home." All three of the younger children says to the driver and to the older woman._

 _The two other children in the car felt bad for them while the younger woman pulled over and turned "You stupid children. Your mother doesn't want you or love you at all." She says._

 _This made them all tear up "Mommy...doesn't...love us?" Young Liberty/Velvet says tearing up._

 _The young woman nods and turns "It might be best if you just forget her." She says and starts driving again._

 _Velvet felt her eyes tear up as she remembered that day so well now "Now I do remember that. At first I didn't want ot believe it, but...when she didn't come to find me it was then that I didn't like my biological mother. Years passed, and I...I forgot about her like that woman said." Velvet started as she tried calming herself._

 _"Then we met our mentor, and Azalea was so cold and distant towards us including Maggie, and I could understand why. It felt like she just didn't want to be close to us at all, but then she came back from that trip so different." Velvet recalled._

 _"She became much more eccentric, and I though she was just pulling an act on us. I refused to believe her so I...I became like how she was until I learned the full truth about her." She kept going before looking towards Zordon._

 _"Azalea did tell me a bit about you, but she said she'd explain more at a later date." Velvet finished._

 _"I was indeed a mentor to the Power Rangers. However when I was a mentor, I was stuck in a time warp and that tube was my home. I couldn't be a part of the Rangers lives outside of this place. Sometimes there are other things going on in the mentor's life that kept them from being to close to the rangers. Observe the memories of your mentor before she became a mentor. You might remember a few things as well". The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet._

 _Velvet nods as she is starting to understand. She turns to the viewing globe as well. The first memory that Velvet sees is a very private wedding day of Azalea and Daniel on the beach of Aurora Cove. However just months later, Azalea gotten the letters and the papers as she is getting betrayed by everyone on the team. She is devastated as her own father just recently passed away as well. She loaded everything into her car and moved away from California completely. The next memory was finding out about the pregnancy. She had to get a job and going to school. She knew that she had to provide for her children._

 _As her triplets were born, Velvet has tears in her eyes as she saw herself as a baby in Azalea's arms. As the several years went by, Velvet sees how Azalea is a great mother to her and her siblings. Plus as her own kids were taken away, Velvet sees how Azalea fought nail and tooth to get them back only to find out that people had lied to her about them._

 _Velvet never saw the horrible things that the woman said about Azalea "I had no idea that Azalea went through all of that, and yet she put her life back together. She is a fighter and never gave up on it." Velvet said to them._

 _"That's correct Liberty, Azalea went in a journey to rediscover herself in more ways than one. You didn't fully see, understand, and realize everything that she went through. Even if the world is saved the journey of a ranger never truly ends." The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet._

 _Velvet looks down as the mistreatment of her mentor still weighed on her heavily even though she apologized "I know I made a mistake, and have made my amends for it, but it's just that I get this feeling that there is something elsie that I need to do as well." Velvet tells the Spirit of Zordon._

 _"You need to understand the journey that your mentor made to become a ranger again. The person that helped her is the one who is a different version of Azalea. When you understand what was done to help her as well as the journey's her teammates made only then will you become stronger. May the Power Protect You Liberty."The spirit of Zordon said to Velvet as he and Alpha vanishes from the dream._

 _ **[End Dream Sequence]**_

The girl known as Velvet groans waking up as the sun was in her eyes, and the birds were chirping "Ugh...what a strange dream." She says to herself then realized she was sleeping on some grass.

She get's up and notices that she was in her normal attire which consisted of a bedazzled navy blue top while layered over it is a red v neck hoodie style jacket. She also had slightly worn out jean pants, and red sneakers. Her favorite engraved ring and bracelet were on her left hand and her dyed bubblegum pink hair with an orange and purple streak was done up in a ponytail style. She also had her backpack with her along with her morphor.

She looked around and saw that she was in some kind of park "Okay...I was in my room, couldn't sleep, and now I'm in a park I don't know or recogonize." She muttered to herself, and decided first thing to do was to find out where she was. Little did she know that when she arrived her presence became known to someone else.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Ahsha was at the hideout, and sighs as she knew that Macha hadn't yet returned "I hope that she knows what she is doing." Ahsha muttered as she was at the central console running a sweep of the town for any signs of monsters.

Yet she froze seeing something entirely unexpected and grabs her communicator "Rangers report to the hideout ASAP!" She alerted them, and minutes later the whole group was there.

"What's up Ahsha? You alerted us rather suddenly." Morgana asked confused as were the rest.

Ahsha taps a few buttons on the central console and brings up a map showing a red energy signature "Oh...Well that's...Do you know who it is?" Nora asked.

Ahsha shakes her head "I don't know who it is or what team. I want you to find him or her, and bring them here." She says.

The teens look at each other as they look at the red dot. "So we got a visitor but we don't know who it is exactly?" Nora asks Ahsha.

Ahsha nods as she looks at Nora. "That's correct Nora, all of you must keep a close eye out for this individual." Ahsha said to them.

Charles glances over to Frankie "So did you get any dreams about this one?" Charles asks teasing Frankie a bit

Drew sighs as he gives him a look while Frankie shakes her head to Charles. "No Charles, I didn't get any kind of dreams about this." Frankie said to Charles.

Cody shrugs as he looks at them "There must be a reason why they are even here right?" Cody asks trying to understand as well.

"Hold on this has happened before?" Kathy asks them as this was a first for her as the previous time she hadn't been with them.

Morgana nods to this "Yeah I will explain it at school." Morgana assures her sister and Kathy sighs nodding.

Ahsha nods as she looks at Cody "There is a reason but it hasn't been shown to us yet. For now though we should all get to the school." Ahsha said to them and they all teleport out as Ahsha takes on her human form.

At the headquarters, King Glendios notice a strange ranger energy signature. The signature is in a red color as he is very intrigued by it "This is very interesting a ranger signature in the human town. I might as well send a special monster as a special occasion." King Glendios said to himself as he sends out a powerful monster along with a swarm of Vanishers.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Velvet frowns as she is inside Sol Academy with a class schedule in her hands after getting hauled in by a truancy officer who caught her _"Of course didn't believe me when I said I was from out of town, and didn't know how I got to that park."_ She thought to herself and started looking over her schedule.

Down the hall away from Velvet the group met up for a few minutes before classes would start "So we all agree we let the others know if we find anything odd." Drew said and each nod.

"We better get to our classes now." Nora said and Morgana nods.

"You all go ahead. I've got to find my homework in this mess of a locker." She says and the rest laugh before saying their goodbye's and left heading for their classes.

After about a minute of digging Morgana found it, stuck it in her bag, closed her locker and then headed off down the hall.

"Just who do you think you are bumping into me!" A shrill female voice shouts and Morgana winces.

 _"That would be Alice. Okay she and the rest of the angels better not be bullying someone."_ Morgana thought with a snort and comes around the corner.

"Yeah you almost ruined our outfits." Another one of the four said to a...pink haired girl that was currently on the ground.

Morgana blinked _"That's one odd hair color. Then again hair dye exists."_ She thought and sees the girl get up frowning at them.

"Hate to burst you bubble, but your friend their is the one that bumped into me. If your going to say I owe her an apology I don't. It's her who owe's me one." The pink haired girl says.

One of the girls laugh "Oh your a riot. Alice apologizing to you? Like that is ever going to happen!" She says.

The fourth nods "Yeah I wouldn't push it. We can ruin your day, and your social life here you red clad wannabe." She says as the four girl began to surround the pink haired girl.

Morgana frowns and narrows her eyes deciding it was time to step up "I wouldn't be calling her a wannabe if I was one of you four wannabe's. She actually wears the color good." Morgana said making her presence known.

The four stopped when they heard this, and while Morgana couldn't see it she was sure Alice was glaring at the new girl "Ugh...You should consider yourself lucky. Next time we won't be so lenient." Alice said and pushes the new girl to the floor and flat on her back as they walk away.

Morgana walked over as she hears the girl sigh "Here. Let me help you out." She says to the new girl offering a hand to help her up, and while hesitant at first she took Morgana's hand.

"Thanks, who are those girls anyways? By the way my name is Velvet." Velvet said to the girl.

Morgana nods to her and nods "Nice to meet you Velvet. My name is Morgana Ravens. Those girls are known as the Four Angels. Alice is the ring leader of the group. It is her, Anna, Athena, and Angie." Morgana said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looked to be thinking "Yeah whoever gave them that name should take it back. Four Wicked Witches sounds much more fitting." Velvet said and Morgana suppresses a laugh mentally noting to add that to the ongoing name of nicknames for them.

"Yeah doesn't exactly fit them when they are the meanest girls in school and known for their humiliating pranks on other students." Morgana said to Velvet.

Morgana noticed Velvet glancing at her a bit nervous as well as seeming annoyed about something "Anyways can you show me around? How I got here is not exactly something that I'd think you'd understand. The stupid officer mistaken me for a regular student and didn't buy my explanation on why I was skipping school." Velvet said to Morgana.

Morgana has a skeptical expression on her face. "What do you mean by that?" Morgana asks Velvet wondering if Frankie should listen since she has a truth detector gadget with her.

Velvet sighs as she looks at Morgana "Went to bed at home, had a strange dream about special warriors, and waking up in the park". Velvet said to Morgana.

Morgana looks at Velvet as something about that statement is off to her _"Why did she say special warriors? Is it because she can't say the word Power Rangers to me. She probably does not know that I am a ranger. Yet does that mean she's one to?"_ Morgana thought to herself

"Let me take your first class, my sister Kathy is in that class. She can guide you around." Morgana suggested to her and Velvet nods.

"Ok that sounds great", Velvet said and the two walked toward class as Morgana gave Kathy a heads up via text about the new girl.

In class Kathy waited and saw a new girl come in, and she took a set which Kathy got up and walked over smiling "Hey you must be Velvet. Morgana told me about you." Kathy said to Velvet.

Velvet nods as she seemed to be looking Kathy over "Yeah I am. You must be Kathy right?" Velvet asked as she seemed to be on guard.

Kathy nods to this "Yeah Morgana is very protective and can't stand bullies with a heated passion. Plus she is my older sister." Kathy said to Velvet.

Hearing this peeked Velvet's interest "Is she a good sister to you?" Velvet asks Kathy as she was thinking a bit about her own teammates and Maggie.

"Yeah she is a great like any siblings we have our rivalry's, arguments, and disputes. Why do you ask?" Kathy replied.

Velvet looks at her straight in the eyes, and saw she could trust her as all she could see was innocence and understanding "It's about a friend of mine, and well...I'm getting the feeling that she is really my sister. At the moment she's missing." Velvet says to her as she is feeling down.

Kathy sits down next to her "I am sorry she's missing. Though how do you know that she is your sister?" Kathy asked.

Velvet frowns and sighs "Me, my sister, and brother were all separated when we were very little. My memories of that time were locked away until very recently." She explained.

Kathy winces knowing she must having unintentionally hit a nerve "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know." Kathy says feeling bad.

Velvet sighed "It's okay Kathy. It's just been a bit hard on me." Velvet replied as class get's started, and during it Kathy does her best to help Velvet out.

Lunchtime came around and the group was together, but their was no sign of Velvet "I take it that Velvet decided not to come to lunch?" Morgana asked Kathy who nods.

"It's strange though. When I'm around her I get this weird kind of vibe." Kathy explained and Morgana nods while the group turns their attention to the yellow ranger.

"What kind of vibe?" Nora asked

"A ranger vibe. She wears a lot of red like Morgana, and today's project she took the lead dividing things up rather quickly. Though I didn't see signs of her morphor." Kathy said and then looks down

"Is that all? Because you seem a bit down about something, and it probably involves her." Frankie asked.

Kathy then went on to explain Velvet's question about Morgana, about her friend who might actually be her sister, the siblings separation, and that her memories of that time she had forced to the back of her mind and forgotten until recently as they returned along with her apologizing.

Charles blinks curious "Okay is it really possible for memories to just come back like that?" He asked.

Frankie though thought as the name sounded familiar to her "Velvet...I know I've heard that name before somewhere." She tells them.

"Really? You've heard her name before?" Morgana asked and Frankie nods.

"Yeah. It was back when Azalea came here and we had that talk. She told me about her rangers, and her red rangers name is Velvet." Frankie said to them.

"Do you think this Velvet that Azalea talked about might be the same Velvet that is here now?" Nora asked.

"If it is then she's a long way from home." Cody says a bit worried if the two were one and the same, and wondered how she could have gotten here.

They then noticed Frankie was messing with a glasses case "So what is that your messing with?" Drew asked.

She then revealed it was a mini computer "Made it myself. It's a database filled about various ranger abilities and other weapons. I did a quick search, and found something that could restore memories." She says and show them a pink ukulele.

"This belonged to the Music Force Next Generation pink ranger. If it's played in a major key it can restore memories to those that hear it. That's how Velvet must be remembering those times." Frankie says.

The teens look at the pink ukulele on the mini computer. "That's one unique ability if I ever saw one, and fits what we were thinking" Charles said to them intrigued by it as well.

Frankie nods as she looks at them. "It also says that if it's played in a minor key, whoever hears its song will have their memories taken away." Frankie said to them.

"It's certainly something." Cody said to them.

Morgana nods looking at them all "It is important that we find Velvet." Morgana said to them as they either nod or hum in agreement.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After school, Velvet sighs as she got away from school for the day. She looks at her phone and morphor and sees that she has several missed calls from her teammates including her mentor "Wow Azalea really cares about me. She called and left a voice message." Velvet said to herself as she went back to the same park hoping that she will find a way to get back to her town.

"Is Irene your cousin though why would she send you a text?" Angie asks Alice.

Velvet hears their voices as she hides from them to overhear the conversation. She is wondering what they are talking about.

"Yeah she is just a pathetic wannabe Alice." Athena said to Alice.

"She maybe a pathetic wannabe but she is also family, and she's always come through for me with dirt on others." Alice said to them.

Anna is deeply intrigued by the news "Oh, and what kind of dirt are we talking about?" Anna said a mischievous grin on her face.

"It seems that Frankie was kissing Shawn on a private date last night. On top of that, that ugly duckling was showing her beauty again." Alice said to them as she shows them the photo.

The girls are stunned as they look at the photo. "Oh we aren't letting her get away with that. Sounds like she needs another lesson." Anna said to them.

"Agreed." Athena said a fist in her hands.

"We so got to punish her for this." Angie said to them.

Alice nods as she looks at them. "Besides once I show her this new blackmail, the ugly girl will be under our control in more ways than one." Alice said to them.

Velvet frowns as she hears the plan as they are laughing evilly _"Ugh, I don't even know who Frankie is let alone getting the information to her."_ Velvet thought to herself.

All the sudden, a monster and Vanishers appear at the scene. The four girls scream and run away out of fear. Velvet sees them leaving the area as she is holding her morphor. She jumps out from hiding as she glares at the monster.

"You creeps are just as ugly like the monsters and foot soldiers I fight on the regular bases." Velvet said to them.

The monster gives a glare to Velvet "I got the traitor yellow ranger all to myself. This shall be fun. Vanishers get her now." The monster yells at them.

The Vanishers charge as they start the offense and Velvet grabs out her morphor as she glares at the monster "You must be color blind and stupid. Because I am no traitor, and secondly…I'm no yellow." Velvet started and kicks one of the Vanishers away.

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power!" Velvet yells out loud as she morphs into the Red Treasure Warrior Ranger.

The monster is stunned as he looks at the morphed red ranger "You're a red ranger! How is that possible!" The monster yells at Velvet.

Velvet nods as she is ready to fight "Oh yeah I'm a red ranger slim face, and this one's going to teach you a thing or two." Velvet said to the monster and charges in.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the hideout, the teens are training together as they didn't find the right person. As the alarms are going off, they see the lone red ranger fighting a monster by herself. "That symbol, that is a Treasure Warriors Ranger." Morgana said to them.

Frankie nods as she remembers about the red ranger from her talk with Azalea "There is no doubt that it is Velvet. We need to get to her now." Frankie said to them. The teens look at each other as they nod in agreement. They grab their morphors out as they are ready to morph.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!/Dragon Ascent!" Morgana and her team call out loud as they morph into ranger form Cody turning into bronze.

Back at the park, Velvet frowns as she is putting up the fight. The monster however has its eyes on her as he plans to overpower her "What's wrong ranger? You too weak without your teammates help?" The monster yells at Velvet as he fires tentacle beams at her.

Velvet frowns as the words are getting to her. She barely dodges the beams as she is trying to find an opening to strike. However the tentacles grab her as she is being lifted into air as the energy is hurting her.

"HEY PUT HER DOWN NOW!" Morgana shouts firing her universe blaster at the monster.

The monster frowns seeing the actual rangers show up "So you want me to put her down. I think I will do just that." The monster said to them as he throws Velvet at them.

"Oh no", Nora yells out loud and the monster takes this opportunity to fire at Velvet and his attack hits her morphor breaking it, and she demorphs back to her civilian form.

Frankie frowns canceling her morph and grabbing a Frisbee from her bag "I got this guys." Frankie said to them aiming it underneath the falling Velvet.

"Umm Frankie now is not the time to play ultimate Frisbee." Cody told her as he is wondering what exactly she was doing.

Frankie throws the disk as it transform into a soft landing net surprising Velvet who then frowns as her morphor is broken "Frisbee's can be pretty usual. Especially when I can make one into a portable landing pad." Frankie said to Cody.

The monster laughs at the rangers as it sees a portal "You know I think it would be more fun to destroy her team. Later rangers!" The monster said to them as it gets away passing through the portal as it then vanished.

The rangers are stunned as they realize that this monster is no ordinary monster while Velvet tries to get up before collapsing on the ground passing out while Nora catches her.

The group knew they had a serious problem on their hands "That monster is going to the other dimension." Drew said to them.

Kathy nods and glances to Velvet's broken morphor knowing how that felt "With how her morphor is she won't be able to help." Kathy said to them.

Charles sighs as he picks Velvet up gently "Maybe Ahsha knows how to fix her morphor." Charles said to them and they head back to The Hideout/Moonrunner.

At the hideout, the teens look at Velvet as she is being treated by Ahsha.

After treating her she took a look at the morphor and after some time she lets out a sigh "Velvet will be fine, but her morphor can't be fixed." Ahsha said to them.

"What do you mean it can't be fixed?!" Morgana asks Ahsha as they are astonished by it.

Ahsha sighs as she expected their reaction "Her morphor is made with different ranger tech. The ranger technology we have here is not compatible with her morphor." Ahsha said to them.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 29, and I hope that you all enjoyed this as much as I have editing and adding to it all. Velvet belongs to me and is the Red Ranger of the Power Rangers Treasure Warriors which is by my good friend LovingGinger30. You should check out their stories if you're interested in finding out more. Now then I guess that is all I have to say so until next time this has been decode9!**


	31. Episode 30: Treasured Encounter (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. We got the crossover still going so…Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **Note: This chapter, and many of its scenes was originally written by LovingGinger30 and used in the stories Power Rangers Treasure Warriors and Power Rangers Cyber Force. I have only edited, and added scenes to it, but this is primarily Gingers work and being used with their permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

"This is bad. We got to do something to help her." Cody said to them as Frankie was looking at the destroyed morphor trying to figure out if she can do anything to fix it, but couldn't figure anything out and sighs.

Morgana glances at the sleeping red ranger "Yeah but what can we do Cody? None of us except for Frankie and Kathy went to the other dimension before." Morgana said to them.

All the sudden, both Velvet and Morgana are feeling a strange pain like someone was in distress "Morgana are you okay?" Nora asks getting worried as they all see that her hands on her head as it is really hurting her.

"Maggie." Velvet mumbles to them as it catches their attention. The teens look at each other as they look at Velvet.

"Who is Maggie?" Drew asks curious about her and why the newest guest is mumbling her name.

Frankie thinks and pulls out her small computer "Doing a search on her now." Frankie said to them.

"Here it is Maggie Walker, the red Cyber Force Ranger. Check this out guys, she is the exact age as Velvet here." Frankie said to them and shows a picture of Maggie.

Kathy nods as she thinks about it then recalls something mentioned a while back by a fellow yellow "Velvet and Morgana are feeling the same distress from Maggie since they share the same ranger color." Kathy said and the teens nod as it is starting to make sense.

"Ok I can definitely see that being true though." Charles said and notices that Morgana is feeling uneasy as the pain is vanishing.

The teens see Velvet coming around as she looks at them "It's okay you are safe here Velvet." Kathy says to her.

"Ok I know this is not the ship but where am I though?" Velvet asks them as she looks at the teens

Morgana looks at Velvet as she can see herself in the younger girl "You are the Headquarters of the Universe Rangers. You already know me, and that woman over their is Ahsha one of our mentors." Morgana said to Velvet.

"How do I know that you are not really evil?" Velvet asks Morgana as she backs away from her in bed.

Kathy is surprised by Velvet's scared expression "Please take it easy Velvet. My sister means well despite how she sometimes she puts her foot into her mouth about things. I'm the yellow ranger of the team" Kathy said to Velvet.

Morgana is caught off guard by it. "Morgana is really cool and kind. She is not evil by any means. Her bark is meaner than her bite as the saying goes. My name is Drew I'm the Green Universe ranger. Why did you ask about that though?" Drew asks Velvet.

Velvet looks at Drew as she nods to him and feels a bit easier to talk "My team has been fighting a monster named Raven. I am sorry that I was accusing you of it. It just sounds so similar if you get my drift". Velvet said to them.

Morgana nods as she can understand where Velvet is coming from. "Apology accepted Velvet. Though you were mumbling about someone named Maggie. Is she a friend of yours?" Morgana asks Velvet.

Velvet nods as she looks at Morgana. "Yeah she is a friend of mine and might even be my sister. I haven't exactly taken the truth about a few things I learned lately to well either." Velvet said to them.

Charles looks at Velvet as he can understand from where she is coming from "My name is Charles the Gray Universe ranger. What do you mean by it though?" Charles asks Velvet.

Velvet sits up in the bed "I was separated from my siblings when we were just three in a scheme by a really spiteful woman. She could never accept that my birth parents fell in love." She started as she thought about the memories she had recovered recently.

The group muttered as Morgana encouraged her to keep going "So while I was illegally adopted my dad and myself believed that my biological mother was a horrible person until recently." She kept going deciding not to say who it was.

Velvet let's out a sigh "Then their's our mentor. She had been so cold and distant to us until she returned from here. I thought it was an act, and I wasn't exactly all to nice to her, and while I have apologized I've felt like I am missing something more." Velvet finished.

Nora winces as she understands "I can understand where your coming from Velvet. I to have had a painful past. I'm the Blue Universe ranger. My name is Nora." She says introducing herself.

Cody though grows interested "Though what do you mean by something more? Oh I'm Cody Universe Silver and Bronze ranger." He says.

Velvet looks at them all, and notices that the girl in purple hadn't yet introduced herself, but she also wondered if they would believe her "I know this is going to sound silly, but I got strange dream from the first mentor of the power rangers of my dimension. He told me I needed to understand the journey of a ranger. Then I woke up, found I was in some park I didn't know, got caught by a truancy officer, and dragged to the school." Velvet says in a huff crossing her arms.

"I tried telling him that I wasn't a student from the school, and that I was from out of town. He wouldn't listen nor believe me." She added on in a huff.

Ahsha frowns at this recalling the officer being her into her office "I assure you the officer will be getting reprimanded for his actions at the station once I make the call their. As they told you I'm Ahsha. Macha my fellow friend and mentor is currently in your dimension." She tells her.

"How are you so sure that officer will be reprimanded?" Velvet asked curious.

Ahsha giggles and like some kind of quick change she was in her other outfit "Well I also happen to be the headmistress of the school." She told her and Velvet chuckles a bit.

Frankie has a compassionate expression on her face as she sits near Velvet "I believe you Velvet." she said.

Velvet turns to Frankie as she has a perplexed expression on her face "Do you really believe me?" Velvet asks Frankie.

Frankie nods smiling at the young girl "Yeah I do because I've had strange dreams myself, and even ones about the rangers in your dimension as well. I've learned to listen and find out why they appear in my dreams. I'm Frankie the Purple Universe ranger." Frankie says introducing herself.

Velvet gave a quick look over of Frankie, and takes notice of how Frankie was hiding her looks as well as thinks back to the conversation she overheard "I just...I am suppose to understand the journey of a ranger as well as the journey my mentor Azalea went through. It's hard to do that when I know my teammates are probably in danger right now." Velvet says looking down.

Frankie thinks back to Azalea knowing what she went through when she came to this dimension "You know Velvet it was me who guided your mentor into becoming a ranger again." Frankie tells her.

This shocked Velvet as she stares at her "My mentor is a ranger again. Wait...that purple ranger...she's the purple ranger isn't she?" Velvet asks the revelation hitting her.

Frankie nods to Velvet "Yeah she is Velvet. I knew that your name sounded so familiar, and she told me about you." Frankie said to Velvet.

Velvet is stunned as at this and this about all the rude things she's done "It was probably all bad stuff about me wasn't it." Velvet says bitter and hard on herself.

Frankie shakes her head "Not really. She told me that you are the red ranger of the team, you remind her of her friend Verna, and it drove her crazy that you look like her and Daniel. Especially after she found out her own children are alive." Frankie told her.

Velvet thinks about this "I see but how did you guide my mentor?" Velvet asked trying to understand it fully.

"I got to know her and her past from what I saw in my dreams. I listened to her story, I told her she shouldn't have left home because of lies and grievances. I also told her that she shouldn't have a cold wall keeping you out from her past. She realized she shouldn't have done that, and made the choice to get back to being her true self, which is what you were judging her fore." Frankie explained to Velvet who grips her shoulder.

"Your right. I failed to see how it happened, and just thought it was an act so I waited her to go back to waiting to go to being cold and distant. I ended up being so rude and disrespectful to her, and my team got rightfully angry at me." Velvet explained to them looking down.

The teens winces especially Morgana as she recalled how some of them were angry at her after Kathy got taken "Early morning meditation sessions, training us with different fighting techniques and styles, being fully open and honest with us. There was just...so many changes, and I didn't accept them, and her journey so I took it out on her." Velvet said still feeling guilty about how she treated Azalea.

"You know Velvet back when the team started...I wasn't so sure about being a ranger at all." Nora admitted to her

Velvet, Charles, and Frankie looked at her in surprise "Really? Why?" Velvet asked wondering how this relates to her.

Nora nods "Morgana, Kathy, and myself were the three girls who first started the team and my journey began with them. I have been and am still a bit shy around strangers because of something some bullies did to me. I eventually learned that I couldn't look towards the future if I was constantly worried about the past. I also learned that every ranger takes that first step into the long road as a ranger." Nora told Velvet.

Velvet nods at this "So you have a much more humble start to becoming a ranger even though you had some doubt about becoming one." Velvet said.

Charles decided to step in "Unlike them my own journey was different. I didn't even join the team on day one like them." He told her

"Really? Then what has your ranger journey been like?" Velvet asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

Charles lets out a sigh "Teamwork isn't my strong suit so I have been a bit of a lone wolf. Frankie and me joined on the same day, and even after the both of us joined I had my own issues to deal with. I had to understand teamwork and work with Morgana despite our history, and I had to face my pride placing it aside when we fought Dark Buster." He explained to her.

"Your journey is different, but in the end you learned and are still learning lessons from it." Velvet commented.

Morgana and Kathy looked at one another and Morgana sighed "Me and my sisters journeys are much different from others. We've had some up and downs." Morgana said to her.

"We can also go through rough patches. Me and Morgana were on the team since day one, but it wasn't exactly easy having a sibling on the team. Morgana could be dominating and dismissive of issues." Kathy said and Morgana winced.

Morgana then looked down "That had really hurt me badly." Morgana commented.

"I was captured and manipulated to the point I...I became the Void Ranger and took on the name Vibranium. I'm still not proud of what I've done, and I'm still working on becoming friends with them again. Your mentor saw through my evil mask, and saw the kind of person I really am." Kathy told her and wipes away some tears.

Morgana wraps her sister in a hug to comfort her "Me I had a lot to learn as I wasn't such a great leader as I thought that I was. I...I was a bully, and I despise bullies more than anything. I pushed Kathy and Frankie away, I didn't believe them, and I had to pay the price for that. With Kathy...it was her becoming Vibranium, and for Frankie I nearly lost her to Vibranium." Morgana started to explain.

"I even went on my own journey and found out for myself that Kathy saw the kindness in someone I didn't see. Plus I had to learn what a true leader was like as well." Morgana then added on.

Drew, Cody, and Frankie then went on to explain their own journey's as Velvet slowly came to understand them "You all, and my mentor have had such different journeys, and I understand that none of them are the same and have various issues to work through." Velvet explained to hime.

It was then that their was a bright red glow radiating from Velvet as her morphor began to fix itself, but also seemed much stronger _**"Velvet can you hear me? We need your help now."**_ Her second in command Whitney says on the morphor.

Velvet gets out of bed and grabs her morphor a newfound respect for her mentor "Don't worry Whitney. I'm on my way." Velvet called out.

Ahsha nodded glad to see that Velvet had learned a powerful lesson as her monitors showed up revealing the monster from earlier in the other dimension in Asherton, but there was another monster their as well "I'll prepare a portal their." Ahsha told them typing away.

Seconds later a portal opened was forming "Thank you Ahsha." Velvet said turning and prepated to walk through, but was stopped as Morgana put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh your not going back their alone. We're coming with you." Morgana says with a smirk as the rest of the team was with her.

Velvet cracks a smile at the Universe Rangers "Thank you. I know for certain they won't be expecting you all to show up as well." She said and the group walked through the portal.

When it closed Ahsha bit her lip "Good luck." She says.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Back in Asherton a group of rangers were struggling at what was going on. The suits consisted of a long pirate style shirt with the Treasure Warriors symbol on the chest. The guys wore pirate style pants with navy blue trimming on the side while the girls had a skirt with crimson coloring and leggings. Belts around their waist with a side blaster on it. At the moment it was the Black, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Pink, Orange, and Silver rangers fighting.

"Okay this is absolutely insane. We got one monster, and now another monster is attacking us!" The female blue ranger said.

"Didn't Velvet say she is on her way?" A female black ranger says struggling to fight with the two monsters

"If she said she's on her way then she is on her way." The male gold ranger explained.

Suddenly a portal opened catching them all off guard "Umm...company. Though I don't know if it's the good kind." the male pink said

Out of it came Velvet and the Universe Rangers "It's Velvet! And she brought some company." The male silver commented.

"Heard you guys could use a hand." Morgana commented.

"Umm yeah I think we could." The male orange said wondering if they were rangers.

Morgana and Velvet stepped up "It's Morphing Time!" Both said as they all revealed their morphors

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!/Dragon Ascent!"

"Treasure Warriors Seek the Power!"

The two monsters are surprised but also excited at the prospect "This shall be fun./We shall destroy you all!" The two monsters said firing beams at the rangers that just joined in.

The group dodges managing to escape the attack before rushing to Velvet's teammates "Sorry I'm late guys. I still needed to learn a few things it seems." She says to them.

Her teammates look at each other before letting out a collective sigh "It's okay Velvet. We all needed to learn a lesson." Black said to Velvet.

Velvet nods then turns glaring at the monsters under her helmet "Now how about we mix this up? Follow my lead." Velvet told them.

They looked at one another glad to see such a positive development in Velvet "Let's do this right." Black said.

The first of the monsters huffed "You think you rangers can gang up on us? Douloons get in here!" The monster called out.

"I didn't come alone either. Vanishers fall in and attack!" The second monster called out as both sets of foot soldiers appeared.

Charles huffed "Douloons? Seriously? Little lame if you ask me." Charles said.

The first of the monsters screeches letting loose beam attack after beam attack at Charles "How about I destroy you first!" It said.

Charles barely dodged, but a number of blasts were intercepted as Silver fired back "Silver and gray may be a different color wise, but I think we can get the job done." Silver said with a huff at the monster as he stands by Charles.

"Name's Tobey." Tobey says to Charles.

The monster stumbled back a bit "Thanks. Good to know I finally got a partner, and I'm Charles." He says as the two fist bump.

Nora was fighting against a group of Douloons and Vanishers as she was surrounded not seeing a few about to attack her from behind. It was then that something kicked away the ones coming from behind Nora turned and saw Blue "Need a hand?" Blue asked as Nora could tells she was probably grinning under her helmet.

Nora was a bit stunned by the tougher blue ranger "Umm...yes. I-I am Nora by the way." Nora tells her.

"Name's Hawke, but instead of introductions lets finish up our work for now." Hawke said and Nora nodded as the two started to work together.

Drew and Black were working together fighting off a group together back to back "Didn't think I'd ever see a female black ranger. I'm Drew." Drew introduced himself.

"We don't have a green on our team, and glad to meet you Drew. I'm Whitney." Whitney says introducing herself as they are beating the foot soldiers back.

Frankie, Orange, and Pink were all together "It's good to see you again Frankie, and now you get to see our team in action." Pink says blocking some hits before kicking them down as he was enjoying it.

"Wasn't sure how much longer we'd last till you all showed up." Orange told her.

"It's good to see you both as well Jasper, Finn. I'm just glad to see Velvet is growing more, and that we got through to her." Frankie said tells them.

Morgana, Velvet, Kathy and Yellow were together, and Morgana took notice of how Velvet took charge as well as was leading the team despite her young age _"She is only Kathy's age, but she know how to lead a team. She just needed to understand others journey's so she could grow on her own."_ Morgana thought to herself.

Kathy and Yellow were backing each other up and worked pretty well together "It's awesome to meet a fellow yellow ranger. I've heard about Kwan, but haven't met him yet." Yellow says to Kathy as she mentioned the Cyber Force Yellow ranger.

Both monsters weren't happy as the rangers were making quick work of the foot soldiers "This isn't it yet." The first one yelled and let loose their beam attack again on them.

Caught off guard by the unexpected attack they braced for impact, but nothing came. When they opened their eyes a purple shield was protecting them.

 _"Azalea?"_ Velvet thought as she then heard a screech as an orange energy griffin flew in and started to scratch at the monsters.

Steps were heard as they all saw the Treasure Warrior Purple ranger "You two got some nerve attacking not one, but two ranger teams." Purple said her voice aggitated.

Kathy under her helmet recognized the voice even if she was trying to hide it "Oh they're in for it now." She muttered to herself while the rest were surprised.

"You'll pay for getting involved." The second monster said both sending out their strongest beam attacks at Purple.

"A rangers journey never ends...I finally understand that, and I know the journey the purple ranger made. She is a part of our team, and I accept her. So _leave her alone!_ " Velvet says the last part she shouted a deep red aura covering her.

Everyone was stunned as the aura glowed and morphed around her creating a red Tyrannosaurus Red and a Red Dragon. Surges of thunder radiated of the two creatures combining them as they then charged the monsters "Power of the Mighty Morphing Rangers!" Velvet called out and combined the two creating powerful red beams with thunder radiating off them.

"That dinosaur, and that dragon...came together." Morgana stated stunned.

"I've never seen anything like it." Nora says.

Charles was speechless "That's just awesome." Drew muttered.

"Awesome...is one way of describing it." Cody says as Charles nods in agreement.

Both monsters were hit and destroyed and bits of pieces fall to the ground while Velvet smirked as she was a bit giddy she got stronger "I did it...I caught up to the others." Velvet whispered to herself.

The group was a bit exhausted from the battle as they cancelled their morphs "So how about before you go we show you the ship?" Velvet suggested then grinned.

"That is if you guys are ready for a long slide." She added on and noticed that the purple ranger was gone.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Charles asked.

Velvet smirked a devilish expression on her face "Oh you will find out." Velvet said as she teleported everyone to their headquarters.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the HQ for the Treasure Warrior rangers they were at the starting point for the slide which surprised the Universe rangers a bit "Are you sure this is safe?" Cody asked a bit uneasy.

"This is just how we get to the ship. It was scary the first time, but since then we've gotten use to it which it's kind of fun now." Whitney says.

The Treasure Warrior team went to their colored points ready to start going down when Nora took in a breath "Got to be brave about this." Nora says stepping forward surprsing her team.

Charles once he got over his surprise went to the Silver/Gray point "I'm no chicken." He says.

Not long after each of the other rangers joined at the various points including a recently added purple point "Okay you all ready?" Velvet asked and they nod.

The group slides down towards the ship. On it Azalea hears the screams expecing it as much and sets up the soft landing pad for them. The Treasure Warrior kids land on their feet while the Universe group landed on the landing pad.

"I was expecting a easy slide, but that more so something you see at a water park." Morgana said surprised.

Frankie lets out a laugh "That was so cool! I could probably design nd build something like that." Frankie says as the rest just chuckle.

"Good thing there was a landing pad." Drew said.

Charles looked over seeing Cody and Nora were silent "Umm...Cody...Nora are you two okay?" Charles asked.

Kathy looked at them wondering if they're okay "Did you like the slide?" She asked.

"Can we do it again?!"

"Yeah. That was so fun!"

The two responding like that got a small laugh from the rest "I was not expecting that." Morgana says.

Azalea looks at them and smiles "Welcome to the ship all of you." She says as another mentor introduced himself as Prince Americo.

As they explored the ship a bit and hung out it was then a portal formed as some people are walking out of it "Excuse me, but are one of you Azalea?" A ranger asked.

Azalea looked over as she just got off the phone with Daniel in Baylorville with news that a few rangers their would be needed in Baylorville for a rescue mission.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 30, and while next up I'll be doing a summary of the event's that transpired during the Universe/Mystic Warrior/Treasure Warrior/Cyber Force team up. So anyways I hoped that you all enjoyed this chapter so please leave a review and tell me what you think. Now then got a question for those who are reading: who do you think has been the biggest threat so far to the rangers? I mean their are the generals, Oksizz is acting shifty what with a captive he's trying to get info from, and their may be more to come. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	32. Episode 31: Home Review

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It had been some time since the Universe rangers had teamed up with the Mystic Warriors, Treasure Warriors, and Cyber Force in order to rescue the Cyber Force red ranger Maggie.

The group was now hanging out in the hideout except for Frankie who had gone missing while Morgana, Nora, and Charles had gone to help.

"I really wish we knew what had happened to Frankie." Cody said with a sigh as Morgana looked to her phone recalling a bit what happened when they were returning home.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _After meeting a ranger ghost the group is stunned as they are processing everything that happened in the last few minutes "Well umm...we should get back to our respective homes before evil starts acting up again without all of us there." Nora said to them._

 _"Yeah plus maybe one of these days you guys will end up in our dimension." Charles said to the Treasure Warrior and Cyber Force rangers._

 _The teens nod as they look at them. Just as a portal appears, Morgana frowns as she gets a text message that says "VOID" from Frankie. Isabelle notice that something is seriously wrong._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

As she finished thinking Kathy had entered the room with Ramiel who had been restored.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Back at the headquarters of the Cyber Force rangers after the rescue, Maggie is in the med bay as she has woke up._

 _Everyone is happy to see her as Macha smiles to them "I am glad that this ordeal is finally over." Macha said to them._

 _"I agree with that whole heartily old friend" Silver Tech said to them._

 _The teens nod as they look at Maggie. "You know when Arianna set that trap for you and being kidnapped by her, it felt like she was trying to remove you from our lives, but that backfired miserably." Zara said._

 _Sofia nods smiling "Exactly, now Maggie can begin to heal and put the ordeal behind her. We will be right here to listen and support as well." Sofia said to them._

 _Casey nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus I got a bad feeling that we haven't heard the end of it from Arianna. The next time she decides to show her ugly face; that is when we will be ready to confront her." Casey said to them._

 _"Yeah", Sofia, Zara, and Casey said together in unison as they gave a small group clap._

 _All the sudden, Zara, Sofia, and Casey feels a strange spiritual energy coming out from the three of them stunning the others as they don't know what's going on._

 _"What in the world is going on?" Harry asked out loud._

 _"I have no clue. I don't recall any like this happening before." Azalea said just as shocked._

 _Daniel is stunned as he realizes this is what Macha is talking about much earlier "Does this have to do with that friend of yours Macha?" Daniel asks Macha._

 _Everyone turns to Daniel as they look at Macha. Macha nods as she looks at them. "Yes it is. In order for her to leave them they had to make a promise with one another to protect another." Macha said to him_

 _The spirit of Ramiel appears to them as it surprises everyone even the Universe Rangers as she was in her true form before the modifications "Hello rangers, I am Ramiel. The circumstances how I got into your friend's bodies is complex and complicated. I went into them for solace and safety. I chosen Casey because of her tough and fiery spirit. I chosen Zara because of her gentle nature. I lastly chosen Sofia because of her healed heart". Ramiel said to them._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

After that Ramiel had returned to her real physical form, and when they had returned Kathy was a crying mess seeing her again. Ramiel had comforted her and listened.

It had been a few days and Kathy had gotten close to the angel "It's been a few days, but I am wondering...what exactly was it you were so worried about?" Ramiel asked.

Morgana glanced to the others as this was something they failed to mention to Macha and Ahsha that they put in place after hearing a story about a red ranger in the other dimension.

"Well after Kathy returned we started considering several possibilities. Including that their might be a none ranger emergency. We promised if we could get a message out we'd send a keyword only we know." Drew explained to the mentors.

"We also knew that something obvious could be picked up easily so we decided to link it to something related in our time now as rangers." Charles added on.

Macha nods in understanding "I see. Yet how does this..." Macha started.

"They keyword in case of non ranger emergencies is Void." Morgana said and show her phone which showed a text from Frankie with a single word "VOID" typed out on it.

"I see...so Frankie is in some kind of trouble." Ramiel says.

Ahsha looked at them "If you don't mind me asking what happened over their? You mentioned that you met rangers from other teams." Ahsha asked them.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _At the headquarters of the Treasure Warrior rangers, the teens are stunned as more rangers are coming through a portal "What in the world is going on here?" Whitney asks them as the rest shrug._

 _"I am Azalea. Welcome to the headquarters of the Treasure Warriors Power Rangers." Azalea said to them as the portal vanishes._

 _"Daranten sent us to assist you guys for a rescue mission in Baylorville. My name is Isabelle Grant Red Mystic Warrior Ranger. That is my twin and gold ranger Issac Grant. This is Ellie Chase Mystic Warriors Yellow Ranger." Isabelle said to them._

 _The teens are a bit surprised and Velvet a bit curious "So wait, are you guys from the same dimension as Morgana?" Velvet asks Isabelle as to most of the others this was their first time meeting rangers from the Mystic Warrior team._

 _Isabelle nods as she looks at Velvet "Yeah plus we already met Jasper. This is a first for us to meet you guys." Isabelle said to them._

 _Jasper nods with sheepish expression on his face "That is Captain V and Admiral Mentor Azalea for you." Jasper said to the three as curiosity of each other was evident._

 _"Wait a minute, a rescue mission in Baylorville." Hawke said to them as she is missing something as she was a bit guarded around these new people._

 _"Yes, Daniel called me about the rescue mission in Baylorville. He is asking me to bring a few of my rangers to assist them. Plus a woman named Macha also said that she requesting Morgana, Nora, and Charles for this mission. We will leave for Baylorville in a few minutes." Azalea said to them._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

"To say that rescue mission was interesting is an understatement." Morgana said shivering a bit as she recalled what they had done to Maggie.

Charles then recalled something "Didn't Velvet mention something while we were still in their base to Frankie about blackmail?" Charles asked.

Nora nods "Now that you mention it I think she did." Nora said recalling that happening.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Velvet looks at them as she remembers hearing those girls talking about blackmailing Frankie "Excuse me Frankie, I need to warn you about something." Velvet told Frankie grabbing her arm._

 _Frankie looks at Velvet curious "What is it?" Frankie asks Velvet and sees the nervous expression on the girls face giving Frankie the feeling some is going to happen soon, and the rest wondering what the young red heard._

 _"Just before the battle in your town I had overheard those 'angels' talking about you. Alice mentioned something about a cousin named Irene who gave her some dirt on you. It's a photo of you dressed up on a date with someone named Shawn. They also mentioned something about teaching you another lesson." Velvet explained to Frankie._

 _Frankie frowns hearing this "Thanks for the warning Velvet." Frankie told her, but she didn't know that Alice had something else planned for her, and that Irene would have something to do with it as well._

 _Isabelle though frowns hands gripped into fists "So the wicked witch of our school is related to one of the wicked witches of Milky Way. Ugh...should have seen that earlier." She says angry as Issac lets out a tsk and Ellie lets out an annoyed huff._

 _Azalea heads into the main cabin of the ship as the rest watch wondering a bit what she was doing. Seconds later she comes back out with a box in her hands "This will come in handy in case she commits a crime against a ranger, but the explanation will have to wait until the rescue mission is done." Azalea told Isabelle. Soon enough the group who would do the rescue mission telported out while the rest stayed behind/headed back home._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

"I wonder what it is that Azalea gave Isabelle. Though I know it will probably help with their current fake ranger problem." Charles said having heard about what happened with Amy as Kathy was still keeping in touch with her, and had recently helped her and the team.

"I don't think any of though will be forgetting tha battle any time soon." Morgana said.

Nora nods and hums "Especially since the Cyber Force rangers had a new team member join. Despite everyone else having asked her to stay behind." Nora mentioned.

"She really though gave you all some help from what you told us. I'm still surprised that a ranger ghost could appear in physical ranger form." Cody mentioned.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Zilentia glares at Azalea as she is getting annoyed that she hasn't knocked her down out of her ranger form like the rest "I had enough of you. You haven't even stayed down like they have." Zilentia yells at Azalea._

 _Azalea gets hit as she lands close by to Daniel and Harry and is out of her ranger form "I am not going to give up to the likes of you. I know that the rangers will find a way to reach out to Maggie." Azalea said to Zilentia as she is struggling to stand up._

 _Zilentia is laughing at Azalea as she gives her a look. "No the words should be I think that the rangers will find a way to reach out to that pathetic red ranger." Zilentia said to them. She fires a powerful beam at the mentors and veterans._

 _All the sudden, a red shield protects the three adults as crimson and red beams fire at Zilentia "Maggie is not pathetic. As for Azalea you dare to harm the people closest to her and even estranged to her. You better think again." A voice said to Zilentia._

 _The mentors are stunned as the crimson and black ranger arrive as she is using her healing powers on them "Who dares to say that to me?" Zilentia said to them as she is deeply annoyed by it._

 _Another red ranger appeared to fight "I am surprised that you have forgotten my voice already Zilentia. After all considering what you did to me." A red ranger said to Zilentia as she is ready to fight._

 _Zilentia frowns as she glares at the red ranger recognizing her voice "You, I should have known you'd get involved in this. Even beyond the grave your a nuisance." Zilentia said to the red ranger._

 _Harry is stunned and confused by it "Umm what's going on here?" Harry asks them completely baffled by it._

 _"I am not sure but I am ready to get back into this." Daniel said to Harry. He is wondering how the crimson black ranger got here when he specifically told her to stay put._

 _"Leave Zilentia to me, I believe that the red rangers need the three of you to connect to Maggie." The red ranger said to Daniel._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

"That Maxine though...something about her seems...special." Nora said as Charles nods.

"I also noticed something myself. Her and Zara look a bit similar from what I can tell." Charles said.

Morgana hums "Well it could be nothing. Or maybe their is something, but I guess only time will tell." Morgana said.

"Still there is a lot going on. We've got to find Frankie, Isabelle and her group have that fake pink, Velvet is trying to bond with her mother, and Maggie's team has a new member that is a bit of a mystery." Drew said.

"Hey no worries. We'll find Frankie soon enough." Kathy said confident, but was just as worried.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 31 which in essence is a review chapter of the events that transpired during the massive crossover of Universe/Mystic Warriors/Treasure Warriors/Cyber Force. I figured that it would be best to highlight particular events and help everyone to understand the current events going on in each story. So yeah Frankie is missing, and the group will be looking for her, but also next chapter we will return to normal form for the rangers. So until next time this has been decode9.**


	33. Episode 32: The Unexpected (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Upon on the Link Joker Armada ship the young princess that Oksizz was holding captive finally broke her chains "Took me long enough. Time to get out of here." She says to herself.

The girl comes out of the shadows her skin was lightly glowing before it faded when she came into the light. She looked to be only about 13 standing only a little over 5'2' she had long greasy black hair that looked like it hadn't been cut for several years as it reached to the floor. Her silvery blue eyes glanced around as what she wore could pretty much be counted as just rags.

The girl decided to create some way to get herself out and grins letting out an ear piercing scream of pain. This caught the attention of the Vanishers stationed outside who opened the door and came in to check on her. They saw nothing, but then turned hearing the door slam shut behind them.

Outside the girl locked it and ran finding the room they teleport the monsters, and generals "Great! This will get me out of here." She says to herself and uses the currently inputted coordinates not caring where she ended up.

She heard the commotion of Vanishers and possibly a general coming and slams down on the button before diving onto the teleport pads. The girl teleported away and was in Milky Way, but the adrenaline wore off exhausting the girl as she fell to the ground.

Someone heard the noise and went to check it out "Oh my! What in the world happened to you?" The girl could make out a feminine figure before fainting.

Hours later she would wake up in a large room meant for two "Hey their. Glad that your finally awake." A female voice said and she turns coming face to face with a girl her age.

"How are you? I'm the one that found you. My name is Katharine Ravens, but everyone calls me Kathy. What's your name?" Kathy asked

The girl looked at her a bit overwhelmed "Umm...I umm..." She muttered as Kathy looks at her worried.

"Do you not know your name?" Kathy asked.

The girl shakes her head "Y-Yea...I mean no! My name is Minerva." Minerva replied as she looked away with a blush.

 _"For a human she is quite beautiful."_ Minerva thought to herself. While she was imprisoned for her whole life she learned from the moment she spoke that the many on the ship treated whatever she said was a lie. She also learned the hard way what they did to those who tried to deceive them as hidden under her tattered rags was an old branding scar.

She had once managed to deceive one of the generals, but she was branded to both teach her a lesson as well as remind her worse could happen with her next deception. So she was a rather truthful individual minus the one secret she managed to keep hidden from Oksizz.

"So umm...Minerva. How come I found you passed out in an alley?" Kathy asked curious.

Minerva bit her lip looking around unsure what to say "I-I was attacked! Some weird creatures came out of nowhere and attacked me." Minerva tells her as while it was a bit of a lie it was partially true as they often used her as a punching bag on the ship. Kathy was surprised and then angry.

"Vanishers. Link Joker is getting bolder." Kathy muttered as Minerva looked at her curious.

Kathy noticed this and rubs her head "Umm...I mean I haven't actually seen those things attacks people. They're usually after the rangers." Kathy said as the door opened and Morgana came in.

"So she's finally up huh?" Morgana said and Kathy nods as Minerva grew nervous.

Seeing this she decided to give Minerva time to adjust and pulled Kathy off to the side to talk "I'm still not sure if this was a good idea little sis. I mean Frankie goes missing, Link Joker has gone surprisingly quite, and suddenly you happen to find a strange girl collapsed in an alleyway." Morgana started then sighs.

"I mean it just sounds a little to much like a possible trap." She added on.

Kathy shakes her head "No. It's not a trap Morgana. Something about her just makes me think maybe...she's one of the few things I didn't know about during my 'time' under them." Kathy says as their had been a number of things she didn't know about when she was Vibranium.

She was also a bit curious about the girl as she looked a bit like someone they knew "Please just trust me on this sis. I know that she's not something 'they' sent after us." Kathy said.

Morgana bit her lip thinking then sighs "Okay Kathy. I'll take a chance with you as well." Morgana told her and Kathy smiles.

Both then went back to Minerva who had been looking about the room curiously from the bed "So Minerva umm...maybe we should get you some actual clothes first? Since well your just wearing rags." Kathy suggested.

Morgana nods "I got some old clothes that might just fit you. Give me a few." Morgana said and searches her dresser to which she found some old clothes and minutes later Minerva was now wearing a light pink top with red and dark pink flower petal designs on it, a deep red skit, white leggings, and some worn dress shoes. Minerva even asked the sisters to cut her hair which they did as it now went to just the middle of her back,but kept in two long braids with pink and gold ribbons tied at the end.

"There we go. You look a lot better now Minerva." Kathy says as she and Morgana cleaned up after their little hair cutting session.

Morgana nodded "Now that we've done all this could you answer us a few questions Minerva?" Morgana asked.

"Umm...sure. I have no qualms about answering a few questions." Minerva replied.

Morgana took in a breath as while she did trust her sister she wanted to be sure "Do you know anything about the Link Joker Armada or have a connection to them?" Morgana asked as she grabbed something from her pocket. It was one of Frankie's miniature lie detectors she made, and after visiting Frankie's house to comfort her siblings Morgana had grabbed one as she hoped it would help her narrow down who had taken Frankie.

Minerva tensed a bit looking down "I...I umm...I..." She started unsure and scared a bit which Kathy took notice of and frowns at Morgana.

"Sis...I don't think your helping. _If_ she knows anything then she can tell us in her own time." Kathy says and Morgana sighed.

Minerva looked to Kathy grateful as she stayed quite and Morgana sighed "Fine Kathy." Morgana says.

Kathy decided to take over grabbing the device from Morgana to do the questioning, but much more gentle.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After Macha returned with Ramiel the three had gotten to work on fixing up Dark Buster back into Ethics Buster, but it was proving fairly difficult without Frankie's help.

"Fixing up him is proving to much harder than I believed it would be." Macha says and lets out a sigh as Ramiel looks to her.

"Well of course it is. Ethics is a very complex machine, but we will have to make do with what we got." Ramiel said.

Ahsha was typing away on the centeral console in order to try and figure out the condition of Ethics various parts.

Ahsha let out a sigh "I can't say I know for sure myself what is going on with him myself." Ahsha told them.

Ramiel though lets out a hum "Though I have been wondering. There's a ranger of yours...I believe his name is Charles right?" Ramiel asked.

The two nod "Why the sudden interest Ramiel?" Macha asked as she went over to check out what Ahsha was doing herself.

"Well you both know that he is not human right?" She asked, and both stopped to look at her confused.

"Not human? Ramiel your going to have to be more specific." Ahsha tells her.

Ramiel sighed "Of course. Well as you know when I received my medical training back on Cray it was for many various species, and even treating allies from other planets. One of which was our allies of Amour." Ramiel explained.

Macha nods "Amour was a planet of great warriors, but it was 'cleansed' by the Link Joker Armada while the war on our planet against the Link Joker was being fought." She said.

"It was tragic, but what does this have to do with Charles?" Ahsha asked.

Ramiel blinks "Well Charles is a Amourian of course. From what I can tell perhaps...the last of the Royal Amourian bloodline." Ramiel told them.

The two stopped just and stare at Ramiel in surprise "You hadn't noticed? The pale skin that glows at times in the dark, the relentless fighting spirit, the slight anger issue, and trust me their is more though my point still stands." Ramiel told them.

This made them stop "So if he is indeed what you are claiming then...what can we do?" Macha asked.

"We need to tell him what we think he is soon. I get the feeling something is going to happen." Ahsha said.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Cody got off the phone with Kathy and hug up "Just talked with Kathy, and Morgana isn't going to make it over. They have a guest, and Morgana volunteered to take care of her. So Kathy is on her way here alone." Cody explained as he along with the others were together at Charles apartment.

Charles nods "It's not a problem. We'll just save some food for Kathy to give Morgana, and she can tell her the plan later." Charles told them as he was fixing up some burgers, hot dogs, and a few other things.

About ten minutes later their was a knock and Nora let Kathy in "Sorry I'm late. Today's just been strange, but I can explain after we talk about how we're going to find Frankie." Kathy says as she sits down and was offered a plate of food.

Charles stands up and pulls out a board with a map of the area "Okay as far as we know Frankie is nowhere in town, and Isabelle has seen her anywhere in her hometown." He says taking a marker and marking out the two towns on the map.

"Though we know Frankie was kept at _her_ house." Drew says and the rest nod.

"We also know that she's pulling the bait and switch as Amy's real morphor is back at the Mystic Warriors base." Nora added on

"Let's also not forget that Frankie is probably using that patch on herself so Amy isn't the one getting weaker, but Frankie is." Cody pointed out.

Kathy hums "So she's nowhere in either town or the towns around them. I doubt she'd even hide in abandoned places in town if she's not wanting to be found." Kathy said as she looked down.

Frankie running an hiding just reminded her of how she avoided the others after she betrayed Link Joker. She ended up hiding with Issac in the woods and mountain like area between the two towns.

Thinking of this Kathy's head snaps up "That's it! I know where she is!" Kathy says jumping up and grabbing the marking circling the entire mountain and woods area between the towns.

"If she doesn't want to be found she'd likely hide somewhere in here! I mean it was where I stayed with Issac." Kathy told them all.

Charles nods "Nice thinking." He said and looks to Nora as she was the one in charge with Morgana not their at the moment.

Nora while nervous understood "Today isn't the best day to go looking. Rain is coming in, and we also never know when Link Joker will attack. Which something just tells me that today is the day they will." Nora told them her thoughts.

The rest nod in understanding as they've been getting better at understanding one another "Well now that our planning is out of the way what's going on Kit-Kat?" Charles asked as Kathy gives Charles an angry pout at the new nickname he's started calling her lately.

"Don't mind him. Just please tells us what's going on." Drew told her.

Kathy nods, and then begins to tell them about the strange girl she found as well as what she knew was true thanks to Frankie's invention.

"So Minerva isn't from around here." Cody muttered.

Charles hummed as each of them thought wondering for themselves if Minerva was trouble or not for them "Well I still say that we can trust her. She doesn't feel bad at all." Kathy says adamant.

"We know, and while we want to trust your opinion she just showed up out of nowhere." Drew says.

Kathy sighed, and then recalled she took a picture before leaving "Well at least let me show you all what she looks like." Kathy says and takes out her phone showing a picture of her.

The group genuinely found her interesting, but Charles froze as something about her tickled at childhood memories that were long since sealed.

 _"Charles. Come here and meet the little dear. This is Minerva."_ A regal female voice echoed in his head which he grips it with one hand gritting his teeth in slight pain.

 _"Who was that? Wait it couldn't have been...could it?"_ Charles thought and shakes his head.

The rest noticed "Hey you alright Charles? You seemed in pain for a moment their." Nora asked.

Charles nods "I'm good. Now then this meeting is..." He started before all their morphors beeped.

 _ **"Rangers trouble at Sol Academy. We have a monster rampaging. Get their ASAP, and I'll get in touch with Morgana."**_ Ahsha called out and then hung up as they look at one another before nodding and taking off out of the apartment.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

"You fools! How could you let such a valuable captive escape!" King Glendios says slamming the bottom of his scythe against the ground small shock waves coming off it.

A feminine voice chuckled "Sir if I may be so bold you didn't exactly program the Vanishers for their brains. I believe perhaps something more...aggressive will be needed to retrieve our precious cargo." She said.

King Glendios hummed "And just what is it you are thinking Luquier?" King Glendios asked.

Luquier chuckled "Well if we are to retrieve our precious cargo then perhaps we need something much stronger than normally used in times like these. I suggest we send out...Reverse Cradle." She suggested.

The Vanishers seemed to go stiff and frozen and King Glendios laughed "Well well. What a bold suggestion. Reverse Cradle hasn't been sent out since he single handed cleansed Amour of life." King Glendios said.

"Indeed, and it is very likely Amour's last princess may have been found by the rangers. We don't know if she anything, but if she does then your plans to cleanse Earth to claim the Universe Globes will be ruined sir." Luquier told him.

King Glendios nods "Fine then. Send out Reverse Cradle, and let nothing stop it from bringing her back." King Glendios ordered.

Luquier bows "As you wish sir." She says and then leaves to prepare the machine for the coming battle.

* * *

 **Episode 32 is done, and we are finally introduced to the prisoner that the Link Joker Armada have been keeping prisoner. We also have more of Charles history that is finally being revealed, and also the fact he may have a connection to Minerva. As for King Glendios well...it seems that he may just be done playing around as he's sending out a powerful monster to try and capture the wayward royal or destroy the rangers. Whichever comes across first really. So I guess this is it for now so until next time this has been decode9!**


	34. Episode 33: The Unexpected (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Nora, Kathy, Drew, Charles, and Cody arrived at the school and saw that teachers and the students who had to stay over vacation were running out.

In front of them was probably one of Link Joker's trump cards. It was twice as big as any of the other machines. Had two large mechanical silver legs that had several gun barrels on the knees of each leg. The upper body was thick, heavy, and the shoulders went out far and was tipped sharp. The arms themselves were like blades and it held a large poleaxe in one hand. Two large mechanical cannons were attached to the back and even it's mechanical head had guns mounted on it.

The five looked at it both surprised and actually a bit scared "Uhh...This might be more than a little trouble. This thing is huge!" Cody says shaking a bit.

Nora takes in a breath and looks to the rest "We still got to do something about this guy." Nora said.

The rest nod and take out their Universe Globes and set them in.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" They all called out changing into their base forms.

Nora ran in first trying to stab with her trident, but it was easily repelled by the armor. The creature known as Reverse Cradle looked them over as it's screen like eyes blinked scanning her.

Kathy attacked willing her sword to cut, and while it did Kathy was blasted away by the guns on it's legs before the metal started to mend along with everything else.

"It can heal?!" Charles says surprised before face palming.

"What am I saying of course it can heal. Thing is like a giant tank so why not give it the ability to fix it's smaller problems." He then muttered.

Drew ran over to check on her while Cody and Charles followed up the attack as Cody rained arrows down upon the machine and Charles tried to cleave a leg off.

Charles was back handed away with an arm, while Cody was blasted just barely getting out of it's blast radius.

"We could really use Morgana and Frankie right now." Drew said worried.

Charles got up "Yeah I know. Morgana is on her way, and well we'll find Frankie soon enough." Charles said.

Nora switched her weapon calling on the mechanical trident in blaster mode and began to blast away at the monster as she tried to look for a weakness _"Think like Frankie. What would she do? What would she look for?"_ Nora thought.

The group scattered and the monster prepared to attack again, but was hit by several blaster shots as Morgana arrived morphed with Blaster in hand "Sorry I'm late guys." She told them.

"No problem. Just glad you made it." Charles said.

Drew nods "Though I think in this case we need your trump card." He said

Morgana nods bringing out the Rebirth Morphor.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Rebirth Change!" Morgana called out and was engulfed in crimson flames it then blew away.

"Rebirth Red Battlizer, Ready!" Morgana called out the two large blasters in her hands.

Morgana looked at the team "Okay guys let's handle this. Bigger means tougher, but doesn't mean it's better." Morgana said.

The rest nod "Alright. Take the lead Morgana." Charles said.

Morgana nods and waves off everyone to scatter as she started to fire off shots aiming at various points on Reverse Cradle who began to return fire once Morgana showed signs of attacking it.

Charles called on his blaster as Nora, Cody, and himself started firing while Drew and Kathy worked their way towards it both trying to attack the legs and damage it.

Kathy got their first as she cut up the leg, but the metal just kept reforming and healing. Kathy was kicked away for her efforts.

Drew wasn't as lucky as he wasn't able to pierce the hard armor even with the rapier, but managed to get between some loose sections of the armor scrambling some circuits inside.

Unfortunately his weapon got stuck when he stabbed, and he was right in front of the guns which blasted him away.

Both groaned as they got up "That thing is like a tank." Kathy says.

Drew nods "Yeah. A big one, but we aren't finding the weak point." Drew said as both observed it.

Drew suddenly got an idea "I think I know where it's weak point is. Just follow my lead." Drew says.

"Okay. Just hope they can handle themselves for a little longer." Kathy said as she noticed the blaster fire was starting to slow down.

The two sword users ran at Reverse Cradle Drew preparing to strike along with Kathy. Drew saw their main target and points at the joint section of the leg and Kathy nods.

The two jump and cleaved right through the joint to which Reverse Cradle lets out a loud noise similar to nails on chalkboard.

"Got it! The joints are it's weak points guys! They can't be fixed so we damage those then I think we can finish it." Drew called out.

Morgana nods "You heard him. I think you'll need to step it up for this though." She tells them as she holsters her blasters and grabs her swords.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!" The rest called out changing into their Zeroth forms.

Nora attacked first throwing her spear at the other leg joint which was then blasted by Charles blasters.

Cody and Drew sliced away at a foot joint while Kathy and Morgana attacked the other.

This caused the monster to fall and tried to slice at them while it charged the cannons on it's back and fired at them to which they barely dodged.

Charles fires as both cannons the blasts more than enough to shut down the cannons.

Cody lined up his gunblade with a arm joint and fires hitting it while Nora threw her spear again making contact.

Now with all of it's joints hit the monster was open "Okay guys let's end it." Morgana told them.

++Z-Z-ZEROTH FINISHER!/G-G-GRAND FINALE!++

"Eternal Flame Re-birth!/Sea Queen's Rage!/Light Empress's Will!/Nature King's Gambit!/Star Emperor's Judgement!/Zeroth End!" The six called out.

The multitude of powerful attacks was more than enough to destroy the monster, but before it could blow something had flung it up into the air and it was destroyed as no more damage was done to the school.

This surprised them as many of them didn't know what just happened yet were glad as the damage was contained "We should go." Morgana said and they teleported away.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The rangers arrived at HQ as they cancel their morphs, but were surprised to see that someone else was their.

"Minerva! What are you doing her? How did you get here?" Kathy asked.

Ramiel stepped forward "I actually brought her here Kathy. She has much that she want to talk about." Ramiel said.

The group decides to sit down and let Minerva talk "Let me start by saying that I'm sorry I couldn't answer Morgana's question earlier. To the rest of you it's a pleasure to meet you." Minerva greets as she curtsies.

The group just wave or give small smiles "I...was a captive of the Link Joker Armada, and was afraid that they had allies on this planet. It's why I didn't say anything." Minerva explained.

They all nod as Morgana holds on to Frankie's device "The truth is that I'm from a planet called Amour, and I was taken by the Link Joker Armada when I was just a baby." She told them.

The group was surprised as Minerva grips her shoulder "I...I came here because 14 years ago when my home was being 'cleansed' by the Link Joker Armada my parents sent my three year old brother off. The coordinates they put in was for this planet." She spoke.

"How would you know that? You would have just been a baby." Morgana stated.

Minerva sighed "I have a perfect memory. Always have." Minerva told them as they realized even as a baby she remembered everything that had happened.

"So your brother is here on Earth?" Drew asked and Minerva nods. Beside them Charles looked at her as something in the back of his mind was trying to break through.

 _"Minerva looks almost just like me. It's...it's so strange. Yet it doesn't feel wrong."_ Charles thought as for a moment that memory flashed again as he saw an older regal looking woman in a dress with a baby girl in her arms.

Charles shakes his head "M-Minerva. Is their any defining features your brother had? Something that you'd know if it was him?" Charles asked.

Minerva thought a moment then eyes brighten recalling a few things "He had a scar on his left eye, and this strange tattoo of some creature on his left bicep! The tattoo is our family emblem. I mean I got it to, but never knew what it was." Minerva said as she rolls up her sleeve revealing a small tattoo of a griffin.

Charles took in a deep breath and decides to move his hair revealing his left eye and the scar he had along with the same tattoo right where Minerva said her brother's was.

Minerva looked at him surprised "Big brother?" Minerva says surprised.

"I...I don't know. Maybe. I mean my memories from before I lived at the orphanage are faint." Charles said as Ramiel sighs plucking a small amount of hairs from both.

"Give me some time. If you two truly are sibling then this will tell." Ramiel says going away into another part of the ship to conduct her tests.

The group looked at them all unsure what to say to either as they all just waited. After about a half hour Ramiel returned.

She then looked at them "I tested the DNA I got from your hair samples. Their a familial match to one another." Ramiel said.

Minerva tears up and practically tackles Charles surprising the teen "Finally. I finally found you." Minerva cried as Charles unsure what to do just started running a hand through her hair trying to calm her.

Macha helps them up "I suggest you take her to your home. The two of you need some time to bond and talk." Macha tells him.

"Y-Yeah. I'll do that." Charles says and leaves with Minerva taking the young girl's hand as the two left the ship.

The rest looked at one another before looking down "Charles might not show it, but I think he's happy." Nora said.

"Yeah, but we're still missing someone ourselves." Cody said with a sigh.

The rest nod all confident that they'll find their friend hopefully before someone or something else finds her.

* * *

 **Episode 33 is done and over with now, and Minerva has been reunited with her brother who is in fact Charles. He'll be learning more about his heritage while teaching his sister about Earth and helping her to fit in. We also had a pretty great battle with Reverse Cradle who is probably the hardest thing for them to fight to date besides the generals. Well then next chapter will be picking up after Frankie has returned to the team. So until next time this has been decode9!**


	35. Episode 34: R&R&Unknowns

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It was a few days after the group had rescued Frankie and Amy had returned as the magenta ranger to the Mystic Warrior team along with their black ranger joining. As for Irene well...if they ever saw her again then both teams have yet another enemy to take down.

The group was currently at the Ravens home as they helped pack a few things "I'm really glad that we're finally able to go on this trip. After what we've been through I think we need it." Morgana said.

Kathy nods as she helps Frankie into the family's van "You sure you all will be able to take care of my siblings while I'm gone?" Frankie asked.

Minerva nods "I'm here to so I can help out as well." Minerva told her and Frankie bit her lip before sighing.

"Okay. Judith is going to be there to so you should all be good." Frankie said.

Charles rolled his eyes "We know Frankie. We've helped take care of your siblings while you were missing, and I'm just glad they understand you need a break." Charles told her.

Frankie nods as the other two girls get in their seats while Cody and Drew closed the back door "You all just enjoy yourselves. Don't even worry about us or umm...them." Drew told the three girls, and then the parents came out and each said goodbye.

After the van left the five watched before looking to one another "This is going to be a long ten days without them." Cody says looking down.

Charles shrugged "Hey it isn't that bad. Anyways I'm going to show Minerva around town a bit more. Anyone want to join?" Charles asked.

Drew and Cody nod while Nora shakes her head "I can't. I have a new SLIP segment to work on. I've been really working hard on this cosplay for a while now, and was actually inspired by Macha." Nora says with a giggle as she had been working on a elf sorceress/knight idea.

"Wow. Well I look forward to seeing it Nora." Drew said as the four took off to show Minerva around, and Nora headed for home.

As she did though she felt a small headache coming on _"Awaken yourself my daughter. Awaken Vogue. Come to your mother."_ A low feminine voice whispered and she shakes it away.

 _"There it is again...is the voice talking to me?"_ Nora thought as this wasn't he first time that she had heard this mysterious voice talking to her. It had been for weeks now as it first started back when Amy had been forced away from the others, and slowly the voice had gotten louder as well as more persistent. Yet now with both Amy and Frankie back the voice had become nothing more than a whisper.

"Why is it calling me her daughter? Who is Vogue?" Nora whispered to herself nervous. As she headed home one of the bushes shake and Nora jumps as out jumps a few squirrels who just went running.

Nora let's out a sigh of relief as she headed on her way _"Just some squirrels. Nothing to worry about."_ She thought and shivers a bit.

 _"Though if it's just squirrels then...why do I still feel so nervous? Is someone watching me?"_ She then thought and went right into her house locking the doors and windows before going to her room.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the mall in town Minerva was looking around with the guys curious as they were not only getting her a few changes of clothes, but also helping to satisfy her curiosity as she asked about a lot of things.

"So what can we do about this situation? I mean yeah she's your sister, but she doesn't exactly you know...exist here on Earth." Drew told him.

Charles sighed "Well I've been thinking about that. I think the best I can do is adopt my little sister and make it legal." Charles said.

"Do you think that will even work? I mean your not even an adult." Drew pointed out and Charles groaned.

Minerva returned with some soccer and skate equipment she was interested in and that fit her "I hope you don't mind, but these seem interesting, and I wanted to give them a try. Couldn't hurt." Minerva said and Charles nods buying the equipment for her.

They left the shop and stopped at the food court for lunch finding an isolated corner to talk in "Minerva I'm just wondering...could you tell me anything about our home?" Charles asked as the other two were just as curious.

Minerva thought searching her earliest memories "Our home was beautiful, and while many of our kind loved to fight we we're actually quite peaceful. Our parents were the king and queen of the whole planet." Minerva says as Drew spit out some of his drink.

"What!" He exclaimed as Charles looked at her in surprise.

Drew then looked to Charles "...You know when she mentioned something about you having a royal like name didn't think it would be true right?" Drew asked as Charles nods.

Minerva giggles looking at Charles "You'd help mom take care of me Charles. You were and are even now a great big brother." She says as Charles blushed at the compliments.

Charles grins a bit "Yep. I am pretty amazing aren't I?" He said

Cody smiles a bit looking down "And self obsessed." Cody added on and Charles glares Cody looking away still with a small smile on his face.

Minerva giggles again at this "Come on big brother. Just a small bit of humor." Minerva says nudging Charles who sighs before laughing a bit.

"Still to think that I actually had a real home. Now though I got a bigger reason to beat King Glendios and his armada." Charles said hands gripped into fists.

Minerva puts a hand on his shoulder "Don't go seeking revenge. If anything do it for the right reasons." Minerva said.

Cody nods "Anyways I wanted to show you guys something." Cody says taking out his notebook.

Opening it they saw that it was a short story that Cody was working on "Everything going on has inspired me so I've been writing a short story based upon a few of our adventures. Everyone is represented." Cody said as Drew took it interested as the other two lean over to read it as well.

After it was done Drew closed and laughs a bit "I got to say it's a pretty good story. It even made me laugh a few times." Drew said.

Charles nods "Some pretty good action. Your actually a pretty good writer Cody." He said and then raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you only showing us this now?" He then asked.

Cody looks away nervous "Because well...I was scared everyone would laugh. I also didn't want to be compared to my parents." Cody says.

Drew pats his shoulder "Hey I don't think any of us have the right to judge. I live with my Aunt Kory, Charles and Minerva are homeless, Nora and Frankie's parents are barely home, and the Ravens sisters have tried to kill each other if you recall." Drew told Cody calmly to which they understood.

"Yeah so having us read one of your stories isn't so scary." Charles said.

Cody looked away "To you guys." He said deciding to just stay silent after that.

Minerva looked confused as she didn't understand what Cody meant and was going to ask, but was stopped as Charles gave a sharp shake of the head.

"Let's not do this. Come on we're having a day to ourselves so let's make the most of it." Drew said, and then tripped and his drink fell on top of him.

The three laughed as Drew came up cup upside down on his head as he himself was wet "Not exactly what I meant, and nor did I intend to get some new clothes today." Drew said as Cody helped him up.

One quick trip to the restroom to dry him off, and another to a store for some new clothes did they continue. They eventually came to an arcade and went in showing Minerva how to play some and she took to it surprisingly quick.

Hours would pass, and the group left heading for home as Charles phone beeps with a text "It's Nora. She's asking if Minerva wants to sleep at her place tonight." Charles told them and looks at Minerva who nods interested.

"Well if the girls are doing that how about a guys night at yours Charles?" Drew suggested.

Charles shrugs "Sure, but we should probably drop Minerva off first." He said as they got to his truck the four of them managing to fit in.

They arrived at Nora's and after seeing his younger sister go in did Charles drive off towards his apartment.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After some fun games, storytelling, and watching movies did the two girls go to sleep, and while Minerva was sleeping well Nora on the other hand was restless.

 _ **[Dream]**_

 _Nora was in a vast void like place "Why are you still denying it Vogue?" The female voice asked as Nora started running._

 _"S-Stop calling me that! My name is Nora!" Nora yells._

 _The voice sighed "Oh my dear sweet child. You know little of your real heritage from me." The voice continued._

 _Nora looked around "I don't know what you mean." She says._

 _"You deserve so much more my child. You may not be the oldest, but you certainly have powers even stronger than mine. Yet they are out of reach because of your foolishness." The voice continued on as Nora was darting around scared as the vast void became a maze._

 _"You are lost and confused my dark princess. Embrace the darkness hidden in you, and you will become more than you are now." The voice continued on as Nora came to a dead end._

 _"The powers of light and darkness, and that of the flames of rebirth are yours to take. First you must accept the darkness you have. Like you nearly did all those years ago." The voice continued._

 _Nora stopped frozen "Like I almost did years ago?" she asked as she was surprised by her saying this as at first she couldn't think of anything._

 _Then the two boys bullying her and leaving her in the forest hurt came to mind, and she recalled that was one time she felt so alone and unwanted. She also felt like something was bubbling to the surface, but once the woman and the dog found and comforted her it subsided._

 _"I-I don't want it. Just leave me alone!" Nora shouts_

 _The voice sighs before giving a small laugh "You say that now, but a time will come my dark princess, and when it does you will seek me out even if you don't want to." The female voice says and then vanished as the dream began to fade_

 _ **[Dream End]**_

Nora woke with a start drenched in sweat "A nightmare?" She asked herself as she only remembered a few details, but she recalled hearing that voice again.

Seeing the time Nora got up and decided to fix some breakfast for her and Minerva, and do some thinking.

She recalled little of her dream/nightmare, but she remembers hearing that voice again as well as some of what she said. Something the voice had told her was so sure that it would be done.

"I will seek her out even if I don't want to? I...I'm getting a bad feeling about that. If she's claiming to be my true mother though then what about my mom?" Nora muttered as she knew that she couldn't just ask her dad as he is often busy.

Nora continued to make breakfast failing to notice in the distance something shining as it bounces off a glass surface.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 34, and yes for this I've decided to put the red, yellow, and purple rangers on standby. This one will be more focused on our other four rangers and their interactions with other characters. Their will also be a mystery thrown in along the way involving Nora, and it will unfold along the way. So I hope your ready because more is yet to come so until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	36. Episode 35: Breaking Blue (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It was a new day in Milky Way, and at the Riley residence Nora stretches as she wakes up for the day. She brushed her bottle blond hair and noticed it's length which she sighs _"I should consider getting a hair cut."_ She thought.

Her father was currently at work, and busier than ever since he had finally gotten the promotion he had worked so hard to get. While it did make Nora happy for her father she was sad that she was now left alone for far longer.

Though she also knew from Ahsha and Ramiel that Macha was working things out with Charles to make Minerva actually exist. Ahsha AKA Ashley was also spreading the word among border students that her 'daughter' had gone back to her school overseas after a few started asking about where she went.

 _"I wish mom was here, but her own job is more dangerous than dad being a bank manager."_ She thought and sighed. She did see her mother often even after her parents had divorced, and it had not been long after the incident that made Nora a shut in.

Thinking about that though just made her angry, but then she takes in a breath before letting it out "Don't think about it. Besides there are better things to think about, and prepare for." Nora tells herself and giggles as she was preparing a brand new cosplay video.

Nora went to the front door grabbing the morning paper and mail before bringing it in, and she stopped a moment thinking she saw a camera flash. Nervous she closed the door locking it.

After bringing in the mail their was a knock on Nora's door, and opening it she saw Charles, Drew, Cody, and Minerva "Hey Nora. How you doing?" Charles said with a grin.

Nora smiled "Hi guys. You can come in." She said and lets them in before shutting and locking the door.

Cody noticed this "Umm...is everything alright Nora? You seem nervous." Cody asked her.

Nora bit her lip "Well...I think I've been seeing strange things. It's making me really nervous." Nora told them.

Minerva cocks her head to the side "Strange things? Like what?" She asked.

"Well there's yesterday. I thought someone was following me, but it was just a couple animals." Nora tells them.

"Wouldn't blame you there. This towns got a number of furry critters running about." Drew said.

"Then just before you all came I thought I saw a camera flash." Nora then tells them.

"Maybe the sun was reflecting off something?" Charles suggested and Nora sighed.

"I don't know, but your probably right." Nora said with a sigh.

Nora then smiled "So why are you guys here? Though if I had to guess it has something to do with Minerva right?" Nora asked and Charles nods.

"I showed her a few of your cosplay videos and she's interested. She also is wandering what anime is so I figured better to show than tell. You have the biggest collection I know of so figured maybe you might let us watch a few." Charles explained.

"I was hoping to help out a bit. I know your next video is a big one." Drew explained himself.

"I-I just didn't want to be left out. So I hope you don't mind I came along." Cody told her.

Nora nods in understanding to them all "You guys can look around and watch a few, and I actually could use some help setting things up Drew." Nora told him.

Both of them headed towards her room while the rest of the guys plus Minerva found a few things to watch. It would be hours later till they finished, and when Drew and Nora came down the guys were asleep while Minerva was still watching, and cheering on a character.

Hearing them come down Minerva looked over and smiled "Hey Drew, Nora. How did the video go over?" Minerva asked curious.

Nora smiled "It went over very well. I think my fans will really love it." Nora said.

Drew nods grinning "Yep. People really love you as Star." Drew said to her.

Nora blushed at the compliment "Being Star is a release for me Drew. Being her allows me to just be and act however I want to truly be." She said.

Drew raised an eyebrow at this then came to a conclusion "You don't just act like Star for the camera though. You do it when you have to put on the suit." Drew says as Nora looks away.

"I...I do. I mean Star is so much more cool, outgoing, and capable than plain old me." Nora muttered.

Minerva and Drew looked at one another before looking back to Nora "Nora your acting like you and Star are two different people, but your not." He says.

Nora huffs "That's not true. I...I'm a coward that's still afraid to face to outside world, I'm clingy because you guys are my only friends, and I'm scared of..." She started then stopped.

"Scared of what?" Drew asked and Nora backs away to the stairs.

"N-Nothing. You guys can spend the night. Talk to you tomorrow." Nora said and rushed upstairs a click being heard from her room.

The two currently awake sighed "Should we trying asking again tomorrow?" Minerva asked concerned.

Drew shakes his head "I get the feeling even if we asked that nothing would change. Though she's wrong. After all it was Nora that was chosen, and not Star." He says.

"I thought you said their one and the same." Minerva pointed out.

"I did, but she doesn't see it like that. She may have taken the first steps, but she's still scared to take anymore." He says and yawns.

"I'll sleep on the chair. You sleep with them." He says going over to the chair and leaning it back he soon falls asleep as does Minerva.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Hours passed, and upstairs Nora had fallen into a deep sleep as the window outside her room opened. Someone came in as went to her bed, and the person grinned to themselves and moves the hair from her head before kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry my love we will be together soon. Soon it will just be us my precious Star." A teenage male voice said before slipping out as he heard someone coming.

The window silently clicked as outside Charles messed with the door and finally opened it before peaking in to check on Nora. He just wanted to make sure that his friend was okay as he was now awake and planned to surprise them all by making breakfast. He kept the door cracked opened as he headed back down.

Minerva was downstairs and lets out a small yawn starting to wake up, and when she did she thought she saw someone clad in black come down the drain pipe and ran off. She thought this odd, but decided to talk about it later as her brother came down to which she decided to help him out cooking.

About a half hour later they finished as the smell of freshly baked pancakes, waffles, bacon, and eggs traveled through the house waking everyone up. They gathered in the kitchen as Charles and Minerva finished setting up the plates and other tableware.

Charles grinned "Hey you guys morning." He said as everyone sat down.

Nora was surprised "You and Minerva cooked all this?" She asked.

Charles nodded "Mainly me though. I had to learn to cook for myself after all." he said.

Cody took the first bite, but then began eating more "Wow. Your a pretty good cook Charles." He complimented as Charles just shrugs.

"I'm passable. Not all that impressive really." Charles said.

Minerva raised an eyebrow "Modesty? I haven't know you that long, but that's certainly new to you big brother." Minerva said.

The group laughs at this and continues eating as Minerva then recalled what she saw "Oh umm...tell me is it normal for a dark clothed person to be seen coming down those drain pipes?" She asked them to which they all looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about Minerva?" Cody asked.

"Well there was some boy coming down the drain pipe near Nora's room this morning. He then ran off." Minerva said as Nora paled.

"W-W-What!" She says nervous and then felt something on her forehead to which she touches it and brings it down seeing lipstick.

"S-Someone's b-been in my room! Someone k-kissed me!" Nora shouts as she was starting to panic and breath frantically.

Charles got up and rushed over "Deep breaths Nora. In through the mouth and out through the nose." He instructed calmly trying to help her.

The rest looked at one another unsure what to do for a moment. Cody got up and grabbed her a glass of water while Drew went and grabbed the trash can because she looked ready to empty her stomach from just the thought of someone in her room. Minerva got up and decided to check out Nora's room for anything.

After about ten minutes Minerva returned as the guys had eased Nora a little and Minerva signals them over.

"You find out anything little sis?" Charles asked.

"Well...I know the locks inside her window was broken. So he had to get in from the outside before breaking them on the inside." Minerva explained to them.

Drew shivered "He even left his mark on Nora. She's pretty scared." He said.

"I think this leads some credibility to how she's been feeling lately." Cody said reminding them of how Nora felt like someone had been following or was after her.

The rest nod "I think for now we need to consider that we need to stick by her. Make sure she's safe. I'm also suggesting this because well...with how she's been lately she needs to know that we care." Drew told them.

"Right, but what if there's a..." Minerva started, but then the rangers morphers beeped getting all fives attention.

"...Never mind." She finished with a sigh.

Nora got up ready to go and help, but was stopped by Charles "Whoa there! Your not going out with us in your condition Nora." He says.

"But!" Nora tries to say as Charles again stops her.

"Your pretty much made yourself sick from that panic attack, and you'd just get yourself hurt. Please can you let us take care of this?" He asked her.

Nora sighs and nods taking out her morpher and hands it to Cody "Just in case. I might be tempted to follow you if I know where you all are." She told them.

"Thanks Nora. No worries we'll all be back soon, and you have Minerva here for company." Drew said as Minerva nodded grinning to Nora.

"We can play some games if you'd like." Minerva said to her.

The guys all ran out not knowing that Nora's house was being watched.

"Hehehehehe. Perfect. All those uncouth brutes are gone, and the dainty little one couldn't do anything." The boy from earlier said taking out a picture of Nora in one of her outfits and kisses it.

"The time has finally come my precious Star. We can finally be together." He says and heads towards the house.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The creature appearing downtown was another cybernetic dragon standing on two legs. It's front silver chest piece had yellow slits that looked like eyes and metal protrusions going around the stomach area in a circle. The signature red black rings of Link Joker were around the wrists while two extra large rings floated behind it with a single smaller thick one behind each shoulder.

"So what's this one?" Charles asked.

The morpher beeped _**"According to the data Kathy gave us that I finally decoded that is a Link Joker assault unit called Nebula Lord."**_ Macha told them.

 _ **"It's one of there more powerful one's what I recall."**_ Ramiel spoke as well.

"Thank you Macha, Ramiel. We'll try to handle this one quick." Drew said as each of them take out one.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!/Zeroth Change!/Dragon Ascent!" The three called out as Drew was in his base form, Charles in zeroth form, and Cody turned bronze.

Charles kept his distance as he let loose shot after shot while Drew circled trying to find kinks in the armor.

Nebula raised an arm as the ring pulsed and it created a whip of energy which it then struck with knocking them away including Charles because of the whip's incredible length.

Before Charles could recover he was grabbed and slammed into the ground by the energy whip which Nebula then solidified and shot at the other two.

Charles rolled out of the way sensing something was coming and avoided an energy axe that it formed. Nebula raised it's axe again to strike, but was struck hard in the side as Cody and Drew came in kicking from one side toppling Nebula.

Charles got up and nods in thanks before switching back to his base suit with gloves ready while Drew switched out to his cannon and Cody went into Silver as he separated his bow into blades.

Charles ran at the monster and the two attacked one another fists clashing "Charles get out of the way!" Drew called out.

Charles rolled onto the ground dodging as Drew let loose a widespread blast from the cannon. This forced a roar out of the dragon as it growled and the rings floating behind it's back and shoulders glow before energy needles start flying at them.

The three barely dodge the attack "So Drew got an idea yet?" Charles asked.

"Me! Why are you asking me?!" Drew said.

"Well Morgana and Kathy aren't here, and we left Nora behind to rest so that makes you the next in command." Charles said and crossed his arms activating the shields on the gloves blocking a blast from Nebula.

Drew bit his lip as he knew they needed an idea and quick "Okay we need to rush it. Hit it hard and fast to break it." He told them.

Cody nods "Not the best plan, but still at least it's a plan." He says as the three of them charged with Drew turning into Zeroth Green as they all struck at once.

Nebula retaliated by creating a shock wave of energy pushing them away. Charles charged right back in as the gloves vanished and he called back in his broadsword and swung down hard across the chest.

Energy began leaking out of Nebula, and it howls with anger as all the rings glow with energy as it was surrounded by a red-black aura. It started firing multiple blasts from it's fingertips at them.

Drew summoned his Universe Shield and used it to protect them from the blasts as the green energy barrier protected them "He's got to have to let up sometime. When he does I'm going in." Charles said.

Drew nods "One good blow from you two should end it." He said as Charles switched into his Zeroth Form again.

Eventually Nebula started to lessen as it's aura was starting to vanish "Now!" Drew said and let down the shield.

++F-F-FINISHER!/Z-Z-ZEROTH FINISHER!++

"Star Emperor's Judgement!/Genesis Dragon Drive!" Cody pulled back as far as could on the bow creating a large energy bolt. He let it go as when did it multiplied into several smaller energy bolts which combined with the blasts from Charles blasters.

The two attacks hit right on destroying Nebula Lord.

The group let out a collective sigh at finishing up the battle, and took off finding a place to cancel their morph.

"After fighting that big guy this one was a bit easier. You think they're running out of the tougher monsters?" Charles asked.

Drew shakes his head "I don't think so." She says

As they started heading back Charles got a text from Nora and opened it freezing "Charles? Is everything okay?" Cody asked.

Charles showed them the text _"Get back here ASAP! We have a Code Void! P.S. This is Minerva."_ It read.

Seeing this the three guys started running back as quick as they possibly could.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

When they got back entering Nora's home they were surprised seeing that it was messy like their had been a fight and their was several broken objects and many things were scattered about.

Minerva ran up to them hugging Charles and crying "C-Came out of nowhere...g-g-gun...t-took her...s-shot..." Minerva said as they were only able to make out what she said between sobs.

Though they did notice their was a small pool of blood on the ground and paled "Drew call the police. Minerva what exactly happened?" Charles asked as he and Cody took her to a chair to sit down.

Minerva was still teary eyed as she took in a breath preparing to tell them what exactly had happened while they had been gone.

* * *

 **This is where Episode 35 has to end for now, and it is ending on a much darker note. Nora has been kidnapped, Minerva was attacked, and apparently someone has been shot...this isn't good. Well don't worry as soon enough what happened while the guys are gone will be explained, and we will check up on Nora. Anyways until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	37. Episode 36: Breaking Blue (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **WARNING: Their will be mentions of blood as well as abuse, and possible inappropriate interactions. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After the guys had left Minerva looked to Nora "How about we finish up breakfast? I can still eat a lot more" Minerva said to her and Nora smiles laughing a bit.

The two went back into the kitchen and sat down eating "So umm...Minerva. I can't help, but have noticed something." Nora commented.

Minerva looked at her confused "Since we found you you've been kind of...clinging to Kathy. Is there a reason for it?" Nora asked.

Minerva suddenly swallowed her food and pounded her chest getting down a piece that was stuck before looking to her "N-No! There's no reason, and certainly no romantic reason! Why would you ask that?!" She replied.

"Umm...I didn't ask if it was a romantic reason." Nora pointed out as Minerva pales.

Nora looked at her and saw Minerva was blushing "You like her don't you?" Nora asked.

Nora was about to replied when there was a loud banging sound as if someone was trying to force themselves inside. It stopped, but then their was a crash and things went everywhere as sounds of someone tearing apart the front room was heard.

Someone came rushing in and Minerva saw the grin "Hehehehehe! Finally! Finally we can be together!" The guy said as Nora was downright scared and Minerva stepped forward.

"I suggest you leave before you scare Nora more." She said.

"Nora? Who's Nora? I just see some snot nosed kid and my precious Star." He said and pulled out a gun from his pocket.

This scared Nora as she saw the guy point the gun at Minerva "Though should deal with you first." He said.

The guy pulled the trigger, and their was a shout as it was Nora who fell to the ground as she got in front of Minerva and took the hit. Minerva gasped and kneels down to help her, but was kicked hard in the face to the ground.

"You idiot! Why'd you use her as a shield...grr..." The guy said as that was what he believed he saw and then he kicked her several times and then punched her hard knocking her out cold.

The guy then went over to Nora who was out cold and he leaves "Don't worry my precious Star. Once I get you to my home I'll fix up what the cruel brat did to you, and then we'll be together forever." He said and checked her and tossed down her phone before leaving.

After about five minutes Minerva woke and saw Nora was gone, the front room was trashed, there was a pool of blood, and Nora's phone was on the ground.

In a panic and scared she grabbed the phone and texts Charles as she started to tear up. She was scared for Nora, and she felt useless.

The guys returned and from the look they gave they they were surprised seeing that it was messy like their had been a fight and their was several broken objects and many things were scattered about.

Minerva ran up to them hugging Charles and crying "C-Came out of nowhere...g-g-gun...t-took her...s-shot..." Minerva said as they were only able to make out what she said between sobs.

Though they did notice their was a small pool of blood on the ground and paled "Drew call the police. Minerva what exactly happened?" Charles asked as he and Cody took her to a chair to sit down.

Minerva was still teary eyed as she took in a breath and told them what exactly had happened while they had been gone.

Not long after they finished the sounds of sirens was heard, and their was a car screech as Mr. Riley came running in along with a few police officers. Nora was taken to the side with Charles as support to tell what happened while Drew and Cody told the father what happened.

Apparently Mr. Riley had gotten an alert to his house being broken into from the silent alarm, and rushed back knowing that Nora was home.

The police took statements from everyone there before leaving, and then the group left themselves all feeling sadden "We got out for just a little bit, and then this happens." Charles muttered.

"Though what can we do? We can't do anything." Cody says.

Drew sighed "They won't even start looking for her till she's 48 hours missing." He muttered as Minerva looked down.

"Are you sure their's nothing we can do?" Minerva asked.

Charles shrugged "I don't know, but we can always try something." He said and takes out his morpher.

"Hello? Macha, Ahsha, Ramiel one of you please come in." Charles said.

 _ **"This is Ahsha. What's going on Charles?"**_ Ahsha asked.

Charles bit his lip "It's Nora. She's been taken by someone. From the sounds of it a crazed fan of her cosplaying videos." He said.

 _ **"What!"**_ Two female voices spoke as Ramiel had entered the room and heard what happened.

"Yeah, and she doesn't have her phone or morpher. We don't know how we're going to find her." He said.

 _ **"I understand. Get to the Moonrunner and we'll figure something out."**_ Ahsha said and cut communication.

The four started running heading right for the Moonrunner, and when got their Ramiel, Ahsha, and Macha were waiting for them.

"What happened?" Macha asked and Minerva explained once again what had happened.

Ramiel sighed "So we going to try searching for her?" She asked worried.

"Of course we are. Plus we're going to get some help." Drew said as he brought out his phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings someone picked up "Hey Amy it's Drew. We've got a problem." He said.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Nora groaned as she woke up and tried to move, but she couldn't and finally noticed that her arms and legs were tied to some kind of frame as she struggled. She also couldn't see as she was blindfolded with something thick.

"W-What the what?! Where am I?" Nora asked nervous as she struggled against the binds.

A door is heard opening "Oh is that my precious Star waking up." The male that took her said as he came down.

Nora shivers as she couldn't see the "W-What do you want me with?" Nora asked as the guy laughed.

"Now Star that isn't how you are." The guy said and Nora couldn't help letting lose another shiver.

She felt the guy come up to her and before she could asked anything she was being pulled into a kiss. Nora pulled away and screamed out for help, but was almost instantly met with intense pain as the guy slapped her across the face.

"Now that wasn't very nice Star. Don't make me have to hurt you." The guy growled as Nora whimpered scared out of her wits from him, and froze as the guy seemed to be running his hands along her body as well as hearing the smacking of lips.

"Why did you take me?" Nora whimpered.

The guy seemed to let out a gasp of offense "My Star how you wound me. We are meant to be together. Me and you!" He said.

Nora sucked in a breath as she suddenly realized who this might be. A year or so back she had this obsessive user who constantly commented on her videos and sent her love proposals in the messages. She kept rebuffing him and asking him to just let her be as she didn't feel the same way, and that she was different from what he thought. After ten months of torment she finally got the account banned and deleted from the site which was a relief to her.

"I-It's you! Your the guy that wouldn't leave me alone." She muttered.

"Aww I'm touched you remembered. Why did you wound me so Star? You let those posers get to you and toss away your one true love." He said.

"I don't love you! I've told you that!" Nora retorted, but was slapped yet again.

"Don't go saying such things Star. You will love me, and I will love you. I already have plans to get us out of this backwater town." He spoke and then forced another kiss Nora screaming into it trying to get herself away from the obsessive teenager.

He eventually pulled away "Don't worry my precious Star I will return...hehehehehe...with some special outfits I'll fit you in of course. I'm sure you'll just love them." He said, and Nora heard footsteps, stairs, and then the door closing.

When he was gone tears started flowing down Nora's cheeks and she started sobbing as this was way to much for her.

 _"I-It hurts so much. Where are you guys?"_ Nora thought to herself hoping that her friends could find her before something happens that truly hurts her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It took a few hours, but eventually Amy and newest Mystic Warrior ranger Caleb arrived at the Moonrunner.

The group just finished telling them what happened as Cody noticed during this whole time that Minerva was quite. It made him worried as he was understandable as he had anxiety around new people, but Minerva had shown to be comfortable about new people.

Cody sat down near her "Is everything okay Minerva?" He asked.

Minerva looked up to him, and he saw tears were in her eyes "T-This is m-m-my fault Cody! I-I was s-s-so u-useless!" She says and starts sobbing burying her head into his shoulder.

Cody pats her back trying to help calm her "You know that isn't..." He started trying to calm her.

"H-He was s-s-so strong. H-He h-h-hurt me r-really b-b-bad." She sobbed as Cody started to notice the bruises coming up on her face and body from the assault the guy did on her.

 _"She's lucky she doesn't have a broken nose."_ Cody thought as he tried to calm her.

"I-I am s-such a b-burden. H-He should have j-just killed me." She whimpered as everyone went silent having heard that.

Charles came walking up and pulled her into a hug "Now don't you _dare_ ever think that Minerva! It wasn't your fault." He says.

Caleb nods "You shouldn't go saying that. You have so much to live for, and you'd be hurting Charles and the rest if you just let yourself get shot." he told her.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for Nora being taken. I know it looks bleak, but the sooner we start searching the better." Amy tells her which seemed to help calm Minerva a bit.

Macha stepped forward "There are nine of us so if we split up into three groups of three we might have a better chance of finding her." She said.

Ahsha looked to Charles "Charles I think it might be best if you and Minerva stick together as one group, and Ramiel will go along with you to search around Milky Way." She said.

Charles nodded in understanding as Macha steps up "Drew, Caleb you two will be going with me. We're going to search Asherton." Macha told them as the two go over.

Amy and Cody looked to Ahsha "We're going to search the mountains forest between the town like we did for Frankie." Ahsha said as all Ramiel and Macha turned into their human form to blend in.

The three groups left as Macha's teleports to Asherton, Ramiel's group headed into town, and Ahsha's group headed for the wooded moutains like area between the towns.

Each silently hoping they'd find some lead on whoever took Nora before something terrible happens to her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Morgana sighed relaxing as she lays in a lawn chair on a beach in a bathing suit while Kathy and Frankie were playing.

As they did though Frankie felt a quick and sudden pain from something and Frankie clutches her shoulder. Kathy noticed this and approached her worried.

"I'm okay. Must be from our fight with Melodaix." Frankie said as Kathy sighed and started to turn away.

She then stopped spotting something "Frankie...what is that on your shoulder?" Kathy asked. She had spotted something that looked similar to the patch Frankie had put on herself during the whole Fake Pink fiasco.

Frankie looked to what Kathy pointed to and frowns as she hadn't seen that their before, and they decided to check it out in a bit.

Morgana though got a bad feeling as if she felt that something had just happened, and that it was only going to get worse.

* * *

 **That is it for Episode 36 of this, and well emotions are flying all over the place as we also saw the kidnapping happen. As for Nora no worries she will be fine as the guy patched her up after he got her to wherever he lives. Though I don't think that she will be escaping anytime soon, and this guy seems to have plans for Nora. This was probably by far one of the more dark chapters that I have ever wrote for a story in general, and it was also hard to write personally. Well then until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	38. Episode 37: Breaking Blue (Part 3)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **WARNING: Their WILL be mentions of inappropriate interactions, but have been toned down to keep the rating from being changed. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

In Asherton Macha, Drew, and Caleb were asking around and about Nora. Which at first wasn't getting them any results and they stopped to take a small break.

"We aren't getting anywhere Mac...Maya. The sun is going to be setting soon." Drew said calling Macha by her human name.

Caleb sighed "He's right. The day's going to be wasted." Caleb said.

Macha sighed thinking "I know. I just wish someone knew something...anything about Nora." she said.

Caleb nodded in agreement as his phone went off and he got a call from Amy letting them know that her, Ahsha, and Cody couldn't find anything as they were heading back.

"Well Amanda and them are heading back." Caleb said.

"Amanda?" Drew asked.

"That's Amy's full name. She prefers Amy for short is all." Caleb told them as he had talked to Amy about it.

Macha sighed "It's strange how you come up with nickname's. Though I guess those can come in handy. I mean look at Nora she goes by the name Star while online." She started then stopped.

All three looked at one another an idea coming to them "Today may be wasted, but tomorrow we try again. Approach it from a different angle." Macha told them.

"Alright. I'll let the rest know about this." Drew said as he took out his phone and texted the rest of the group that was searching telling them they'd pick up things tomorrow.

They all got up "You both head home. I'm going to do some research. Maybe I'll find something among any of Nora's videos that might help." She said.

They parted ways as each headed home hopeful that they'd be able to find Nora soon.

While they were doing that meanwhile Nora was being put through torture and embarrassment as the guy had stripped her and forced a strange outfit on her that she couldn't see. Though she heard the sounds of a phone clicking as he then approached her.

"Now you aren't acting so happy. I got these outfits especially for you." He said as while Nora couldn't see she was sure that the guy was frowning.

Nora just remained quite not wanting to deal with him, but was slapped "Now I'm going to take a picture again, and you had better smile Star." He said to her.

Nora shivered and decided best to just do it forcing a smile as he took a few more pictures "I'll be back. Got another outfit which I'm sure you'll like." He said and the sounds of steps, stairs, and a door closing was heard again.

When the guy left Nora reached for a rope and started pulling at it to which she noticed it was weak and pulled several times making it snap. She pulled at the other, but didn't fall as something was behind the frame supporting her. She then untied the binds on her legs and unties the blind over her eyes she started running going up the stairs not a care what she was forced to wear.

Nora ran up and opened the door and started to run and saw the front door, but didn't even touch the door as something hit her hard over the head as her world faded in and out.

"Oh my dear Star. The world out there is to dangerous. Can't have you doing something silly like going out." The male voice said.

As Nora's world started to fade she saw outside the window a sign and written on it was Welcome to Trinity Peaks. With that her world faded to black from the pain.

The guy sighed as he dragged Nora back downstairs "No more fooling around. She won't be getting out next time." He said then realized the time and growls.

"Great. Mother will be wondering what is taking me so long. Have to return to the house soon enough." He added on voice low before looking a Nora and licking his lips and grinning.

"Oh but I've got plans for you tomorrow my precious Star." He says to himself a smile plastered to his face as he decided to accelerate up his plans a bit. After he did so then he'd escape with his precious where no one would find them.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The next day came, and when Cody came down he saw his parents were watching the news which was already talking about Nora going missing.

Cody's mother looked to him "Are you alright Cody?" She asked concerned.

Cody nods "Y-Yeah. I'm just worried about my friend." Cody said looking down as the parents looked at one another.

Mr. Barnes pats his son's shoulder "It's alright son. They're looking for her. We have some of the best police in the state so she'll be found soon." He assured him.

"W-What if she's not in the state though?" Cody asked worried.

Both parents look down at this "I know your worried Cody, but now is the most important time if anyone is going to find her." His mother told him.

Cody nods and fixes his breakfast to which his phone buzzes letting him know that someone in his and the group's private chat had commented, and he took a look at it before he started replying.

 _ **Kaiser: Just saw the news. About time.**_

 _ **Musketeer: Same. I even saw some woman at Nora's house this morning.**_

 _ **Athena: Do U think it her mom?**_

 _ **Genesis: Maybe.**_

 _ **Genesis: We still meeting up?**_

 _ **Musketeer: Yes. Meet U 3 at U no where.**_

 _ **Kaiser: Talk 2 U all later.**_

 _ **Athena: ^^^^^**_

 _ **Athena: Just get in touch with Gavriel and Grima. Going 2 need them.**_

 _ **Genesis: I will do it. See U all.**_

Cody put his phone away and finished his breakfast before taking before he took out his phone bringing back up the chatroom.

 _ **Genesis: Gavriel Grima Heading 2 U No Where. U 2 coming?**_

 _ **Gavriel: Y. C U all soon.**_

 _ **Grima: Yes. We'll both see you all soon.**_

Cody put his phone away again "I'm going to meet up with my friends mom, dad. I'll be sure to check in." He says as he knows that his parents were worried with the kidnapping and all.

"Okay. Just be careful Cody." His mother says and Cody leaves.

A quick bike ride and he arrived at the Moonrunner and went in to which nearly everyone else was their. Minutes later Amy and Caleb arrived.

"Alright since we are all now here we can begin this meeting." Ahsha said and looks to Macha who steps up to the main console and brings up several of Nora's cosplay video's.

"Last night I did some research looking through several of the comments on Nora's video's, and with many of them up to some months ago there was some comments removed." She explained to them.

Charles nods "This has to do with why Nora was kidnapped right?" He asked.

Macha nodded "It took some work, but as you know when something is deleted it isn't exactly removed from existence. I used what I knew in order to see these deleted comments." She says and brings them up.

Reading through them the group was horrified, angry, and Amy felt herself getting sick as she found a trash can emptying her breakfast into it.

"This guy...he is disillusioned..." Minerva said with a shiver as this was downright harassment, and it creeped her and Amy out how obsessed this guy seemed to be with Nora's online identity.

Caleb looked to Macha "Do you think he could be responsible for this?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know for sure, but it is a strong suspect. Unfortunately the guys account was locked down so I can't get any personal information." Macha told them with a sigh and the group groans.

"So we're back to square one then?" Amy asked.

Ahsha shakes her head "Not exactly, but we got a new idea of how to handle things." Ahsha said to them a she turned into her human form.

"We know now that whoever took Nora is obsessed with her online personality Star. Me, Ramiel, and Macha are going to ask about the school as their are still many border students their still." Ahsha said to them.

Charles nods in understanding "While you do that we're suppose to check around town with kids from school right?" He asked as Macha nods.

Cody hums in agreement "That's pretty smart. We can ask about Star's fans, and ask if they saw anything weird around Nora's place." He said.

"Exactly." Ramiel says as she pulled in her wings and went to get dressed into her clothes for working at the school, and Macha magically turned into her human form.

The groups left the hideout with a new plan as the teens looked at one another "Think we should tell the rest?" Cody asked.

Amy sighed "Well we can't tell mine. They're still down and hurt after the last battle." She said.

"We could tell Morgana, Kathy, and Frankie, but that would ruin the reason they went on this anyways." Charles told them and they all sighed.

Cody nudges him "Don't you think this is more important though? They deserve to know." He said

Charles was about to respond when suddenly Drew's phone went off and he pulled it out his face going pale "It's Morgana! What should I do?!" He asked nervous.

"Don't answer it!" Charles says as he took the phone hanging it up.

Amy frowns at this shaking her head "I wouldn't have done that if I was you. You just made things worse." Amy said as this time it was Charles phone ringing it being Frankie, and then Cody's rang and it was Kathy. They each hung up and headed on as Amy muttered how they just made a serious mistake.

The five split walking about town and asking fans of Star about any crazed fans, and asked other's about Nora.

They turned up nothing until Minerva talked to a guy "Actually their was something strange. Though it wasn't near Nora's house. It was a few blocks away." A red haired teenager said.

"What was it?" Minerva asked as the guy brought out his phone and showed the picture of a car.

"I found this strange car in town. Hadn't seen it about at all so I took a few pictures." he said showing them including one of a license plate depicting a mermaid jumping out of some waves. She also noted the license plate number as she asked for the guy to send the pictures to her which he did.

Nora opened the chatroom and the first thing she posted was the pictures sent to her.

 _ **Athena: What do U all think? Guy found a strange car located a block away from Nora's.**_

 _ **Gavriel: Wait! I recognize that mermaid!**_

 _ **Grima: You do?**_

 _ **Kaiser: Who does it belong 2?**_

 ** _Musketeer_** _ **: Where is it from?**_

 _ **Genesis: Did they say who it belonged 2?**_

 _ **Gavriel: Calm down. I've seen it before. Belonged 2 a school.**_

 _ **Athena, Grima, Kaiser, Musketeer, Genesis: WHAT SCHOOL?!**_

 _ **Gavriel: Trinity Peaks Academy. They were called the Trinity Peaks Mermaids.**_

 _ **Kaiser: Wait...Trinity Peaks? Haven't we...**_

 ** _Musketeer_** _ **: Yeah. Red Lady's old school.**_

 _ **Grima: That must be were the kidnapper lives.**_

 _ **Genesis: Let's talk about this somewhere else.**_

With that Minerva put her phone up, and started heading back towards the Moonrunner as the teens would discuss what to do.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Kathy frowned as Cody had hung up on her calling "I think your right sis. Something is wrong. Cody hung up on me." Kathy said as she, Morgana, and Frankie were in a hotel room.

"Charles hung up on me as well." Frankie said arms crossed.

"And Drew on me..." Morgana said and sighed going to a small case bringing out her laptop.

She started typing hoping to figure out what is going on, and stopped freezing when she something of interest. Morgana grit her teeth eyes narrowed in anger which made the two a small bit nervous.

"What's going on big sis?" Kathy asked.

Morgana turned the screen around showing the articale about a currently kidnapped girl along with a few attached videos. The picture of the kidnapped girl was shown and they all stopped surprised to see that it was Nora pictured.

"N-Nora's been kidnapped?!" Frankie said surprised as Morgana nods.

"I'm starting to see why they haven't picked up. They're know we'd ask about everyone." She says as Kathy finally removed the strange patch on Frankie and handed it to her.

"We'll we can't just head home. Our parents would notice us missing." Kathy said and knows they couldn't teleport as they left their morphers behind to relax.

Frankie looked down "You think they'd go to my house? I mean I came up with an idea to find us in case our phone or morphers aren't on us. Based it off something I read about in the ranger database." Frankie said.

"I don't know. They probably don't even know about it." Morgana replied and closes her eyes in thought.

"We can't do anything right now. Right now we should focus on what we can do." She then added on looking at the patch that Frankie was holding.

Frankie understood, but could tell that Morgana wasn't being heartless or mean as she was just as concerned and frustrated that couldn't do anything. Frankie looks at the patch and gets into her bag bringing out a few devices and some tools so she could figure out what exactly it was that was placed on her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Meanwhile in Trinity Peaks at the house that Nora was being held in she had finally woke up to which she saw nothing as she was blinded again "You disappoint me Star. How could you try and run from your one true love?" He said.

Nora stayed quite and froze as the guy was running his hands along her body tracing her curves and squeezing her breasts. He then forced her into another kiss before pulling away from her.

"J-Just let me go. Y-You don't have to do this." Nora said, and heard the guy sigh.

"Why so sad Star? Your such a happy and joyful person." He said and that was when she felt the guy place something on her finger.

 _"A-A ring! Did he just place a ring on my finger?!"_ She thought.

"I promise I won't let anyone take you my Star, my darling, my wife." He said.

"I-I am not your wife! I will never be your!" Nora shouted, but was then slapped.

"Now don't talk like that. You know you love me, and you'll love me much more after this." He says and Nora shivers as she could feel the guy smile. Suddenly their was a ripping noise as her clothes were ripped off and Nora realized what he was going to do and tried to fight.

It was futile, and Nora's screams went unheard.

* * *

 **This is the end of Episode 37, and it was probably one of my hardest ones to write especially the parts with Nora and her treatment. Poor girl is being put through a lot now, but she knows exactly where she is, but she couldn't get away. The good news though is that the rest know where she is, and they know what to look for to find her. The girls who are on vacation have also found out, but as much as they'd love to help they can't without worrying their family. Well then I hope you all found this chapter umm...dramatic so until next time this has been you friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	39. Episode 38: Breaking Blue (Part 4)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

"We are telling you officer that our friend is in Trinity Peaks!" Drew said as the group after discussing had gone to the police station and told the police what they knew.

Yet it was proving hard to show they were being truthful as they just didn't think the photo was proof enough. Sure it meant there had been someone from Trinity Peaks there, but they didn't believe it was from some crazed stalker.

"Look kid we're going to need more than this, and even then this would be in the TPPD's jurisdiction." The officer they spoke to told them.

"Then call them! Tell them that their's been a kidnapping, and the kidnapper is in their town!" Charles said slamming a hand on the desk which the officer frowned.

"Kid if you don't want to spend a night in a cell don't do that again. Also you kids don't have anything else. Plus how come I don't know this isn't just a prank or your accusing someone to get back at them for something?" The officer said hands cupped together.

"B-But the car was a block away from the Riley house. Isn't that enough to at least check it out?" Minerva asked.

The officer sighed "Look kid as much as I would like it to be it's not. Unless you or someone comes forward claiming to have seen Miss Riley be taken from the house and to the car then yes we'll check it out. Though since none have, and no vehicle matching the description was seen with her in it then I can't." He told them.

The officer then got up "Now I've got some real tips to check out so just leave. I've wasted enough time as it is." he said and walked away into a room closing the door.

Disgruntled the five left the police office "I can't believe it! They just won't listen..." Cody said with a sigh.

Minerva whimpers tearing up "Nora could be hurt, and they could care less because we don't have enough proof." She muttered.

Drew sighed "Well some photo's of a car from another town isn't much to go by." Drew said to them as Charles grit his teeth.

"This sucks!" He says annoyed kicking at the ground and the group starts walking off.

Minerva bit her lip "Yes, and another day is nearly wasted. Tomorrow will be worse because..." Minerva started as the rest nod.

"Nora's birthday." The rest said together as Amy and Caleb caught up to which they told what happened with the police.

"Seriously? Ugh...We're just wasting more time." Amy said.

"Couldn't we go to Nora's mom? I mean she is police to right?" Caleb asked.

"Not exactly police." Charles said, but knew what he meant then got an idea.

"Guy's let's head to Frankie's. Her sister probably needs some help with the other siblings, and we can probably find something to help us." He then said.

"If you say so, but what makes you so sure?" Caleb asked.

"Because it's Frankie. She'd have planned for something like this." Drew said as he figured out Charles point.

The group of six agreed and headed off towards Frankie's home which sheer size and everything else surprised Caleb and Amy. They explained to Judith who understood, and agreed to let them look in the workshops as long as they helped out.

After helping with laundry, making dinner, cleaning rooms, etc they headed out to the shed that functioned as one of Frankie's workshops.

"I hope you guys find what your looking for, and I hope it help's with you finding Nora." Judith told them as she left to let them check it out just putting in the code for them to enter.

Once they all got in they saw various inventions Frankie came up with or was working on "Something in here may be what we need, but just in case let's see what else is here." Drew says taking charge.

"Right!" They all agreed and started looking around. Caleb found some flashlights with a black light installed, Amy some testing fluid, Cody found some prototype communicators which at the moment only counted as trackers, Drew found another of Frankie's puzzle piece tracking devices upgraded to give audio, Minerva and Charles were last as they found a few other odds and ends including a high end remote control helicopter with camera and a few other things installed.

"She's got a lot of stuff. Think this will help us out?" Cody asked.

Charles shrugs "It's the best shot that we got." He said to them all.

"Not exactly inspiring a lot of hope are you?" Amy said as they all headed out and went right towards Charles truck, and the group of six headed towards Trinity Peaks.

It took them a few hours as they arrived in Trinity Peaks, and were surprised to find Nora's mother was their "Hi Nora's mom." Minerva greeted.

"Oh your Nora's friend. Also you can call me Dahlia." She tells them and noticed what all the kids had with them and raised an eyebrow.

"I take it your trying to look for her to?" Dahlia asked as the teens nod sheepishly.

Dahlia hummed at this and closed her eyes in thought "Now I am not allowed to be on this as it's personal. Though that doesn't mean I can't assist you. So what did you kids figure out?" Dahlia asked.

Minerva stepped forward bringing out her phone and showed the pictures of the car that had been near the Riley house. They also explained their working theory about how they believe the person that took her was a crazed fan of her online identity Star. It was further supported as Minerva recounted her story to Dahlia.

Dahlia frowns "I see. So if we find this car and plate then we'll find Nora?" She asked.

"Possibly." Drew said as Dahlia took out her phone and gave the six kids her number.

"I'll be at the police station for a while. Contact me once you have proof, and I'll bring in the cavalry." She told them as she was trusting them to hopefully find Nora.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After leaving Dahlia and was at a distance Cody distributed the prototype communicators to them. They then split up into three groups; Cody and Minerva would walk about town, and Drew gave Minerva the puzzle piece tracker and walkie talkie to listen in along with a recorder. Drew and Charles were operating the helicopter which they'd used to look around for anything strange. Amy and Caleb were in charge of finding the car or truck that matched the plate Minerva had shown.

Cody and Minerva walked about town hoping that maybe Minerva might recognize the person who had attacked her. Or at least hoped that Minerva would remember the guys voice and be able to slip the puzzle piece on him.

"Nothing yet Minerva?" Cody asked and she shakes her head.

"Nothing. I'm sorry Cody. None of them look or sound familiar." She says as all the teen guys they ran into didn't sound or look familiar.

As they passed an alleyway she stopped spotting something familiar on the ground, and her eyes widen as she runs to it "This hoodie...This is his hoodie!" she tells Cody who followed after her.

"Are you sure? I mean there are several that look just like it." Cody asked.

Minerva nods "Yeah. There's a rip in the left shoulder, and...blood spatter." She says pointing out the specks of blood on it from when Nora was shot as some hit the guy.

"We should take this to Dahlia. She could find out..." Cody started then stopped recalling Nora's mom wasn't suppose to be involved.

Minerva understood and got an idea taking out the puzzle piece "He's going to come back for it. He'll realize he made a mistake ditching the jacket." She says and slips it into one of the inner pockets of the jacket then sets it back down just the way it was left.

The two then walked away "Well what do we do now?" Cody asked as Minerva takes out her phone.

"We get in touch with Drew and my brother. Have them watch the alleyway with the helicopter, and then we follow." She says.

"Good idea, but do you think Amy and Caleb have actually found the guy's vehicle yet?" Cody asked.

"No clue. They haven't gotten in touch with us yet so maybe?" She replied unsure and worried.

Both understood as time was of the essence in finding Nora.

Meanwhile in another part of town Amy and Caleb were checking trucks matching the one that looked like in the photo. A few times now they had found the right color truck, but it was often a different model or year of the one they were looking for, and when it was the right the plate didn't match.

Amy sighed after a failed match to another "Not even close." Amy said.

"Hey don't give up hope Amy. I feel that were close...we...we got to be." Caleb said as while he hadn't met Nora he was worried for her.

Amy sighed about to cross the street when their was a horn honk, and Caleb pulled her back stopping her from getting run over by a truck that was pulling in.

A guy of 17 came out glaring at them "Watch were your going bimbo. Don't need you ruining my truck." He said and walks into the store they were near.

Amy flustered and angry was about to shout at him, but Caleb stopped her and pointed at the truck "Amy...it's the right type. Including color." He said.

Amy realized this and instantly brought out her phone and brings up the photo of the plate. The two looked and saw the familiar plate of a mermaid jumping out of the ocean, and they began to match up the numbers and letters on the plate.

"I-It's a match. This is the truck." Amy muttered and looked to Caleb who brings out the testing fluid and hands Amy the flashlight which she switched it to blacklight mode. Caleb began spraying, and Amy shed light on it to which at first there was nothing, but after a minute they saw their was splashes of white meaning which from how it pooled meant a blood pool.

"Quick. Photo it Caleb." Amy said which he did, and they ran off texting Charles asking for him to bring the helicopter to where they were, and that they found the truck from the photo Minerva gave them.

Minutes later the group of six was in Charles truck with three of them ducking low and Drew operating the helicopter from the front. They waited for the guy to leave, and saw that he had a few things such as a pain medication, medial alcohol, and a thing of pregnancy tests.

This just served to make the teens who were already suspicious of him even more suspicious of the teen while Minerva was confused a bit. They followed after the truck with the helicopter following from above while they kept their distance.

They followed, and eventually stopped when the guy in the truck stopped at a familiar alleyway. They used the helicopter to watch which they saw the guy go towards the hoodie _"Ahh...there it is."_ The teen's voice spoke as could be heard from the piece, and the device started recording it.

 _"Can't believe I lost this. Awe...now to go to my precious wife."_ He said.

"Wife?" Drew asked as Amy was the other up front and got a bad feeling.

The guy then started humming to himself and got into his truck taking off as they followed after again keeping a reasonable distance as the RC Helicopter followed from above still in range which had been enhanced by Frankie.

 _"Oh my sweet Star. Why does she still deny me? Especially when she might be bearing my children now."_ He says as Amy felt herself getting sick and Charles grips the wheel in anger and Drew nearly let go of the RC controller.

The rest except for Minerva understood "H-H-He didn't seriously?" Cody said as he felt more than a little uncomfortable now.

Caleb was as angry as Charles "...Is that enough to call the police?" He asked angered.

Drew shakes his head "We still need to know where he's holding Nora." He said flatly just as angry.

They stopped a block away when they saw the guy stop and get out from the RC Copter's camera. Drew had it set down on top of the house as they headed towards it listening.

 _"Ahh there you are my sweet Star? How's my wife doing today?"_ The teen asked as they heard sobbing.

 _"I-I am not your wife you monster! Y-You are a beast!"_ Nora's voice shouted.

The teen laughed _"Now come on you can't say that. After all we had such fun, and who know's...we may just have more."_ He said his voice predatory and trying to be seductive.

 _"Y-You forced yourself on me! You hurt me! You raped me!"_ Nora shouted through her sobs.

Charles looked to Amy "...Call Dahlia. Call her now." He told her to which she nods as they now knew where Nora was.

After a few minutes Dahlia confirmed she was on her way with backup, and told Amy for them not to try anything stupid.

"She's on her way." Amy told them, but then noticed that Charles looked panic to which she then noticed that Minerva was missing.

"She slipped away while we were all talking about what to do." Charles said nervous.

Amy gulps, but was also a tad bit angered "What in the world is she trying to do?" Amy asked.

Charles sighed "Minerva feels responsible for Nora being taken." Charles told them and glanced towards the house worried about his little sister.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Inside the house Minerva carefully moved about looking for Nora, but then hide as the teen came up from a basement door. Minerva waited for the guy to be far enough away, and slipped down into the basement, and going down she stopped and let out a gasp as she saw Nora.

Nora's clothes were ripped exposing her, and she had bandages on her shoulder and stomach while the ripped remains of her clothes were on the ground. Bits of her hair was also cut, and there was new scars scabbing over. She had a black blind over her eyes, and she was looking around frantic.

"L-Leave me alone! Y-You've already d-d-done e-enough to m-me." She says her voice in a whisper as Minerva approached.

"Nora. It's me." Minerva whispered and Nora gasped as tears trickle down from the blind.

"Minerva. Y-You all f-f-found me?" She asked.

"Yes. Now just hold still." Minerva said and saw that she was chained to the bed like frame. Minerva used her inhuman strength to break the chains, and started to head back up yet stopped when the guy was back. He had a gun in his hand again and was scowling.

"You again. You just have to keep getting in the way." He said.

Minerva just gave him an even glare "Yes I will. Nora isn't yours at all." She says.

"Nora, Nora, Nora, Nora! Who is this Nora? Now you put down my precious Star. My wife." He tells her and shots at the floor near her.

Minerva yelps jumping away with Nora "N-No. I won't put her down. Nora isn't your wife." She tells him, but then cries out in pain as she was shot in the shoulder and she fell to the ground unconscious from the sudden pain.

Nora pulled off the blindfold and kneels down to her "Minerva. Oh no...no no no no no!" She says as the teen laughs and then kicks Nora away.

"Now now my precious Star. We'll continue after I dispose of this little insect." He says.

Nora felt an intense dark rage bubble in her that she hasn't felt in years, and what he said just pushed her even further as she felt a dark intense feeling overtake her.

 _"How dare he...how dare he! This...this...this thing dares to think it can do whatever it wants! I won't let it!"_ Nora thought her eyes darken into a deeper blue almost black.

The guy shot, but the bullet went flying into the wall "W-What the..." He started, but before he could continue his body was slammed into the wall hard from an unknown force, and the tracking device/recorder broke.

Nora had her hand out and pulled back to which the guy's body followed "W-What are you?" He said scared.

Nora snarled angry "Nothing you need to be concerned about." She says and swipes her had to the side to which he was thrown into the far south wall.

She repeated this action until he was knocked out and slammed him hard into the ground. Nora then heard sirens going off from above, and soon enough the TPPD broke into the house and were soon in the basement including Nora's mom. The knocked out crazed teen was taken while some paramedics came down to take care of Minerva, and Nora. Dahlia took off her jacket and covered Nora so she wouldn't be going out naked.

Minerva and Nora were brought out and taken to the ambulance which would take them to a hospital in Milky Way. Dahlia also called her ex-husband to let him know about Nora current condition, and to meet them at the hospital.

Meanwhile Drew handed the recording device to the police to serve as evidence and Dahlia handed over her phone which had the copies of the pictures that were taken. The next half hour would be taken for the teens to tell the police what had happened with each of them.

All in all the group was just overall glad that Nora was safe, but was scared as they now knew the full extent of what the kidnapper had done to Nora. Charles was extra nervous when he saw Minerva brought out on a stretcher with someone putting pressure on her shoulder.

Drew sent a message to Macha, Ahsha, and Ramiel about what happened, and where they were headed.

* * *

 **Episode 38 is done and over with, and while Nora has been rescued she and Minerva aren't in the best of conditions. Though it seems that there is much more to Nora as she has displayed some psychic like powers, but how does she have them in the first place? While not the most difficult chapter to write it was still sad as while it seems like Nora is fine once that adrenaline wears off...well you'll see next chapter. Now before I sign off I want to thank my friend Stormasius for giving the idea of this story arc. Now then until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	40. Episode 39: Fractured Aftermath

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Twenty minutes after being loaded into the ambulance Nora, and Minerva arrived at the hospital. Minerva was rushed to get the bleeding stopped and bullet removed while Nora would be looked over.

After Nora was treated she was placed into a room with a hospital bed, as well as a small bathroom and shower. Nora though just stayed in the hospital bed, and now that the adrenaline and worry for Minerva had worn out...she was terrified.

That guy came after her because of her online identity. He had done such terrible things to both her and to her body because he was obsessed. He hurt a friend of her's, and when she had unleashed those psychic powers and hurt him...it had felt so good to her.

"What is wrong with me?" Nora muttered.

 _ **"Their is nothing wrong with you my little dark princess."**_ A familiar feminine voice spoke and Nora jumped looking around.

"Y-You! Where are you? Who are you?" Nora called out to the supposed empty room.

 _ **"My little Vogue. You wound your mother so much."**_ She spoke again.

Nora looked around nervous "Y-You claim to be m-my mother...H-How do I know y-your telling t-the t-truth?" Nora asked as she didn't protest against the name she was being called.

 _ **"Ask those who cared for you for the truth about your birth."**_ The voice said and then seemed to vanish as Nora felt the room was silent.

Nora was now alone and left to her own thoughts as she curled up _"She's right...now that I look at myself I don't look much like my mother...I look like dad and another woman. Why was it hidden from me?"_ Nora thought and shivers as flashes of the past few day's goes through her mind.

Nora's hands grip into fists _"That thing was sick, and what it did to me was worse. What's bad is that there is more people out their just like that thing."_ She thought angry, but took in a calm breath before letting it out.

She then looked down at her hands which were shacking and instantly her mind seemed to flash and she was bound again with her sight blinded. She then heard his voice and Nora screams, but then just as quick she was back in the hospital room.

Nora wraps her arms around her _"I-It'll be okay Nora. It'll be okay. It'll be okay."_ She thought to herself.

That was when a knock was heard on her door, and her parents along with her friends came walking in "Nora! Oh you had me so worried." Her father said as he hugged her.

The rest each expressed their own worry as the doors then opened, and Minerva was brought into the room in a hospital bed and sat nearby. Nora let out a sigh of relief as Charles went over to check on the condition of his sister.

"We heard about...what he did to you." Cody said hesitant.

Nora instantly knew that he meant the rape and shivers "C-Can we please not t-t-talk about it?" Nora says with a stutter.

"Whatever you say dear." Dahlia told her running her hand through Nora's hair.

Nora relaxed a bit though what the voice said to her made her wonder about herself, but that was something she was going to save for a bit later.

Nora talked with her friends for the next few hours including Minerva when she awoke, and Nora was more than glad to see that Minerva was recovering. Though Charles was surprisingly silent having talked the least out of them all.

 _"Is he...mad that I'm the reason Minerva was shot?"_ Nora thought a bit downcast at that thought, but that wasn't the truth.

Charles bit his lip _"Nora was more than just hurt by this guy, and he also hurt my sister. A sister I'm still getting use to. Oh if I could get my hands on him..."_ He thought a hand gripped into a fist knuckles turning white.

"Umm...Charles I kind of need to get home. My aunt is going to start worrying." Drew said.

Cody nods "My parents want me home pretty soon as well. Can you give me a ride Charles?" Cody asked as he nods.

"Yeah we should get going. Nora probably needs some time with her family." Charles said turning to leave, and kissed Minerva on the head as said girl huffs embarrassed a bit by her older brothers action.

The group waved as they left, and Minerva let's out a yawn to which after ten minutes she was sound asleep.

Nora looked to her parents "Mom...dad...there's something I wanted to ask, and honestly I probably should have noticed it sooner. Am I...am I adopted? Or do I have a different mother?" Nora asked them.

Her parent's looked at one another before Dahlia let's out a sigh "It's time to tell her. We've waited long enough." Dahlia said.

Her father looked away "You sure Dahlia? I mean after all some thing's just don't make sense still..." He said.

Nora looked at her parent's "Please...please just tell me the truth." She requested.

Both sighed "Okay Nora. I married your mother about seventeen years ago, but a year into our marriage their was a...situation." Her father began.

"What he means is that sixteen years ago your father had been coming home walking from his job. It was when he was grabbed out of nowhere and a woman forced herself on him." Dahlia explained as Nora shivered this sound a lot like what had happened to her with that fan.

"T-This woman...i-is she my m-mom? I mean my r-r-real mom." Nora said.

Her father sighs rubbing his head "I don't know for sure, but a weak later we found you in a blanket outside our house with a note. It had a note thanking for the fun I gave her." He said as he still wasn't sure how it happened.

"So you've h-hidden this f-from me..." Nora said looking down.

Dahlia pulled her close "We didn't on purpose. We just wanted to protect you, and blood or not I care for you as if you were mine Nora." She said.

Nora looked down "I-I'd like some t-t-time to think please." Nora requested.

Her parents nod in understanding and left the room as Nora was alone with Minerva sleeping.

 _"They hid this from me...they willing hid this from me!"_ Nora thought to herself hands gripped into fists.

 _"Both tell me it was for my protection. How is lying protecting me? Is this why mom and dad divorced?"_ She thought unsure.

Nora was struggling unsure _"This whole thing...I've seen the worse. That guy was obsessed with someone that isn't even the real me, the police care only about prosecuting that guy, my parents have lied for years, and my friends...are they really my friends?"_ She thought though dismissed that thought as she knew she had at least one friend looking over to Minerva.

 _"They probably just cared about rescuing a teammate. No one...no one but Minerva cares about the true me."_ Nora thought then shakes her head again.

 _"No I shouldn't think anything like that. I...I just am jumping to conclusions right?"_ She thought to herself then heard screaming as her door was forced open and someone was trying to strangle her.

It didn't take long for security to hear the commotion and come in grabbing the person which Nora realized once pulled back it was her kidnapper.

"Kill her! She's not human at all! She must be killed! Kill her before she take's my precious Star's place! Kill that monster!" The kidnapper says as he was pulled back.

"Yeah yeah we hear you. Now come along it's time for a nap." One of the security men said.

The kidnapper struggled and glared "I'll get you! I'll get you whatever you are! You took my precious Star!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Nora was now more scared and nervous _"M-Monster? Am I a monster?"_ She thought recalling what she had done to the kidnapper earlier.

Nora looked down on herself and was feeling more than a little conflicted as her fears were laid right out in front of her. The friends she had she wasn't even sure were friends except one, she was a freak who didn't know who or what she was, and she had been violated in the worst possible way.

 _"It feel's like they're only treating me like this out of pity. Even my own family. Am I not even needed?"_ Nora thought as several times she recalled how she was just some kind of problem or had been a burden to the rest.

She also considered the strange powers she had though now she had an idea _who_ she had gotten them from _"Those powers must have come from my birth mother."_ She thought.

Nora closed her eyes and was surprised to actually feel that dark power was still there, and she could feel it. Though it felt like something had been trying to block it like a door, and in essence her pain was the key, and she used all her anger, pain, fear, and hate shoving it toward this blockade.

She felt the door unlock and the power flooded into her quickly _"T-This power...this strength...it's...it's..."_ She thought to herself with a bit of awe at the sheer power that she was feeling now coursing through her.

"It's amazing..." Nora whispered giggling a bit.

 _"With this I'll no longer be a burden...I'll...I'll be able to help. No one...no one will hurt them or me anymore."_ Nora thought as she knew she'd have to figure out these new powers soon enough.

From a distance a spirit watched _**"That's my dark princess. Soon enough you'll join the rest of your sisters. Then I will finally be free."**_ The spirit of Nora's mother.

* * *

 **Episode 39 AKA the fallout of Nora's kidnapping is done with, and it seems that Nora has learned a lot, but she has a lot of doubts. She has also discovered her powers are connected to her darker hidden heritage, but who is this mysterious mother? Who are these sisters that she speaks of, and why does she speak of wanting to be being free? Well while I know that this chapter wasn't the longest it was certainly a pleasure to write as Nora's descent has only just begun. So until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	41. Episode 40: Last Day of Blue

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Blue: Nora Riley.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It had been a few days since the kidnapping, and Nora along with Minerva were discharged from the hospital. Nora had gotten home, and refused to see the other's for the next few days to which they gave Nora her space.

Nora's father was gone to work which left Nora by herself, and she was currently outside practicing with these new found powers she had.

"And up!" Nora says as she lifted a statue in the backyard up high and twirled it, spun it, and otherwise used her psychic abilities to move it about.

She eventually set it down "I think I'm starting to get the hang of that power..." She muttered as she had discovered she had more than just psychic like abilities. She had been practicing them now, but still struggled a bit with these newfound powers.

Nora instead looked to the pool and focused on it to which she was essentially able to 'call' the water to her like it was something she could naturally do. She could also change it's shape even able to make it like a sword tip with similar sharpness.

Nora then changed it's shape again gathering more water and able to make a sphere that could possibly be used to hold something in it.

 _"I wonder how the rest are doing. It's been about a week now, and in three more days they should be back."_ Nora thought as she made the sphere of water burst. She then recollected it and returned it to the pool.

Nora left her yard and decided to just walk about the town. It was...nerve wracking to say the least being left in the house by herself at time, but it was only really bad during the day. At night she could handle it a bit, but the nightmare's were the worst part. That had been why while she didn't see the others the past few days she had been out in the town.

Though what she hated was that most people had recognized her, and while most comforted her she saw the looks of pity they gave her. She had decided already long ago that she despised people pitying her.

 _"I don't need to be looked at like that. I...I'm not fragile! I didn't ask for this to happen to me."_ Nora thought angered as she tried to relax after she had grabbed some lunch and one of the employee's was treating her 'gently', and she could see the looks some people were giving her at the cafe she went to.

"I'm just glad to be out of their." Nora muttered to herself, but she heard a hearty laugh coming from an alleyway causing Nora to stop.

"What such fortunate timing to find you. I had been wondering when we'd meet." A male voice said and footsteps echoed heading further into the alleyway. Nora decided to follow after as she wondered who it was, and why they'd been wanting to meet her.

Nora went as far as she could in the alleyway to which she stopped spotting a note to which she picked up.

 _"Blue Ranger_

 _The time has come for our first, and our last clash. Come and meet me without the rest of your crew._

 _-Cocytus."_

Nora's eye's narrowed at the note as she decided it would be best to consult with Macha or Ahsha on whoever this Cocytus was.

 _"He's probably a general, and if that's true then this Cocytus had to exist on Cray first."_ She thought.

Nora headed right for the Moonrunner and asked the two about Cocytus as the two were doing repairs to the system, and Macha was running some updates to the ranger database.

"Cocytus...never thought I'd hear his name again." Ahsha said after Nora had asked and Macha agreed.

"Cocytus was a part of the Gran Blue pirate's and while they were a group Cocytus lead his own faction of the undead pirates." Macha explained.

"Undead? Wait if the pirates are undead then how did the Link Joker Armada get rid of them?" Nora asked.

Macha cringes "That is something not even we know. I suspect what they used to purge our home it didn't matter if they were 'alive' as long as they had energy 'living' in them." Macha said.

"So um...what exactly is Cocytus?" Nora then asked.

The two mentors looked at one another then to her slightly nervous "He's a skeleton Nora. So it wouldn't exactly be that easy to defeat him. He can go on for hours while you will eventually wear out." Ahsha told her.

"So it's impossible to beat him?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say that. Yet his swordplay and necromancy is hard to match." Macha told her.

Ahsha sighed "What Macha means is that it is rather difficult, it can be done. Something is needed to match him is what you need, and the only thing I can think to match him would be Morgana and her battlizer at the moment." She said.

Nora nodded, but she hid a small smirk as she had her own powers which she believed would be more than enough to match the battlizer Morgana had.

"Now don't go doing anything Nora. Even with everyone ready I don't think we could fight him head on." Macha told her.

Ahsha nodded "We'll figure out some way to. For now you should just...relax." Ahsha said, and Nora tensed up as Ahsha was giving her a soft look.

 _"Is she...pitying me? I don't need pity! I don't! I can handle myself just fine."_ Nora thought as she just smiled and nods to her trying to appear as calm as she possibly could be.

Nora turned and left frowning _"I am not fragile, I am not a weakling, I am not an object of pity. I can handle Cocytus, and I will prove it!"_ Nora thought to herself a hand gripped into a fist and took out the note heading for the location written on the back.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Nora arrived at the graveyard in town and looked around waiting for Cocytus to show up, and then shivered before ducking low as something went over her head trying to strike her down.

Nora rolled out of the way and got up to see who her attacker was and had a good feeling that who was before her was Cocytus.

It was a tall figure in a black, blue, and purple pirate coat, boots, and gloves, while a red scarf covered his mouth. Ethereal green eyes stared back at her, and he had a black tri cornered hat with a gold pattern on it. In hand he held a yellowed bone sword, and behind his black was the red and black energy ring of Link Joker.

"Ahh me see's you decided to come fair maiden. I be Cocytus. A general of the Armada." He says to her and Nora just glared.

"Nice introduction, but I could have done without the attempt to chop off my head." Nora told him as she taps her morphor calling her trident to her.

Nora charged right in and the two swung at each other as Nora would attempt to try and disarm Cocytus, but the pirate was giving her much more trouble than she thought he would.

Nora blocked another strike and aims a few kicks at where she thinks his spine is trying to knock him away, but it was proving hard as the clothes made it difficult.

"Impressive attempt little lady, but it will do ye no good!" He says and actually strikes her on the shoulder drawing blood.

Nora hissed in pain before glaring and focused her power flinging Cocytus back hard into a tombstone.

Cocytus while startled got back up "I see. Ye has some supernatural qualities about thyself as well." He said.

Nora smirked "Yes, and I plan to use them for this quite well." Nora told him.

Nora threw herself forward with her power and struck hard Cocytus barely able to block the strike, and swiftly retaliates aiming a blow to the stomach to which Nora simply threw herself in the air.

She then came down hard trying to impale Cocytus who simply moved and aimed a lethal blow trying to take off Nora's head. Nora ducked and used her power to remove the trident from the ground calling it back to her.

Nora caught it before aiming it at Cocytus and used her power to reinforce the strength behind her throw and it flew hard, and hit Cocytus dead on in the chest throwing him back. He was then impaled into a concrete pillar nearby.

"You...Ah yes. You have an interesting power about yourself child." Cocytus spoke before grabbing the trident and manages to pull it out.

He then tossed it to the ground to which Nora simply recalled it "Oh I've got more. I just don't see the need to waste it on something like you." Nora says simply and looks at her nails as if disinterested in the fight.

Cocytus chuckles before he began glowing green, and he chanted to which skeleton's began rising up out of the ground.

Nora saw this _"Hmm...Interesting. So they weren't joking about the necromancy."_ Nora thought and huffed.

"Well I guess I could entertain you for a bit longer." Nora said in a bored voice spinning her trident in one hand.

The skeleton's charged forward and Nora met them head on as she controlled her trident's strike's with her power while she also called her multi weapon in sword mode and began striking down any other skeleton's.

Cocytus watched this and continued chanting as the skeleton's just reassembled themselves.

Nora began to grow frustrated with this and decided it was time to stop playing nice "Burn." She muttered and from several points in the ground pillars of deep purple fire erupted and went in an arc striking the skeleton's.

Cocytus joined back into the battle to which Nora smirked "Copy." She muttered and a clone of her appeared, and took the trident starting to fight the skeleton's while Nora herself engaged Cocytus again.

Nora was done going easy as she put her psychic powers into every blow with her blade to strike harder than normal.

Each strike Nora was forcing Cocytus back which only made her grin "Not so big now are you skeleton face?" Nora taunted.

She then laughs "You didn't even make me morph! You have got to be the most pathetic general ever!" Nora taunted further.

Cocytus growls continuing the fight "Watch the tongue little lady. I can still go, but what about you?" He retorts as Nora was tiring out a bit.

Nora growl's eyes darkening "Oh I'll be able to handle you." she said as she dismissed her fire and was ready to continue.

"Downpour." She called out as clouds gathered overhead and it started raining hard.

Nora grinned as she now felt more at home the water seeming to heal her. Nora drew several raindrops together creating a water like rope wrapping around Cocytus.

Cocytus struggled, but couldn't break the water like rope as Nora approached "You know normally I'd be good to just try and return you to yourself, but you were trouble before you became this according to my mentors." Nora said as she thought about the stories.

She then grabbed the hat and tossed it off as well as opened the jacket. On the forehead and on the spine was two bright red jewels to which Nora grinned.

"Those are what's keeping you anchored. Those jewels keep you bound like this. Well..." She started as she put the blade close to the jewel located at the spin.

"Let's take care of that shall we?" She then said, and for once ever since he started serving the Link Joker Armada Cocytus was scared.

This girl, this ranger had not only exhibited powers on par with his own, but had also defeated him in combat, and had found what kept his spirit bound to the world. He could feel the pressure of the blade on the jewel and feared the worse as he started to hear cracking.

"Nora stop!" Charles called out as he and the other guys got their and saw what was going on.

Nora glanced at them "Don't get involved in this. He wanted me here, and he got me." Nora said to them.

Drew frowns "That may be, but this isn't how we do things Nora. You know he's just a victim like the other two." He said.

"I said stay out of this!" Nora shouted at them.

Charles frowns hating to have to do something to Nora, but she was getting out of control "Sorry Nora." He muttered, and called his blaster to which he shot Nora the pain enough to knock her out.

Cocytus was released from the water rope, but before he could escape Chris called his bow and shot an energy arrow that would serve to hold him.

Charles grabbed Nora as they then teleported back to the Moonrunner.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Nora groaned as she started to wake up and noticed that she was seated on a couch in the Moonrunner's command room.

 _"W-What in the world happened? Wasn't I battling Cocytus?"_ Nora thought and then recalled what had happened and was now fuming a look of pure rage on her face.

"Nora. Nice of you to finally wake." Charles said and Nora looked to her side seeing him.

Nora growled "You...you..." She muttered.

She then let's out an almost primal like scream and got up "You attacked me! Why did you attack me Charles?!" Nora said as she got right up in Charles face.

Charles backed away "I was only stopping you. You didn't give me a choice." He told her.

"Didn't give you a choice! Cocytus is nothing but a problem even if he's returned to himself! I was doing them a favor by getting rid of one of Cray's biggest nuisances!" She told him.

Charles stepped back up "That's not for you to decide Nora! You know I think this doesn't have anything to do with Cocytus." He said.

Nora frowned "Oh then what does this have to do with then if your so smart?" She sassed.

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't like the answer." Charles told her and Nora glared.

"Fine. I think this has to do with you Nora." He told her.

"What! How does this have to do with me?!" Nora shouted at him.

Charles folds his arms "Let's see you went off on your on when both our mentors told you explicitly not to. You fought someone you shouldn't, and your lucky that your still alive." He said.

Nora growled "I am not lucky! I was handling him just fine on my own." Nora said.

"That's not the problem. You are pushing yourself, and you still need to take it easy." He said.

Nora was fuming now "Take it easy! Take. It. Easy! Ever since the kidnapping you all have been treating me with kid gloves!" Nora shouts.

Charles was starting to get angry "Well that's not our fault. We just want you to be safe, and take time out to recover." He retorts.

"I don't need to take time off! I can handle this, and with Morgana gone I'm the one who's got to lead this team!"

"Oh and what makes you a good choice in your condition!" Charles said.

Nora stomps her foot on the ground "My condition doesn't matter! I was one of the original three rangers! You came in later, and if you were in charge we'd probably be dead!" She she pushing him back.

Charles hand's gripped into fists "Well maybe you don't deserve the privilege of being a ranger at all! You've been nothing but a hindrance or little help since I've met you!" He shouted.

"You are the biggest mistake to ever become a ranger!" He then shouted right in her face and Nora's eyes widen.

Charles was huffing and trying to calm down, but then realized what he said "N-Nora. I-I'm sorry I didn't..." He started as he approached her, but was suddenly thrown back into the wall.

He slid down as Nora looked at him her eyes a dark blue "If I'm a mistake then I guess I'll just rid myself of being in yours and the other's presence." She hissed and started walking away.

"As of now their is no blue ranger. Not anymore." Nora told him her voice cold as ice, and she vanished in a flash of blue light.

Charles got up and cursed himself knowing that he had gone to far, and that Morgana would be having words with him when she returned.

He also was a bit scared as when he saw Nora's eyes he saw a darker more malevolent part of Nora he had never seen before.

Whatever was going on with Nora he had just pushed her over the edge, and now she was gone to which none of them would know where.

* * *

 **Episode 40 is done, and well it was certainly interesting as we have yet another General defeated as well as ready to be purified. On the other end of the spectrum Nora has finally been pushed over the edge from a combination of things, and left the team. We also got a look at Nora's natural affinity to using and controlling water along with magical abilities. Where she is going though nobody currently knows, but that doesn't mean she will be completely cut out of the story for now. So until next time this has been your friend fanfiction writer decode9!**


	42. Episode 41: Passing by Goddess

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now instead of talking, and since this is a really special chapter...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Sol Academy was back in session, and right now Morgana was glaring at Charles "You chased off Nora! Seriously Charles how could you just...ugh!" Morgana says as she was being stopped by Frankie and Kathy from doing anything to Charles.

Charles looked away "I know Morgana, but I was angry and wasn't exactly thinking straight at the time." He told them.

Minerva sighed shaking her head "Mrs. Umbra can't even find her." She said

"Still I can't believe you did that Charles!" Morgana said as she was huffing.

"Calm down sis. Don't need to cause a big problem." Kathy said to her sister attempting to calm her down. Morgana had been angry ever since the day before they returned when she found out that Nora was missing, and the police was searching for her.

Drew looked down "This isn't good. What if she get's kidnapped again?" Drew asked worried.

"Yeah. I mean ever since she was taken she's been...tense I think is the best way to put it." Cody added on as Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"I think she has good reason to be tense. I mean if I was kidnapped and had my face plastered all over the news I'd be tense to. Especially if people were pitying me or treating me with kid gloves." Frankie said as the guys all looked down as they had been treating Nora like she was made of glass.

"Okay I guess some of us messed up." Charles admitted.

"That's an understatement." Morgana huffed.

Charles sighed "Though she'll settle down, and she will come back. I mean this is Nora we're talking about after all." Charles told them all.

Kathy looked down "Maybe, but she was angry enough to run away." Kathy said as she wasn't sure if Nora would return, and Frankie looked down as she was taking it just as hard.

The seven were silent as they hoped that Nora was okay "We can try to look for her, but Nora is a lot like Frankie. If she doesn't want to be found...she won't be found." Minerva said and the bell rings.

"Let's just try to get through classes." Morgana grumbles as she was mentally blaming herself for not being able to be their for Nora.

The seven split up to got to their classes which while some shared the rest went to different ones. As Drew got to his class his phone beeps as he got a text message from his Aunt Kory.

 _"Working late tonight. Might not be able to make it home till after 12 A.M. Sorry Drew."_ Was the message.

Drew sighed, but he smiles as he was use to it after so many years of this. He considered his Aunt Kory more and more like his mother as his actual mother died in a car accident when he was real young. He had been in the accident, but never recalled how he managed to get out of the car. Yet at times he imagined there having been someone there, but the memories were hazy.

Drew focused on his classwork, and lunch came around when he heard the four angels talking.

"You hear about the strange things going about here in Milky Way?"

"You mean the strange disappearance's that's been going on for the past week? That's really creepy."

"Well it certainly doesn't have to do with that kidnapper."

"If it did then more than the Riley girl would have been found."

"Still how creepy. People disappear, and no one see's them again."

"Any of us could be next. I mean it's teens that are being targeted."

"Oh my. I'm to pretty to just go missing."

The rest laughed "Still best be careful in these times."

The four passed by Drew who listened and shivers "Teen's been going missing for over a week? I wonder what that's about..." Drew whispered to himself as he wondered if the Link Joker Armada has anything to do with it.

When he and the rest met up for lunch Drew told them about what he heard and his suspicion of Link Joker being involved "I don't think so. The only one they ever kidnapped was me, and even then they would have sent them out to fight us." Kathy said shaking her head.

"Okay if it isn't Link Joker then who is it?" Drew asked.

Frankie hummed then brought out her mini-computer typing in things hoping to find a connection "Bingo!" She says after a few seconds.

"That was quick. What do you got Frankie?" Cody asked.

"Well it turn's out that what's going on here in Milky Way isn't the only mass kidnapping case." Frankie said showing them several articles on the mini computer showing the same thing happening over the past six months in different towns around the country.

"W-Wow. Though each article is after the fact, and somehow everyone get's rescued." Morgana said.

Kathy read a bit of each article "According to this none of the kidnapped kids know how they were captured, and don't even know who rescued them. They just call her 'The Rider'." Kathy reads.

"The Rider? Strange name for someone saving people." Charles said.

"Strange, but pretty cool. I mean after all if they're saving people they couldn't be bad." Cody said.

Frankie shrugs "Well then odds are this Rider will show up here in town. Guess we should try searching as well." Frankie suggested to them.

They agreed as they had a bit of luck before, but they all knew that the odds were small of them being found. After all if only this mysterious Rider was able to find them then their odd's of finding them weren't as good.

As they headed towards their next class they stopped seeing a teenage girl coming into the campus. She looked to be about 17 yet she had a developed womanly figure to her, and seemed to have a semi athletic build to her. She had jet black hair that was cut short in the back while remaining longer in the front while her windswept bangs framed her stormy grey eyes that looked more silver in the light.

She was wearing a blue-black top with floral designs down the bottom edge and around the neckline while over it was a white jacket with rainbow details around the bottom, neckline, and sleeves as well as running down the sides. She also wore orange jean shorts, black leggings, and matching shoes. She wore a set of pearl white round rimmed goggles around her neck.

Charles looked at her and seemed to start to drool to which Drew nudged him "Dude. Yeah she's cute, but your going to scare her off looking at her like that." He said.

Charles rubbed his head "Sorry. It's just she's...wow." He said and started to slick his hair back before looking to the rest.

"How do I look? Good right?" He asked.

Morgana raised an eyebrow "You look fine Charles, but uhh...do you really want to try with her?" She asked.

Charles laughed "Oh come on Morgana. Doesn't hurt a guy to try at least." He said and starts walking towards them.

"..." The rest of the group looked on one another.

"So we going to bet on this?" Minerva asked, and the rest nod betting on how this encounter between Charles and the mysterious girl would go.

Charles walked over grinning "Hey there. You lost or something sweet stuff?" He said to her.

The girl raised an eyebrow "Yeah I'm lost. What's it to you?" She retorts.

Charles holds his hands up "Hey cool it down their sweet stuff. Just asking cause well since you are I can take you wherever you need to go." he said as the girl glared.

"I'm Charles Brown. Might it be to much to ask what your name is? You know then I can stop calling you sweet stuff." He then added on as the girl groaned.

"Epona Mirai. Now mind showing me the office?" The girl now known as Epona told him.

Charles grinned "Sure thing Eppy." He says grabbing her hand to take her there, but then fell to the ground as his hand was being squeezed hard.

"Listen here Brown I'm not one of these sweet little girls. My name is Epona, and I expect to be called by it alright?" She told him flatly.

"O-O-Okay! Sorry!" Charles said and she let go of the hand and Charles leads on towards the office, and the rest laugh a bit at what happened as Kathy and Cody split the money from the bet.

Charles glared "Hey Drew you take Epona here to the office!" He shouts and walks off to which Drew sighed and walks over and starts to lead her towards the office.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Drew knocks on the office door "Come in." Ashley said as Drew came in with Epona.

"Oh Drew. Is there something I can..." She started then noticed Epona and looks at Drew for an explanation.

"She showed up on campus headmistress, and she apparently wanted to talk to you." Drew said.

Epona sat down "Your Headmistress Meadows right? Epona Mirai." she says introducing herself.

Ashley cupped her hands together "Well what is it I can do for you Miss Mirai? Are you looking to enroll here at Sol Academy?" She asked.

Epona shakes her head "No. Believe it or not I've already graduated. I'm actually here on a case." She said to them as they were surprised.

"A-A case you say? So are you some sort of private investigator?" Ashley asked.

Epona nods to her "My last name should have given that away. I'm part of the Mirai Detective Agency in Nevada." She said as Drew kept the name in mind to look up later.

She then looked at the headmistress "Now then I have a few questions, and I must know everything you know. If you can't tell me then point me to anyone who can." She said, and Ashley nods signaling for Drew to leave.

As Drew left for his next class he took out his phone and looked up the Mirai Detective Agency. What the results showed was that it was a legit business, and it was started years ago by a Vincent Hughes Mirai which was apparently Epona's grandfather. He then looked up the MDA, and got connections to the various mass missing teens cases along with other almost similar cases.

 _"So she's involved in all these cases of missing teens? Okay that's either a huge coincidence, she's pure lucky, in the right place at the right time, or..."_ He started to think and put his phone away as he got to class.

He thought about this during class, and eventually the bell rings releasing the student's from the school.

As they left the group of six noticed that Epona was there writing in a notebook and bites her lip as she is thinking real hard. She taps her chin with her pen, and then noticed the group of six and frowns before leaving the school.

"She's...yeah she's certainly something." Charles said staring at where she had been.

"Just give it up!" The rest all shout at him.

Drew then sighed "Sorry guys I can't come to training. I have...other plans for today." Drew said as he planned to visit his mother's grave after school.

"It's no problem Drew. Just be careful." Kathy said.

Drew waved to them and left starting to head towards where his mom was buried.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

As he got closer to the cemetery where his mom was buried he shivers as it was suddenly getting colder, and before he could react something struck him from behind.

"Well well well. It's been years little child, but I've found you again." A feminine voice spoke, and Drew managed to get up and saw what assaulted him.

The creature had a matured womanly hourglass figure her body was composed of bright pink heart shaped armor on her chest with lighter wavy red armor armor along the stomach, neck, and lower legs. She had large wavy pink shoulder angular pads with large green and yellow jewels embedded in them. She wore knee high bright pink armored high heeled boots with heat shaped red and yellow jewels near the heel on each side. The head/helmet looked like a cross between a human and a snake with yellow eyes designed to look like a snake.

"W-What...W-Who are you?" Drew said as the snake woman chuckles holding a curved hand up towards her mouth.

"My of course you wouldn't remember me. It's been so long after all." She says confusing and scaring Drew.

The woman started to approached him as he backed away reaching for his morphor. Yet both turned hearing the sound of a bike coming as a red blue passed Drew and turns striking the strange creature with a wheel.

The bike was a bright red motocross styled bike with gold and yellow highlight while a orange sun was painted on the front of the bike. The person on it's attire was familiar and she wore a red helmet which she removed.

"D-Detective Mirai? What are you doing here?" Drew asked and Epona glanced to him.

"Me? I'm just passing through kid." She says then turns to the creature with a frown on her face as she gets off her bike.

"Seductress. Had a feeling you were behind those mass kidnappings here...again." She says to the creature.

Seductress though looked at herself and saw the black marks on her armor "Y-Y-You infernal detective! Do you know how long it takes to wash away skid marks?! Why do you always have to tarnish my beautiful plans for a harem?!" She shouts and Epona rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed at all Seductress. Well guess I'll just have to stop you again." She said, and grabs something from inside her jacket.

It was then in what Drew could only describe as a burst of pure sunlight a red belt appeared around her waist. For the belt buckle was a golden sun split in half with a section missing that looked big enough to fit a flash drive while two smaller orange suns were located on the sides looking like small flash drives could fit on to a section behind them.

Epona revealed what she had taken out as a black flash drive with the core section of the golden sun core in a lighter gold and place it in.

++DIVINITY DRIVE!++

++LOCKED IN!++

An energetic and high energy tune began to play from the belt as Epona crossed her arms and closed her eyes as sun symbols appeared on each hand and on her forehead. She then opened them and they were glowing gold. She swiftly brought her hands down to her belt fingers on the center sun.

"Henshin!" She declared connecting the pieces together as she did so.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 _A white sun symbol appeared in front of Epona and collides into her forming a white skin tight suit on her body showing off her femine features. Another sun appeared that was primary red with yellow, and gold mixed in appeared and stuck her next. Reaching just below her hips an armored sleeveless red obi with gold trimming and yellow markings and spirals formed. Next to form was two red arm guards, and two ankle length red high heeled boots with golden suns above the heels. The last thing to form was the helmet which shaped to fit her head being a bit oval and a white with a silver-gray face plate with gold streaks on the sides and big green eyes on the faceplate. The last ting to form was a red headpiece with a gold sun on the front and two smaller ones on the sides while a yellow-gold sun formed on her chest with the japanese symbol for goddess._

 _ **[Transformation Sequence End]**_

After transforming she clenched a fist starting to raise it "Time to shine! Kamen Rider Megami, Ready!" She declared doing a gesture pointing upwards to the sky.

"Kamen Rider?" Drew said surprised and the more he looked at her the more this form of her's looked familiar.

Seductress screeches at her and calls upon her weapon which was a whip "You are going to pay! You will pay!" She shouted.

 **[Insert Song: Sanmi Ittai preformed by Little Blue boX]**

Megami huffed "Whatever you say Seductress." She retorts and rotated the sun making the core face the one o'clock position.

++SACRED BLADE!++

Megami taps the core and a golden light strikes her hand as a long black sword appeared in her hand.

Megami charged forward at Seductress who tried to ensnare her with her wipe, but Megami simply smacked said whip away with her sword and strikes her a few times before punching her with enough force to toss her back several feet.

This only served to enrage Seductress further "How dare you! Oh your really going to get it!" She said and Drew backed away.

"This is so...so strange." He muttered.

Megami dismissed her sword and the two were now trading blows as Megami elbows the creature in the stomach.

Seductress stumbles back and growls as she trades out her whip summoning a sharp tripped jousting rod to herself.

Megami turns her sword to wield it backhanded and charged right at Seductress. Seductress channels energy into her jousting round and thrust it forward multiple times sending burst's of energy at Megami who slides under a few, jumped over one, and spun to the side of another which barely grazed her.

Now she was close and Seductress tried to stab her, but she simply grabbed it and spun the dial to the three o'clock position and taps the jewel.

++SHINING BREAKER!++

The sword glowed with a golden light and Megami let's out a battle cry slashing her with the bright golden light.

Seductress cried out in pain and then screams "Gahh! Ugh...you little..." She charged her jousting rod again, and thrust it forward shooting a beam of light.

Megami turned the dial to two o'clock and taps it again.

++TREASURED MIRROR!++

On her arm a large circular mirror like shield appeared and she put it in front of her and angles it. When it hit the beam of energy it went straight up into the air, but was pushing Megami back.

When it ended Megami was huffing "You are something Megami. Must say not just anyone can fight me, and fail to defeat me on several separate occasions." Seductress commented.

Megami huffed annoyed "If your trying to seduce me again it won't work. As for failing to defeat you that because your slippery like a snake. Makes me wonder why Grima want's nothing to do with you." She retorted.

Seductress growls "I could care less what my former master want's. Men, woman, teenager, or child I'll make them mine. The world will belong to me and my beauty!" She says as Drew worked his way to get into a possible position to cut her off should she try to escape.

Megami dismissed her weapons as does Seductress. Megami stands her ground as Seductress charges at her.

Seductress aimed a punch low which Megami blocked bringing a leg up and she punches at Seductress who dodged and raised a leg kicking hard at Megami's other leg. She fell to the ground, but manages to secure one hand on the ground and back springs landing before launching herself forward punching Seductress hard in the face.

Seductrees growls and flings her hand out gripping Seductress hard and swings Megami with enough force to throw her off her feet and she punches Megami in the stomach. Megami winces stumbling back, and Seductress delivers a kicks at her knee.

Megami falls to one knee and is then kicked in the face as Seductress strikes her with her heel.

"Hahahaha! Oh Megami you certainly know how to entertain a girl. I had forgotten just how fun our little meet up's are. Perhaps we can have one again in the future. Ta ta love." She says turning to leave, but was stopped as Drew had called out his rapier.

Drew wags a finger "Now that's not nice lady. Besides you got more to deal with than simply her in this town." Drew said.

Seductress huffed and just started to approach and sing. Drew hesitated as he began to sway back and forth, and the monster was replaced by a beautiful woman.

Drew began to approach entranced by the woman's beauty and image, but stopped when she let out a scream and saw that Megami was up while Seductress was looking back angry.

"Not...this...time! You aren't taking another person from anyone Seductress!" She shouts at the monster and spins before pushing Seductress away standing between her and Drew.

"Detective Mirai...what was that?" He asked.

"Her power. Though looks like while you didn't know it you did a number on her." Megami said pointing at the rapier embedded in her leg to which she was crying out in pain and trying to remove it.

Megami turned the dial all the way to noon/midnight "Been waiting to do this for years Seductress." She mutter and separated the sun on her belt back in half which then glowed gold before slamming them back together.

++THE FINISHER!++

Megami preformed a back-flip and got down low before launching herself high up into the air. Megami then propelled herself forward in a kicking position and kicks Seductress, but then bounces off her on to the other side. She then turns and propels herself at Seductress again, and bounces off going to the side this time. This process is repeated two more times before she propelled herself up incredibly high in the air now aligned perfectly with the sun.

"Rising Sun!" She declared and then let out a battle cry as she glowed as bright as the sun and was alight with fire as she kicks Seductress with explosive force.

"Gahh! No! No it can't end like this! Curse you...curse you Kamen Rider Megami!" Seductress called out in pain before letting out a shout and explodes.

Megami landed and let's out a sigh of relief "Case Closed." She muttered.

 **[Insert Song End]**

Megami separated the center sun and removed the drive from the belt. With a golden glow the armor and belt faded as Epona was standing their and sighed.

She glanced towards Drew "You okay? She looked like she was after you." She said.

"Y-Yeah she was. She even acted like she knew me." Drew said.

Epona hummed and looked him over before her eyes widen "She did know you, and you knew her. Umm...Your Drew Matthews right?" Epona asked.

Drew nods and she sighed before taking out a card with a address on it "If you want to know the full story this is the address to where my RV is." She said and glances back towards the crater that was their.

"Though give me an hour at least." She said.

Drew nodded and continued on doing what he originally planned, and Epona went to the small crater which she sighed also having tears forming in her eyes looking at the 12 year old girl that was out cold in the place Seductress had been.

"Finally got you back little sis." She muttered and then sighed.

 _"Knowing Seductress she probably left her prisoners nearby. Now that she's destroyed they'll be out of their trance and go home."_ She thought then looked at the little girl with a smile.

 _"Which should do the same with you Diana."_ She thought and picked the girl up headed for her RV.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

An hour passed and Drew arrived at a RV with the logo of the MDA on it's side. Drew knocked on the door and was let inside by Epona herself who welcomed him. The setup inside was simple and drinks were prepared for them as Epona sat down and sips her tea while Drew had a soda.

"So...today is the day that your mother died huh?" Epona asked.

Drew looked at her and nodded "How do you know that though? How do you also know who I am?" He asked.

Epona looked down at these questions "To explain that I've got a story I'd need to tell you first." Epona said to him.

Drew nodded "I have the time. I let my Aunt Kory know I had someone I needed to see." He said.

"Many years ago a war waged between beasts we now call demons and powerful deities. Grima their leader was near unstoppable, but he was gravely injured by the deity known as Amaterasu-omikami." She started and sighed.

"She was killed, but the grave injury Grima faced was enough to scare the demons back. One of which was a general known as Dominatrix." Epona spoke.

Drew flinched at the name "I take it she was bad new right?" He asked.

Epona nodded "She enslaved any humans she saw with her beauty and elegant voice. She used them as slaves, warriors, and her personal 'toys'." She says.

Epona then looked down at what came next "Eleven years ago Dominatrix was defeated by the previous Kamen Rider Megami...my mother after Dominatrix caused an accident that killed a woman on her way to visit family out of state." she then said and Drew froze.

"Eleven years ago...a car accident..." Drew says.

Epona nodded "It was the accident that killed your mother Drew, and I lost my mother to that day because she wasn't compatible with the Taiyo Driver. She used her own life force in that fight." Epona said sadly to him.

"Then your mom...she was the one that saved me." Drew said.

Epona sighed "Yeah. Though Dominatrix wasn't fully defeated. Her essence still wandered searching for someone to become one with and create a body for herself. She found someone, but with a new body came a new name, and a changed personality with it." Epona explained.

Drew nods, but he was still wondering as Epona seemed to know more than she let out "How did you know what my mom was doing though?" He said as Epona laughs.

She then looked right at him "Because at that same time my mom was preparing for the arrival of my Aunt Gavriel. Who I'd be meeting for the first time along with my cousin who'd be meeting me and my newborn sister." She said.

Drew blinked once, twice, and then shakes his head "Gavriel...that was mom's name." He muttered.

Epona giggles "Come on put it together Drew. Your smart." She said.

Drew gulps at this "So your..." He started and Epona nods.

"I'm your cousin Drew, and it's good to finally meet you." Epona said.

Drew looked down "Why didn't your or the rest of your family ever visit?" Drew asked.

Epona sighed looking down "Let's just say we have a bit of a common history Drew. My father left after mom told him she was pregnant with me. My little sister Diana came about from a sperm bank donation. So I had to live with Uncle Ray in Nevada." Epona said.

Drew cracks a small smile "We're both pretty messed up huh?" he asked.

Epona laughed a bit "Yeah, but Uncle Ray has been taking good care of me." She replied.

Drew laughed a bit "Oh I met him, but I guess you were busy those months ago when me and Aunt Kory met up with him." He said.

"Oh you have no idea." She says.

The next few hours were spent as the two cousins exchanged stories about their life, and Epona would introduce Diana to Drew. The three would bond with one another, and Epona assured Drew she and Diana would be hanging around the next few days to make sure that everyone returned home.

Drew himself would return home that night heart warmed that he finally knew the truth about his mother's death, and for finally being able to meet his two cousins.

* * *

 **That is the end of Episode 41, and I especially loved this chapter because I introduced an OC I have had saved since** _ **before**_ **Lore Keepers was written. Yeah I originally planned on writing a Kamen Rider story, but I can't recall why I hadn't gone with the idea at the time. Of course when it came to adapting her into this story I had to take some liberties with my original idea and change them. I also wanted to do a bit more of a focus on Drew, and why he lived with his Aunt Kory and not his mother and father. Now then what do you all think of Epona Mirai/Kamen Rider Megami, and would you like it if she made a few more cameo appearances? Well until next time this has been your friendly fanfction writer Decode9!**


	43. Episode 42: Xrossover

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now then it is time for us to begin...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **Kamen Rider Megami: Epona Mirai.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The remaining general's were gathered in King Glendios chamber to discuss something of importance with the king "It has come to my attention that Oksizz and the Grei siblings have gone missing. Now normally it wouldn't be such a concern yet with there lose we have lost a chunk of our remaining troops." Glendios spoke.

V-Saber nods "We have noticed it to your majesty. I didn't think it significant at the time, but before they went missing I had caught them talking about something." He said.

Glendios nods and allows him to continue "I couldn't make out much, but I heard a name. The same one each time." V-Saber said.

"Well then spit it out already." Luquier replied.

"Yeah don't be leaving us in the dark." the other remaining general spoke her voice light, but harsh. She goes by the name Venus.

V-Saber sighed "I don't know who this is, but they spoke of it like some kind of king. They kept calling it Yamigedo." He told them.

"WHAT!" King Glendios yelled and slammed his weapon on the ground scaring the remaining three general's.

"Y-You're majesty. What's wrong?" Luquier asked.

Glendios was silent a moment but seemed to calm after a few minutes "Yamigedo. I never thought that I would hear that name again." He said.

"What is it then sir?" Venus asked curious.

"Yamigedo is a powerful beast, and one of the few beings capable of passing dimensional barriers with ease. Yet Yamigedo is only part of it's name. It is called Yamigedo the Sun Eater." Glendios explained and turned his chair.

"While it is hard to believe there once existed a number of parallel worlds attached to the multi-verse, and Yamigedo destroyed each of them. Not even their deity's could defeat the beast because it became to strong from feeding on their suns." He continued.

"I see, but why would Oksizz and the Grei siblings want to work with this Yamigedo?" V-Saber asked.

"...Because they are not Oksizz and the Grei siblings. They've been replaced by members of Yamigedo's 100 Demons army working to revive it." Glendios deduced before turning back to them.

"General's you have new orders. Find the one's posing as our former allies, and destroy them." Glendios said.

Venus stepped up "Your majesty what about the project? With us gone..." She started.

"I'm taking over. When the planet is purged they'll be unable to gather the needed energy to revive Yamigedo." He interjected.

The three nodded "What about the ranger's though? They will know if we are out." V-Saber asked

"Again that is handled. I am sending out Infinite. He has been wanting to avenge his brother Nebula since his defeat." Glendios said.

The three general's bow and leave as Glendios was annoyed at how sighs of Yamigedo possibly returning was coming about.

 _"Purging this planet is top priority, but if I must I will destroy their sun. Yamigedo would be to strong if it devours it."_ He thought already making out a plan should Yamigedo actually be revived.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The following day came as Drew walked into Sol Academy holding the hand of a 12 year old girl. She was a petite girl standing at 4'3" with a slightly pale skin tone to her and average build. She had short cut black hair that has a slight blue tinge to it, and low cut bangs framing her stormy gray eyes. She wore a short red-pink sundress with a floral design to it, white leggings, and white sneakers.

"Why couldn't I stay with sis?" The girl asked Drew as they walked in.

"Sorry Diana, but Epona has to finish up some fine details on the last case." Drew told her and Diana looked down a bit knowing it was because of her, and she remembered everything that happened while she had been Seductress.

Diana shivers which Drew noticed "Don't blame yourself for what happened Diana. It's not your fault." Drew said.

"Maybe, but if I hadn't been pushing myself to look so beautiful, and if I hadn't been so embarrassed and angry in front of my crush then maybe I wouldn't have attracted Dominatrix essence and became her vessel." Diana says looking down.

Drew sighed "Diana the hard truth is that some people are just stupid and cruel. You...your just a little to mature for your age. You are a twelve year old, but you have the mentality of a sixteen year old." He said.

Diana blinks unsure how to take what Drew said to her and Drew chuckles "What I mean is that I think your letting yourself grow up to quick. Just be a normal twelve year old, and worry about things like crushes, and beauty later." Drew told her and then waves spotting his friends.

"Hey Drew whats up...and who the kid?" Charles asked.

Drew rubbed his head "Well that's going to be quite the story to tell. Come on I'll explain as we head to the office." He told them, and explain he did.

Charles was drooling "Okay not only does she have amazing looks, a kickass personality, but she can fight like a real warrior. Okay...I think I'm in love." Charles said.

Minerva sighed "Charles...I don't think she likes you. At all." Minerva said.

"And has that ever stopped him?" Kathy and Frankie both asked at once.

"Nope." Cody said shaking his head with a sigh.

"Well enough with that. Anyways this is my cousin Diana." Drew said to which the younger girl waves.

The group shared a small laugh as they arrived at the office, and Drew went in giving a note to the Headmistress, and he was permitted to have Diana around with him. Yet he would have to keep an eye on her and not lose track of her at all during her brief time there.

Drew explained this to them to which Diana understood "I'm not just going to run off Drew. I'm a big girl." Diana said.

Drew raised an eyebrow "The same big girl that Epona caught messing with the Taiyou Driver this morning? Or the same one that she found eating ice cream in the middle of the night last night?" He questioned and Diana pouts causing them all to laugh a little.

"Sorry Diana. Your sticking with me. Better safe than sorry...for both of us." Drew said with a small shiver knowing that Epona would do something to them both possibly.

Diana giggles, and takes Drew's hand as the group headed for classes. Many did question why Diana was there, but Drew quickly explained why as even the four angels didn't bother to mess with Drew and Diana.

The day went by fairly quickly, and to the group's surprise when they went to leave the school Epona was there holding some kind of high tech PDA in her hand. She was also glancing around and spotted Drew and his friends along with Diana. She waved at them and the group came over.

Epona gave her little sister a quick hug "You behaved today Diana? No trouble?" Epona asked.

Diana nods "Yep! Drew and his friends were really nice to me." She said as Drew gave his cousin a quick hug.

"Oh right. I don't think I've introduced my friends." He says.

Epona smirked "Yeah, but I believe I've already had the pleasure of meeting Charles." She said.

Charles grinned "Hey Eppy. Nice running into you again." He said, and was then promptly hit with the PDA device as Epona had a look of annoyance on her face.

"Again your not my type, and if you'll ever call me Eppy again no detective will figure out what happened to you." She told him an eyebrow twitching.

Charles nervously chuckles as Drew rolled his eyes "Anyways the girl next to Charles is his sister Minerva." Drew said.

Minerva waved at her "The girl in red in Morgana Ravens, and the one in yellow next to her is her sister Katharine Ravens." She said.

"I actually prefer Kathy." Kathy commented as Epona nods taking note of that.

"The purple girl is our tech genius Francesca Donaldson, but we just call her Frankie." Drew continued.

"Finally the other guy there is Cody Barnes." Drew introduced.

Epona looked them each over and chuckled "Well good to know this town is safe. Then again I should have expected this once I figured out about Drew." She said as the rest were surprised before glancing to Drew.

"You...know about us?" Morgana asked.

Epona raised an eyebrow "I'm a detective remember." She says then sighs going over and grabbing the PDA device she threw at Charles.

"Though this makes things easier. I need to talk to you all right now." Epona then added on and walked out the gate, and the rest followed her to her RV.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The nine of them all fit comfortable inside the RV as Epona took out a remote "Zero-One engage lock-down protocols." She spoke into it as beeps were heard the doors locking down, light's turned on, and blinds closed along with a few additional things going on.

"Uhh...isn't this a little much?" Charles asked.

Epona shakes her head "Nope. Given what have to discuss this is needed." She said and takes out her PDA fitting it into a slot below the TV as things began to be displayed on the screen.

"So what exactly is this?" Cody asked.

Epona sighed "This is a big problem. You see it's a rift in space time." She started.

Frankie looked at it and understood almost instantly "It's something that was created when someone failed to use a safe method to travel through time. Like the Lore Keeper's TWA's, the Time Force's ships...you get what I mean." Frankie said.

"So someone traveled through time to this point in time. Why?" Morgana asked.

Epona shakes her head "I don't know why, but that's why I came to you all for help. We need to find whoever or whatever came here as well as the time rift." Epona told them all.

"Then we send whatever it is back right? That should close the rift?" Kathy asked.

"That's the general idea. Including if it's some kind of monster." Epona said.

Charles was confused "Okay I get it, but if it's a monster then why send it back? I mean would it be that much a problem if we destroy it here and now?" Charles asked.

Morgana slaps him on the back of the head "Because it wouldn't be our place to destroy something like that. The best we can do is send the monster back to where and when it belongs." Morgana said to him.

Drew then looked to his cousin "Speaking of that you make it sound like this rift is a bigger problem." He said.

"Well it actually depends on how close the time frame is. If it's super close then the actions could either split a timeline or mess with the timeline the rift is connected to." Diana said the rest surprised by how smart the younger girl was.

Epona chuckles then snaps to get their attention "That's actually the concern. This rift is connected to about three years in the future. I know that sounds a long ways away, but time wise that's extremely short." Epona told them all.

"Well then sounds like we need to get..." Morgana started, and then her morpher beeps.

 _ **"Everyone there's a situation. We have two monster's downtown, but that's not the strange thing. Just get there, and you'll find out."**_ Macha told them.

The group looked at one another "Diana stay here and monitor things. Hopefully a Legion hasn't decided to team up with your enemies." Epona said.

"Minerva you stay with her." Charles said and the group of teens ran out as Diana went to the computer with Minerva by her side.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

When the group got their there was two monsters like Macha told them, but to their surprise the two monster's were fighting one another.

The first monster was a humanoid robotic dragon with pearl white armor, black under body, large mechanical wings, and had three sets of Link Joker energy rings on each arm. This was Infinite.

The second monster wore pitch black knight armor with deep purple on the chest and golden trimming and accents. A long purple cape trailed from the shoulders, and a large demonic sword was gripped in his hand. The helmet was shaped like a crown with a face plate covering most of his face except for blue eyes void of any emotion. On the shoulder in a deep red was a stylized 100.

Infinite shot a burst of energy at the black knight who used his cape to block like a shield "Is that a one of Grima's demon legion?" Morgana asked.

"No. No it's not, but that's not exactly going to stop us." Epona said as she brought out a total of three flash drives that being her main, and two smaller add on while her Driver appeared around her waist. The first of the add on drives was a deep blue with golden crescent's on it. The second is a white reflective flash drive with two diamond designs exactly the same etched on it.

++CRESCENT DRIVE, SET!++

++MIRAGE DRIVE, SET!++

++DIVINITY DRIVE! LOCKED IN!++

The group looked at one another before nodding to themselves following her example as a heavy rock theme now started to play from the Taiyou Driver.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Zeroth Change!/Dragon Ascent!/Henshin!" The group of seven called out.

While the group had remained the same Kamen Rider Megami had gone through quite the change. The red was switched out for a deep blue as the metal obi was much slimmer, and the sun symbols on it was replaced with moons. There was long crescent blades attached to the arm guards, and both sides of the legs while the eyes turned a teal color.

"Time to shine! Kamen Rider Megami C, Ready!" She declared.

The group of seven ran out as they were about to divide, but saw how the second monster cut right through Infinite destroying him, and they all stopped.

"Hmph...that was a pathetic excuse of a fight." the creature's male gravely voice spoke then turned to them then seemed to scan them over stopping at one of the rangers confused.

The creature then regained it's bearings "The infamous Universe Rangers, and Kamen Rider Megami. I had a feeling I would run into you here." He greeted.

He the raised his blade pointing it at them "Yet I suggest you back down. I have not the time or the patience to deal with the five of you." He added on.

Charles then stepped up blasters ready "Well then your just going to have to make time." He said.

The monster huffed "You have no clue who I am. I am General Gratos of the Hundred Demons. Most of you are over your head." He said and snapped his fingers sending as an invisible force threw back many of the other's minus Morgana, and Megami C. The rest were trapped inside a force field.

"Though if I must fight I'll handle you both." Gratos said.

"Bring it." Morgana said simply as her and Megami C charged in.

 **[Insert Song: Sanmi Ittai preformed by Little Blue boX]**

Morgana swung her flaming katana's which Gratos easily blocked each swing, and retaliated swinging his large blade one handed.

Megami C blocked kick with her leg the blade stopping it before she kicked with her other leg and propelled herself backwards.

Gratos concentrated power into his hand creating an orb of dark energy and threw it out which it quickly expanded.

The two barely managed to dodge it and the explosion that happened not long after. Before either knew it Gratos was in front of Morgana and hits her in the stomach on the blunt side before then slicing across the chest.

Morgana stumbled back as second's later Megami C charged and taps the right sun three times.

++MIRAGE X3!++

Three copies of Megami C appeared next to her two charged straight forward and the other two jumped and propel themselves forward to try and kick Gratos.

Gratos grabbed one of the mirages which were solid, and slammed it into one which turned to stardust, and then flung it at the other two.

The two copies became stardust as the real Megami C fell to the ground.

Gratos turned away from them "If you aren't going to take me seriously I have other things to attend to. I must find the emblem." He said.

 **[Insert Song Pause]**

"Not if I got something to say about that Gratos!" A female shouted from on top of a building this gaining said monster's attention as well as the other's who all looked up. Yet with the sun shining all they could make out was a black silhouette of a female yet Gratos knew exactly who it was.

"You! Should have known you would follow after me." Gratos said.

The female huffed "Of course I would. Got to stop you from collecting the emblems." She said.

She then brought out a small card they could make out clearing it was red with a shield on it that was half red, half green, and on it there was a yellow-gold dragon body, wings outstretched, and the head that looked to be letting out a roar. Below the shield was a sword and lance crossing each other.

The girl seemed to insert it into something on her wrist.

++XROSS LOCK++

The girl then jumped from the building surprising them "Xross Up!" The girl shouts before hitting the ground which dust went every direction eventually clearing away.

When it clear a female ranger was now standing in front of them. She wore a full black body suit with the same symbol on the card on her chest outlined in gold. There was red going down the arms, shoulders, around the neck, and down the legs. On her arms was a set of short red gloves held in place by two gold x shaped rings, and she wore short red boots with the same two x shaped rings. She had a red helmet with yellow gold accents and a black curved visor. She wielded a large blade that curved back at the end with sharp golden edges, and hilt while the rest was gray with a white lines running along the inner part of the blade and a blue flame like tip.

The group was surprised at the appearance of this new ranger as Gratos seemed annoyed.

The mysterious red held her blade one handed "Xross Force Red! Ready!" She declared.

 **[Insert Song Resume]**

Xross Red and Gratos looked at one another "Let the Games Begin!" She called out and ran right at Gratos and jumped swinging her blade. Gratos blocked it as Xross Red landed and starting pushing back.

Morgana and Megami C started getting up "Wow. Another ranger, but I don't recall there being another team nearby except for our friends in Asherton." Morgana said.

Megami C shakes her head regaining her bearings "She must have come through the rift. She and Gratos seem to know one another so easy to assume their enemy's." She stated.

Xross Red was pushed back, but she quickly charged back in "Hey don't just be leaving me to do this alone. I could use a bit of help you know." Xross Red called back to them.

This got their attention as both went in to help as Morgana turned back to her normal calling upon her thunder blade. The two large blades clashed with Gratos, and Megami jumped started delivering several kicks to the before doing a back-flip kicking him in the chin as she landed back on the ground with Gratos stumbling back.

Gratos growled and then chants covering himself in a deep purple aura. He swung his sword sending out a wave of dark energy that would hit them all. Xross Red got in the way and focused the blade briefly shined gold and she swung it sending out a wave of powerful energy the two colliding and vanishing on impact as they cancelled each other out.

"You still know that you cannot defeat me." Gratos said.

Xross Red huffed "Yeah that's true, but I'm getting awfully close Gratos." She retorts and swings her blade again as the two clashed.

Morgana came in to assist "So...you with him? By that I mean you both came through the rift?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. He came back this far to get his hands on something he shouldn't." Xross Red said to her.

Megami C kicked Gratos leg "Well then you've got our help. Do you know where the rift is?" She asked.

Xross Red nods to them "It's extremely close." She says and slashes Gratos before using her blade to point at a nearby building to which they noticed a small hole that was distorting the space around it.

They understood what that meant as Morgana and Megami C went on the offense pushing Gratos back hard and not letting him escape.

++FINAL PHASE!++

The two heard this and separated as Xross Red held her blade up high and it grew 10 times it's size and blue flames had engulfed the blade.

"Deity...Gargantua...Punisher!" She shouts bringing down the blade as it was nearly impossible to dodge, and Gratos shouts as he was forced back through the rift in time.

"Winner: Me!" Xross Red giving a thumbs up.

 **[Insert Music End]**

Xross Red huffs and let's out a sigh of relief as the force-fields came down letting the other ranger's go "Wow. That was amazing!" Kathy said amazed as Charles nods impressed.

Xross Red looked to them "Thanks, but it was really nothing. Though I should get going." she said turning to look at the rift then glanced back to them.

"...Hey you in the red." She then called out to Morgana.

"Huh? Uhh yeah. Something I can help you with?" Morgana asked.

"...No. It's just..." Xross Red started then stops before sighing shaking her head.

"Nothing. Though I got some advice. Take time for what matters outside the suit red." She added on and then jumped through as the rift shrunk and vanished.

This confused the rangers, and they all left turning back to normal. Epona glanced back as they left and let out a sigh though couldn't get rid of this gut feeling as she heard the underlying sadness at having to leave.

 _"Xross Force huh? Hmm...a lot can happen in three years."_ Epona thought as she wondered what the future might bring them.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

 _Life is preserved as one struggle ends._

 _Yet all is threatened as the unexpected begins._

 _The bright star will be dimmed._

 _As the star eater is released and brought upon all._

 _For one final time two who bear rival souls shall clash._

 _A fight for all to end the strife._

 _Seven stars shining bright._

 _To save all a star will lose it's light._

 _Rewritten all will be._

 _Only a few to know and remain unseen._

 _Truth will be discovered only in time._

 _As new flags wave signaling what is yet to come._

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 42 to Universe, and I hope that you enjoyed the sneak peek to my next group of Power Rangers. Now while it is just the red I decided it was best to not introduce their gimmick in this, and much like this fic the Xross Force was inspired by another Bushiroad game. So just to say it now to be safe I do not own Future Card Buddyfight as it belongs to Bushiroad. Anyways until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	44. Episode 43: Winter Calm

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Now then it is time for us to begin...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **Kamen Rider Megami: Epona Mirai.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It has been a few days since the last attack by Link Joker, and since they ran into Xross Force Red. Morgana was thinking as she couldn't help but she seemed to recognize the fighting style of the one who helped.

 _"Whoever she is that ranger seemed...happy to be fighting with me. Yet when she had to leave she was seeming like it was the last thing she wanted to do."_ Morgana thought then shakes her head.

Morgana though took the advice that was given _"Take time for what matters most outside of the suit."_ She recalled as she was out with Kathy, Frankie, Minerva, Charles, and Cody while Drew was with his cousin Epona. It was starting to snow, and while they all were enjoying it the winter time also reminded them of someone that wasn't there to celebrate it with them.

"Is this how you all felt when you were looking for me?" Kathy asked as Charles nods.

"Yeah, but now it's only worse. We know Nora may...may be to far gone." Charles said looking down and sighed.

The whole group was worried about Nora, but they also knew that something was bound to happen sooner or later. They all just wondered why Nora went with an enemy, and what it could possibly mean for them.

Frankie grits her teeth "She's not gone Charles. I know that Nora would never do this. Maybe...maybe she just feels hurt." Frankie told them.

They all considered this and looked down as they knew that the kidnapping had hurt her. Yet if she felt like how she did then why didn't she say anything to them.

Charles looked at them, and deciding to change the subject/find a way to cheer them up he cleared his throat "You know Sol Academy's winter dance is going to be in a few days. So how about we take this small moment of peace and discuss plans for it?" He suggested turning to Frankie.

"Have you asked Shawn to it yet?" He asked.

Frankie blushes "Umm...uhh...well...maybe I have...okay no I haven't." She says flustered.

Morgana rolled her eyes "Then ask him already. Poor guy is being hounded by the angels. Sooner or later he'll crack, and say yes to one just to shut them up." Morgana said, and Frankie bites her lip not just in annoyance, but a seething hate for one of the angels in particular

Minerva sighs "People do crazy things to catch another's attention don't they?" She asked then glances to Kathy before looking away with a blush. Kathy didn't notice it as she just nodded in agreement.

Cody rubs his head "Umm...actually not all of the angels are that bad. I mean Athena did..." He started then closed his mouth, but the group was already looking at him.

Charles grinned "You sly devil. Now how in the world did you ask out one of the angels without getting made fun of?" Charles asked nudging Cody.

Cody blushed "Umm...actually Athena was being bullied by some other girls, and a few jocks." Cody started to explain and they stopped to listen interested.

"One of the girls pushed her down, and tossed soda on her. Athena got up and pushed the other girl down, but the rest grabbed a hold of her." He continued on as he was recalling all of this.

"One of the jocks was the other girl's boyfriend, and decided he was going to 'teach her a lesson' for messing with his girl." Cody then told them.

"You don't mean he was going to..." Kathy started, and Cody nods.

"He pulled back to punch, and I don't know what came over me. I went on auto pilot so to say because next moment I'm in front of Athena, caught the punch, and pushed the guy away." Cody explained rubbing his neck.

"It was then that the headmistress came, saw what was going on, and after looking at the camera's the jock, his girlfriend, and there friends were suspended." He finished.

Kathy giggled "Sounds like you impressed Athena." She said.

Cody blushed "Y-Yeah. Not long after that, and the group being suspended she asked me to the dance." He says.

"You sure this isn't a trick by them?" Frankie asked eyes narrowed.

Cody nods "I asked that as well, and she even told me it wasn't. I...I think she actually has a crush on me, but couldn't really say anything till now." Cody said.

Morgana hummed "I guess with our blind dislike for them maybe we failed to notice that the four of them stick together, and look out for each other in a similar way to our own." She says.

Kathy nods "Guess none of us really noticed if any of them were possibly getting bullied." She said.

"Though do you think her friends will support her choice in boyfriend?" Minerva asked.

Charles nods "If there is one thing I know about the four angels is that even if one makes a dumb mistake they'll support that mistake." He said.

"So Frankie is going with Shawn, Cody is going with Athena, and most of the rest of us are single I guess for this event." Morgana notes as the rest sigh except for her.

Kathy was the one to notice "You said most...umm sis...do you actually?" Kathy started as Morgana blushed.

"I...yeah I actually have someone. We've been dating for some time now. You'll meet the person tonight." Morgana said as she giggles.

Though both older siblings noticed how Kathy glanced to Minerva before looking away while Minerva looked to be avoiding eye contact at all.

While they were teasing or asked Morgana who her date was the two older siblings glanced at one another before giving a small nod.

"Maybe, but you never know." Charles said, and the rest of the day was spent hanging out with one another, and having fun.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

A heavy snow fell that night limiting the groups plans, but decided to spend time with there mentors and the rest upon the Moonrunner.

Macha and Ahsha weren't surprised to see them, but were overall glad. Kathy took off to see Ramiel as she had been learning a bit from the angelic nurse. Charles and Frankie was off sparing with Ethics Buster as well as learning a few new techniques he hopes will help them in the coming fight.

Morgana, Drew, Cody, and Minerva were listening to the stories that Cocytus was more than willing to tell. Many of which surprised them or just made them laugh at how absurd some of them were at times.

Epona had joined them as well, and was with the mentors helping them with putting the finishing touches on the ranger database. In exchange Macha was checking over Epona's Deity Drives and Taiyou Driver.

Macha hummed as she looked over the data she was receiving from her magic scan of the belt "Interesting. I don't know how exactly to explain it, but this Driver of your's is very special Epona." She said.

"Yes. Normal people aren't meant to touch it. So that makes me wonder what it says about you Epona." She said as it gave Epona something to think about.

Kathy came out of her lesson with Ramiel the angel patting the girl on her back "You have quite the talent Kathy. You'd make an excellent nurse or doctor if you tried." Ramiel says as the young girl blushed.

"I'm not that good." She says.

Ramiel smiles shaking her head "Nonsense Kathy. In fact I think you'd be able to give myself or Zacriel a run for our money. Though you are only still learning." Ramiel told her.

"T-Thank you." Kathy says, and notices Morgana.

"I know would be cutting our lesson short, but I'd like to spend time with my sister. I mean if it's not to much trouble." Kathy said to her.

Ramiel nods, and the younger girl takes off towards her sister who was laughing a bit still from the story that Cocytus had just finished.

Kathy sits down "Hey sis." Kathy said.

Morgana smiles "What's up Kathy?" she asked as Kathy rubs her neck glancing towards Minerva then back to her sister.

"Umm...I was wondering if maybe you'd like to spar? You know let off a bit of steam?" Kathy asked.

Morgana got up and stretches "Sure. I could use the practice." She said, and the two headed for one training rooms aboard the ship.

After entering Morgana glanced to the types of wooden weapons Macha had crafted for them to spar with. Protective gear appeared on them as the room had been enchanted by Morgana so they'd instantly be in protective gear for sparring. This was decided upon after the whole fight between Charles and Kathy that time ago.

"So what you up to using today? Your usual?" Morgana asked throwing Kathy a wooden copy of Blaster Blade to her.

Kathy looks at it, and then shakes her head tossing it back before pointing at the wooden double of Blaster Dark.

"I need to get use to the weight, and I feel like fighting with it is a bit different than with Blaster Blade. I mean a good kind of different." Kathy says and Morgana nods throwing the wooden double to her while she picked up the wooden double of her thunder sword.

Morgana stood on one end and Kathy on the other as a red light shined above them. After about then seconds it turned green signaling the start of the spar. Morgana charged right at Kathy and gave a hard overhead swing.

Kathy raised her weapon to block and braced herself so when the attack made contact she skids back only a little bit. Kathy spun swinging her blade in the moment that Morgana backed off to recover, and hits her solid.

Morgana didn't skid back, but winced feeling a bit of the blow. She thrust the blade forward forcing Kathy to dodge, but Morgana then swung it the blunt side hitting Kathy knocking her to the side as well as off balance.

To Morgana's surprise Kathy was able to use her being off balance to her advantage as when Morgana went at her Kathy fell backwards onto the ground. She the curled up like a ball and rolled back before pushing off he ground coming out of her ball throwing herself back towards the wall. She then jumped off the wall and swung her blade as she went right at Morgana.

Morgana barely was able to dodge the attack, and once Kathy hit the ground she turned and jumped bring up her wooden blade high. She swung down hard and fast as she came down on Morgana who didn't have enough time to block the attack.

Morgana was knocked back and on one knee, but was grinning "Okay I think that's enough practicing." Morgana said.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Morgana wipes a wet towel across her head to cool herself down then glanced to Kathy who was doing the same "You know. I'm starting to see a bit of what Charles was talking to me about earlier." She said to Kathy.

"Huh?" Kathy asked confused.

Morgana laughs a bit "Charles might be a natural born fighter Kathy, but you just keep on getting better and evolving your battle skills." Morgana told him.

Kathy was a bit confused "Kathy you and Charles are both natural born fighters, but even Charles says at the rate your going you will eventually surpass him." Morgana said to her.

Kathy sighed "Everyone just keeps complimenting me it seems, but I just don't understand what I've done to deserve the praise. Sure I'm a natural fighter, and Ramiel says I have potential as a nurse...it honestly has me confused." Kathy said.

"About your future you mean?" Morgana asked, and Kathy nods.

"I wouldn't go thinking about that quite yet. Though there is something me, and the rest have noticed. Something I should probably ask you about." Morgana then said to her.

"Umm...noticed what?" Kathy asked.

Morgana grinned "You've noticed how Minerva has been acting around you right?" She asked Kathy who blushes a bit at the question.

"Maybe. Though it doesn't really matter." Kathy said with a sigh.

"Oh? Why would you say that Kathy?" Morgana asked her.

"I mean if she liked me then...why hasn't she well...talked to me? Asked me out? You know something like that." Kathy said to her sister.

Morgana sighed "You know maybe she's nervous about talking to you." Morgana said to her calmly.

"Why would she be nervous?" Kathy asked her sister.

Meanwhile Charles was having a similar conversation with his own sister "Okay yeah I'm nervous. I mean what if I mess it up? What if she doesn't see me that way? I mean this is Kathy we're talking about!" Minerva says pacing as Charles sighed.

"I don't think Kathy has a mean bone in her body Minerva. Just ask her." Charles said to her.

Minerva bit her lip "I know I just...what if she rejects me?" Minerva asked.

"Then that can mean a few things Minerva. In the end though you won't know until you try." Charles told her.

Minerva looked down "Honestly I'm just scared Charles. I really like Kathy. She actually sees me for me." Minerva said.

"She's also helped you adjust to Earth." Charles said to her.

Minerva nods and blushes thinking about how the slightly overexcited girl had shown her all about. The tour of the city was fun, and she got to learn a lot more about both Milky Way and Kathy herself. Kathy had helped make the adjustment to Earth go much smoother for her.

"Look I'll just say this one more time. Go. Talk. To. Her." Charles said flatly.

"Nope. It's stupid, and I'm scared." Minerva said as Charles groaned before sighing.

"Would it help if I came with you? For emotional support I mean." Charles said getting up and walks over to Minerva stopping her from pacing.

Minerva looked at her brother and gives a hug "Yes! I really could use it. Let's go talk to her." Minerva said.

It didn't take long for the two to find Kathy and Morgana who looked to have finished a conversation of their own.

With a little encouragement from both older siblings the younger one's approached one another.

"Umm...H-Hi Minerva. Nice to see you." Kathy says giving a nervous smile.

"Y-Yeah. Same to you Kathy." Minerva says rubbing the back of her head.

 _"Well. Here goes nothing."_ Both thought to themselves.

"So the umm...dance is coming up and well..." Minerva says to her.

"Yeah I umm...don't really have anyone to go with so..." Kathy said.

"Me either. So I umm...was wondering if perhaps..." Minerva started.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Both girls asked, and were surprised they both wanted to ask the same thing.

"Huh?" Both were looking at each surprised then blushed looking away.

The older siblings grin as the new few minutes the younger ones talked to one another before finally deciding they'd go together. Give each other a chance, and see where it goes from there.

What neither younger sibling noticed was that the rest of those on the ship had seen what happened thanks to the camera's. The rooms were also soundproof so none heard the shout of 'FINALLY!' from everyone else there who watched from the main console on the bridge.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The following night the snow had let up, but was still snowing lightly as everyone arrived. Each of them changed getting into their outfits for the night.

Morgana was wearing a crimson colored dress that went to her knees with flecks of gold in it. Her hair was let out of it's normal ponytail, and she had it cut a bit while her red streak was pulled into a small braid on the side. She still wore the ring on her left hand while the leather bracelet was replaced with a gold bracelet, and gold hoop earrings replaced her regular ones. She also wore red high heeled shoes.

Drew was dressed up in a black formal top with white lines running down them, and over it was a deep forest green vest. He also wore green formal jeans and black dress shoes while his hair was combed back and he was wearing his glasses for this occasion.

It had taken a lot of convincing, but the rest of the girls had managed to convince Frankie to get in a dress as well as embrace herself. Her reddish brown hair was let down to her shoulders, and with her not wearing glasses people could see her beautiful blue green eyes. She had a developed figure to her body as well as a semi athletic build to her that could be seen now. She was wearing a backless royal purple dress that reached to just above her knees with silver specks along the bottom as well as purple high hell shoes.

Kathy was wearing a pale yellow sundress with short white gloves on her arms small yellow carnations woven into the bottom of the gloves. Her brown hair was in curled ringlets and pulled off to the side into a low hanging ponytail. She wore knee high socks, and white high heeled shoes which she learned to walk in thanks to Morgana.

Cody was wearing a tan formal top while over it was a much fancier short sleeved white vest having silver and bronze accents to it. He also wore tan dress pants, and black dress shoes while his short shaggy black hair was was tamed while he wore a black tie.

Charles had opted to wear a long sleeved black dress top with a dark red tie, and over it was a short sleeved gray vest. He also wore dark gray dress pants and shoes while his raven black hair was out of it's usual style.

Finally there was Minerva who was wearing a pure black dress with small purple accents along the bottom. Her long black hair was let out of it's twin tails letting it go past her shoulders, and she wore black high heeled shoes. She wore a thick silver bracelet on one arm, and a silver necklace around her neck.

Epona had even come to the dance at the persistence of Drew. She wore what looked like red and yellow dress designed to mimic a traditional kimono. It went to far below her knee's, but was just above her ankles so it wasn't touching the floor. She wore no socks, and sandals on her feet while her hair was done up in a bun. The designs on her dress were elegant and simple woven to look like rays of sunlight. She also had a yellow gold sash tied around her waist.

As everyone arrived Morgana's phone went off and she sighed "Sorry everyone. It looks like my date can't make it...busy with something important." She said with a sigh and puts the phone away. The rest nodded in understanding.

Kathy took Minerva's hand "So you ready to go?" Kathy asked her, and Minerva nods the two started to walk in.

Cody himself was ready "Well I guess I better go find Athena." He said, and walks into the gym where the dance was being held.

Charles glanced to Epona and grinned "So you still want to reject me now?" He said.

Epona shot a glare "Charles. I may not be in heels like the other girls here, but rest assured if you try to hit on me you will feel an intense pain where the sun doesn't shine." She says and walks in leaving Charles behind as he hanged his head low.

Frankie pats his shoulder "Hey you'll have better luck with someone else." She says, and then walks in going to find Shawn as well as have a little 'talk' with Athena.

Drew glanced to Charles "Guess us single guys have to just survive the night." He says and the two of them walked in.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After about a half hour of dancing and a few drinks Frankie had finally spotted Athena who was alone as Cody had gone off with Charles and Drew to do a small dance off with another group of guys.

Athena's dirty blond hair was done up in long ponytail bangs pulled back revealing her green eyes. She had a natural light tan to her body, and a petite build yet had a matured figure. She was wearing a white-pink dress with silver embroidery reaching to just above her ankles, and wore pale pink high heeled shoes.

Seeing Frankie, Athena froze on the spot as the girl approached her "F-Francesca. Funny running into you here." She says.

Frankie frowned "I could say the same to you as your suppose to be in juvie with the rest of your group, and doing community service. Your lucky that's all you get for being involved with what happened." She said angry.

Athena looked down "I do feel bad about what we did. Trust me we all do." Athena said.

"Right...though I think you know why I'm here. I want to make sure you won't hurt Cody." Frankie says to her.

"Why would you think I would do something like that!" Athena says to her.

Frankie's eyes narrow "Because if you treat a possible boyfriend the way you treated a certain old friend..." She started as Athena looked down.

"You mean Judith don't you?" she asked interrupting Frankie who nods.

"I...I had my reason's back then. If you'd let me explain." She told her.

Frankie huffed "Fine. I'll give you a chance. Can't wait to hear what lame story you cook up." She says muttering the last part to herself.

Athena sighed "As you and everyone knows me and the rest of the Four Angel girls are from wealthy families. We could have gone to any school we wanted, but all four of us decided to come here to Sol Academy." Athena started.

"Though all four of you along with a number of us attended Milky Way Elementary. You weren't so mean back then, and actually lived up to your names. What changed?" Frankie asked having her lie detector ready.

Athena sighed "We decided to attend Sol Academy that's what. People picked on us because of our wealth, and for a while Judith helped us." She said.

"To which you payed her back with a stab to the back." Frankie said.

Athena bit her lip in anger "None of us thought that. Not even me thought that at the time." She replied bitterly.

Frankie was a bit confused by this "Huh? You make it sound like Judith was the one to betray you first." She replied.

Athena sighed, and out of her purse she was wearing she brought out her phone and played a recording that was a couple years old.

 _"Athena? Yeah she's not much, and she doesn't even know it. I mean I protect her simply because she needs it. I mean she pays for a lot for me."_ The recorded Judith then laughed.

 _"She's so easy to play that I don't even need to be there at times to trick her."_ The recorded Jutith says before the recording then ends.

Frankie was taken by surprise "J-Judith would never say anything like that!" She says, but at the same time it sounded so convincing.

"Yeah. Took me until a while ago to realize I had been tried by an ex that didn't like my friendship with Judith. He had a friend that mimicked her voice so perfectly." Athena then tells her.

Frankie looked down at her mini lie detector which was still a bright green "You...you bullied her because you honestly thought Judith was using you?" She asked.

Athena sighed "I feel terrible about it now that I know." She said.

Frankie crossed her arms "How exactly did you find out then?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"My ex was joking about it with a few friends. One of the girls heard them and told me." She said the light remaining green.

Frankie saw this and sighed "Look I may not like you, but...I'll give you a chance with Cody. Though you hurt him, and I won't be the one you'll be dealing with." She warned.

Athena nods "Y-Yeah. I noticed. Morgana would be the one after me." She says.

Athena then bit her lip "Umm...Frankie?" She started.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Could you perhaps umm...maybe help me...apologize to Judith? She is...was my best friend. I-I don't think I can face her alone without support." Athena told her.

Frankie cracks a smile before nodding "Sure. She's here tonight. Though maybe tonight isn't the best idea. Though I'll be there when you need me for support." She tells Athena as the girl smiles.

Athena then recalled something "Hey umm...during my volunteer work there was someone I met." She says as Frankie looked to her.

Athena giggles "You have an adorable little brother Frankie." She then added on as Frankie smiles a bit bigger.

Frankie walks away as Cody returns to enjoy the rest of the dance/date with Athena.

The rest of the night went well, but Morgana was missing her date, and wondering about how they had been acting ever since Kathy had returned to them.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 43, and after so long we finally have a few couples the first of which is by no surprise Kathy and Minerva. The second which took me some time to think about I decided to pair together Cody with one of Sol Academy's Four Angels namely Athena. We also got offical confirmation on Frankie and Shawn dating after so long. I hope you enjoyed this filler episode as what will happen next well...you'll have to wait and see. I have also started Power Rangers Xross Force so if you have the time check it out as well as leave a review, fav, or follow. Well then I think I have gone on long enough so until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction writer decode9!**


	45. Episode 44: The Black Moon (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Since this is a massive crossover event...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **Kamen Rider Megami: Epona Mirai.**

 **Note: This chapter and many of it's scene's was written originally by LovingGinger30 and used in one of their Power Rangers stories. I have only edited and added scenes to it, but this is primarily Gingers work and is being used with their permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the evil headquarters, Azalea is slowly coming around as she finds herself in a strange cell. She is thinking back to when she gotten captured by the two female beings and the Staknights that they had with them.

She is in her civilian form as she notices her morphor is on her. "It is about time that you came around ranger. Or should I say mentor, mother, or better yet the mainlander version of Kit." Salem said to Azalea as she is in front of the cell.

Azalea frowns as she gives Salem a look. She uses her aura check as she senses inner darkness in her. "How did you know about that Raine? That information is on the need to know last time I checked you are not one of them." Azalea said to Salem as she doesn't realize that something is on her.

Salem frowns as she glares at Azalea "You are just as bad as Macy. The name is Salem, and I would suggest that you start calling me that. Though allow me to give you this small mercy. You use your powers, you get a ugly surprise." Salem said to Azalea with a devious expression on her face.

Azalea frowns as she is wondering what Salem means "What?" Azalea said to Salem as she realizes that things are set up on her with strange orbs.

As Azalea tried to use her powers the orbs around her glow as if sensing her trying to use them. The energy in the orbs goes right into her hurting Azalea forcing her to stop.

Salem smirks her eyes set in a glare "I warned you. If you try and use any of your powers you'll feel a real nasty sting. You can also forget about that griffin as this cell was made to counter such a tricky thing." She told her.

Azalea frowned gritting her teeth in pain learning this "Why did they bring me here anyways?" She asked as Salem rolled her eyes not giving anything away.

"Raine don't you know how much you have hurt Macy?" Azalea asked Salem.

Salem lets out a laugh at this "You are so blind Miss Mentor. Macy has hurt me as well, and she doesn't care. Your only concern is caring for her, Velvet, Theo, and Maggie. Doesn't even matter if it is in the classroom or not." Salem says snarling at her as if tempting Azalea to try and use one of her powers.

"If you want me to use my power again your going to have to do a lot better than that. I don't need an aura check to see your obvious emotions." She says as Salem let's out a small tsk hoping to have got her to try.

Salem prepared to say something again when Melodalix walks in towards her "Mother wants us in the main room to go over over the plan for tonight little sister." She says and Salem nods going with her older sister.

Azalea frowns as she has a bad feeling that things are getting bad to worse especially for her. _"If the Sunstone Griffin can't rise up to help me to escape, then maybe I could try to go into spirit form to warn the Rangers."_ Azalea thought to herself as she tries to go into spirit form.

From the moment she tries it, she gets effected again as she cringes in pain "They have really covered their bases, but there are things that they haven't covered about." Azalea said to herself as she is lays down in the strange cell.

In the main room, the spirit of Stabella notice Salem and the others walking in the room. "There is no doubt that the rangers from the four active teams know that we have the Purple Treasure Warrior Ranger here." She began as she looked at them each.

"As for tonight, everything is go for the ritual to bring the Musicolan Black Moon to this dimension. Plus we can not take any chances of the rangers trying to rescue her. If they try anything, we must make sure they fail." The spirit of Stabella said to the daughters and descendant.

Xolimercia looks at the spirit as she is holding the book that contains the spell "Mother we might have a problem. There is a counter spell that will stop the Musicolan Black Moon spell from coming here. How we will combat this?" Xolimercia asks the spirit of Stabella as the others want to know the same thing.

"Preforming the counter spell is just as difficult as bringing the Musicolan Black Moon here. There are very limited people that can do it that being people descended from Shirona or those who has been pardoned by the Music Jewel of Justice. If anyone does come with the rangers to do that blasted counter spell, we will make sure that he or she won't be able to do it". The Spirit of Stabella said to the group. The group nods as they fully understand it.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the headquarters of the Mystic Warrior Rangers, the teens has returned as they have the other teens from other ranger teams with them. Layla and Anna are not awake as they are still recovering from the mission to free them of the evil control.

"Daranten, is there any way we can find out where they are keeping Azalea to go rescue her?" Isabelle asks Daranten as it is on the minds of the others especially Maggie, Daniel, Velvet, and Theo.

Daranten nods as he has the map of the surround areas. Aron and Agathasia are doing the search for evil signatures on the computers. Morgana glanced over and let out a small sigh of relief seeing both there, and that the two were okay.

 _"I'll talk to that one after this."_ Morgana thought to herself.

"My children are working on it as we speak. If they are planning to bring that moon to this dimension, they will probably have Stabknights waiting to keep us from busting in there to get Azalea out of there." Daranten said to them as it brings them down.

Frankie looks at them as Sabrina Grace is with them. "I have done some research on this black moon. Apparently, there is a counter spell to stop it. However, according to the research, there are certain people that can do it just as there are certain people that can do the dark spell to bring the moon here." Frankie said to the group.

The teens look at each other as they look at Frankie. "What do you mean by only certain people that can do the counter spell?" Ellie asks Frankie as the others wants to know the same thing.

Frankie looks at Ellie as she pulls up the research to the monitors. "It says here that those who are descendants of Shirona or those who has been pardoned by the Music Jewel of Justice are the only ones that can preform the counter spell. However, it says here that the counter spell has to be done at the same time as the dark spell is being performed." Frankie said to everyone in the room.

Ellie slightly frowns as she pinches the bridge of her nose. "Well this definitely complicates things. We don't even know anyone who can do the counter spell." Ellie said to them as it bringing spirits down to Velvet, Maggie, and Theo.

 _"This is all my fault. I...I couldn't protect her. Maggie is right."_ Velvet thought thinking back to the ranger meeting and how angry her younger sister was at her.

Sabrina Grace looks at them as she went forward. "Then perhaps it's a good thing I am here. I am one of the few who can preform the counter spell. Thought it's just as Frankie said it must be done when the dark spell is being preformed as well. Though it's likely they know about the counter spell." Sabrina Grace said to everyone in the room.

The teens frowns as they realize that they need to come up with a sophisticated plan "If they want to bring that moon here, they will have to deal with all of us. Plus no doubt that they will try to stop Sabrina Grace from completing the counter spell." Chris said to them as it is something to keep in mind.

Morgana looks at them as she is wondering more about the moon "Why do they need the moon here instead of Daniel's dimension? I mean what it will accomplish for them besides weaken those with music fairy powers?" Morgana asks them as it is something doesn't add up.

Sabrina Grace sighs looking at them "I've done research, and I discovered one of the other abilities that the moon has not even the Music Force Next Generation team knew. There is a ritual that can revive a dark being." Sabrina Grace told them as this made them all grow a bit stiff.

"Okay, but what does Azalea have to do with it though?" Rodney asks Sabrina Grace as he has a sinking feeling that the answer will be coming soon from someone he didn't expect it from.

Sabrina Grace looked down "According to an old Musicolan Legend a person who has Musicolan connections or powers must be exposed to the light of the black moon to bring an evil back to physical form. Given who took Azalea I can only think of one they'd want to revive." Sabrina grace says as Daniel clenched his fist a knowing expression on his face.

Maggie looks to her dad hearing this "Why didn't you tell me mom has that kind of connection?" She asked in shock as Velvet and Theo had mixed feeling about it as they glanced at each other. The others looked at one another unsure how to comfort any of the triplets.

Daniel sighed "When we were dating that was one of the things me and Azalea talked about. We agreed to keep it a secret from our children unless something like this happened." He explained.

Velvet nods in understanding while Theo comforts Maggie "I understand da...Daniel. The both of you wanted to protect us." Velvet says, but was now feeling down. She understood how protective Azalea is of her and the others.

"So when is this moon suppose to be rising on Musicola?" Chris asked Sabrina Grace as it was the same question on everyone's mind.

"It will be rising at 7:37 this evening on Musicola. Now doubt Xolimercia will preform the spell at that time as well." She told them.

"That's only in a few hours." Kathy muttered.

"So not a whole lot of time." Rodney said knowing how intense things we about to get.

"I'm with Rodney on this one. I don't think they'd be expecting all of us to pull off a rescue and trying to stop them from bringing that moon here." Arlen agreed as he knows how dangerous this mission is going to get.

"Well they already got the jump on us once. Melodalix and Vogue are the ones that showed up in their dimension and captured Azalea. They'd probably do something similar." Amy told them as most are thinking the same thing.

Issac nods "With this size of rangers though we need to be well organized. Probably multiple groups." Issac suggested.

"Agreed. We should be divided into at least four groups. Each group has a different job for the mission." Caleb said as the red rangers glance to one another in agreement.

Kathy bit her lip and closed her eyes thinking. She then let out a breath and stepped up "If It's not to much trouble I...I have a suggestion." She told them all.

Morgana looks to her little sister and nods urging her to continue on "I think there should be one red ranger leading each group instead of placing them all in one. We'd be balanced, and have someone to take charge of each group." She says doing her best to step up as a second in command with Nora gone.

Ellie looked at the younger yellow ranger "I'm with her. Though how about each group also has a variety of rangers from different teams as well. That way each team isn't made up purely of members from the same team." She suggested as Whitney nodded in agreement.

Zeke hummed at this "Each team tailored with a different skill sets and various strengths and weaknesses that can be covered." Zeke said.

"They caught the Treasure Warriors off guard when they attacked, but with four teams together they have no chance to surprise us." He added on then as Sofia smiles glad to see how much her brother has changed.

Whitney smirks thinking about it "Giving them a taste of their own medicine. I like that idea. Though I suggest that the group lead by either Maggie or Velvet should be the ones to enter the HQ and free Azalea. Theo should also be a part of the group since the three are Azaleas children." Whitney told them all.

"Azalea fought hard to get them back and reunite with them. It's there turn to do the same thing." She then added on shocking everyone who then looked to the triplets who have tears building in their eyes.

"I see where you are coming from Whitney. However if they are going to be in a group together I will be with them as well. Azalea means as much to me as she does to them." Daniel said as he made his mind up.

Frankie steps forward "I want to be in there group as well. Azalea helped me, and I want to her her to." She says.

"She helped me to. If it wasn't for her I'd still be questioning myself." Kathy said.

"I owe Azalea as well." Issac said.

Seeing them all like that it was obvious they wouldn't step down as they'd be Azalea's group "I suggest the remaining red rangers think of the role they want to preform." Daranten said to the rest of them.

Morgana went first looking at everyone "My group I want to protect Sabrina Grace while she preforms the counter spell. I got a gut feeling my group will take most of the attack because of that though." She said as she thought about her role in the rescue plan.

Isabelle thought as well on her role "There is no doubt in my mind those Staknights will will be coming out full force along with whoever is a part of the group that's behind Azalea's capture as well." Isabelle said to the rest.

The teens considered among themselves and eventually made up their minds going towards each red ranger.

Morgana's group it consisted of Morgana, Epona, Ellie, Hawke, Kwan, Jade, and Zeke.

Isabelle's group was made up of Isabelle, Cliff, Casey, Drew, Caleb, Justin, Sofia, and Macy.

In the final group it was Velvet, Maggie, Daniel, Kathy, Theo, Arlen, and Chris.

As they're getting their group together an alarm goes off as they got a lock on Azalea, but it was showing her Neo Defender ranger signature on the screen.

Seeing the location Aron was confused "That's strange. According to the monitors Azalea is at a location between Milky Way and Walkerton?" Aron says as Agathasia frowned.

Morgana approached Agathasia noticing this "Everything okay?" she asked seeing her frown.

Agathasia jumped a bit "Oh uhh...yeah everything is fine. Also I am sorry about the dance." Agathasia whispered.

"Kiki. I almost forgot she told me about that." Daniel said smiling a bit.

"She told me she kept her Neo Defender morpher hidden on her. Especially now that she has the purple Treasure Warrior morpher on her. She kept it just in case she needed to send a location in case of emergency and such." Daniel told them.

Isabelle understands as it seems the right time to launch their rescue plan "We better move now. Everyone get to position, and I'll give the signal." Isabelle said to them all as Sabrina Grace went with them.

Morgana waves at Agathasia as they left. She waves back, and then takes out a phone sending a message to someone before putting it away.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the evil HQ Melodalix frowned having just gotten a message from one of the officers "Mother we have a problem. It appears that we didn't search our prisoner as well as we thought. She still has her Neo Defender morpher on her, and the rangers are on their way here with Sabrina Grace." She said.

"How do you know this?" The spirit of Stabella asked.

"The Master has a silent partner working as an informant who has informed me of the rangers plans to rescue Azalea, and their groups." Melodalix explained.

Stabella grew intrigued, but also angry by the news "Punish her for this, and take her morpher. As for the rangers we must make preparations for they're 'surprise' ambush. This informant has given us quite the advantage as they no doubt don't know they have a traitor in their midst." Stabella told her.

Melodalix nods to her "Yes Mother." She says to the spirit and leaves for the dungeons.

In said dungeon Azalea was thinking of a plan to try and make an escape attempt, but hears footsteps coming towards her cell wondering if they are going to take her somewhere else.

Melodalix stops at her cell which from the look Azalea was getting she already had the feeling something was up "You know when we first caught you we only believed you had your Treasure Warriors morpher. No one told me you kept your Neo Defender morpher hidden till now." She says to Azalea and then attacked her with a burst of her dark powers.

Azalea was a bit surprised, but then realized someone must have told them. She grit her teeth in pain as she tried to resist screaming.

 _"How is she attacking me when I'm in this bubble?"_ She thought and shot the girl a glare.

Melodalix laughs a bit "This bubble is special Miss Mentor. While it keeps your ranger powers that hit it will not be able to break it. Though it will allow for any kind of dark power to enter and exit it." She says.

"How did you know about my other morpher?" Azalea asked.

Melodalix laughed at this "Oh that. That would be thanks to my little informant among the rangers." She said increasing the effects of her powers to force Azalea to reveal her morpher is.

Azalea frowned at this learning there was essentially a traitor among the rangers "Whoever it is they won't get away with it. You also aren't going to find where my other morpher is." She says trying to resist the pain and fight back as well.

Melodalix grins having expected that reply as she uses her psychic power to search Azalea "Had a feeling you might say that." She says her eyes glowing a dark purple color.

Azalea couldn't move going stiff like a board, but then feels her necklace being removed as that is what the Neo Defender morpher was disguised as the morpher within it.

"How did you know where it was?" Azalea asked completly in shock her having finding it so easily.

Melodalix laughs at this giving her a grin "I know a Francesca gadjet when I see it. Especially since she was the one that tricked me with one." She started.

"Then again the old saying about beware the quite ones is also true isn't it?" She then asked as Azalea just glares.

"There is more to being truly chosen as a ranger than their flaws and weaknesses Melodalix. It's who they are within, and being able to work on and conquer those weaknesses along with any past pain they experienced." Azalea says the pain starting to get to her.

Melodalix frowns and increases the power to punish her further "Report back to the main room Melodalix. Your job is done." Stabella says stopping the conversation and the attack on Azalea.

"Relax while you can. Things are going to get exciting pretty soon." She taunts and laughs leaving. Vogue was nearby and had heard about what she said, and starts to head back to the main room as well.

In the room the five bow to the spirit as Melodalix puts the necklace in a box with the purple morpher "The rangers are on their way to this location. I don't believe they suspect we know of their rescue plan, and attempt to stop the black moon from coming." Stabella's spirit started as she looked to them.

"Xolimerica you will be the one to preform the ritual. Vogue and Salem, you two are our eyes I want you on the tower. Alert us when you see the rangers heading toward the building, when someone begins the counter spell, and the group attempting to sneak in." She instructed.

"Melodalix your job will be setting a trap for the group trying to sneak in and rescue Miss Mentor. I also want you, and Arianna to bring the prisoner to a special room. That way she won't be able to make an escape attempt." She continues ordering them.

"Yes mother." The group said and left the room as Vogue frowns seeing the two headed towards the dungeon.

"Annoyed your not one of the ones to bring her to the special room sister?" Salem asked a knowing expression on her face.

Vogue glances at Salem and then shrugs "It doesn't bother me that much Salem. Besides, Mother knows best." Vogue said as they make their way to the tower.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 44 of this, but we have also come to the start of another crossover as Stabella's four daughters Arianna, Melodalix, Vogue, and Salem are together along with Stabella descendant Xolimerica. Seems like the best laid plans may just not be enough as it seems our villains are on to them with an inside source. Well I can't say much, but I hope that you all will enjoy what is to come in this crossover event. So until the next time that we meet everyone this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	46. Episode 45: The Black Moon (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. The crossover event is still going on so...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **Kamen Rider Megami: Epona Mirai.**

 **Note: This chapter and many of it's scene's was written originally by LovingGinger30 and used in one of their Power Rangers stories. I have only edited and added scenes to it, but this is primarily Gingers work and is being used with their permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Near the villains HQ the teens, Sabrina Grace, and Daniel were tracking Azalea. Ellie, Kathy, Zeke, and Whitney were keeping watch of the building for movement or other things thanks to some binoculars Frankie made.

The four reds walked up to them hoping to hear some progress "Anything unusual to report?" Morgana asked a bit impaitent.

Kathy shakes her head "Not really Morgana, but it's a bit quiet in there for my liking. Nothing has entered or left it." Kathy said.

'Negative for me to. Though judging by the retractable roof that probably where they'll expose Azalea to the black moon's moonlight." Whitney said as she spotted the retractable roof.

"The most movement in there has been from those five, and I think I saw a spirit in there to." Zeke said as he shakes his head.

Ellie was about to reply in agreement when she saw some movement "Might want to scratch that Zeke. Looks like they're moving Azalea to the west wing of their HQ, and just saw two of them go up into a tower as well. No signs of those Staknights though." She says getting their attention.

This surprised them as things were moving differently than they thought and planned for "Let's calm down. We get into our groups and start moving now. We only got about forty five minutes till the dark moon rises, and that spell can be preformed." Isabelle said to everyone who got into their respective groups.

From the tower Salem and Vogue are on look out duty, and try as the groups might they see the large group of rangers coming "Mother the rangers are headed towards the headquarters now." Salem informed the spirit

"Excellent. Now Salem dear alert Arianna and the Starknights. They'll attack the rangers and slow them down." She instructed.

Vogue does as she is told pressing a button a silent alarm alerting Arianna to them coming "It's done." Vogue informed her.

"Perfect. Everything is proceeding as planned." The spirit said.

Outside of the building the groups run towards the building, but it isn't long before Arianna and the Staknight appeared "Oh are we going somewhere rangers? Starknight attack!" She instructed

Epona grit her teeth at this "Well that throws a wrench in this plan. Our surprise attacked backfired." She said.

Arianna grinned "How true you are Miss Kamen Rider. We can't just let you get into our headquarters and rescue our prisoner before we use her." She said.

The groups all frown bringing out their morphers as the Taiyou Driver appeared around Epona's waist.

"Well see about that." Maggie said.

"Everyone, you ready?" Isabella asked yelling.

"Ready!" Everyone replied.

++READY!++

++SET!++

++DIVINITY DRIVE!++

++LOCKED IN!++

"Neo Defenders, Execute the Power!/Cyber Force, Transform!/Treasure Warriors, Seek the Power!/Zeroth Change!/Dragon Ascent!/Henshin!" They all called out transforming into their primary forms with Cody transforming into Universe Gold for this battle.

"Attack!" Arianna yelled as the foot soldiers charge into battle.

Isabella is still trying to figure out how they knew they were coming to rescue Azalea "Everyone into your groups now!" She said to them to which they all did so splitting up for there various jobs.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Heading towards the west side of the building Morgana's group and Sabrina Grace was getting in place "We need to get closer so I can get started on the counter spell." Sabrina Grace said as she was in her music fairy form.

Morgana nodded "Got it." She says as the Staknights began firing upon them, and her group returns fire. Eventually they made it in position and Sabrina Grace sat down in the lotus position and began focusing.

"I need time to focus my powers Morgana. Then I'll be able to preform the spell effectively." Sabrina Grace told the group.

"You heard her guys. Make a perimeter around her, and keep the Starknights from getting to her." Morgana called out, and the others nod as they all took their positions around her.

"They're getting closer." Ellie says as the Staknights are getting into range.

Acting fast Zeke makes a cyber shield around Sabrina Grace "That should give her some protection, but we got to be careful. If it gets hit with a lot of damage it may not hold." Zeke told them.

"Then maybe another layer should help fortify it." Kwan said as he added a layer of yellow magic magic to the shield.

"Here they come", Ellie said to them as the Staknights are getting closer and closer to them. The Staknights are coming in at them as the group are holding them off.

The trio of girls Hawke, Ellie, and Jade look at one another thinking the same thing as they each nod in agreement.

The three began fighting bare fisted as Hawke was letting off some steam "This is for taking my mentor you annoying thing!" Hawke shouts.

Epona slashed away at the Staknights "Hmph. You things aren't so tough." She says kicking one away.

She then kicked one and blocked a blow from behind with her sword before turning and thrusting the sword through it's chest.

Morgana herself had her blaster and sword out as she blasted the farther off enemies and then cut down the Staknights that came close or kicked them towards the others.

The other two groups were confronted with Arianna "Where is Azalea, Arianna?!" Daniel demanded his anger at the young general evident.

Arianna laughs before giving Daniel a predatory look "Probably headed towards the room by now. Though your in much more trouble as things will be ending in our favor." Arianna assured them.

Daniel grit her teeth stepping forward to fight her "She's not worth it dad." Maggie says stopping him.

"Maggie's right Mr. Walker. Let us handle her." Isabelle said to Daniel her group goes on ahead Daniel letting them knowing and hopeful that Isabelle knows what she's doing.

Velvet looks to her and her sister's group "Let's move now." She instructed as they charged in. Maggie glanced over seeing Isabelle's group taking on Arianna and the Staknights.

Frankie pulled out a gadget looking for an easy entrance to get in "Maggie, there is a side entrance over there! Bad news though we got a lot of Staknights to go through to get to the entrance." Frankie told her.

"If it can't be helped then we got to do it." Cody says with a sigh.

"I'm with Cody on this one guys. Our plans might not have worked out so far, but maybe things can finally turn around." Chris says and the rest nod and charge in.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Azalea was being dragged to a particular room by Melodalix, and hears noises coming from outside "I wouldn't be getting your hopes up of the rangers or that rider rescuing you. We've known about their little plan for some time now." Melodalix told her a grin plastered on her face.

Azalea frowns and is trying to find the strength to fight her bindings, but they proved to be to much, and she gets an extreme bad feeling.

They finally arrive at the room with the retractable roof "Put her on the wall mount Melodalix. It is almost time to begin." Stabella's spirit spoke starting to get impatient.

Azalea while glad she wasn't in the strange orb knew there was trouble _"I need to get a message to them. They need to know that they're compromised or they've fallen into a trap."_ She thought.

"Melodalix the group of rangers lead by two reds are heading for the side entrance. They also have a crimson Neo Defender ranger among them." Salem informs her.

"Thank you Salem. I will head there to stop them in their tracks." She says a grin on her face looking right at Azalea to which she frowns and struggles to break free. Yet her only result was the surge of pain from earlier as Melodalix leaves the room with Stabella's spirit.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Back outside with Morgana's group is still holding off the Staknights and protecting Sabrina Grace as it is getting close to the time to start the spell. Epona frowns as she is getting the feeling their mission is already over before it has even began.

"Morgana. Do you have the feeling the mission has been compromised?" She asked before jumping up and comes down kicking a Staknight in the midsection.

"I thought the same thing. This whole time it seems like we've been puppets on the string of a puppet master." She said in agreement to Epona.

The other groups began reporting in _**"The Staknights are still coming over here. It's like each time we destroy one three more replace it."**_ Cody said from his group.

" _ **Yeah we can't keep this up forever, and I am starting to run out of the gadget's I brought over here."**_ Frankie reported in next.

" _ **Things got to change soon guys. Otherwise…we might just have to retreat."**_ Drew said his voice filled with dread at the idea of having to run away when they could rescue Azalea.

" _ **I don't know about you guys, but something really stinks about this mission. I'm pretty sure it's not the fishy smell around here."**_ Charles then replied.

" _ **Bad timing Charles. This is probably the worst time for your jokes."**_ Kathy said with a groan over the morpher.

All of a sudden and to the surprise of the groups there was two loud feminine screams coming from the direction of the side entrance "That was Maggie and Velvet!" Isabelle called out to her group and the others over the morpher. She kicked a Staknight and rushes towards the entrance as did the rest of her group.

Maggie, Velvet, and her group were trapped in a strange cage while Melodalix had appeared to block the entrance "Surprise rangers." She says letting out an evil laugh.

" _Things have certainly gone from bad to worse. Not only do we have Melodalix, and the Staknights to defeat, but now we have friends to rescue."_ Isabelle thought as her and the rest of the groups prepare for another battle.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 45, and while I know that it is shorter than the previous well a lot still happened. Primarily their plans starting to go down the tubes, and now their situation is pretty bad if I do say so myself. I mean one group is trapped in a cage, another now has to battle Melodalix, Staknights, and rescue the other group, plus we have the Black Moon soon coming. I guess we will have to wait and see what happens next chapter if their plan fails or if it succeeds. Now then until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	47. Episode 46: The Black Moon (Part 3)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. We still got this crossover going strong so...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **Kamen Rider Megami: Epona Mirai.**

 **Note: This chapter and many of it's scene's was written originally by LovingGinger30 and used in one of their Power Rangers stories. I have only edited and added scenes to it, but this is primarily Gingers work and is being used with their permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Melodalix looked at the caged rangers and lets out a laugh "Did you honestly think I would let you get inside and rescue your precious mother? Don't make me laugh...oh right you already did." She says to them and laughs again.

Daniel shots a glare at her "She is more than just a mother. She's my wife, and a precious mentor to Velvet and her team. She is meant to guide them." Daniel says to Melodalix entering his wizard form surprising the teens and Melodalix.

"He is really something else." Chris said as a number of them wondered if they'd gain something similar. Daniel grabs his sword, and with a few swift swings the cage was broken as he and the rest escape from the cage.

Melodalix seethes having not seen this coming "How dare you! After all my efforts to cage you, and you dare to break out. You will regret doing that!" She shouted her dark powers flaring and she lashes out at them a surge of power heading for Daniel.

Daniel deflected it away from them and right back at Melodalix who barely dodged it "That's what you get for capturing my wife." Daniel hissed at Melodalix and charges right at her engaging in a close fight.

The teens meanwhile engaged the Staknights "Remind me to never get on your mentors bad side Maggie." Arlen said as he knocked some away with his weapon.

Maggie nods, but under her and her siblings helmets the three were smiling "He's our dad Arlen. He's pretty awesome but when someone messes with my mom, my siblings, or me he gets pretty angry. Though he's trying to protect us." She told them as the rest nod in understanding.

With Morgana's group they were hanging on, but hadn't heard back yet from Velvet and Maggie's group meaning they hadn't yet made it into the building "What's going on? They should be inside by now shouldn't they?" Morgana asked and swiftly dodged a blow before spearing her sword through one.

Kwan changed his special wheelchair to hover mode and flew up to check things out "Looks like things got a bit messy. Melodalix is blocking their way in with an entourage of foes, and Daniel is engaging her right now." Kwan explained to her.

They were a bit surprised as Ellie grits her teeth annoyed "Okay. Just how in the world did they know they were going in that way anyways?" Ellie asked as she started to increase her pace while becoming perplexed wondering how the battle seemed to be turning to the villains favor.

"No clue Ellie, but sounds like Morgana's feeling about something being wrong was right. They've known what we were doing since we got here." Hawke replied and then she slams a Staknight on the ground before stepping back to make some room between her and the rest.

Jade glanced towards the tower where Salem and Vogue were keeping tabs on the entire battle, and likely calling out their locations "Those two are probably why our positions were given away. Plus maybe...just maybe they've got an informant or spied on us somehow." Jade suggested.

"We don't have proof of that Jade. Also I don't thing they'd know the way to the hidden cove to spy on us." Zeke said to them struggling a bit to keep up with the shield to protect Sabrina Grace.

"Really? Because well...there's Vogue you know." Jade said reminding them that Vogue had been to the secret cove when she was Nora.

On the building the two watched "Mother the rangers haven't gotten in the building. It seems Melodalix is doing her job quite well." Vogue telepathically reported to the spirit of Stabella.

"The rangers still have that shield up big sister. As long as that is up, and that woman protected they can use the counter spell." Salem added on.

"Don't worry dear Salem. I've already prepared you both with something special for the occasion." Stabella indicates to them a couple of buttons that would be used when the time is just right.

"Just wait a little longer. The time is coming close for the ritual to begin, and once it does those buttons well...the rangers won't know what hit them. Until then continue at your current post." Stabella instructed her daughters.

The two nodded prepared to carry out their new orders as Salem has a devious smile plastered on her face while Vogue was much more stoic and calm about it all.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

In the special chamber Azalea watched Xolimerica who is holding a book and preparing herself for the spell to bring the black moon to the Mystic Warriors and Universe rangers dimension.

Azalea also spots the spirit of Stabella floating about impatient "Why did you both to have me captured anyways?" Azalea asks the spirit her tone hard.

Stabella smirked sending Azalea a small glare "Part of it is because of your Musicolan connections dear Kiki. The other is revenge. One of your ancestors played a role in sealing away my physical body leaving me like this. Because of that you will be put through much more than last time we met." Stabella said to Azalea before looking to Xolimerica.

"It's time my dear. Retract the roof, and begin the ritual. Salem, Vogue get at the rangers." Salem instructed the three of them.

The three nod as they carry out the orders to which the roof starts to retract, and now Azalea realized that things are only going to get worse _"Everyone please pull back and regroup. You cannot rescue me. Not now."_ Azalea thought to herself.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Outside the different groups fought against the Staknights, Arianna, and Melodalix. As it was going Isabelle noticed the roof opening "Everyone it's opening up!" She called out and it got there attention.

"We need to get in there now." Issac said to them as he is trying to hold off the Staknights.

"But how? The Staknights keeping on coming with no end in sight. Plus I doubt Melodalix and Arianna are just going to let us through." Caleb replied.

Amy grit her teeth feeling this rescue mission was a complete bust "They've kept us back, and busy as long as possible. Feels like that was their intention from the start." She said.

"Yeah, and we don't exactly have enough energy to keep going like this." Chris said as suddenly beams of energy started to rain down in every which direction.

This forced the rangers into taking evasive action "Not good. I think the beams are coming from the tower!" Arlen said, but was the first to be hit and knocked to the ground along with a few others.

"Do you think taking that tower with the beams out will turn the tide?" Cody asked as he dodged a beam that hit a few Staknights that had been coming after him.

Morgana shakes her head and was cursing herself for how quick things had turned to the villains favor "I don't think we can guys. The closer the get the stronger the bombardment, and we can't abandon our post or Sabrina Grace." Morgana yelled out to them as they try avoid the beams.

Zeke glanced back and noticed that the yellow layer of the shield had shattered, and the blue was close to breaking "I don't think the shield is going to last much longer at this rate." He says as he and Kwan went on the defensive firing at the beams with their side blasters to cancel them out.

Ellie shivers as the sky turns slightly darker, and a cold wind blows through them "I think the spell is starting everyone." Ellie warned worried.

Sabrina Grace hears this and starts the counter spell to stop the ritual "I'm going to need more cover." She tells them as she started.

"We could use more help over here everyone." Morgana called out on her morpher to get in touch with the rest of the group.

 _ **"On our way Morgana!"**_ The others voices came through as some of them headed back towards Morgana's group.

Melodalix hears the message, and to stop them she sends out a wave of her power which made contact and knocked them to the ground stopping them "Oh no you don't. Can't have you all running back." She says and uses her psychic power to grab some of them.

Arianna did the same on her side "Going somewhere rangers?" She asked in a taunting voice.

"Release them!" Daniel yelled angry seeing that both the Cyber Force, and Treasure warrior rangers were in there grip. He sent out his wizard power at them, but as soon as it made contacted it came back at him with twice the power.

He lands on the ground really hard "DAD!" Velvet, Maggie, and Theo yell out in distress seeing their dad taken down.

Things were only getting worse as the sound of glass shattering was heard, and the shield protecting Sabrina Grace was gone. Zeke, Kwan, and Sabrina Grace were all hit and scream as the counterspell was stopped, and the two rangers were knocked out of ranger form.

 _"We...we've failed."_ The rangers all realized that they wouldn't be able to rescue Azalea. It was then that the sky drastically changed as from the other dimension the black moon was rising up into the sky before it suddenly appeared in the dimension of the Universe and Mystic Warriors. Sabrina Grace felt the effects unable to move as she collapsed, and inside as the black light hit Azalea she let out a scream of pain as she was being rose on the platform she was on into the moon's light.

It was then that over the HQ that a sickly green vortex appeared as out of it fell the body of Stabella who's spirit reunited with the body. She landed on the ground scepter in hand and let's out a laugh raising her scepter "Finally...finally after so long...I AM BACK!" she says yelling the last part before letting out a cackle.

The rangers that were marked with the Mark of Stabella began to fell a strong pain from it while Isabelle glances to the rest "Everyone we need to regroup, now!" Isabelle said knowing they were all exhausted, and that the mission was a failure. While she didn't want to retreat she knew that in this situation they had very little choice in the matter.

The others nod hearing her voice on the morpher as some supported Daniel, some Sabrina Grace, and the others supported the ones marked "You heard her everyone. We got to go." Morgana said.

Epona looked out towards the villains HQ and looked down as they began their retreat. Velvet, Maggie, and Theo were hurt that their was nothing they could have done to stop them, and tears were falling down their cheeks.

 _"We're sorry mom. If only...If only I was a little stronger. Maybe then I wouldn't be so useless."_ Velvet thought as she was cursing herself as the whole group teleport back to the Mystic Warriors HQ.

Inside the villains HQ the roof closed back up as Azalea was lowered back down, exhausted and weak from being exposed to the moon light.

Stabella turned to her daughters "Now then I believe it's time for our next plan my daughters. Those who have special powers will be in our clutches, and there powers will belong to us!" She says and laughs as she is soon joined by her daughters and descendant.

While they all seemed to agree there was but one daughter who during this all had been contemplating everything including learning about her mother _"This...this is the right thing to do right? I'm finally with my family. Yet if it's right then...why? Why does it feel wrong?"_ One of the daughter asked herself wondering if what she was doing was worth it anymore.

* * *

 **It's the end of Episode 46, and we have reached the end of the rescue mission which ended badly on the rangers side. Though now it seems like a more serious problem in the form of Stabella now being back in the flesh has appeared. With her being back seems like she already has a plan which seems like she may just be out for revenge and stealing powers...again. Though seems like one of her four daughters is questioning if what she had done has been worth it, but which one? I'll see you all in the aftermath so until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	48. Episode 47: Failure and Future

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. After last chapter let's see how the group is holding up...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **Kamen Rider Megami: Epona Mirai.**

 **Note: This chapter and many of it's scene's was written originally by LovingGinger30 and used in one of their Power Rangers stories. I have only edited and added scenes to it, but this is primarily Gingers work and is being used with their permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After the failure the rescue mission turned out to be the group had returned to the HQ of the Mystic Warriors. A chunk of them were in the med bay getting healed while the rest were somber their spirits low after what happened.

Some were even confused "How could this have happened? Everything we did...it was for nothing, and our chances of rescuing mom are...are..." Velvet yelled as she upset, but then broke down crying tears running down her cheeks as the rest of the Treasure Warriors come over to comfort her.

Maggie glances over at her sister, and was just as upset "Why did they need her anyways? What was with that body as well?" Maggie asked trying to hold herself back from crying, but it was hard to with her mother still captured, and Daniel has yet to wake up which worried her just as much.

Morgana looked down as she tried to think of why they needed Azalea "I don't know Maggie. This is my first time seeing anything like that, and seeing that body just caught me off guard." She started and both hand's clenched into fists.

"What hurts me more is the fact that moonlight hit Azalea she looked so awful. Like nothing could stop what was happening even if we could have." She then added on as she blamed herself.

Isabelle was just as angry about it if not more "What I want to know is how they figured out the plan in the first place? It was only us, Sabrina Grace, Daniel, Daranten, Arron, and Agathasia who was here during our meeting." Isabelle pointed out.

"Yet they planned out the right countermeasures. Massive amounts of Staknights, Arianna leading the charge on the first group, Melodalix stopping Velvet and Maggie's group from entering via the side entrance, and Vogue and Salem attacking us from the tower with those beams. Everything went south before we could even try to rescue her." She then added on as she was fuming.

Issac placed a hand on her shoulder and gives a light squeeze "I don't know who could have told them about our plans Isabelle. None of us could have seen that it would have turned out the way that it did." He says calmly giving her some advice from his experience as the leader before her.

"I'm with Issac on this one. The rescue mission didn't go as planned, but the mission did make it clear that someone tipped them off. So we got to be more careful in the future making any kind of rescue plans." Ellie said to them all.

Chris nodded in agreement "It was probably the worst kind of learning experience. We didn't fulfill the mission, but it let's us go back to the drawing board to see where we went wrong, and fix our mistakes." Chris says as there was hums of agreement.

Rodney shakes his head having a couple different thoughts "I do agree it is the worst kind of learning experience, but there's something I should mention. Who Isabelle mentioned was with us when the plan was made make's me think...that maybe we have a traitor in our group." Rodney says as everyone was stunned and surprised that he would even think that.

Arlen frowns skeptical about it "You can't be serious Rodney. Issac already had to deal with five traitors during the final battle three years ago, and they were his own teammates. Having another would be like a slap to the face." He says to him.

Amy glances to Arlen with a frown "Arlen we know now that those five were never truly chosen to be rangers back then. They don't know they were being used back then, and maybe there is someone else that none of us thought about that is evil." Amy said to him calmly.

"I agree with Amy. Maybe there is someone we never thought of that could be evil this whole time. Whoever it is we have to be prepared to deal with them when the time comes." Caleb says in agreement with the magenta ranger.

Isabelle let out a defeated sigh "Just something else to add to our growing list of issues." She muttered being hard on herself.

Frankie sighs as well as she tapped away on her mini-computer gadget then stops coming across something "I think I found something everyone. It's about that vortex, and maybe why they needed Azalea in the first place." Isabelle said to them all wondering if the triplets should know about this in the first place.

Theo looks to her while Maggie and Velvet nod in agreement "Tell us Frankie. I-I think we can handle it." He says as the triplets held each others hands trying to comfort one another for whatever they were about to learn.

"Seventeen years after the defeat of Controdez, Stabella had mysteriously appeared on Martiala injuring a student named Mira, and broke the seal on a Martialan named Darrogon. Thankful for her actions Darrogon gave Stabella his scepter, and named Stabella his successor." Frankie began to explain.

"If he was sealed it must have for good reason. What exactly did he do?" Cody asked.

Frankie winces "He made his life stealing power, life force, and the psychical bodies of those with strong and powerful warrior spirits none more so than the ones with the mark of the Grandmaster Spirit Warrior Arrow storing them in a special necklace." Frankie explained.

"Okay, but if he was sealed then wouldn't anything he used to do that be locked away?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, but he shared this information with Stabella. You see a special jewel, a book, and the necklace were stored away in the Martiala Academy's secret library. The only one who could access it was Maya Spears the mentor of the Lore Keeper rangers. Stabella kidnapped and controlled her so she could gain access to the secret library." Frankie said as she hooked her mini computer up to the monitors and displayed what happened.

"Though it wasn't enough for her. She had the book, jewel, and necklace yet she still killed Darrogon by taking the necklace that was giving him the strength to survive for so long." Frankie continued.

On the screen the group watched in surprise at the events seeing Maya being forced to lead to the secret library, and then stealing what kept Darrogon alive so long "She doesn't seem to care who she hurts or what side they are on." Cliff said as he shivered the rest nod or shiver.

"What ensued was a battle against her with the Spirit Warriors, Lore Keepers, and the red ranger of Music Force Next Generation that ended with Stabella's defeat. In the final moments of the battle Quincy Stevenson, AV Winchester, and Noelle McKnight removed her spirit and physical body." Frankie told them.

"What happened to them though?" Epona asked.

"Well her body was sealed away into that very vortex, and her spirit was sealed into an urn. It must have broke some time ago allowing her spirit to go free." Frankie finished and they all turn to watch the final moments of the battle that occurred.

" _You have never respected the values of life Stabella,as the Angel of the Balance of the Values of Life, you shall pay for the consequences of your actions." AV said to Stabella as she is in her angelic princess form._

" _You have created chaos and havoc with your dark music fairy powers and gained even more dark powers of Martiala that should have never been considered. As the one of the two Musicolan Music Fairy Princesses, I shall bring you to justice by the Eye of the Music Jewel of Justice." Noelle said to Stabella as she in her Music Fairy Princess form._

" _You have ended a life an evil Martialan being who was ready to meet his end. His necklace shall be destroyed and release the little energy that was left in it. As the Bearer of the Mark of the Grandmaster of the Spirit Warrior Arrow, I shall end his legacy and ruin the chance for you to continue his work." Quincy said to Stabella as she is in her orange ranger form._

 _Quincy, AV, and Noelle are holding hands as they combined the arrow with AV's rapier, and Noelle's sword and fires it straight at Stabella. Noelle raises the Music Jewel of Justice as its eye comes out from it as it's music light shines on Stabella as dark red and orange beams reveal its guilty light on her "NO! THIS CAN NOT HAPPEN. IT SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF ALL OF YOU!" Stabella yells at the rangers as Maya is being freed from her control. Stabella's spirit comes out from her own body as a vortex opens up in the sky and an urn comes out as well. The spirit is pulled into the urn as the body went into the vortex. The vortex closes as the urn is locked up tightly._

"Okay that explains that, but you also said it would explain why they needed mom." Velvet said to her.

"What she said. I get why her spirit and body were separated as well as how, but that doesn't explain why they needed her." Casey added on.

"I think I can explain why they needed her." Daniel said awake and had come out of the med bay rejoining the group in the meeting, but was clearly looking sore from the battle.

"Dad." Maggie says both happy to see her father better, but at the same time confused what it was that her father knew about.

Daniel looks at the three knowing it was time to tell them about it "Azalea didn't have just one ranger ancestor she had five. One of them was involved in sealing Stabella away, and it was Noelle McKnight that is her ancestor." Daniel said as most of the group was in shock from this revelation.

"That...that actually makes sense on why they kidnapped her. Stabella only needed one descendant from those three, and Azalea sealed the deal being both a descendant and having Musicola connections." Finn said bummed out from learning this.

"Finn's right, and after that battle those with the Mark of Stabella got effected even more. I just wonder if there is anything about that mark, and if it can be removed." Chris says worried seeing Ellie and the others affected by it.

Frankie types away and finds the information they were looking for "Stabella first used that mark on Maya blaming her for her downfall when she was the fake red ranger for the Lore Keepers. She created it as a punishment for those who got in her way." She explained.

"And getting rid of the mark?" A few asked at the same time.

"Well...it appeared that before his death Darrogon had a change of heart, and the last thing he did to stop Stabella from achieving her goal was make a crack in the jewel. It wasn't completely destroyed though. My guess is the jewel has to be completely destroyed to make the marks go away." Frankie said as her voice lowered.

"Yeah, but we need another chance to save mom. I know now is not the right time, but we need to soon." Velvet said to them all.

"I don't know when it will be either Velvet. For right now thought, we will have to just wait and see what happens." Isabelle said to the second youngest red ranger the rest in agreement to Isabelle.

All the sudden, a strange message appears on the monitors as it appears to be a prophecy. The rangers are stunned as the words are displayed on the screen.

 _ **As the Guardian Angel is trapped by the cursed evil one**_

 _ **Three shall rise to be tested on their darkness within them from their experiences within their own past before becoming rangers.**_

 _ **The Phoenix, the Griffin, and the Dragon shall rise with them as they passed their test.**_

 _ **The Dragon is the huntress for the source of inner darkness in those who are deeply lost**_

 _ **The Griffin is the judge of inner aura and spirit in those who are deeply lost.**_

 _ **The Phoenix is the healer to bring the light in those who are deeply lost.**_

 _ **As the cursed evil one plans to steal the powers once again**_

 _ **More captures shall be done in the cursed evil one's name as a follower**_

 _ **As captured are being restrained to be drained of their powers**_

 _ **The ones wrapped inner darkness shall see the true evil of the cursed one.**_

 _ **One of them is in doubt and wants to resend it away but it is still there within the heart.**_

 _ **While the other is filled with anger and wants to embrace it but will be used even further.**_

 _ **As the freedom is coming once again, another battle shall take place at the same place where the failed rescue had taken place.**_

 _ **As the Evil Cursed One sends a devastated blow, a sacrifice is made as inner darkness is conquered and destroyed to protect the chosen one of the dragon.**_

 _ **The Phoenix, Griffin, and Dragon comes together as they destroy the jewel in the scepter once and for all.**_

 _ **As the Evil Cursed One is destroyed one filled inner darkness is filled with anger still as she goes with the evil followers as they leave the battle while the other wrapped in inner darkness is redeemed and returns.**_

The group looks at one another as they are mystified by the prophecy as a whole, but the knew that two things were sure to happen thanks to the prophecy. First was that either Raine or Nora would conquer their inner darkness and return to them, and second was that it would be either Raine or Nora will continue to follow evil for some time. With how everything was though they also knew that it was time for them to go their separate ways for now.

"We'll keep an eye on things here. Wait for them to make their next move." Stabella says.

"Yeah. Me and Isabelle will let you all know if we find anything." Morgana told them as she gave the two younger rangers a quick hug.

Daranten opened a portal that leads back to the dimension that the Cyber Force, and Treasure Warriors lived in. The two groups reluctantly left their expressions betraying how hurt they felt at the loss of a friend, mentor, fellow ranger, mother, and wife.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

A few hours passed as the teens, Minerva, and Diana were gathered outside the Zero-One "Do you really have to go Epona?" Drew asked his cousin as she nods.

"I'm sorry, but for now I have to. I don't know the damage Grima's demons have done since I've been taking this small vacation." Epona said and gives her cousin a quick hug.

The others nod in understanding "I'm sorry we've gotten you mixed up in this whole mess Epona. Though you think you'll return?" Chris asked.

She nods "I give you all my number. Macha also gave me a special communicator to talk with and see the other rangers should they need to talk to me for whatever reason." She told them.

Epona then looked to Diana "Now you be good for Drew, and behave yourself for him and Aunt Kory alright?" Epona asked her little sister.

Diana pouts "Why do I have to stay here?" She asked, and Epona hugs her.

Epona smiles "I care for you a lot little sis, and I think right now you'd be safer with Drew and his friends. Please just stay here till things are done?" She asked and Diana sighed.

"Alright. Give them all you got big sis." Diana said, and Epona said her goodbye's to each one of the rangers before she leaves in the Zero-One the group waving at her as she left.

Epona herself as she left had a few thoughts _"This has been one long ride, but now I've got to get home, and get back to business. When the time comes though I'll be back. When I do get back...It'll be time to shine once again!"_ She thought as soon enough the RV and Epona were far off in the distance.

* * *

 **Episode 47 is done, and with it the crossover event is over...for now. Though it ended on a bittersweet note because for now the rangers all have to part ways, but learned a bit about the history of Stabella. Epona has also left for now to return to taking on cases at home as well as continuing her fight with the demons, but she left her little sis behind in the capable hands of Drew. Yet I assure you that we likely haven't seen the last of her, but we also got a small prophecy on future events for LovingGinger30's stories. Though with this commotion I wonder what the Link Joker Armada has been up to? Oh well I guess will have to wait and see so until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	49. Episode 48: A Possible Future (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Okay let's see how the group doing now...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It has been days since the rescue attempt, and the failure that had occured, and when Frankie had gone missing, but had returned and explained everything to them. It was early in the morning as a ranger meeting had been called.

The rangers were all gathered up in The Moonrunner as Macha and Ahsha had gathered them together "So what's going on Macha?" Charles asked.

Macha glanced to Ahsha who nods "We brought you here because...we have discovered that their may be something that can further aid us in the battle against Link Joker." Macha told them as Ahsha began tapping away on the computer.

"Okay...Though why did you call us here so early then?" Morgana asked.

It was then on screen the image of a planet that looked...dead to say the least appeared on screen "Because this is where we traced our discovery to." Macha told them.

"W-What the..." Frankie muttered.

"What happened to that place?" Drew asked in concern as the group shivers.

Kathy looked at it, and felt from her Universe Globe a sadness, and anger coming from Ahmes that she could feel. Sadness at a loss, and anger that was directed solely at the Link Joker Armada.

The rest felt similar feelings as well from the beings within their own Universe Globes. It was then that they all realized exactly what planet they were looking at.

"That's Cray isn't it?" Frankie asked, and the two mentors nodded to the rangers.

"Do you think Link Joker knows?" Morgana asked.

"We don't know, but that is why we need a choice made quick." Ahsha said to them.

"We need to find out exactly what it is that's there, and if can claim it before Link Joker." Macha said to them.

Morgana looked to the rest and then to the mentors "I think I speak for us all when I say that we want to do this, but their's also a problem. We have school today." Morgana told them.

Macha nods "We actually already have that problem solved. Simply you all can't disappear as it would draw to much attention. So...just one of you is going on this trip to Cray." Macha told them.

The two mentors then promptly left the room to allow the rangers time to discuss the decision among one another on who should go.

The group looked at one another as Charles sighs "So...umm...who should go?" Charles asked.

Kathy glanced about "I don't think that's what's concerning." She says.

"Yeah. I guess it's because of where we're going." Cody said as he thought wondering who should go.

"It was the home to Macha, Ahsha, and the souls inside our globes. Not to mentions a bunch of other creatures. It...it would be hard to see what's happened to it." Frankie said looking down.

"Well someone has to go." Drew said and glances around.

He then settled on his choice "I nominate Morgana." He then said.

"Me?!" Morgana said surprised.

Drew nods shrugging "I honestly believe that your the best choice, and it's not just because your our leader that I'm saying this. It just...feels like your the right choice." Drew said to her.

Charles hummed and then nods "I agree. Feels like their's something just waiting their for you." He agreed having the same feeling.

Morgana looked at them "But who will take care of things while I'm gone?" She asked and Frankie pats her back.

"Don't worry Morgan. We've got this thing covered." Frankie said.

"What if Stabella or one of her daughters attack? Or the Link Joker make a move?" Morgana asked.

"Then we'll handle it." Cody says smiling and nods.

"Sis part of being a team is trust. Don't you trust us?" Kathy asked.

This question made Morgana stop "I...I do." She says and let's out a sigh.

"So I guess I should give you guys the chance to show why I should trust you." Morgana then added on.

Frankie nods "We got this covered. You go to Cray, and find out whatever is there." Frankie told her as the rest nod in agreement to Frankie.

Morgana sighs and smiled "Well since your all not giving me much a choice I'll go. You guys take care of the place." Morgana said to them.

Macha and Ahsha returned with Ramiel and glanced around as Macha smiled "I see you've made your choice." She says and glances to Morgana who nods to her.

Ahsha glanced to the rest "We should all go. School will be starting soon." She told them as the rest of the rangers, Macha, and Ahsha leave The Moonrunner.

As they left Ramiel called in Ethics Buster to assist with the liftoff, and the group watched as the ship took off, and changed. With a thundering boom the ship was gone along with Morgana and the rest on board it.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Morgana looked outside as the vastness that is space, and she was still processing that she would be seeing Cray.

Ramiel approached her and taps her shoulder "Your worried about seeing where we came from Morgana?" She asked, and the girl nods.

"Aye. Don't be to worried lil lady. While our home might be in terrible condition we'll find a way to bring it back to it's glory." Cocytus said from the side.

"What was Cray like?" Morgana asked.

Ethics Buster looks up from his position at the main controls "It was quite the place Miss Morgana. Though it may do better to show you than to tell you." He said to her as a wire came out from his wrist and connected to the main console.

Ethic's Buster's eyes flash as on the central console images of the beauty of Cray was show. Vast fields, and mountains that primarily dominated the nations of the Dragon Empire and United smaller towns and villages and vast forest even the underground that made up the Zoo buildings and arena's made up the vast majority of the Star Gate nation while the Dark Zone had many ruins, a traveling circus, and hide in other places while a clan of time traveling machines roamed their lands. The waters of Cray was considered the home of the Magallanica nation as it was inhabited by many creatures as pirates and marine themed creatures roamed the surface as mermaids sung in underwater cities.

Morgana looked at it all in surprise and awe "Wow...that was Cray?" Morgana said.

Ethics unplugs and nods "Our home still had many trouble either it be the civil war between the Royal Paladin's and Shadow Paladin's, Gredora stealing resources to provide for her clan, the aliens from Dimension Police's home dimension causing trouble, or one of several other problems our home survived." Ethic explained.

Cocytus nods "That be true, but then they came. Our land now be as dead as davy jones locker." He says with a sigh.

Morgana winced hearing this and glances back out "So...how long will it take to get their?" she asked.

Ramiel hummed "At the pace were going I'd say six hours at least Morgana." She told the girl, and Morgana groaned.

"Well I guess I'll do some training." She says and heads off towards the training room.

After she left Ethic looked to Ramiel "When Cray was destroyed are you sure that no source of power was left?" Ethic asked.

Ramiel nods "I'm sure. After I was reversed, and the planet purged Luquier and myself were sent to investigate and eliminate anything deemed a threat." Ramiel explained.

"So ye don't recall finding anything at the spot we be heading to?" Cocytus asked, and she nods again.

"I'm worried. This is either a trap or maybe...maybe something left behind by Uluru before she disappeared." Ramiel explained to the two of them.

"That is not a name I've heard in years. Uluru is one of Gear Chronicle's most powerful time maidens, and she was taught by Chronojet himself before the war with Link Joker." Ethic said as he understood.

"Me thinks you believe this to be one of her Stride Force Gates right Ramiel?" Cocytus asked, and she nodded to this again.

"If it is one of them then we might have a shot. If I remember correctly what Uluru said the stride force gates lead to alternate versions of this timeline at a different point in the past or future, and should whoever goes through manage to return they'll have gained new strength." Ramiel said.

"Is it worth putting Morgana through whatever happens on the other side though?" Ethic asked.

Ramiel sighed "Even if we told her the risks do you think she wouldn't go through anyways?" Ramiel asked in return.

"The angel is right Ethic my boy. The lil lady has a fire as burning and hot as Overlord himself." Cocytus says to the two of them.

Ramiel nods as she has seen it herself _"Once Morgana goes through we don't know when in this other timeline she'll end up, or what it will be like. She'll also have to find the same Stride Force Gate somewhere on that other Cray, and return through it within a week of that timeline's time."_ Ramiel thought as they all knew that Morgana would be in for a tough time.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Time quickly passed as soon their old home came into view, and Morgana looked out towards the dead Planet Cray. Following the signal Ramiel and Ethic landed the ship on the outskirts of a now oily black sea located near some ruins.

Once they landed the four headed out and Morgana was surprised to see the state of the planet. The ground was hard and gray, the grass flat and yellow refusing to grow, deep orange clouds hung overhead, pitch black leafless trees were scattered about, and stones spiked out of the ground. There was ruined buildings in the distance, and the had landed near what looked like a field hospital while nearby looked like a cave that possibly held ruins.

"This is...Dark Zone territory." Ramiel says looking down biting her lip.

"Ramiel? Is something wrong?" Morgana asked as Ramiel was teary eyed.

"This is...this is where...where me and Luquier were captured and taken by the Link Joker." Ramiel says the memories coming to her taking everything to stop her from breaking down as she remembered that day.

Cocytus placed a skeletal hand on her shoulder as Ethic stood nearby ready to help. Ramiel shakes her head at them then looks to Morgana.

"Morgana before we continue we should tell you what we believe you'll be facing ahead." She said, and then proceeds to explain what they believe is ahead for her.

Morgana listens understanding their worries "Don't worry. I promise I'll be back." She assured them as she heads towards the cave holding the ruins.

"Good luck Morgana." Ramiel muttered worried.

Morgana walked down the carved stairs of the cave as she focused solely on what was ahead. She eventually reached the end of one set of stairs, but then groans as she comes upon a set of stairs going up.

"Seriously? Who designs a place like this?!" Morgana exclaimed.

After a long time, and several stops Morgana finally reached the deepest part of the cave. The ground was tiled like, there was a large opening at the top of the cave letting light in all around, and she stood in front of a statue of a giant dragon. In front of the statue was a floating red symbol an circle of runes in blue floated around the symbol.

"This must be it...well here goes I guess." She muttered, and touches the strange symbol. It glows a bright white as a pillar of light shots out of the hole engulfing the deeper part of the cave. When it cleared Morgana was gone, but outside the other three had seen the pillar of light.

"...Now we wait." Ethic said.

* * *

 **Hey everyone that is it for Episode 48 of Universe, and we actually having one at least traveling outside of their home planet. We finally get to see Cray, but it's in quite the sorry state after Link Joker invaded, and then purged the planet. Morgana is going to have quite the experince though, and as for the rest don't you worry . Now then while I enjoyed this chapter the time has come to close it so until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	50. Episode 49: A Possible Future (Part 2)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Okay let's see how the group doing now...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

When the lights faded Morgana blinked a number of times as she worked to regain her vision from the sudden burst of light. When she did regain it she was amazed at where she suddenly was. She was on a small boat out in the middle of the sea, and in front of her she saw many of the different things from the videos she saw of Cray. It had been like it hadn't been destroyed in the first place from the war with the Link Joker Armada.

"Wow...it's beautiful." She muttered to herself, but she also wondered why she was on this alternate Cray in the first place. She began rowing her boat heading for shore, and hopeful that she didn't run into any trouble along the way.

Landing on the shore she had no clue where she was near as she glanced around "Okay...now where should I..." She started, but then had to duck behind a large boulder as stray flames nearly hit her to which she realized their was a fight going on.

"Keep pushing them back! Don't give them an inch!" A female knight says shooting a foe with energy arrows from a bow.

"Easier said than done Arrow!" A small blue armored female sylph says on a large gold beetle as rammed into a armored humanoid lizard knocking him away.

"Break through them! Show the United Sanctuary scum we mean business!" A human dragon hybrid shouts as a man in dark armor on the back of a wyvern flew in trying to female referred to as Arrow.

Before he could hit though a dark skinned female elf in brawler like gear intercepted the attack grabbing the spear and punched the man off the dragon "Not happening on my watch!"

Arrow let's out a sigh of relief "Thanks Iseult." she said.

"Not a problem. Besides someone is on their way with the rest of the Blaster Corps so just got to delay a bit Arrow." Iseult replied.

Morgana watched this battle happen "Okay...I should hang back here. No need to get myself involved in this..." She muttered.

The fight continued neither side showing an inch as then a howl is heard as a group of five other knights clad in armor similar to Arrow, and a small blue dog with pink tuffs of fur and large ears had arrived.

"Arrow fall back to the rest!" A female voice spoke coming from the center figure.

Morgana glanced out to get a look as the central figure of the five stepped out as the dog like creature followed her "Attention Kagero of the Dragon Empire. You have been warned on multiple occasions now stay away from the United Sanctuary. This is your last chance. Leave now or face the consequences." She spoke evenly her voice having a bit of a dangerous edge to it.

"Oh yeah! Why should we listen to..." One of the lizard soldiers started as the female pointed a blade at the solider which it separated, and quickly gathered electricity.

"Burst Buster..." She muttered and electrical energy surged from the blade striking the soldier as he fell to the ground.

When the blade reconnected Morgana recognized it instantly "Blaster Blade?" She muttered as the woman tapped her foot.

"So what will it be? Will you leave? Or do me and the rest here have to force you? Fair warning though as we speak his majesty Alfred is on his way here as we speak." The female knight spoke.

This fact was enough to unnerve the Kagero fighters. They could fight on even ground with the regular soldiers of the Royal Paladin army, yet the moment the specialized Blaster Corps arrived they knew they were in trouble, but if the king of knights himself were to fight...

The wyvern rider looked to the rest gritting his teeth "Full retreat! I repeat full retreat!" He says and they all took off headed back for the Dragon Empire.

The female let out a sigh as the dog creature barked and rubbed his head against her leg "Thanks for the support Wingal." She whispered before looking towards her fellow knights.

"Good job everyone! I'm sure if Ahmes was here he'd be just as proud of you as I am now. Well then let's head home, and feast to celebrate our grand victory!" She declared as their was cheers of agreement.

What none noticed was Wingal had sniffed the air, and started heading towards a new smell he smelled. Coming to the boulder and seeing someone new he started barking drawing everyone including Morgana's attention who tried to shush the dog.

"What is it boy? Find something?" The female knight asked and then hears the shushing. Drawing Blaster Blade the female swung cutting right through it revealing a surprised Morgana.

"A earthling!" Several of the knights and others spoke in surprise while the knight holding Blaster Blade sucked in a breath.

Morgana a bit nervous waves "Uhh...H-Hi there?" She says giving a nervous chuckle. The rest let out a groan.

Wingal looked to the Blaster Blade wielding knight as if asking what they should do and she sighs "Bring her with us...it'll be safer for her." The woman spoke and turned away.

 _"Well...could have been worse."_ Morgana thought as she was forcefully having to follow the group as they surrounded her.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It had taken a few days walk from the border of the Dragon Empire to arrive at their destination, but they were now in the capital city of the United Sanctuary nation.

Going through the capital city of the United Sanctuary it was felt like a mix of culture as their was a large amount of medieval aesthetics, but buildings looked inspired by a couple of era's from other countries on Earth. The palace was large and could be seen in the background as they entered.

"Wow..." She muttered.

"Yes it is certainly something." A young woman beside her spoke wearing similar blaster armor to the rest, but was much slimmer, and designed to resemble a dress while a rapier was sheathed on her side. Silver gray hair came out from her helmet. Her name is Blaster Rapier, but she is simply called Rapier as not many know her true name.

"Uhh...yeah. I mean..." Morgana started as Rapier looked her over and hummed.

"Umm...is something wrong?" Morgana then asked.

Rapier glanced up towards the one leading them as she got close "I'm simply wondering what about you caused such a reaction from mi'lady Blaster Blade. She's normally one to hide her emotions you see. Though she's normally not seen around when the foreign royalty of Amour visits." Rapier whispered and Morgana sucked in a breath.

 _"Amour! That's Charles and Minerva's home planet! It was destroyed by the Link Joker Armada though."_ Morgana thought wondering to herself how a purged planet could be revitalized.

Soon enough they got to the palace and Blade sighed "Blaster Corps keep an eye on our guest, the rest of you are dismissed while I go discuss what has occurred with King Alfred." Blade ordered her voice leaving no room for argument as the four other creatures clad in the blaster armor stayed with Morgana while the rest dispersed heading to feast to celebrate their victory.

"Uh oh. I know that tone in her voice. Ugh...so much for having a day without much training." The tallest male blaster spoke his voice annoyed his javelin at his side.

"Hmph. A simpleton like you would of course jump to that conclusion Javelin." A younger male clad in blaster armor says looking over his dagger.

"Oh you picking a fight Dagger?" Javelin says annoyed.

"It's not picking a fight when it's fairly obvious who will win." Dagger retorts as the two female's sigh and Rapier looks at them annoyed.

"That's enough you two." Rapier says her voice cold as ice her tone warning them something bad will happen if they don't stop.

"Y-Yes Miss Rapier." Both males said and Morgana chuckled.

Arrow glanced at Morgana "She did tell us to keep an eye on you, but she didn't say we had to stay right here. I believe we have plenty of time to show you around." Arrow told Morgana deciding to try and break the ice with the human.

"Umm...sure. I think that would be good." Morgana replied to her, and thus they started to show Morgana around various parts of the palace.

As they went though Morgana had several questions on her mind and glanced at the rest of the Blaster Corps wondering if they'd even be willing to answer them.

Javelin noticed this as he saw her look "Hey if you got something on your mind then ask already kid." He said to her.

Morgana while surprised sighed "About Blade umm...she's the second person to wield the sword Blaster Blade right? I mean Ahmes was the original Blaster Blade wasn't he?" She asked.

"Indeed. Though Ahmes soul..." Dagger started before glancing around making sure Blade wasn't around to hear them.

"Ahmes soul and many others were lost in The Great Battle 15 years ago. It also broke Blade emotionally to the point she left her home." Dagger continued on.

Rapier nods "She never talks about what happened, but m'lady Blade was deeply hurt by the war and it's final battle. She arrived on Cray when she was still a child taking on the name of the sword she wields now full time. We don't even know what she used to be called." Rapier added on as each understood and sighs.

"Even though each of us are close friends and allies to her we don't even really know her. She keeps to herself." Javelin told her.

Morgana listened and looked down _"It's sounding like Blade is wanting to be with them, but she's afraid to."_ she thought.

Dagger thought a moment "Hmm...she'll probably be going to see the memorial today." Dagger added on.

"Memorial?" Morgana asked them curious.

"It's for the heroes who were lost in the war, and for those who will never return to Cray." Arrow told her as Rapier nods.

"The Memorial is one of the only neutral grounds where no fighting is allowed. It's a respected place here on Cray since it was rebuilt." Rapier added on.

Morgana nods listening as the group headed for the memorial which wasn't that far.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Arriving they saw the memorial which was a large tablet like object inscribed with various symbols representing every clan on Cray. Names were engraved on it, and there was an additional symbol engraved that made Morgana stop and gasp.

It was the symbol of her ranger team, and the names of all her teammates herself included were among them.

After having reported to King Alfred now standing there was Blade who ran her hand over the names a tear running down a cheek.

"I miss you all." Blade whispered then turned hearing them all coming, and her face went stoic like earlier and she seemed to be glaring at Morgana.

"I thought I told you all to stay at the palace." Blade says flatly.

"S-Sorry Miss Blade, but the girl was curious. She isn't under threat here in neutral territory." Dagger spoke as Blade huffed before looking to Morgana.

"I don't trust you, but his majesty seems to think your appearance is a blessing in disguise." Blade says to her with a huff.

As they were about to leave there was a shout towards Blade as someone familiar came running up to them "Macha?" Morgana muttered surprised.

Blade smiles a bit "Macha. Is there a problem need assistance with?" she asked the former Shadow Paladin strategist.

Macha nods "W-We spotted a few of them. It's Glueball, and Reverse Cradle." Macha said as Blade frowns and Morgana felt herself go pale.

 _"Glueball and Reverse Cradle! Were they both rebuilt?"_ Morgana thought as Macha finally took notice of Morgana and her eyes widen and she gasped.

"Morgana?" Macha asked as Blade turned to the rest of the Blaster corps.

"Head towards the battle. I'll be back as soon as I can with help." Blade spoke and took off before anyone could object as Macha approached Morgana and touched her as if checking to see if she was a ghost or something else.

Macha eyes widen after she was sure Morgana was real "T-That's impossible. You...you died." Macha then says as Morgana hugged her mentor to stop her from possibly starting crying.

The blasters looked at one another, but Macha gave a nod encouraging them to leave while she takes care of Morgana.

Soon enough Morgana broke the hug "Umm...Macha I can probably explain as can you." She said, and soon enough she finished her explanation and Macha looked down sighing.

"I see. I should have predicated this may happen." Macha said before looking to Morgana.

"You see traveling through a Stride Force Gate you arrive at one of many possible future's Morgana." She started as Morgana nods letting her continue.

"Here well...while we won their was a great cost." She continued as both looked to the monument and Morgana winces.

"Many of you died in the final battle, but a great deal of damage was done to the Earth. So when we left many joined us, and some left with Queen Minerva to rebuild her home." Macha continued.

"So Minerva rebuilt her home? Did she and Kathy ever..." Morgana started to ask, but stopped when saw the pained look on Macha's face, but then thinks about what she just said.

"You said many of us died. The monument has all of our names on it though Macha." She then says and Macha realized her mistake and bit her lip as Morgana's next possible question lingered in the air as both knew what would be asked.

"Morgana...Ahmes was the last one to wield the Blaster Blade. Who had it back on Earth?" Macha asked as Morgana's eyes widen.

"So Blade is..." Morgana started and Macha nodded and sighs.

"After that last battle your sister had absolutely nothing Morgana. Minerva refused to talk to her, and even blamed her for Charles death, the news of your death caused a fatal heart attack to your mother, and hours later your step father hung himself." Macha said as Morgana sat down on the ground feeling herself about to faint.

Macha sat down next to her and started to recount what had happened after Kathy had left her home when she saw her father's lifeless body.

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Macha, Ahsha, and the rest of the survivors of Cray were preparing to leave with a handful of travelers who they managed to get into the various rooms of Moonrunner, and were even using the former training room and simulation room to take the various people with them to Cray._

 _The door opened and a crying 13 year old Kathy came running in and rushed to Ramiel sobbing. While it surprised them all Ramiel worked to calm her as she ran her hand through her hair, and hummed to her. Soon enough Kathy was only sniffling as she told them what had she had seen when she got home._

 _"I...I have nothing! Nothing left for me here on Earth! I lost my friends, my sister, the girl I...I may have loved despises me, and I just lost my family!" She said as they looked at one another._

 _"Kathy...do you want to come to Cray with us?" Ahsha asked and she turned to them._

 _"Y-You'd let me come with you?" She asked and Ramiel nods._

 _"Earth is causing you so much pain Kathy. The Link Joker's ship is filled with people wanting to go with Minerva to her home." Ramiel told her and glances to the others._

 _Kathy winced "I...I want to go. I can't stay here. Not with all those memories haunting me." Kathy said._

 _"Alright Kathy we'll..." Macha started as said girl glared at her._

 _"I'm tired of being called that. Katharine Ravens is dead as is the Universe Yellow ranger." She started as she handed her morpher to Macha._

 _Kathy then focused and summoned the Blaster Blade to her and stared at it "...Blade. That is my name now, and the only name I will go by." She told them, and they all nodded in understanding._

 _ **[Flashback End]**_

Morgana was stunned to learn this and looked down to which Macha noticed and put a hand on her knee "Morgana. As I told you this is one of many possible future's." She said.

"Yeah, but it still stings. So much hurt, and so much pain because of our deaths." Morgana says to her as Macha pats her back.

"Well then perhaps there is something you can do to ensure this future isn't an outcome." Macha told her.

Morgana looked to her "How?" she asked Macha.

"As I said this is one possible future. Until it actually happens all futures are in a flux, and all of them are happening at once until one is set." Macha told her as Morgana nods.

"Though what happened? How did...everything end up like this?" Morgana asked and Macha sighed shaking her head.

"I can't tell you that Morgana. If I did well...I don't know what will happen." Macha tells her, and Morgana looks down.

Macha then gets up "I suggest you perhaps go help them out Morgana." She told Morgana who gets up with her.

"Do you think they'll need it?" She asked and Macha looked to her.

"You've battle Reverse Cradle, and Glueball. They could all only benefit as I believe that even with King Alfred's help they will need more." Macha said and Morgana nods stepping forward grabbing the Rebirth Morpher from her side.

++READY!++

++SET!+

"Rebirth Change!" Morgana called out changing into the Rebirth Red Battlizer. She took off as the boosters on the back of the wings on the suit flared to life as she took off at high speed.

* * *

 **That's the end of Episode 49, and Part 2 which we finally got to see a rebuilt Cray years into the future as well as met a handful of the United Sanctuary's first normal army the Royal Paladins. We also met the Blaster Corps, and yes this is one of many different future's I had envisioned for worst case scenario endings. The other's I might explore later as part of a set of Extra (EX) Episode chapters I may have in the making. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this as next chapter may just be the final part of this section before we conclude this arc with my adaption of an event from Ginger's story. So until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


	51. Episode 50: A Possible Future (Part 3)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. I also don't own the music mentioned in this chapter. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Okay let's see how the group doing now...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At the battle Glueball was commanding the large machine known as Reverse Cradle as the four Blasters were fighting their hardest.

"That's it! Take them out Reverse Cradle! After this we march onto the capital city!" He declared as the five were huffing having trouble with their fight.

Rapier huffed "This thing is quite something." She muttered as the rest nod in agreement, and scatter as they dodge the beam attacks Glueball shot their way to keep them away from Reverse Cradle.

Arrow lined up a shot an arrow of light materializing and she fired shooting arrow after arrow at the legs trying to hit something "Tsk. This thing is much more resilient." She muttered.

The four dodged as it attacked again as Javelin was getting frustrated "That's it! I'm going for Glueball!" He shouts, and jumps starting to climb the machine with ease.

"Wait! Blade gave us our orders Javelin!" Rapier shouts and Dagger sighs.

"It won't do any good to remind him Lady Rapier. Javelin is hard headed, but perhaps we can use it to our advantage." Dagger spoke.

Arrow hums "I see...looks like Naoki is giving us quite the opportunity." She spoke using Javelin's real name, and then looks to Rapier and Dagger.

"Misaki, Shingo let us make the most of it." She added on as Rapier (Misaki), and Dagger (Shingo) nodded.

"I'll take point Kourin. You see if there's a weak point." Misaki told Arrow (Kourin) who backs away from the action.

Misaki drew her rapier going at one side as Shingo did the same drawing his daggers. Above Naoki was engaged in battle with Glueball who shot another blast at him as he charged in letting out a battle cry.

Javelin met gun as the two were pushing against one another "You know this would be a whole lot easier if you just gave up yah know!" Naoki says.

"Against something as easily overcome as you and your allies? Never!" Glueball says and backs away firing off a large sphere of condensed energy, but Javelin pierces it smirking.

"You know it must be ironic you of all things saying that. The Universe Rangers of Earth beat you...twice!" He pointed out as Glueball growled, and started firing more shots.

Naoki jumped and ducked each one piercing the shots that came close "Now here you are again. Being beaten down again. If we were so easily overcome then we'd actually be losing, but we got you stalled." He taunted.

"Gahh! Shut your trap filth!" Glueball shouted charging his gun and let loose the largest burst of energy possible.

Before it hit Naoki a red blur came across the battlefield jumping in the way to protect Naoki.

The blow sent smoke rolling across the top of the machine "Naoki!" The other three blasters cried out in surprise as Glueball laughed waiting for the smoke to clear.

"...What!" He then exclaimed.

 **[Insert Song: Vanguard preformed by JAM Project]**

When the smoke cleared Morgana as Rebirth Red stood tall as she had the wings had come off her back and formed a shield floating in front of her, and looked towards Naoki "You okay?" She asked, and Javelin simply nodded.

"Good." Morgana said as the wings floated to her back and reattached themselves as she drew her golden blades off her back.

"Y-You! This cannot be! Your dead!" Glueball says as Morgana glared from under her helmet a before she let out a huff.

"Then maybe I'm just a ghost, a bad dream, or an error in your processor. Bet if you pinch yourself I'll be gone." She joked before propelling herself forward and strikes Glueball.

Naoki got up and smirked "Looks like she's got Glueball covered now." He says, and jumps down to assist his allies in the ongoing fight with Glueball.

"So she's one of Earth's old defenders...quite the site." Misaki said once Naoki rejoined them.

He nods "Yeah, and I bet she'd want us to figure this thing out instead of watching her." Naoki told the other three and they nod.

Back up with Morgana she had put her blades away grabbing her blasters as their shots meet each other canceling each other out "Well I'll say Reverse Cradle is much bigger. Going to be harder to take it down, but I bet it's still got a weakness of some kind." Morgana said.

Glueball growled "I won't give you time to figure it out! Living or not I will not let you interfere with my plans! I'll call in a priest to get rid of you if I have to!" Glueball said.

 _"Uhh...wouldn't they be running from your ugly mug first?"_ Morgana thought to herself as their blasts continued to collide, and Morgana decided to press forward and put even more pressure on Glueball.

Glueball fired more shots as he tried to hit her, and was genuinly frustrated even a bit scared as nothing was seeming to stop this phantom.

Morgana burst forward getting as close as possibly could and let off several point blank range shots that pierced the armor. Glueball stumbled back and aimed his gun arm. Morgana was quicker putting away one gun and drawing a blade to which she cut off the gun arm.

Glueball howled in pain "Curse you! Curse you red ranger!" He shouts as Morgana huffed.

"You know no matter how many times I hear it I could care less. It will end like it always has Glueball." She says.

=G-G-GRAND FINALE!=

"Eternal Flame Re-Birth!" Morgana shouts as her weapons combined and let off her most powerful attack destroying Glueball for good in this timeline.

"Checkmate." Morgana muttered.

At the same time the large machine rocked nearly knocking Morgana off it as she looked and saw that Blade had returned with help. It appeared to be a man in what looked like large knights armor designed to be similar to a robe with what may be cannon like objects on each shoulder.

"Is everyone alright?" The man asked as he and Blade approached the rest of the blasters corps nodding.

"We're fine your majesty. Thank you for coming to our aid." Shingo says as he glances up.

"You up there! I suggest you come down now!" He shouts as Reverse Cradle attacks, but the attacks simply bounce off or the beam attacks cut in two by Blade's weapon.

Morgana came down keeping in her battlizer mode as Blade eyed her and sighs "Should have predicted you would help us." She muttered.

Morgana quickly recalled what to do "The joints. Even if it's a large machine, and can self repair it's joints are it's most vulnerable points." She told them.

The man nods in understanding "Thank you for the aid ranger. We'll take it from here." He says then looks to the rest who nod in understanding.

Blade stepped forward focusing as if preparing herself "King Alfred. I think the occasion may call for the legendary armor of light." She says to the man and the man now known as Alfred nods.

"Summon it Blade. The rest of us will deal with this thing as best as we can." Alfred says and looks to Morgana silently asking for her aid, and she nods in understanding.

Alfred, the blaster corps, and Morgana charged forward as the king struck first firing bursts of energy from his shoulder cannons Morgana following his example using her blasters to aid him.

As they did this the four blaster corps members located the joints and began to attack them. Reverse Cradle creaked in pain from the attacks, as Blade glowed a white light coming off her.

"Now then...come to me..." Blade muttered as the current armor on her dissolved while at the same time was being replaced by new armor. A sterling white curved chest piece with a diamond cut ruby on the chest took place of the original while large white gauntlets with cyan markings and an large teal diamond on the front replaced the armored arm guards.

Around the waist was sterling white hip like armor a red jewel the middle, and high heeled armor shoes. Her helmet vanished releasing her long dark brown hair passing past her shoulders as a white and cyan crown like object replaced her helmet a red jewel in the center of it as the Excuplate armor formed.

The machine began to creak and stopped moving as the four blasters had destroyed the joints of the machine.

Alfred and Morgan kept blasting it to try and make sure the machine's healing factor was more focused on keeping it's armor protected.

Seeing a burst of light Alfred smirked "Everyone keep firing, but prepare to get out of the way!" He declared.

Behind them Blade flew up into the air and holds raises both hands high in the air bringing the gauntlets into as close contact as she can get.

Particles of energy gathered into the green jewels on the gauntlets that made contact "Your time's at an end Reverse Cradle!" Blade declared as a large solidified blade of cyan and teal light shot meters into the air.

She then swung her gauntlets down bring the blade down "Immeasurable Blade!" She swung the light blade several times cutting the machine to pieces before it was simply just a pile of metal.

 **[Insert Song End]**

Blade landed with a knee on the ground as the armor faded reverting to her standard blaster armor and was huffing "Damn it. Forgot how much that takes out of me." Blade muttered as the rest ran over to check on her Morgana canceling her morph completely.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The group of knights lead by their king, and teenage companion headed back towards the capital. Blade was on horseback as Alfred had called for his loyal steed a deep blue stallion with a yellow-orange lion like mane.

"You didn't need to call you steed for me your majesty. I can walk." Blade insisted sighing as she rode on the horse.

Alfred shakes his head "Nonsense. We know how much calling upon, and using the Excuplate armor takes on you Lady Blade. I still owe Ahmes much, and the best I can do to repay him is to help take care of you." He says, and Blade sighs as Morgana looked to her.

Morgana took in a breath and approached Blade from the other side "...Kathy?" She asked, and Blade tensed up before turning to her giving a cold stare.

"I see you figured out who I am, but please refrain from calling me that Morgana. That isn't my name anymore." Blade says evenly before urging the horse on ahead, and Morgana sighs.

Alfred glances to her "...She'll take to you again soon Miss Morgana. Lady Blade just needs time to adjust to your presence."

Morgana sighed "Well I don't exactly have much of that left." She says, and Alfred nods in understanding to what she meant.

After a few hours they arrived back at the palace to which no trace of Blade could be seen "She must have gone to her room." Misaki says knowing Blade well enough.

"Take her to Blade's room. Seeing as she will be staying here while we find the gate I believe it's for the best my best knight keeps an eye on her." Alfred said, and Misaki sighs signaling for Morgana to follow her.

Misaki lead her through the palace to a room and knocks "Enter." Blade's voice says, and Misaki walks in signaling for Morgana to wait. A few minutes later Misaki opened the door, and lets her inside.

Blade was silent before glancing to Misaki who nods and leaves the two "That bed over there you can take. Give me a moment to change my clothes then we'll set some ground rules." Blade tells pointing towards a second bed in the corner which Morgana took note of as well as that Blade was out of her armor that was now secured to a mannequin in the opposite corner her weapon resting against the wall.

Morgana looked away as Blade changed into more earth like clothing, but seemed to have some tech integrated into it.

Blade looked at her "Okay Morgana here's my rules. They're pretty simple to follow so listen closely." Blade started as Morgana simply nodded.

"First you will not disturb any of the knights while training or bother his majesty. Secondly if your wanting to go into the city you find me or one of my corps, and we will act as your escort and guide. Third, and most important while your under my care...never wander off on your own." Blade instructed her as Morgana rolled her eyes.

Blade's eyes harden and narrowed "I'm serious Morgana. This isn't like how Earth was. You are a serious wildcard after what you just pulled off back there, and many of the clans would probably want to get a hold of you just to recruit you." She says.

"Alright alright! Shesh you need to lighten up some Kathy." Morgana says and Blade clenches her fist.

"It's Blade. Not Kathy, not Katharine, not Vibrainium. It's just Blade." She snapped at Morgana who sighed shaking her head.

"No matter what you call yourself your always going to be Kathy to me little sis." Morgana says, and Blade looks away to which for a moment Morgana thought she saw her tear up before Blade turned away and called her sword to her.

"...If you need me I'm going to be occupied for the next few hours. If you need anything speak to Macha." Blade said before leaving.

Morgana watched her leave and sighs deciding to actually take Blade's suggestion, and left the room to search for Macha who she hoped was around the palace somewhere.

It actually didn't take her long to find Macha as said elf was in the palace library reading which said library was of an incredible size filled with all sorts of books and such. Morgana approached the table Macha was reading from, and let's out a small cough.

Macha looked up from her book "Oh hello Morgana. Something I can help you with?" She asked.

"Not really. I just...wanted someone to talk to." Morgana said sitting down across from her, and at the same time took note of the many different creatures that came in and out of the Library.

Macha followed her gaze and smirked a bit "Curious are we?" She asked, and Morgana nods.

"Yeah. Umm...think you can tell me about this nation, and the clans?" Morgana asked deciding it best to maybe learn a bit to get her mind to focus on something else for now.

Macha nods, and began to tell her the simplified version of the United Sanctuary, it's two regular armies Royal Paladin, and Gold Paladin the rouge Shadow Paladin army, the two intelligence conglomerates Oracle Think Tank, and Genesis as well as the medical experts of the Angel Feather hospitals.

Morgana listened to her, and grew more curious as talking about one clan just lead to more stories about others including notable figures from each clan. Morgana smiled listening to a different version of her mentor finally be able to talk about her home without seeming like it hurt to talk about it.

A couple hours passed, and Macha finally stopped "Now then since that distraction is done...what do you really want to talk about?" Macha asked.

"D-Distraction? What do you mean distraction? I actually just wanted to know about the place I'm staying." Morgana lied glancing about as Macha looked at her flatly.

"...Your not buying that...aren't you?" She asked, and Macha nods.

Morgana sighed "It's about Kat...Blade. I get the feeling more and more the reason I'm here is to help her. To...To finally bring her some peace of mind." She said, and Macha hummed.

"I see. Though that will be tough as what's bothering her troubled mind well...you already know what it is." Macha told her, and Morgana looked down.

"She blames herself for whatever happened that caused our deaths. Blade...she probably feels she can't move on or get close to others because of that guilt." Morgana says as she recalled how the other Blasters considered Blade.

"Yes. She's haunted and hurt Morgana. None of us, not even his majesty Alfred has been able to get her to talk or tell us what happened that fateful day." Macha told her.

Morgana's hands gripped into fists "She's hurting herself again." Morgana muttered, and Macha nods in understanding.

"She doesn't want to be the cause of anyone else's pain. That's why she distances herself from them Morgana. While similar to how she was hurting herself as Vibranium it's also different. This pain and loneliness she's learned to live with." Macha says and sighs.

"Just once I'd like to see that spark...that light return to those amethyst eyes, see her laugh, and call her by her real name." Macha says.

Morgana nods "Yeah, but it's not like we can force her to talk about what happened." She says, and Macha sighs nodding.

"Indeed. A knight is only as good as there word, and when she became a knight she gave her word she'd never talk about that day." Macha says, and Morgana looks over grinning a light-bulb going off in her head.

"...I have an idea where this is going, and I have to say I'm both curious and that I've missed that grin of yours despite how many headache's it's given me." She then says.

"Thanks. I just hope this will finally bring her peace of mind." Morgana said.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

Two more days passed making it the fifth day Morgana was in Cray, and while they had located the Stride Force Gate for Morgana near the palace everyone was gathered in the open area of the plaza.

Opposite one another looking ready to fight was Morgana and Blade "I don't see why it is you insist on challenging me Morgana." Blade spoke.

"I've got my reason's, and I don't see you backing down." Morgana says to her.

Macha came between them, and cleared her throat "Now then I believe it's time to go over the rules established for this duel." She spoke silencing the two who eyed each other.

"Both fighters will fight until one has knocked down there opponent three times. Power ups are not allowed, and both can only use their swords as their primary weapon." Macha started.

"Additionally we are treating this as simply a spar so no need to show off or do anything flashy. So neither of you are permitted to use your special powers." Macha continued on.

Macha then glanced to Morgana before clearing her throat again "Now then is there any additional conditions either side wants to make?" She asked.

Before Blade could say anything Morgana stepped up "I got one. Blade if I win this...I want you to tell someone, anyone what happened back on Earth on that day." She says, and Blade's eyes narrow.

"Fine." She says and Morgana frowns.

"Don't just say fine. I want your word as a knight and member of the Royal Paladin's that you'll honor the condition I just set forth." Morgana said, and Blade grit her teeth before sighing.

"You have my word as a knight of the Royal Paladins that I'll honor your condition... _IF_ I lose." Blade says before eyeing her and smirking.

"Though if we're setting conditions I have one myself. If I win this, you will join either the Royal Paladin or Gold Paladin army instead of returning to your time." Blade says, and everyone starts to mutter and whisper as Macha's eyes widen and she glances to Morgana.

Morgana smirked "Oh that all? Fine by me then." She said.

Macha stepped away as Blade holds up a hand and her armor, and blade come to her as the armor assembles itself onto her.

++READY!++

++SET!++

"Star Change!" Morgana declared turning into her base universe form katana in hand.

The two look down one another before charging as their fight began. Steel meet steel as the next few hours flew by fast as the two continued their battle it almost like a dance, and whenever one screwed up they took a hit.

This lead to both eventually having knocked the other down twice each. Both looked to be tiring, but neither were willing to quit quite yet.

Blade swung her namesake weapon to which Morgana blocked and kicked the woman in the stomach knocking her back. Blade retaliates by throwing her blade like a boomerang to try and knock her down, but Morgana just knocks the weapon back.

The two then charge at one another pushing against one another "You know...I'm surprised your this good." Blade says as Morgana smirked.

"Well I've always been having to improve. You and Charles can't just leave me or the rest in the dust." She says and Blade pushed harder Morgana meeting it with the same force.

The two eventually jumped back before charging in again swinging their blades faster than most normal eyes could see, but those watching could tell both were done holding back.

Morgana grit her teeth as she knew she had one last gambit that Minerva had taught her as she backed off and held her sword off to the side as if it was sheathed, and closed her eyes under her helmet filtering out all the noise letting everything become silent in her mind.

The wind blew, birds chirped, and leaves blew in the wind as Morgana took in the sounds of the world as she knew that Blade was preparing to finish the battle as well. A red aura covered Morgana and a yellow one covered Blade as she backed off seeming to focus as well.

Both female's eyes snapped open and they charged forward letting out a battle cry. Blade swung her weapon in an upwards arc hoping to disarm Morgana while Morgana simple charged forward. The two passed one another landing on the other side both with weapons in hand.

Morgana acted like she was finishing sheathing her blade "Zangetsuten." She muttered, and Blade's armor shattered as if it was cut to pieces.

Many were surprised and started muttering "Her armor shattered from one strike? Unbelivable." One said and there were similar comments, but Alfred watching had seen it all. In a burst of incredible speed that only he or Galahad could match Morgana had struck Blade's armor several times over in key spots destroying it. Now she was only in the armored full body leotard underneath it.

Both of their bodies let out as did Morgana's morph as the two fell to the ground surprising many "So...who won?" Naoki called out.

Having watched and observed it Macha smiles "Morgana wins!" she declared, and Blade still conscious heard this and sighed as she now knew she had to tell someone about that day. Though she already had an idea of who to tell, but it wasn't just one person she'd tell, and she only hoped the third person would even come.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

In the palace's infirmary Ramiel had arrived, and was treating the two "Honestly how many times are you two going to try and kill one another?" Ramiel said the angel having not changed a bit.

Blade rubbed her head embarrassed that she was being scolded like a child "Sorry to worry you Ramiel." Blade says to her while Morgana smiles a bit glad to see that bond was still pretty strong.

Blade saw Morgana looking over, but paid it no mind "So any word from Neo Nectar and Amour?" She asked Ramiel who nods.

"Ahsha, and her majesty will both be here soon. I'm surprised Queen Minerva agreed to come even after I told you that it was you who wanted to talk to her." She says.

"Yeah...I just hope that she'll let me talk..." Blade said worried.

"Hey you'll be fine!" Morgana tells her, and Blade looks down.

"Oh sure easy for you to say. Me and Mi...her majesty haven't talked in years." Blade said, and getting up out of her bed Morgana went over to Blade and slapped her on one side.

Ramiel and Blade were both surprised as Blade clutched her cheek "Stop doing that! Stop hurting yourself like that Kathy!" She says as Blade looked away.

"I thought I told you to call me Blade." She muttered.

Morgana frowns "Change your name all you want, but I'm _going_ to keep calling you by your _real_ name." She tells Blade.

Morgana then takes in a deep breath "Your always hurting yourself for others sake Kathy. Never once have you been selfish or done something just for yourself. It's always putting others before yourself." Morgana told her as she sat down next to her.

Blade just stares at her "You have to look out for yourself Kathy, and need to stop shutting the world out. If you constantly put yourself in pain then how do you move on from it?" Morgana asked her.

"But...ugh! You just don't get it!" Blade says.

Morgana sighed "Yeah I don't, and I know you don't or can't tell me what happened. That's why I made that wager." Morgana said to her.

"Stop shutting the world out, and bearing all that pain. You did that before, and you know what happened. So don't go making that mistake again." Morgana told her.

Blade looked down "...What if they won't listen?" Blade asked.

"Then they don't listen. You then find someone who will listen to you, and will allow you to let that pain out." Morgana said.

Blade looked at her, and cracked a smile "You know...It's pretty bad when one of the biggest things I missed about you was your stubbornness. Your much smarter than you know...even if you don't know it..." Blade says and gets up.

"Well guess I better get to where I'm meeting those three." Blade says, and leaves the room heading for her meeting with Ahsha, Macha, and Minerva with Morgana silently wishing her luck.

Ramiel looked at her smiling "You did good Morgana, but don't you think you should be heading home?" Ramiel asked, and Morgana hummed.

"I still have a few days, and honestly I think it would be good to see what I can in that time." She says to Ramiel who nods and leaves her.

Soon enough days passed as the final day came Morgana prepared to go home heading for the temple where the Stride Force Gate was, but she grew unsure. She knew she had to leave, but if she was honest wit herself right now she didn't want to.

Morgana clenched a fist _"No. I've got to go back. If I stay here I wouldn't do anyone any good. I know it may make_ this _Kathy happy, but mine...I can't abandon her or the others."_ She thought as she left the room with Blade waiting outside the room.

"You ready to go?" She asked, and Morgana nods as she leads to the temple in the palace.

"Yeah..." Morgana said, and Kathy noticed.

Blade then sighed "Hey follow your own advice Morgana. Go home big sis." she said as they headed to the palace, and Morgana looked at her in surprise.

Blade looked at her, and Morgana could see something she'd been wanting to see since finding out who Blade really was. In her eyes she could see that old spark of her Kathy in her starting to relight.

"That meeting...it was well needed. There was screaming, yelling, and tears...tons of tears, but I finally...I finally feel so much lighter. I got everything out." Blade spoke, and she actually smiled a few tears going down her cheeks.

"I really miss you, and all the others. I let it consume me, and I was convinced that I couldn't open myself to anyone without getting myself hurt again." she spoke before taking a breath to calm her.

"And now?" Morgana asked.

"I'm starting to make peace with myself, and mending what bonds are left. Though I'm also looking forward to make new strong bonds." Blade spoke.

Morgana pats her backs "That's great for you Blade." She says deciding this once just to call her that as they arrived at the temple.

Blade looked at her as she teared up a bit "Morgana...maybe just...just one more time..." She started as they entered the temple where the rest of the Blaster Corps, Macha, Ahsha, an older Minerva, and Alfred waited for her as the Stride Force Gate was open.

"Just one more time?" Morgana repeated wondering what Blade wanted her to do.

"Just one more time...please call me by my name. My _real_ name." Blade said to her before hugging her.

Morgana smiled "Yeah I think I can do that." She says breaking the hug.

Morgana then gives a light punch to her shoulder "You take care of yourself, and the rest of everyone here...Katharine Ravens. My dear little sister." She says and walks to the portal as Alfred looks at her.

"Quite the tough decision you are making Morgana. I assure you if you stayed you'd be quite welcomed." He said.

Morgana shakes her head "No, but thanks for the offer your majesty. I've got a home to get back to. I know it's a bit tough, but coming here has only strengthened my resolve, and it would be wrong to stay." She says to him.

Alfred nods and smirks "You know what they say about these gates don't you? That any who return from them are stronger than when they came in?" He said, and Morgana nods.

"Well there are many types of strength, and you are indeed now stronger because of the resolve you've shown through the past week. I know though it will be further tested, but let me pose you a question Morgana..." He then added on.

"Go ahead your majesty." Morgana said.

"Your resolve, spirit, heart, and soul have been tempered into a fine blade. You certainly know how to use it, but even then...would you be willing to risk everything for a future better than this?" He asked.

Morgana thought on it before looking at him as the two stare each other down. Alfred eventually smiles and turns away eyes closed "I see...so that is your answer. Well then farewell Morgana Ravens. Go home, and grab the future with those by your side." He says, and with that Morgana jumped through the portal as the Stride Force Gate then vanished.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

A week had passed in the present as those on the ship waited for Morgana's return as the deadline was drawing close "...Do you think she missed it?" Ramiel asked worried as the rest shake their head.

It was then there was a knock on the ship, and opening the door Morgana grinned walking in as all of them were relieved at her return. They were also curious at what happened in the past week, and Morgana told them as they set off for Earth.

After telling them Morgana contemplated the other futures she had seen through the Stride Force Gate as she was returning.

One while not completely happy, but better than most as it looked like they had won yet the losses were heavy as they all left to Amour, and Cray.

Another darker showed Kathy had never been stopped being Vibranium, and after five years the war with Link Joker still waged on Earth as more rangers rallied to help them.

She had seen so many scenarios as she traveled back to the present, but the darkest one she saw was Nora...Vouge ruling over that timeline after overthrowing her mother, sisters, and taking their power. Nothing could stop her.

Yet in each version she saw the same twist during the final battle. Each time it was the same twist despite the differences, and in some scenarios they'd be able to defeat what had shown while other times they failed.

Morgana knew she'd have to stop that thing because maybe...just maybe if she could stop it she'd create a miracle and make none of those futures happen.

 _"For now though have one other more important thing to worry about. Don't worry Nora we know your still in there."_ She thought as they finally arrived back on Earth.

* * *

 **That's it for Episode 50 of Universe! Now umm...I really sorry about the delay, but to be honest I had a small bout of writers block, and I was also distracted by the holidays. Now though I'm buckling back down on the story, and I plan on finishing it to return focus to Xross Force and my other stories. Now a few fun facts the names I gave the four Blaster Corps members are names of actual characters from Cardfight! Vanguard same with their personalities are as close to those characters as possible. As for Universe Yellow and the Excuplate's armors signature move it is the signature attack of a vanguard unit named Excuplate The Blaster...which is what the armor Blade wore in this chapter is based off of. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this as next up I will** _ **finally**_ **be doing my version of a certain special event. So until next time this has been your friendly fanfiction write decode9!**


	52. Episode 51: Rescue & Recover (Part 1)

**I don't own Power Rangers or Cardfight! Vanguard as it belongs to Toei, and Bushiroad respectively. I also don't own the music mentioned in this chapter. OC's belong to LovingGinger30, ThePurpleArcher24, Stormasius, TriassicDragonRanger, Mike singh, RedRanger2.3, and me. Okay let's see how the group doing now...Let's Make It Showy!**

 **Universe Red: Morgana Ravens.**

 **Universe Yellow: Kathy Ravens.**

 **Universe Green: Drew Matthews.**

 **Universe Gray: Charles Brown.**

 **Universe Purple: Francesca "Frankie" Donaldson.**

 **Universe Silver/Bronze: Cody Barnes.**

 **Note: This chapter, and many of its scenes was originally written by LovingGinger30 and used in the stories Power Rangers Treasure Warriors, Power Rangers Cyber Force, and Power Rangers Mystic Warriors. I have only edited, and added scenes to it, but this is primarily Gingers work and being used with their permission.**

* * *

 **=UNIVERSE=**

It has been days since Morgana returned from Cray, and the rest could tell that something seemed a bit different about her. It was as if she was more certain what to do than before.

Anyways it was nighttime now as Morgana booted up her computer, and waited for the video call to start the meeting with her fellow red rangers. Frankie had set things up for them to communicate with the twins from the other dimension.

 _ **"Hey guys."**_ Isabelle greeted as they exchanged greetings, and the meeting got started.

Eventually Velvet sighed having some bad news to report _**"As you may know Vogue showed up in our dimension, and ambushed us capturing Macy and Jasper in the process. It's clear they're going after whoever has the mark of Stabella."**_ Velvet said a still a bit upset.

Morgana and Maggie frown learning of this _**"That makes no sense sending Vogue to ambush you all. If anything it should have been Xolimerica and Salem."**_ Maggie said to him.

"It's probably want Stabella wants. Send someone more unexpected to battle and capture their target, but also makes me question who will come after who next." Morgana pointed out as the rest nodded in agreement.

Isabelle sighed _**"That's what I'm concerned about to. Maggie I got the strong feeling Melodalix will be in your town while the rest will have to stop Xolimercia, Salem, and Arianna from capturing the rest that were marked."**_ She told them.

"Yeah. The other marked ones are Frankie, Ellie, and Zeke. I get the strong feeling Macy and Jasper were done first just to get them out of the way before focusing on the rest." Morgana said to them.

Velvet looked down _**"We need to protect the others no matter what. We can't let them fall into their hands."**_ Velvet said, and Maggie's gaze becomes a glare.

 _ **"You mean like how you failed to protect our mom from them?"**_ Maggie says still angry with her sister about failing to protect Azalea in the first place.

 _ **"It's not her fault Maggie. Anyways it will be difficult to protect the others especially the fighters. Weall all know who that will be."**_ Isabelle said to the other reds.

"Yeah. Ellie and Zeke will definitely object to having someone trying to protect them, and once Charles gets wind of it he'll try to protect Frankie." Morgana says as the other girls nod in agreement with her.

Maggie hums and gets an idea _**"What if...we do what Stabella is doing? Have the most unlikely people to protect the rest than the more obvious ones like Charles. That way we can pull a trick on them for a change."**_ Maggie suggested the idea.

Velvet smirked _**"Great idea Maggie. So from your team it would be either Sofia, Zara, or even Max to protect Zeke. From Morgana's probably Kathy or Cody to protect Frankie. Arlen or Rodney could protect Ellie."**_ She started then glanced away.

 _ **"Although..."**_ Velvet then adds on worried.

"What is it Velvet?" Morgana asks wondering what could be weighing upon one of the youngest red rangers minds.

 _ **"What if...what if this plan to protect them fails just like the rescue mission?"**_ Velvet asks them as she knew it was a huge possibility just like the last time.

 _ **"It's possible it might fail Velvet. However we need to pull them aside in private away from the others to explain the plan."**_ Isabelle says talking about their teammates.

"Agreed." All the reds said, and having come up with a plan each ended the video call. None of them though not even Morgana knew that in Walkerton Isabelle had been spied upon and listened to the entire plan.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

At Stabella and her daughters hideout Melodalix rushed to her mother after receiving vital information "Mother. I've received word from our contact about the rangers, and what they're planning." She told Stabella.

Stabella was intrigued by this news "Interesting, but who is this information from exactly?" Stabella asked her.

"An accomplice to the traitor. They are rather unwilling, but don't exactly have a choice as our contact has some sensitive information about them. Anyways they spoke of them having an unlikely ranger protecting the marked ones." She informed Stabella.

Stabella hummed intrigued "So they realized we would expect them to use their stronger ones to protect the marked ones. Interesting...Melodalix I want to me this traitor, and the accomplice very soon." She started then gets up.

"Tell your sisters to adjust their battle plans to what you found out. Make sure that they are out of the way first." She instructed as Melodalix bowed.

"It will be done mother." She says, and leaves the room to find the others

Close by Salem and Vogue overheard the conversation "Interesting. A traitor, and an accomplice are the ones feeding Melodalix the information. What do you think about that Vogue?" Salem asked having a grin on her face having an idea how to reveal this bombshell to the rangers.

Vogue rolls her eyes before looking to her sister seemingly not bothered by it "It's intriguing, but we don't know which team it could be from. For all we know it could be the Treasure Warriors team." She says and turns away.

"I'd go find Xolimerica as she's likely waiting for you to start your capture." She then added on

Salem pouts before giving Vogue a look "You know I think your just saying that to protect _them_. Just forget about them sis, and focus on your real family, and your own assignment." Salem told her.

Vogue headed into her own room grabbing an item she had on her for a while that had been from Frankie _"If you need to send critical info about a ranger related situation this will let you send texts that are encrypted once sent out."_ Frankie had told them all once some time ago.

Vogue looks at it conflicted after the previous battle, and then send them a message _"I can't let them find out about this or the message I just sent out."_ She thought and quickly hide the device before leaving the room.

Melodalix watched Vogue leave and frowns _"She needs to decide what side she's on."_ She thought planning to tell Stabella about what she had just seen, and her suspicions on her sibling.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The following day Frankie woke up, and heard the sound of her Message Encrypter/Decrypter going off as she had recieved a message, and it was being decoded before flashing across the screen _"Beware as someone isn't as they seem among the teams. Watch closely to those around you. They know what your going to do."_ The message says, and not long after she received another message that was encrypted.

Seeing this Frankie picked up her phone, and called Isabelle _**"What's going on Frankie? I'm heading for school in a few..."**_ She started.

"Did you or one of your teammates send me a message for to decode?" Frankie asked.

Isabelle stop talking possibly in shock _**"No. Why?"**_ She asked Frankie, and she told Frankie about the mysterious message she had just gotten.

 _ **"That is strange, but the only ones who could send it are anyone from my team or anyone from yours..."**_ Isabelle started then stopped as if realizing something.

 _ **"And I do mean ANYONE from your team. Even..."**_ She added on as Frankie understood.

"Even Vogue." Frankie finished as she had a small idea what Isabelle may just be implying.

"Thanks for the talk Isabelle. I've got to go." She says, and hangs up before heading out towards school. She and the rest were glad to know Morgana was back, but she had seemed to be contemplating a few things nor would she tell them what had happened.

Frankie arrived, and waves at the group as Drew and Charles were arguing a bit "And I'm telling you she probably saw some kind of apocalyptic future. That's what's got her so spooked she won't tell us anything." Charles said to him.

Drew rolled his eyes "I don't think so. She's looked more...well I don't know how to describe it, but definitely not spooked." Drew told Charles.

"Alright. If your so sure then what do you think she saw?" Charles asked him.

Drew hummed considering this "Well maybe what she wasn't something she'd think would happen." He said.

Kathy sighed "I know everyone is curious, but can you lay off? Please my sister just needs to be left alone." Kathy told the rest as Morgana arrived a few minutes later, and they walked onto the campus.

As they walked in Morgana stopped, and looked around which the others took notice off "Something going on Morgana?" Cody asked.

Morgana shakes her head "No. Just...taking in the sights you know. I mean it's not often that we just take in the beauty of the school." She told the rest who looked at her a bit confused.

"You alright sis?" Kathy asked worried, and Morgana nods before walking inside passing them, and Kathy watched worried.

"Hi everyone. What's going on?" Minerva asked having caught up, and with her surprising enough was Shawn.

Kathy walked over to Minerva and gave her girlfriend a quick hug and a kiss as Frankie blushed a bit seeing Shawn yet went over to hug her boyfriend.

As they walked in they told Minerva and Shawn their concerns about Morgana "So she's been acting weird ever since coming back from her trip?" Shawn asked summarizing what they'd been told.

"Yeah, and she won't tell anyone why." Drew said, and the group sighs deciding to head towards their first classes as they split up not having homeroom that morning.

As Kathy headed off she heard a small yelp from around a corner and she looked seeing one of the local cheerleaders having a girl a year or so older than her pushed up against a wall "Look. I need good grades, and you are going to help or so help me..." The cheerleader started.

Kathy bit her lip unsure what to do _"What would Morgana do? Oh that's a silly question...Morgana would stand up to the bully and chase them away."_ Kathy thought and took in a breath gathering herself and comes out from around the corner.

She walked right up to the cheerleader and pulled her off of the other "Leave her alone. She probably already has enough pressure on her as it is." Kathy says as the cheerleader sneers at her.

"This isn't a concern of yours Ravens." The cheerleader said as Kathy huffed.

"It is when your messing with..." Kathy started before glancing towards the other girl.

"Kairi..." The other girl says and Kathy shoots her a smile letting her know she'll be okay.

"Kairi. She has better things to do then have to help you blondie!" Kathy says doing her best impersonation of Morgana.

The blond haired cheerleader not all to happy with Kathy snapped and tried to punch her which Kathy smacks her hand away "Strike one." Kathy said.

The cheerleader swung again and Kathy simply stepped back "Strike two." Kathy said.

The cheerleader swung yet again this time Kathy caught it "Strike three. Your out blondie." Kathy said as around that time a teacher came around the corner, and seeing the situation the teacher sent the three to the principals office to explain what happened.

Hours would pass as during lunchtime Morgana had sent Frankie away, and quickly explained the plan to them to which Cody and Kathy agreed to help protect Frankie.

"Come on! Why the two of them? I mean I am the much better choice." Charles said and Morgana sighed

"And that is exactly why you aren't protecting Frankie." She says and Drew nods in understanding.

"I get it. Because Stabella would think that it would be either you, me, or even Charles. But Cody and Kathy are the last people anyone would expect." She says, and before more could be said she changes the subject as Frankie returned.

Frankie sighed "So we got any plan yet to rescue Azalea yet?" She asked and the rest shake their head, and deciding now was a better time than any Frankie decided to tell them about what she got this morning.

"Guys I got a message this morning from the coder." Frankie says and takes out the device showing the message to them.

"Did Isabelle send it?" Morgana asked raising an eyebrow.

Frankie raised an eyebrow "It's not one of us, and I've checked with a few others. It wasn't any of the teams from here or the triplets dimension." She said.

Charles groaned "Great. So now we have to deal with someone hacking into Frankie's gadgets." He muttered as Frankie shakes her head.

"No. There is one...possibility that my cousin suggested. Someone else still has one of the gadgets." Frankie told them, and they all knew who she meant but it also made them wonder why Vogue would try to warn them.

It was then though that their morphers went off alerting them to trouble that was going on, and quickly the rangers left ready to deal with what was going on.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

The rangers arrived at the scene morphed, and was surprised to see a single Staknight there, and rather quickly Charles dispatched the enemy.

"Okay something must be up with the program. Because that...that wasn't even really a threat." Charles said.

Cody nods "Yeah..." He agreed as Drew hummed, and turned sensing something to which he saw a flash.

His eyes widen under his helmet, and before he could call out Cody and Kathy both let out twin cries of pain as they were forced out of their morphs. Now standing in the group having handled the two and surprising them was Xolimerica and Salem.

"Caught you off guard have we rangers?" Xolimerica says with a smirk as the youngest of the two villains chuckled as the two got up.

Cody and Kathy looked at each other before nodding and morphed again as more Staknights appeared along with Vanishers "You know we should have expected this, but you two aren't exactly welcome here." Morgana says.

Salem huffed "Like we care. Staknights, Vanishers take care of them." She instructed.

Morgana looked to them "Kathy, Cody you two know what to do!" She instructed as the two nodded and stayed close to Frankie.

With Staknights and Vanishers fighting the group was split as Xolimerica and Salem lead a small group fighting against Frankie, Kathy, and Cody. Cody shot his arrows then sliced at any of the enemy's who got close while Kathy clashed with Salem keeping her away.

As for Frankie she was tearing through the enemies yet was getting a bit exhausted "They must have brought a small army. Ugh...This is so frustrating!" Frankie said as Cody shoots another that dared to get to close.

Salem backed away and concentrated her powers forming a small sphere of psychic energy. She then tossed it aiming at Frankie, but the two saw it coming and got in the way as Kathy changed her weapon to the Universe Blaster and Cody shoots several energy arrows throwing the sphere off target and explodes in the distance.

"Nice try! But going to have to do much better than that." Cody says as Salem pouts getting angry.

"Gahh! Staknights, Vanishers don't focus on the other rangers! Take care of those two!" She shouts as Xolimerica nods deciding to aid as more pressure was put on the two protecting Frankie.

Frankie clawed at them and she charges at Xolimerica before kicking away some of the minions "What have you done to Nora and Azalea?!" Frankie demanded.

One laughs while the other smirks as both knew how close she was to both "You still don't get it. Nora is, and will forever be Vogue, and Azalea will be our prisoner...and weapon." Xolimerica said as the two then began to use there powers creating miniature psychic blasts.

The two stayed close to Frankie protecting her and taking the hits meant for her "Need some help over here!" Cody called out.

Charles hears them and starts punching through the minions to get to them to which Salem notices and grabs him with her powers "Tsk tsk tsk. Don't you know not to interfere with someone else's battle? Oh, and by the way you all had a nice plan, bit it's to bad we already know it." Salem says and tossed him back.

This surprised them, but none more so than Morgana _"How could they have known about it? Did someone else find they knew, and they were the ones that warned us?"_ Morgana thought.

Eventually though they were overwhelmed, and Salem held all the rangers down with her power "I think we'll be taking out prize now." She says as Xolimerica grabbed Frankie who couldn't struggle and knocks her out.

"FRANKIE!" The rest called out, and they then vanished along with the rest of the Vanishers and Staknights.

"We...we failed..." Charles said and tensed while Morgana frustrated, angry, sad, and feeling useless she let out the loudest scream of anguish possible.

 **=UNIVERSE=**

After being teleported back to the hideout the rangers were being patched up by Ramiel and Ahsha while Cocytus, Macha, and Ethics Buster was watching the footage.

The rangers were all a bit bruised and frustrated as the rest minus Macha left the room to try and figure out what to do. Macha sighed and decided to contact Daranten _**"Greetings Macha. I'm assuming your team has experienced a...interesting battle?"**_ He asked as more screens pop up as Daniel and Verna were on screen.

The rest of the rangers didn't hear the talk till Macha spoke "Daranten, Daniel, Verna maybe we should meet at my Headquarters to check the footage. We have room as well for the rangers to heal from their battles." Macha spoke having her own concerns she wasn't voicing primarily if the flow of information will stay among them.

The rest agreed to the meeting as they'd all be there as soon as they could. Little did they know that in another dimension, and another time two others were taken.

A young girl of 14 gripped a morpher as she was shaking "I'll get them both back. Big sis and Auntie." she muttered.

* * *

 **Episode 51 has come to an end, and I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this four to five part arc ender. Now I had decided to add in a small tease at the series after this as I can confirm the girl Kathy defended was in fact Kairi Nakamura. Though seems like things are not looking good with Frankie captured, and now the four teams converge for a meet up. So until the next time this has been your friendly fanfiction author decode9!**


End file.
